


Neighbour

by seal_vitaliy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sebastian Stan, Dirty Talk, Drugs, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Murder, POV Chris Evans, Psychology, Rimming, Stalking, Thriller, Top Chris Evans
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 69,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seal_vitaliy/pseuds/seal_vitaliy
Summary: Крис Эванс — хороший парень. И он абсолютно точно не помешан на своем соседе.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Частичный ретеллинг сериала "Ты/You". Спойлеров почти нет (только после просмотра станет понятно, что именно спойлерами является), да и ретеллинг очень условный. Ближе к кроссоверу. Кстати, сам сериал рекомендую. А лучше сначала книгу прочитайте, а потом смотрите сериал. Искренне надеюсь, что вы поймете персонажей и не будете ненавидеть их (и меня) за образ мыслей, поступки и действия.
> 
> Работа закончена, продолжение будет выкладываться 2 раза в неделю, так что статус "заморожено" ей не светит ;)
> 
> Дарк!Крис. В работе есть пейринг Чейс Кроуфорд/Себастиан и past!Крис/Скарлетт Йоханссон. Но Эванстэны главные, разумеется, все остальное упоминается вскользь или персонажи расстанутся. Или еще чего случится 😏😏😏😏 Читайте, как говорится, и сами все узнаете

Крис открывает почтовый ящик, полный газет, счетов и рекламных листовок. В руке хрустит ворох бумаги, которая могла бы пойти на что-то более полезное, важное, а не на сет из роллов по акции. Вздохнув, Крис поворачивает голову, боковым зрением замечая движение на чужом участке. Сосед дружелюбно вскидывает руку, и Крис широко улыбается в ответ. Они повторяют этот незамысловатый ритуал каждое утро, но Крис не помнит, чтобы они перекинулись больше, чем парой слов.

Сосед хорош, красив даже. Темные волосы, серо-голубые глаза, приятная улыбка, скулы, о которые можно порезаться. Белая футболка, обтягивающая подтянутый торс, синие джинсы на бесконечно-длинных ногах — ничего особенного, но взгляд не оторвать. Ему бы в Голливуде сниматься с таким лицом и телом, а не играть по вечерам в джаз-клубе и улыбаться идиотам, которые ничего не понимают ни в хорошей музыке, ни в приличных музыкантах. У соседа определенно есть потенциал, Крис искренне наслаждался его игрой в тот единственный раз, когда услышал его.

В тот момент Крис представлял, что сосед играет только для него. Что пальцы, танцующие по клавишам, потом так же будут скользить по его телу. Что глаза цвета стали станут совсем темными, как штормовое небо, когда Крис толкнет его на кровать, сминая простыни, вжимая в упругий матрас. Что волосы, обычно тщательно уложенные вверх, рассыплются по подушке, а с пухлых губ сорвутся громкие стоны.

Он наверняка громкий, когда его трахают. Как и все тихони, если их хорошенько распалить.

Крис украдкой улыбается, краем глаза следя за соседом. Тот приближается к своему ящику, достает несколько листовок и хмуро просматривает плотно запечатанные конверты. Недоволен счетами? На зарплату музыканта из клуба не разгуляться. Крис не позволил бы ему беспокоиться на этот счет, он бы сделал так, чтобы эта скорбная складка никогда не появлялась на его губах.

Крис бы сделал все, лишь бы видеть на этих восхитительных, наверняка невероятно мягких губах, исключительно улыбку. Яркую и светлую.

Крис сделает все, лишь бы видеть ее каждый день.

— Эй, приятель! — зовет сосед, опираясь на невысокий забор.

Крис удивленно вскидывает брови и поворачивает голову в сторону соседа. Голос у соседа низкий, с едва уловимыми хрипловатыми нотками и чуть заметным акцентом. Он флиртует? Крис уверен, что да, иначе зачем он облизывает и без того влажные губы, скользит кончиком между ними, нервно трогает верхнюю, а затем улыбается, широко и белозубо, словно их встреча — лучшее, что могло случиться в его жизни? Крис улыбается в ответ.

— Привет, — говорит Крис, надеясь, что где-нибудь на футболке нет пятна от кетчупа или кофе.

— Привет, — зачем-то повторяет сосед, а потом смущенно смеется. — Черт, в моей голове все звучало несколько иначе. Но…

Хочет пригласить его на свидание? Крис знает несколько хороших мест. Они могли бы занять уютный столик в самом углу ресторана, чтобы им никто не мешал. Они могли бы разговаривать о музыке или книгах, обсудить последние фильмы. Они могли бы гулять до самого утра, встретить рассвет и попрощаться, чтобы снова увидеться утром. Крис не надеется на что-то большее, чем поцелуй. Ему кажется, что сосед не из тех, кто трахается после первого же свидания.

Нет, он точно не такой. Крис готов ждать столько, сколько придется. Недели, месяцы, год — а потом получить соседа в полное свое владение.

— Так что? — спрашивает Крис, вскидывая брови.

Сосед как-то нервно указывает себе за спину, и Крис замечает белую кошку, брезгливо поглядывающую в их сторону. Ее пушистый хвост мечется из стороны в сторону, а желтые глаза неодобрительно щурятся.

— Мне нужно уехать на выходные, сможешь покормить мою кошку?

Вот черт. Крису стоит огромных усилий оставить улыбку на губах.

— Да, наверное.

— Знаю, это странно, за все эти месяцы мы и десятком слов не перекинулись, — сосед виновато улыбается. — Но мне больше не к кому обратиться. А ты выглядишь хорошим человеком. И я знаю, где ты живешь…

Как мило. И совсем не угрожающе. Крис считает, что это — первый шаг в их доверительных отношениях.

— Ну, я мог бы быть маньяком, — неловко шутит Крис.

Сосед все еще улыбается и качает головой.

— Не верю. Для маньяка у тебя слишком добрые глаза.

Его наивность поражает. Ему нужен кто-то, кто присмотрит за ним. Мир — жесток, и добрые глаза еще ничего не означают. Крис мог бы стать тем, кто будет оберегать его от всех невзгод. Ради этой улыбки Крис готов пойти на все.

— Что ж, если ты доверяешь моим глазам, то я в деле, — Крис протягивает соседу руку. — Крис. Крис Эванс.

— Мой дружелюбный сосед, — улыбается тот и тут же представляется: — Себастиан Стэн.

У него музыкальные пальцы и крепкое рукопожатие. Крис не хочет отпускать его сухую ладонь, но все же делает это, соблюдая приличия. И имя — непривычное, длинное, оно мягко прокатывается по языку и вибрирует где-то в горле. Соседу оно подходит идеально.

— И чем мне кормить твою кошку?

— Пойдем, я покажу, — Себастиан кивает в сторону своего дома, и Крис следует за ним, чувствуя странное волнение.

Позвать кого-то в свой дом — это что-то интимное, личное, сокровенное. Дом — это лицо хозяина, отражение его души. Даже самая незначительная безделушка может многое рассказать о человеке. Крису не терпится скорее посмотреть на него, узнать соседа получше, понять, что творится у него внутри. Разобрать по полочкам, выцепить самое важное.

— Уезжаешь по работе? — словно невзначай интересуется Крис.

— Нет, — Себастиан закусывает губу и сводит этим Криса с ума. — Хотим провести выходные с парнем. У него аллергия на кошек, так что я не могу взять Шелли.

Крис прикусывает щеку изнутри, разрываясь между яростью и радостью. Себастиану нравятся парни — это хорошо, с натуралом было бы гораздо сложнее. У него уже кто-то есть — и это плохо. Крис уверен, что этот идиот — кем бы он ни был — не заслуживает Себастиана. Наверняка очередной придурок, считающий себя уникальным. А на деле — очередная посредственность с Дженнифер Макмахон на книжных полках. В лучшем случае.

— Это же ничего? — во взгляде Себастиана появляется беспокойство.

— А? — хмурится Крис, замирая на пороге.

— Ну, ты же не из какой-нибудь христианской организации или типа того?

— Нет, — Крис брезгливо морщится. — Ни за что.

— Хорошо, — Себастиан дергает уголком губ и пропускает Криса в свой дом.

— Я — би, — зачем-то говорит Крис. — Так что осуждать не буду.

Себастиан улыбается чуть шире. Крис пытается понять: он рад, заинтересован или же это простая вежливость? Крис надеется на первые два пункта.

В доме чисто, уютно и прохладно — кондиционер, кажется, выкручен на минимум. Под футболкой Себастиана видно напряженные соски, и Крис старается, честно старается не пялиться на его грудь, словно какой-нибудь извращенец.

Они идут в сторону кухни, все двери закрыты, так что погрузиться в потемки чужой души ему не удается. Скрытный? Или боится сквозняка? Крис отмечает несколько фотографий на стене в коридоре, но они почти ничего ему не говорят. Кухня — светлая и уютная, на окне нет жалюзи или занавесок, но он и так это знает. Крис видел Себастиана, бродящего по дому, иногда без футболки, порой совсем без всего. И зрелище, стоило признаться, было занимательным.

На столешнице лежат почти прочитанные «Марсианские хроники» с закладкой где-то на последних главах. Значит, нравится Брэдбери?

— Корм здесь, — Себастиан открывает один из ящиков и указывает на кошачьи консервы. — Дай ей половину утром и половину вечером. Воду можно поменять утром. Выпускать из дома не надо, на заднем крыльце есть кошачья дверца. В общем, это все. Хочешь кофе?

Крис кивает. Себастиан включает капсульную кофемашину, дожидается, пока она выплюнет порцию ароматного кофе в небольшую белую чашку и ставит ее перед Крисом. На стилизованной под мрамор столешнице остается темный ободок, но Крис старается не показать ни единым движением, насколько его это раздражает. Он в чужом доме, в конце концов. И разовая неаккуратность еще не показатель чистоплотности.

Себастиан тут же промокает пятно бумажным полотенцем и швыряет его в мусорную корзину под раковиной.

— Спасибо, — вежливо говорит Крис, отпивая кофе. Несколько капель с белоснежных краев чашки оказываются в его бороде, и он тут же смахивает их тыльной стороной ладони.

Себастиан кивает и делает кофе и себе, добавляя одну ложку сахара и немного сливок. Любит сладкое? Он же не из тех чудаков, что беспокоятся по поводу глютена, ГМО или увлекаются вегетарианством? Судя по бицепсам и неплохому рельефу, обморочными диетами Себастиан не страдает. Может, как и Крис, он компенсирует вкусную еду тренажеркой? Крис никогда не отказывался от пиццы, но при этом его телу могли позавидовать любые профессиональные спортсмены.

Крис чуть напрягает мышцы, довольно отмечая, как Себастиан смотрит на его руки и скользит взглядом по груди и прессу, скрытому под синей футболкой. Нравится то, что он видит? Крис уверен, что да.

— Так что, собираетесь съездить в Диснейленд или типа того? — интересуется Крис, делая еще один крошечный глоток кофе.

Себастиан фыркает и забавно морщит нос.

— Нет, — открещивается он. — Нам же не по шестнадцать. Сняли домик у озера.

Крис с удовольствием утопил бы незнакомого ему парня в этом самом озере. Вместо этого он фальшиво охает и качает головой.

— Все ужастики именно так и начинаются.

— Да иди ты, — ухмыляется Себастиан, а его беспокойный язык в миллионный раз проходится по губам. — Никаких маньяков, просто примирительные выходные.

Крис смотрит на Себастиана в упор. Тот парень сделал что-то, из-за чего они поссорились? Крис никогда не поступил бы так с Себастианом. Он бы оберегал его, ценил и уважал. Как Крис и думал, тот придурок совсем не заслуживает Себастиана. Он хочет набить ему морду и заставить исчезнуть из жизни Себастиана. К сожалению, нападать на людей просто так незаконно. А Крис ценит свою свободу, спасибо.

— Что-то случилось?

— Долгая история, — отмахивается Себастиан. — Ничего интересного.

Крис готов слушать его истории вечно. Но их отношения не на том этапе, когда можно выпытывать подробности личной жизни. Поэтому Крис понимающе склоняет голову на бок и ободряюще улыбается.

— Дерьмо случается, верно?

— О да, — соглашается Себастиан. — Классные татуировки. Давно набил?

Невольно коснувшись одной из татуировок, виднеющихся в вороте футболки, Крис кивает. Все же, Себастиан рассматривает его. Ему нравится тело Криса? Его мускулистые руки, широкая грудь, идеальный пресс? Может, длинные ноги и задница? Или голубые глаза, русые волосы, зачесанные назад, и ухоженная борода? Крис очень на это надеется. Ему хочется, чтобы Себастиан смотрел на него с желанием. С жаждой и голодом. Но пока в глазах Себастиана лишь интерес, а в голосе — щепотка флирта.

Крис согласен довольствоваться малым.

— Первые — еще в старшей школе. Некоторые в колледже и после него.

— Больно было?

— Совсем нет, — признается Крис. — Немного неприятно на ключицах и под ребрами.

— Много их у тебя?

Ох, может, Себастиан хочет, чтобы Крис продемонстрировал их все? Снял с себя футболку и покрасовался перед ним? Ему стоит только попросить.

— Достаточно, — уклончиво говорит Крис. Однажды он расскажет Себастиану о каждой татуировке, о смысле и личном значении. Но не сейчас, не сегодня, не в этот чудесный солнечный день.

Себастиан не настаивает, умный мальчик, и принимает такой ответ.

— А ты?

— А я? — уточняет Крис.

— Я видел тебя с симпатичной блондинкой. С короткой стрижкой. Это твоя девушка?

Крис уверен, что слышит в его голосе ревность. Ему нечего бояться, Крис теперь заинтересован лишь в одном человеке.

— Была, мы расстались несколько месяцев назад, — равнодушно отзывается Крис. — Наслаждаюсь холостяцкой жизнью.

— Ох, чувак, мне жаль, — Себастиан выглядит искренне обеспокоенным, но Крис мотает головой.

— Нет, все нормально, — заверяет он. — Иногда отношения не приводят к «долго и счастливо», я давно отпустил ее.

Скарлетт никогда их не побеспокоит, в этом сомнений нет. Себастиан барабанит пальцами по столу, а Крису хочется взять его за запястье, перецеловать каждый палец и посмотреть, что еще Себастиан умеет ими делать, помимо игры на фортепиано. 

— В общем, вот ключ от черного входа. Уж извини, остальные комнаты я запру.

Разумно. Они знают друг друга слишком плохо, чтобы доверять ключи от всего дома. Крис рад, что Себастиан не так наивен, как могло показаться в первые минуты их официального знакомства.

— Звучит разумно. Вдруг я все же какой-нибудь маньяк.

Себастиан тихо смеется, и Крис улыбается своей идиотской шутке тоже.

— Надеюсь, что нет. Не кради хотя бы мои трусы, окей? — говорит Себастиан, а потом до него доходит, что именно он сказал. — Ох, черт, я имел ввиду…

— Торжественно клянусь не красть твои трусы, — уверенно заявляет Крис, поднимая одну ладонь вверх, а вторую, с зажатой в ней чашкой, прижимая к груди.

— Моя честь под защитой, — хмыкает Себастиан и ненавязчиво поглядывает на часы.

Крис понимает намек и ставит чашку на столешницу.

— Так что, когда мне приступать к своим обязанностям?

— Я уеду вечером, так что приходи завтра. Ой, — Себастиан замирает. — По поводу оплаты, у меня не слишком много денег, но я мог бы подстричь твой газон или, не знаю, угостить ужином?

— Что? — непонимающе моргает Крис.

— В благодарность, — уточняет Себастиан, вскидывая брови. — За кошку.

Крис разрывается между тем, чтобы согласиться на ужин, и между тем, чтобы не делать этого. Он не хочет показаться меркантильным. Он хочет, чтобы Себастиан видел, понимал и осознавал — к нему можно обратиться всегда, на Криса можно положиться в любой ситуации.

— Не выдумывай, — нарочито ворчливым тоном говорит Крис. — Мне не трудно помочь за простое «спасибо».

Себастиан открывает дверь и пропускает его вперед. Наверняка хочет потаращиться на его задницу. 

— Спасибо, Крис, — искренне благодарит он.

— Всегда пожалуйста, Себастиан, — серьезно кивает Крис.

— Знаешь, все зовут меня Себ. Себастиан — слишком длинно и вычурно.

— А мне нравится. Ты же не против?

— Нет, — щурится Себастиан, в голосе слышится легкое удивление. Вокруг его глаз собираются морщинки, но они совсем не старят его, наоборот, делают лицо интересным, еще более привлекательным.

— Хорошо провести выходные, Себастиан, — желает Крис и спускается по ступенькам вниз.

Себастиан пригласил его в свой дом не просто так. Он флиртовал, улыбался, разговаривал о всякой ерунде. Смотрел с интересом, любовался игрой мышц под футболкой, дал ключ, пусть всего-то от черного входа, но уже неплохо. Доверил своего питомца.

Себастиан. Крис перекатывает это имя на языке и улыбается, чувствуя, как горячо становится в груди.

***

Крис поразительно легко находит Себастиана в Инстаграме (@imsebastianstan, немного банально) и на Фейсбуке, не без удивления отмечая, что он не зарегистрирован в Твиттере. Разве сейчас не все там сидят? Крис не слишком-то разбирается во всех этих социальных сетях, он предпочитает живое общение. Кому вообще нужны тонны этого токсичного дерьма? Но ради Себастиана он готов потратить немного времени, чтобы покопаться во всем этом.

Инстаграм Себастиана — вполне стандартный, без какой-либо идеи и общей концепции. Обычные фотографии обычного человека. Селфи, фотки с друзьями, с едой, красивые виды Нью-Йорка, профессиональные фотосессии, снимки из джаз-клуба и тренажерки. Крис думает, что они вполне могли бы ходить туда вместе. Крис сохраняет все фотографии Себастиана на ноутбук, в защищенную папку, и безжалостно вырезает с фото его друзей. Ему интересен только Себастиан, от всего лишнего стоит избавиться.

На некоторых снимках Себастиан хвастается проработанным прессом, на нем лишь брюки или задранная футболка. Крис не против, пусть все знают, насколько Себастиан красив. И все же, ему хочется, чтобы настолько открытым тот был только для него. Крис оглаживает взглядом маленькие коричневые соски, грудь с редкой порослью волос, золотистую от Калифорнийского солнца кожу. Почему он перебрался из Эл-Эй в Нью-Йорк? Что заставило его уехать оттуда? Крис хочет раскрыть все его секреты.

Глядя на экран ноутбука, Крис запускает руку в штаны, туда, где уже влажно и горячо. Напряженный ствол привычно ложится в ладонь, головка мокро мажет по пальцам. Под веками мелькают картинки, одна лучше другой. Как Себастиан медленно раздевается для него. Как ложится на живот, потягиваясь всем своим восхитительным телом. Как поворачивает голову в бок, бросая порочный взгляд из-под длинных ресниц. Как, распахнув свои алые губы, просит не сдерживаться, трахнуть сильно и жестко, выебать в услужливо подставленную задницу. Крис, словно наяву, ощущает упругость чужих ягодиц, шелковую узость дырки, вкус чужого пота на языке. Он бы вылизал Себастиана с ног до головы, заласкал бы до звезд перед глазами, отымел бы пальцами, языком и членом. Втер бы свою сперму в его кожу, помечая, делая его своим и только своим.

Запрокинув голову, Крис пытается отдышаться. Вытирает перепачканные пальцы заранее припасенными влажными салфетками и продолжает листать профиль Себастиан. Теперь его ничто не отвлечет, даже собственный член.

Первое, что Крис выясняет из его биографии — Себастиан родился в Румынии, в городе Констанца. Затем переехал в Австрию, его мать, судя по ее профилю, работала (и работает) пианисткой. А после его семья перебралась в Рокленд. Крис листает кадастровые записи, но ничего интересного там нет. День рождения — тринадцатого августа (тринадцатое, какое совпадение, им _точно_ суждено быть вместе), совсем скоро исполнится тридцать. Они почти ровесники, Крис старше лишь на пару лет. Крис находит школьные фото Себастиана и умиляется тому, каким хомячком он был. Там же он замечает несколько фотографий из школьных постановок, неужели хотел стать актером? Тогда Калифорния была бы лучшим вариантом. Крис с легкостью мог представить Себастиана в дорогом костюме от Том Форд на красной дорожке под вспышками десятка камер. Ему бы пошла такая жизнь.

Себастиан поступил в Калифорнийский университет, но бросил на втором году обучения. Крис хмурится. Не справился? Разонравилось? Что-то случилось? Слишком много вопросов, на которые он еще не скоро получит ответ.

Крис открывает профиль друга Себастиана, с которым он выставляет фото чаще всего. Пол, к счастью для него, пухлый и совсем непривлекательный. К тому же, у него есть невеста. Крис пролистывает его Инстаграм до конца, но он оказывается не слишком информативным. Крис отмечает Пола как человека, не представляющего угрозу.

Затем — Марго. Красивая блондинка с идеальной фигурой и точеными чертами лица. Крис мог бы влюбиться в такую, но в его сердце было место лишь для кого-то одного. В ее профиле профессиональные снимки, селфи, в основном одиночные. Самовлюбленная? Вполне возможно. Актриса без громких ролей, модель без головокружительной карьеры — в ней есть всего понемногу. Крис не удивился бы, если бы нашел ее блог где-нибудь на Ютубе.

Сразу за Марго — Энтони. С ним у Себастиана полно фотографий, и если бы Крис уже не нашел парня, с которым Себастиан проводил время в домике у озера, то решил бы, что это именно он. На секунду Крис представляет, как Себастиана трахают черным членом. Ему бы понравилось это? Нет, конечно нет, ему должен нравиться лишь один член. Член Криса. На фотографиях нет ничего особенного или предосудительного. Несколько снимков из походов, куда Тони и Себастиан ездили каждый год, парочка с семейных праздников. У Тони есть жена и дети, что немного успокаивает Криса. Себастиан — не такой, он бы не стал спать с женатым мужиком.

Недовольно поджав губы, Крис открывает профиль, оставленный напоследок, словно горькая пилюля. Чейс Кроуфорд. Красавчик, смазливый, конечно, с абсолютно идиотскими бровями и пухлыми губами. Его Инстаграм — ода самолюбию, много голого тела, много снимков самого себя, куча подписчиков, сотня сторис, обновления каждый день. Крис с тщательно сдерживаемой яростью рассматривает фото, где Чейс в засос целуется с Себастианом на фоне радужного флага. Что Себастиан в нем нашел? Пустой, скучный, никчемный. Очередной несостоявшийся актеришка. Крис листает дальше. От обилия голого торса (у него что, отняли все рубашки?) рябит в глазах.

Боже, благослови интернет. Крис в очередной раз убеждается, что Себастиану совсем не подходит этот смазливый придурок. Ему нужен кто-то надежный, тот, кто сможет дать ему уверенность и поддержку. Кто-то… Как Крис.

Налив себе чашку кофе, Крис вырезает Чейса со всех фотографий Себастиана. Ему там совершенно нечего делать.

***

Себастиан возвращается вечером воскресенья, счастливый, с засосами на шее и сияющими глазами. Крису больно на это смотреть, но он улыбается и отдает ему ключ. Дубликат уже лежит в ящике стола. Себастиан возвращается не один. Ну, конечно. Не могут теперь оторваться друг от друга? Настолько хорошо потрахались и собираются продолжить в доме Себастиана? Крис показал бы ему, что такое удовольствие. Он не должен довольствоваться суррогатом.

Крис потягивает воду, стоя у окна на втором этаже. В его комнате выключен свет, а вот в доме Себастиана — нет. Его нелюбовь к занавескам распространяется не только на кухню. В спальне и гостиной все прекрасно видно. Как Себастиан ходит в одних домашних штанах, как валяется на диване, подложив под голову подушку со странным принтом. Как вместе с этим своим Чейсом готовит что-то на кухне. Как принимает его тощий хер, позволяя вжимать себя в стену, удерживая практически на весу. Крис хочет слышать его стоны, видеть, как он запрокидывает голову и ругается, умоляя двигаться быстрее.

Себастиан поворачивает голову в бок, и на несколько страшных секунд Крис думает, что попался. Он заметил его, увидел движение занавески, почувствовал пристальный взгляд. Но Себастиан лишь закусывает губу и крепче прижимает к себе Чейса, совсем уж порнушно выгибаясь. Крису больно в груди и где-то под ребрами; ему жарко, безумно жарко, он не может оторваться от этого зрелища, с мазохистским удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как любовь всей его жизни позволяет пользоваться своим телом тому, кто этого совсем не заслуживает.

Чейс уезжает в полночь, и Крис с облегчением выдыхает. Ему не место здесь. Себастиан долго моется в душе, а затем выходит из него в одном полотенце. Закуривает, облокачиваясь на подоконник. В его глазах — целая вселенная, наверняка в них отражаются все звезды ночного неба. Идеально изогнутые губы обхватывают фильтр сигареты, а взгляд блуждает по дому Криса. Хочет увидеть его? Думает о нем? Представляет на месте Чейса? Крис очень на это надеется.

И как же он красив… Крис трет лицо ладонями, неприятно царапая их бородой. Ему необходимо раскрыть глаза Себастиана на правду.

***

Газонокосилка мерно шумит и трещит, подравнивая траву и делая лужайку по-киношному идеальной. Себастиан вместе с Чейсом (тот начал появляться в его доме до неприличия часто) смотрит на Криса с крыльца. В его руке — бутылка пива с запотевшими боками, в руке Чейса — телефон. И Крис не может отказать себе в удовольствии скинуть футболку, подставляя литые мышцы теплым солнечным лучам. Себастиан смотрит, исподтишка, тайно (но не слишком), прикрывается бутылкой, чуть откинувшись на ступеньках и широко расставив ноги в своих невозможно узких джинсах. Крис чувствует, как он оглаживает взглядом каждую мышцу, каждый изгиб. И это льстит, Крис красуется, напрягает руки чуть больше необходимого, потягивается, разминается и снова возвращается к стрижке газона.

Себастиан давится пивом и едва не роняет смартфон, когда Крис сжимает грудные мышцы. Это именно та реакция, какую Крис ожидает получить. Себастиан хочет его, но он хороший парень и не может просто так бросить Чейса. Крис должен помочь ему. И себе заодно.

Наконец, вырвавшись из плена Инстаграма, Чейс замечает Криса и пихает Себастиана в бок локтем, ухмыляясь. Тот морщится и толкает его в ответ.

— Эй, сосед! — кричит Чейс, словно идиот размахивая руками.

Крис выключает газонокосилку и натянуто улыбается им обоим. Но все его внимание сосредоточено на Себастиане. Ему явно неловко за Чейса, но он молчит, бессознательно покачивая почти опустевшей бутылкой.

— Привет, — здоровается Крис, подходя ближе к забору.

Он смотрит только на Себастиана, надеясь, что это не выходит за рамки приличий. Себастиан смотрит в ответ, но по его лицу ничего не понять.

— Баз не говорил, что у него такой горячий сосед, — нахально заявляет Чейс.

Крис вскидывает брови и надевает футболку, до максимума растягивая ткань. Он выбрал самую маленькую из своего гардероба, зная, что в ней — все равно что голый.

И что еще за безвкусное Баз?

— Теперь будешь знать, — спокойно, без капли угрозы говорит Крис, скрещивая руки на груди.

Лицо Чейса принимает стервозный вид, но пинок в лодыжку его немного отрезвляет.

— Блядь, Чейс, отвали от него! — Себастиан продолжает улыбаться, но улыбка эта насквозь фальшивая. В его взгляде неприкрытое раздражение. — Извини, Крис. Как прошли выходные?

— Неплохо, — дергает плечом Крис. — Заказчику не понравился финальный вариант и пришлось просидеть за компьютером весь уикенд.

Крис не хочет начинать отношения со лжи, но он и не врет почти. Лишь слегка не договаривает о настоящих причинах, побудивших его рыться в сети сутки напролет.

— Работаешь фрилансером? — звучит крайне надменно, Крис даже не удивлён.

Чейс нервно постукивает пальцами по колену и придвигается ближе к Себастиану, пока Крис буравит его притворно-дружелюбным взглядом.

— И как это ты догадался? — сдержаться трудно, Крис всего лишь человек.

Фыркнув, Чейс закатывает глаза и возвращается к телефону. По плотно сжатым губам и раздутым ноздрям понятно — он бесится, но боится выделываться перед кем-то, кто выглядит сильнее, чем он.

— Веб-дизайнер? — с интересом спрашивает Себастиан.

Крис кивает. Себастиан умный (в груди появляется странная гордость), он сразу догадался. Хотя обычно это не первое, что приходит людям в голову при взгляде на него.

— Решишь создать свой сайт — обращайся. Оформлю в лучшем виде, — обещает Крис и потирает бороду. — Как отдохнули на озере?

Чейс замирает, пальцы, порхавшие по сенсорному экрану, на секунду напрягаются, и он недовольно косится на Себастиана. Тот не замечает или только делает вид.

— Замечательно, если решишь замутить с кем-то, то обязательно свози его туда, — Себастиан ухмыляется, и есть что-то темное в этой ухмылке. Крис заинтригован.

— Дашь номерок владельцев?

— Обязательно, — Себастиан облизывает губы и щурится, вокруг его глаз собираются морщинки, как у всех тех, кто много улыбается.

— Твоя кошка пыталась забраться в мой дом, — шутливо жалуется Крис, лишь бы нарушить повисшую тишину. — Кажется, ей понравилась моя компания.

— Фигня, она дикая и злобная, — снова вклинивается Чейс. — Она всегда кидается на меня и шипит.

Крис делано поджимает губы и вскидывает бровь.

— Кошки очень избирательны.

— В каком смысле? — тут же мрачнеет Чейс.

— В прямом, — хмыкает Крис. — В общем, ничего, если иногда я почешу ее очаровательное мохнатое пузо? Трудно устоять.

— Конечно, — Себастиан сжимает плечо Чейса и якобы незаметно кивает в сторону дома. — Только не корми, она та еще мошенница, изображает голодные обмороки лучше голливудской актрисы.

— Вот черт, а мне как раз не с кем выпить шампанское и закусить его лобстером, — вздыхает Крис.

Он возвращается к газонокосилке, негромко посмеиваясь. Пониже спины припекает от чужого взгляда, и Крис очень надеется, что это не Чейс. Ему есть, что показать Себастиану, они обязательно дойдут до этого. После нескольких свиданий, конечно, Крис в этом плане старомоден.

— Заведи подружку, — неприятно кривит губы Чейс.

— Или дружка, — подмигивает Себастиан, прежде чем утащить Чейса в дом.

Крис хмурится, пытаясь разобраться — предложение это или нет. Себастиан намекает на себя? Или на абстрактного парня?

Не важно, абсолютно не важно. Крис строит долгоиграющие планы. И собирается подойти к их исполнению со всей возможной серьезностью.

***

Взламывать чужой телефон — не самое лучшее решение, если вы хотите начать отношения с честности, искренности и взаимопонимания. Партнеру стоит доверять, оставлять ему личное пространство и право на приватность. Но у Криса нет выбора, он вынужден это делать, раз уж изначально все пошло совсем не так, как он планировал. В будущем такого не повторится, мысленно клянётся он, но сейчас Крис снова сидит перед ноутбуком и листает чужую почту. Здесь ничего интересного: немного спама, оповещения с разных сайтов, от которых Себастиан не отписался, оповещения из соцсетей, отзывы от работодателей и несколько контактов, занесенных в черный список. Интересно.

Крис чешет бороду и щурит глаза.

Кто-то достает Себастиана? Надоедает ему? Он мог бы с этим разобраться, Себастиану стоит только попросить. В будущем, конечно, когда они будут вместе, а Чейс исчезнет из его жизни.

Крис закрывает окно с почтой и открывает фотографии, чувствуя странный трепет. Это по-настоящему интимно, секретно. В телефоне Себастиана нет обнаженки, но много города, природы и кота. Снимков с Чейсом гораздо меньше, да и те выглядят так, словно они оба решили попозировать для гейского журнала. Никакой романтики и близости, как Крис и думал. Крис с нежностью улыбается, глядя на широкую улыбку Себастиана. Снимок будто сделан случайно. Крису хочется узнать, что таится за этой улыбкой. А лучше — стать ее причиной.

Сообщений много, как и большинство современных людей, Себастиан предпочитает переписку, а не звонки. Чаты, чаты, чаты. В первую очередь, Криса интересует один — тот, что с самыми близкими друзьями. Крис вводит в поиске по сообщениям свое имя и чувствует легкий укол разочарования. Ничего. Затем пробует фамилию — снова пусто, ни одного упоминания. Потеряв всякую надежду, Крис вводит «сосед». Бинго! Он находит больше десятка сообщений, где Себастиан говорил о нем.

Это приятно, что уж скрывать.

11:12 @imsebastianstan: Будет странно, если я попрошу соседа покормить кота?  
11:13 @margotrobbi: да  
11:13 @pwhauser: нет  
11:14 @margotrobbi: вы общались с ним? Это милый старик или студент? Или какой-нибудь семьянин?  
11:14 @imsebastianstan: Это сексуальный качок с охренительной задницей 😏  
11:14 @margotrobbi: фото! 😍😍😍😍  
11:14 @pwhauser: и побыстрее  
11:14 @imsebastianstan: [вложение.jpg]🎴  
11:14 @margotrobbi: о мой бог, я выезжаю. Снимаю юбку на ходу 💃  
11:15 @pwhauser: я не по членам, но, кажется, во мне зародилось бисексуальное начало  
11:15 @imsebastianstan: Хахаха. Отвалите, только вас мне тут не хватало. Так что думаете?  
11:15 @margotrobbi: конечно оставь. А заодно отсоси ему. Если ты не сделаешь это, сделает кто-нибудь другой! 🍌  
11:15 @imsebastianstan: Очень смешно. Он может быть натуралом. Или гомофобом. В конце концов, я занят.  
11:15 @pwhauser: просто поройся в сети. Если не найдешь на его странице сомнительных высказываний и подписок, то все путем. Но ключ отдай ему только от заднего крыльца, чтобы не шатался у тебя по дому и не нюхал трусы.  
11:16 @imsebastianstan: Фуууу  
11:16 @margotrobbi: дважды фу! 🤮🤢

Крис хмурится, читая переписку. С одной стороны, ему нравится, что друзья заботятся о безопасности Себастиана. С другой стороны, ему не нравится последнее высказывание о себе. Пол явно не самый лучший кандидат для дружбы с Себастианом, если заранее, не зная человека, внушает ему подобные мысли. Тот и сам это вскоре поймет. Впрочем, друзей партнеру не выбирают, Себастиан достаточно взрослый, чтобы решать, с кем общаться, а с кем нет, самостоятельно.

Интересно, нравится ли им Чейс, если они так настойчиво уговаривали Себастиана отсосать Крису? Вряд ли. Или же это очередная шутка чисто для компании, какую не понять посторонним? Следует копать глубже.

14:23 @imsebastianstan: Сосед прелесть. Согласился посидеть с кошкой за «спасибо», хотя я предлагал подстричь ему газон. И предлагал ужин.  
14:23 @margotrobbi: альтруизм — редкое качество 👍  
11:23 @pwhauser:, а ты не предложил ему что-то еще?  
11:23 @imsebastianstan: Блядь, Пол! Я еду с парнем на озеро. По-твоему нормально будет начинать примирение с грязного минета соседу?????  
11:23 @pwhauser: ты знаешь мое мнение по этому поводу. И по поводу твоего парня  
11:24 @imsebastianstan: Сам разберусь.  
11:24 @pwhauser: потом не ной  
11:24 @margotrobbi: мальчики! А ну захлопнитесь  
11:24 @imsebastianstan: Да, мам!  
11:25 @pwhauser: есть, мэм

Крис ощущает недовольство и удовлетворение одновременно. Чейс определенно не нравится друзьям Себастиана. Он сделал ему больно, вероятно, изменил, и теперь ему не доверяют. И пусть Крис видел его лишь однажды, он сразу понял — от этого засранца ничего хорошего ждать не стоит. На его смазливой морде алыми красками написано: приношу проблемы. Себастиан же нуждался в спокойной жизни, в достойном человеке рядом. А не в самовлюбленном придурке, пытающемся его растоптать.

Крис прокручивает переписку дальше, пока снова не натыкается на свое имя. Вернее, на безликое «сосед».

13:14 @margotrobbi: эй, Себ. Вы не утопили друг друга? Твой сосед не угробил кошку?  
13:14 @imsebastianstan: О боже, не начинай. Мы прекрасно провели время на озере и продолжили у меня дома. Кошка жива.  
13:14 @pwhauser: твой парень выложил селфи столько, что я удивлен, как вам хватало времени на голые обжимания  
13:14 @imsebastianstan: Мы много обжимались, не переживай.  
13:14 @pwhauser: бедная твоя задница  
13:14 @margotrobbi: опять…  
13:14 @imsebastianstan: Пол, иди нахреннахрен 😤😤😤  
13:14 @pwhauser: и что, теперь у вас все нормально?  
13:15 @margotrobbi: может он и правда изменится. Людям надо давать шанс, Пол. Пусть и в сотый раз  
13:15 @margotrobbi: надо верить в лучшее  
13:15 @imsebastianstan: У меня от уровня твоего сарказма телефон сейчас треснет.  
13:15 @pwhauser: мой уже, но, мужик, мы просто беспокоимся. И не хотим повторения той ситуации.  
13:16 @imsebastianstan: Я все прекрасно понимаю. Но мы оба изменились, теперь все будет иначе  
13:16 @pwhauser: твои бы слова да богу в уши  
13:17 @margotrobbi: ладно, допустим. Вы хорошо провели время вдвоем, трахались до умопомрачения и пришли к тому, что можете строить взрослые доверительные отношения. Так?  
13:17 @imsebastianstan: Допустим.  
13:17 @pwhauser: тогда заебись. Может, мы еще погуляем на вашей радужной свадьбе 🏳🌈  
13:17 @margotrobbi: только не выбирай лиловый или розовый  
13:18 @imsebastianstan: Почему я все еще с вами общаюсь?  
13:18 @pwhauser: мы — единственные люди, которые поддерживают тебя в трудную минуту и дают правильные советы.  
13:18 @margotrobbi: вот именно. И издеваемся над тобой, как никто другой хохо  
13:18 @imsebastianstan: Люблю вас, идиоты. И никакой свадьбы не будет, это не для нас  
13:18 @pwhauser: я зря костюм купил, что ли????????

Крис усмехается и листает переписку вниз, пропуская болтовню ни о чем. Пожалуй, ему все же нравятся друзья Себастиана. Все вместе они смогли бы показать Себастиану, как сильно тот заблуждается насчет своих отношений. Показать ему, какой здоровой и правильной может стать связь. Эта больная привязанность не приведет ни к чему хорошему. Уж Крис-то знает.

Перед глазами промелькнула Скарлетт, ее милое лицо и хитрый прищур, полный презрения и осуждения. Она едва не вырвала ему сердце когда-то, но теперь оно не болело. Больше нет. Крис нашел, кем залечить его, и образ Скарлетт больше не висел над ним Дамокловым мечом. Ох, дорогая Скарлетт. Теперь Крис готов отпустить её окончательно.

Покойся с миром.

16:00 @imsebastianstan: Ох. Ох. Сосед занялся газоном. Без футболки  
16:00 @pwhauser: слюни вытри  
16:00 @margotrobbi: ты же знаешь, чего мы хотим  
16:00 @imsebastianstan: Не могу сделать фото. Чейс рядом  
16:00 @pwhauser: хоспади, если он залип в Инстаграме, то он и взрыв атомной бомбы перед собой не заметит. Снимок, снимок!  
16:01 @margotrobbi: давай же. Хоть какая-то радость нам будет  
16:01 @imsebastianstan: Ок ок извращенцы долбанные  
16:02 @imsebastianstan: [вложение.jpg] 🎴  
16:02 @pwhauser: ого, чувак явно проводит все время в зале  
16:02 @pwhauser: с его сисяндрами нужно надевать лифчик  
16:02 @imsebastianstan: Да.  
16:02 @margotrobbi: Иисус  
16:02 @pwhauser: я уверовал  
16:02 @pwhauser: хаххааххах  
16:03 @imsebastianstan: блядь чейс егл достантт мн ндао идти  
16:03 @margotrobbi: вот придурок  
16:03 @pwhauser: нда…

Крис ведет рукой по волосам, стараясь успокоиться. В висках до сих пор горячо стучит от насмешливого тона Чейса, от его искривленных в ухмылке губ и дерзкого взгляда, полного мнимого превосходства. Крис мог бы в один удар решить эту проблему, стереть все это с лица Чейса, но он не животное. Крис привык разбираться с проблемами иначе, ведь он гораздо лучше всех тех, кто агрессивно играет мускулами и изображает из себя самца гориллы. Крис — далеко не идиот.

Несколько эпизодов, когда пришлось применять силу, успешно выветрились из памяти за ненадобностью.

17:28 @imsebastianstan: Он может сжимать мышцы груди. Пиздец. Так ритмично. Я пялился, как идиот  
17:28 @margotrobbi: знаешь что, ты не можешь продолжать беседу с сисек своего соседа  
17:28 @margotrobbi: или можешь…  
17:28 @pwhauser: Марго, а ну руки на стол  
17:28 @imsebastianstan: Хаха  
17:28 @margotrobbi: иди ты

Усмехнувшись, Крис отводит от экрана взгляд. Значит, он и правда смотрел на него? Себастиана заводят его мускулы? Интересно, представлял ли он Криса на месте Чейса, когда они трахались у стены в спальне? Не зря же Себастиан смотрел потом на дом Криса, напряженно о чем-то размышляя.

Крис хмурится, разрываясь между тем, чтобы больше не читать сообщения Себастиана, и между желанием знать про него все. Ведь нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы беспокоиться о ком-то? Оберегать его от всех невзгод. Для этого, увы, нужно слегка нарушить чужие границы.

С тяжелым сердцем Крис устанавливает на телефон Себастиана родительский контроль. Следующий шаг — устранение Чейса Кроуфорда. И теперь Крис уверен, что все делает правильно.

Никаких сомнений нет.


	2. Chapter 2

Крис понимает — ему нужно больше информации о Чейсе. Он взламывает его телефон (защищенный куда лучше, чем у Себастиана), листает переписки и фотографии, заходит в видео и даже в аудиозаписи. Ничего, кроме дерьмовой музыки, там нет. Все сообщения достаточно невинны, история и кэш девственны, будто телефон только что куплен. Умно. Никакого компромата там нет. Крис закрывает вкладки и устало трет глаза. Он не надеялся найти там признание в убийстве, секс с конем или оргию с несовершеннолетними проститутками, но хоть что-то же должно отыскаться? Чейс либо хорошо шифруется, либо уже обжигался в прошлом, и теперь удаляет все двусмысленные переписки и запросы в браузере.

— Говнюк, — бормочет Крис.

Нужен план получше. Слежка — не его конек, но Чейс вряд ли заметит ее, слишком погруженный в собственную задницу с золотой ложкой в ней. Крису нужно попасть в его дом, но Кроуфорд не из бедняков с хлипкими замками и картонными стенами. Чейс живет в двухэтажном коттедже, который снимают ему родители. По периметру — несколько камер, сигнализация, высокий забор, но охраны нет. Это хорошо.

Стянув с переносицы очки для работы за компьютером, Крис потягивается до хруста в позвонках. Завтра он попробует выяснить, как можно отключить сигнализацию в доме Чейса, получится ли сменить изображение на камерах и возможно ли отыскать что-то компрометирующее. Все кажется простым и понятным. Он справится.

Но для начала — Себастиан. Уж он-то точно знает, когда Чейса нет дома. Возможно, они снова куда-нибудь соберутся только вдвоем, на очередной сладкий уикенд. И пусть Крис ощущает себя от этого крайне паршиво, но он признает — такой вариант был бы самым удобным для него и его скромного плана.

Найти повод для того, чтобы поговорить — самая легкая часть миссии по спасению Себастиана. Раздевшись, Крис заходит в душевую кабину, медленно намыливается, не жалея геля, покрывает волосы шампунем и выключает воду. Сосед же пустит его к себе в ванную, не откажет ему, когда у него так внезапно сломался бойлер? Крис облизывает губы и морщится от мыльного привкуса. Очередной гениальный план просто обязан пройти успешно.

Завернув вокруг бедер полотенце, надев тапки и сделав скорбное лицо, Крис торопливо пересекает свой, а затем и чужой участок. Вдавливает подушечку указательного пальца в дверной звонок, дожидаясь резковатой трели, и переминается с ноги на ногу, чувствуя, как пена подсыхает в волосах и оставляет на коже отвратительную стянутость. Себастиан открывает почти сразу, на его лице — смесь смущения и удивления.

— Ох, — выдавливает Себастиан, прислоняясь к дверному косяку плечом. На нем снова светлая футболка и свободные шорты. Крис ласкает взглядом его длинные ноги, покрытые тёмными волосками, худые лодыжки с выступающими косточками, а затем снова возвращается к лицу. Как же ему хочется закинуть эти ноги себе на плечи… Но не время думать об этом, совсем не время.

— Да, — неловко посмеивается Крис. — У меня бойлер сломался, не знал, к кому еще голышом бежать. Не шокировать же мне миссис Норт из дома напротив?

— Боюсь, ее бедное сердце не выдержало бы, — соглашается Себастиан, едва не облизывая его взглядом, особенное внимание уделяя низу живота. Крис нарочно приспустил полотенце пониже, чтобы оставить как можно меньше простора для воображения. Он умеет быть соблазнительным, особенно, когда это необходимо больше, чем дышать.

— Прошу, пусти меня к себе в душ. И я буду благодарен тебе всю жизнь. Газон, кошка, ужин, пожизненное рабство — что пожелаешь.

Крис делает щенячий взгляд, который использует всю сознательную жизнь. Он не раз выручал его в трудных ситуациях. Таких, как эта.

— Что за вопрос, конечно! — тут же округляет глаза Себастиан. — Правда, у меня одна ванная, гостевой нет. Это ничего?

Крис качает головой. От мысли, что он будет мыться там же, где моется Себастиан, руки немного трясутся.

— Тебе нужна футболка? Или типа того? — смущенно спрашивает Себастиан, пропуская его в дом и ведя по знакомому коридору.

Двери все также закрыты, словно Себастиан боится оставить хоть одну распахнутой. Что ж, у всех свои чудинки. Крис же наоборот чувствует себя в таком пространстве, словно в клетке. Им придется притереться друг к другу и обсудить привычки, когда они начнут жить вместе. Только так можно построить крепкие, правильные и долгие отношения.

Крис вскидывает руку вверх, демонстрируя майку и домашние шорты.

— Нет, не надо. Да и я бы растянул ее тебе.

Себастиан внезапно вспыхивает и слишком резко распахивает дверь в ванную, едва не зарядив Крису в лоб. Очевидно, он взбудоражен и немного возбужден. Крис пользуется этим, зная, что поступает правильно. Полотенце словно случайно съезжает вниз, и Крис торопливо перехватывает его, невинно улыбаясь.

— Вот. Ванная. Моя ванная. Тебе нужен шампунь? Ой, ты же и так голый. Господи, то есть мыльный, — тараторит Себастиан, очевидно, собираясь сгореть от смущения.

Крис поджимает губы и мягко улыбается.

— Ты меня чертовски выручил. Спасибо.

Себастиан заторможено кивает и пятится назад.

— Эм, удачи?

— Она мне пригодится, — шутливо соглашается Крис и скидывает полотенце, когда дверь закрывается. Если бы Себастиан захотел подсмотреть — он бы не возражал.

Наконец, кожа ощущается чистой, а волосы больше не висят липкими сосульками. Крис тщательно вытирается и надевает футболку с шортами. Воду он не выключает — пусть шумит, скрывая то, чем он занят на самом деле. Крис перебирает бутыльки с шампунями и гелями, вдыхает мятный аромат. Полотенце Себастиана тоже пахнет им. Крис не из тех, кто нюхает чужие трусы, боже упаси, но от полотенца отрывается с трудом. В шкафчике за зеркалом аптечка, флаконы и блистеры в ней ни о чем ему не говорят; под раковиной средства для уборки, чистые полотенца и упаковка запасных зубных щеток; на крючке висит мягкий белый халат, похожий на отельные. Крис трется об него лицом, ощущая аромат средства после бритья, быть может, несколько капель пролилось, когда Себастиан вбивал его в свои гладкие щеки. Он не может надышаться им, но понимает — надо спуститься вниз, нельзя пользоваться чужой (пока еще чужой) добротой слишком долго.

— Ну как? — спрашивает Себастиан, когда Крис находит его на кухне. На столе две чашки с кофе, и это лучшее приглашение задержаться из всех, что смогло придумать человечество.

— Идеально, — улыбается Крис и, повинуясь чужому кивку, забирается на высокий стул. Себастиан садится рядом и медленно подносит чашку к губам. Крис отворачивается, стараясь не пялиться слишком уж откровенно. Ему не хочется, чтобы Себастиан подумал, что он какой-то там извращенец.

— Слушай, в тот раз мой парень… Короче, Чейс не такой, — морщится Себастиан. — Просто иногда ведет себя надменно. Но он нормальный, правда.

Конечно. Он хороший, просто никем непонятый. Чушь собачья.

— Тебе необязательно оправдываться, — качает головой Крис, снова поворачиваясь к Стэну. — Его поведение не влияет на мои чувства к тебе.

Себастиан озадаченно хмурится, а до Криса доходит, что он только что сказал. Идиот! _Чувства к тебе_. Какое, мать его, чувство, если они перекинулись парой слов за все время знакомства, и Крис два раза покормил кошку Себастиана. Он конкретно облажался.

— Я имею ввиду, — продолжает Крис, сохраняя спокойное выражение лица, — что вижу тебя отличным соседом, не доставляющим хлопот. Хорошим парнем, в конце концов. Дружелюбным, отзывчивым — вот, пустил меня даже помыться, хотя это максимально неуместная просьба.

Себастиан заметно расслабляется и ухмыляется.

— Ну, покормить кошку — тоже странная просьба. Ты же не отказал. И я не смог.

— Так и строятся доверительные соседские отношения, — подмигивает Крис.

— Да уж, — вздыхает Себастиан.

— Так что, — Крис делает вид, словно просто пытается подобрать нейтральную тему для разговора. — Когда мне снова придется кормить твою кошку?

— Я как раз хотел попросить об этом, но не знал, как, — Себастиан подозрительно щурится. — Ты экстрасенс, что ли?

— Ага, с тебя двадцатка, — ухмыляется Крис.

— Жулик! — фыркает Себастиан и шутливо толкает его в плечо. Крис чувствует себя самым счастливым человеком на свете.

— Так когда?

— На выходные мы хотим снова съездить в домик у озера. Знаю, знаю! Банально, но лучше мы пока ничего не придумали.

Крис согласно усмехается и отпивает немного остывший кофе. Он надеется, что Чейс просто утонет и избавит мир от своего присутствия. Или свалится с лестницы и сломает себе шею, оставив Себастиана в покое. Возможно, тот погрустит немного, но Крис будет рядом и подставит плечо в столь непростое время.

— Ну, это ваше дело, — сухо говорит он. — Главное не место, а человек.

— Да, — соглашается Себастиан. — Тоже так считаю.

В полной тишине они допивают кофе. Крис закидывает полотенце на плечо и спускается с крыльца, пока Себастиан провожает его взглядом, явно о чем-то напряженно раздумывая. Крис специально роняет полотенце и чертыхается, давая Себастиану время на решение.

И тот его не подводит, используя его сполна.

— Крис? — зовет Себастиан и неуверенно закусывает губу.

Сердце бешено колотится в груди. Крис поворачивается и мягко улыбается, ожидая окончания вопроса.

— Слушай, мы с моим приятелем, Маки, по четвергам смотрим бейсбол. Если хочешь, то можешь присоединиться на следующей неделе.

Крис хмурится и неуверенно поджимает губы.

— Чейс с вами?

— О нет, он ненавидит бейсбол. Слушай, наверное, это было не самой лучшей ид…

— Я в деле. С меня пиво? — перебивает Крис, широко и белозубо улыбаясь. Он не упустит возможности побыть с Себастианом, даже если для этого придется потерпеть одного из его друзей. Любителя звонить, а не писать сообщения. Крис даже не может отследить, о чем именно они разговаривают. И это его самую малость нервирует. Как подготовиться и не оплошать?

Ему нужно просмотреть все странички Маки в соцсетях еще раз.

— Если захочешь, — Себастиан сжимает пальцы в кулак и оттопыривает большой с явным облегчением. Крису хочется сделать какую-нибудь глупость. Например, лизнуть подушечку пальца, а затем прикусить его. Похоже на форменное помешательство, но ему это нравится.

Кивнув Себастиану напоследок, Крис торопливо сбегает (иначе не назовешь) к себе домой. На губы лезет идиотская улыбка, на висках выступает пот, ладони влажные-влажные, а эндорфины плещутся в крови.

Этот день — лучший за последний месяц.

И, прочитав сообщения в чате Себастиана, Крис лишь убеждается в этом.

18:30 @imsebastianstan: Черт, я хочу его

18:30 @margotrobbi: чего

18:30 @pwhauser: если ты напился и снова пришлешь фотки голого Чейса, я навсегда заблокирую тебя в этом чате. Клянусь

18:30 @imsebastianstan: Я про соседа. Я пустил его к себе в ванную

18:30 @margotrobbi: ЧЕГО

18:30 @pwhauser: согласен с Марго. Чувак, какого хрена? Сначала брось своего тупого парня, не веди себя, как козлина

18:31 @imsebastianstan: Он просто мылся, у него сломался бойлер. Спасибо, что думаете обо мне так хорошо, друзья

18:31 @margotrobbi: ну, яснее выражайся

18:31 @margotrobbi: брось Чейса и оседлай соседа

18:31 @margotrobbi: голосую за него

18:31 @imsebastianstan: Ты мой сутенер, что ли?

18:31 @margotrobbi: я могла бы им быть. Если ты — шлюшка, а сосед — твой клиент

18:32 @imsebastianstan: Я не могу бросить Чейса

18:32 @margotrobbi: пффффф

18:32 @pwhauser: пфпфпф

18:32 @imsebastianstan: И крутить с соседом за его спиной тоже не могу. И я пригласил его на бейсбол

18:32 @margotrobbi: идиот

18:32 @pwhauser: хоспади

18:33 @imsebastianstan: Я не знаю, что делать. Помешательство какое-то.

18:34 @margotrobbi: милый, тебе придется принимать взрослые решения.

18:34 @imsebastianstan: Я знаю. Черт. Знаю.

Крис не хочет быть причиной грусти Себастиана. Но ничего, скоро он прекратит его страдания. Чейсу недолго осталось. Жизнь ему абсолютно не идет.

***

Крис сдвигает козырек кепки чуть ниже на лоб и поправляет авиаторы, спокойным шагом проходя мимо дома Чейса Кроуфорда, словно случайный прохожий. Два этажа, бассейн, высокий забор — родители неплохо обеспечивают его, раз уж он может позволить себе снимать такой дорогущий особняк. Несправедливо. В подобном месте заслуживает жить Себастиан: загорать около бассейна, потягивая мудреный коктейль; не думать о счетах за воду или электричество. И делать все это без Чейса, существование которого — большая насмешка судьбы.

Огромная вселенная тоже может ошибаться, уж Крис-то знает.

На улице почти нет людей, любопытные соседи прячутся за такими же высокими заборами, а заранее взломанные камеры прокручивают вчерашний день. К счастью, погода стоит ясная и солнечная, точно такая же, как и в пятницу, так что заметить подмену трудно, если вдруг кто-то решит просмотреть записи за последние сутки. Крис все предусмотрел (как ему кажется). Ему вовсе не хочется связываться с копами, которые обязательно заинтересуются, какого хрена он забыл в чужом доме. Он нервничает, представляя разочарование на лице Себастиана, когда тот обо всем узнает. К сожалению, Себастиан не сможет понять и принять тот факт, что Крис делает это ради него.

Не сейчас, но позже — через месяцы или годы — вполне возможно.

Разблокировав телефон, Крис листает сообщения и важные чаты Чейса. Ничего интересного: переписки с агентом (очередная роль третьей горничной слева), обсуждение предстоящих легальных вечеринок (тусовок? как молодежь сейчас это называет?) и короткие переписки с Себастианом. Никакого криминала здесь нет: либо Чейс умен и хорошо шифруется, либо, стоит признать, зацепиться у него не за что. Крис долго смотрит на обнаженное фото Себастиана, прежде чем вспоминает, зачем вообще все это задумал.

Вскрыть замки — непросто, но лишь в первый раз. Крису же приходилось делать это на протяжении всей средней и старшей школы, иначе он не дотянул бы до выпускного. Всякое случалось: он прятался в доме у уехавших в отпуск соседей вместе с младшим братом, пока родители в очередной раз устраивали разборки и чесали друг об друга кулаки; пробирался к заснувшим Саммерсам, что жили на углу, в надежде, что в тумбочке у них найдется несколько смятых десяток, которых хватит на продукты. Такая она, жизнь в трущобах Бостона; воспоминания из детства нельзя назвать приятными или светлыми. Но это важный опыт, Крис не стыдится его, пусть ему и жаль, что все закончилось так, как закончилось.

Не время для сантиментов (будто для них оно вообще когда-нибудь есть), время для действий.

Крис сжимает в руках коробку и планшет, когда замирает, наконец, напротив кодового замка на кованых воротах. Служба доставки — лучшее прикрытие для тех, кто планирует совершить все самые коварные злодеяния или же главные блага в мире. Кто заподозрит курьера? Да никто. Им доверяют всё: от книг до еды, от техники до медикаментов; им открывают двери; их не замечают, совсем как прислугу. Курьеры могли бы тайно править миром, но, увы, они сами об этом вряд ли догадываются.

Код известен заранее, Чейс до смешного тупо запалил его в одной из переписок с приятелями, организовывая вечеринку. Его нежелание держать ворота открытыми или самостоятельно встречать гостей сослужило Крису хорошую службу. Крис медленно вводит код, замок негромко пиликает и кованые ворота с тихим скрипом открываются. Крис оказывается там, где быть совсем не хочет.

Но на что только люди не идут ради любви, верно?

— Придурок, — шепчет Крис, когда оказывается на территории дома.

Он бывал в таких домах и раньше, разумеется. В качестве садовника, грузчика, официанта и прочего обслуживающего персонала. Эта жизнь — не его, не для него, ему уютно в своем среднестатистическом мирке. Если бы все сложилось иначе, если бы их со Скоттом родители были другими, если бы Скотт не… Крис прикрывает глаза, медленно выдыхая и успокаиваясь. Нет ничего ужаснее, чем смотреть в прошлое и гадать, как могла бы сложиться жизнь. Кем бы он мог стать? Актером? Певцом? Копом? Теперь уж точно не узнать. Каким бы вырос Скотт? К черту такие мысли, просто к черту.

Глушилка на сигнализацию срабатывает идеально (нужно не забыть поблагодарить Сэмюэля за этот скромный подарок), дверь открывается без проблем, а копы не мчатся на вызов, собираясь прострелить Крису задницу. Все идет подозрительно хорошо. Крис аккуратно ставит коробку на пол в коридоре и осматривается по сторонам. На этом его идеальный план начинает идти трещинами: он не знает, что хочет найти, где это, а самое главное — как поможет против Чейса. Крис просто уповает на удачу, которая, по большей части, ему благоволит.

Крис обходит первый этаж, сдвигает каждую картину и заглядывает под каждый диван. На руках — резиновые перчатки, так что об отпечатках Крис не беспокоится. Первое, на что он не против наткнуться — ноутбук. Его знаний хватило, чтобы взломать телефоны и установить на них следящую программу, но вот с ноутбуком вышла заминка. Чейс не выходил с него в интернет, по крайней мере, Крис не смог отследить его. Возможно, на ноутбуке было что-то, что он хотел бы скрыть: убийство, расчлененка, изнасилование. Или терабайты низкокачественной порнухи, все может быть.

На втором этаже ожидаемо нет ничего интересного, самая необычная находка — наполовину пустой пакет травы. Крис никогда не травил себя ничем подобным (разве что обычными сигаретами), он не понимает, в чем суть и удовольствие от полной потери контроля, от тумана в голове и расплывчатых воспоминаний на утро. Неужели Себастиан тоже покуривает эту дрянь? Даже если и так, то Крис сможет подать ему хороший пример. Чейс же — загубит его, здесь далеко смотреть не надо.

Себастиана надо спасать. Крис понимает это, как никто другой, он чувствует за него ответственность.

Ноутбук — дорогой и понтовый — Крис находит в кабинете. С самым обычным дверным замком он справляется в два счета, хватает нескольких движений отмычкой и пары минут времени, прежде чем раздается характерный щелчок. Обстановка кабинета его совсем не волнует, Крис сразу же направляется к рабочему столу и опускается в удобное кожаное кресло. На ноутбуке пароль, что вполне ожидаемо. Крис подключает свою флешку, программа услужливо подбирает ему пароль (удивительно, но он достаточно сложный и грамотно составленный) и блокирует оповещение хозяину о входе в систему. Не желая терять ни секунды, Крис сразу же лезет в папки с фотографиями.

— Вот ты и попался, — злорадно усмехается Крис.

На фото — Чейс, слишком много Чейса. На разных вечеринках, где-то укуренный, где-то пьяный в хлам, где-то все вместе. С ним — не Себастиан, к счастью, но множество разных парней, некоторые на вид едва-едва закончили школу, но разве сейчас разберешься, кому сколько лет? Крис хмурится и неодобрительно поджимает губы. На большинстве снимков все достаточно невинно: поцелуи, объятия, обжимашки, едва дотягивающие до рейтинга «R». Но в одной из папок — какого хрена она называется «Парад шлюх»?! — все не так конфетно. Крис чувствует отвращение и злость, разглядывая множество пьяных, спящих, обнаженных людей. Девушки и парни, кто-то старше, кто-то слишком юный даже для того, чтобы попробовать пиво. Зачем все это? Больной урод. Что за ебанутая коллекция? Крис листает все, надеясь не наткнуться на Себастиана. Его там нет, что не делает ситуацию лучше.

Крис надеется, что Себастиан не знает о «милом» хобби своего парня. А если знает, то не поддерживает его.

На первом этаже хлопает дверь. Крис замирает как был: с занесенными над клавиатурой пальцами, брезгливо искривленными губами и взглядом куда-то в стену. _О нет_. Вот дерьмо. Захлопнув ноутбук и выдернув флешку, Крис осторожно выглядывает в окно. На подъездной дорожке машина Чейса, значит, это не копы. Забыл что-то? Поругался с Себастианом и решил вернуться? Все это охрененно не вовремя.

Прыгнуть в окно — не вариант. Поднявшимся грохотом можно будет привлечь всех соседей, даже тех, кто не сбежится на ор Чейса. Интересно, что скажут журналисты? «Бородатый психопат прыгает из окон чужих домов»? «Неудавшийся суицид, неразделенная любовь или воришка трусиков знаменитостей»? Все это звучит ужасно. Да и переломы видятся отвратительной альтернативой тому, чтобы не быть пойманным. Он уже ломал руку, свернуть еще и шею не хочется.

В голове проносится сотня мыслей, тысяча идей, но ни одного хорошего плана. И вместо окна Крис выбирает коридор. С первого этажа доносятся мужские голоса. Один ему хорошо знаком, а вот второй — нет. Слишком юный, слишком манерный, слишком надменный. Всего в нем «слишком».

— Он точно сюда не заявится? — интересуется парень, раздражающе растягивая слова.

— Нет, я же сказал, — недовольно, будто тысячу раз повторил это, отвечает Чейс.

Что-то шуршит, звякает, ударяется об стену с глухим стуком. Крис крадется к лестнице и торопливо уползает обратно. Ему видно сосущуюся парочку даже с верхней ступеньки, если они оторвутся друг от друга хоть на миг, то тоже его увидят.

Что ж, в одном Себастиан прав. Чейс — не плохой человек, вовсе нет. Он — отвратительный, один из тех, что зря коптят небо. Если он умрет внезапно, ничего не изменится, мир вокруг не остановится, никто не станет печалиться дольше положенного приличиями времени. Он — человек-пиявка, только вместо крови Чейс выпивает людей вокруг.

Как же Крис ненавидит его в этот момент, кто бы знал.

— Давай, возьми его в рот, — бормочет Чейс, пока парень, опустившийся перед ним на колени, старательно работает глоткой. От влажных звуков и чужих стонов становится противно, словно Крис и сам в этом участвует. Себастиан не заслуживает такого отношения к себе. Это унизительно, мерзко, отвратительно. Чейс и правда не понимает, какой бриллиант ему достался. И довольствуется украшениями из магазина «Все за доллар», когда мог бы закупаться у «Тиффани». Тупой, блядь, урод.

Крис чувствует странное оцепенение, будь в его руке пистолет — он нажал бы на курок, не задумываясь. Оружия, к сожалению или счастью, нет, в его пальцах флешка, а в голове — смутный план. Становиться убийцей он точно не собирается.

Два раза в одну реку не входят, так, кажется, говорят.

И Крис совершает очередную глупость. Просто в лучших традициях низкобюджетных комедий: он заходит в первую попавшуюся комнату, оказавшуюся спальной, и прячется под кроватью, когда любовнички решают перебраться наверх. Ему хочется умереть. Бесконечно сильно. Особенно под аккомпанемент стонов, шлепков и влажного хлюпанья. У них с Себастианом все будет не так. Крис отдаст ему всю любовь и нерастраченную нежность, зацелует, заласкает до предела. И когда Себастиан (потный, растрепанный, ничего не соображающий от удовольствия) попросит трахнуть его, вот тогда Крис покажет ему высший класс.

Кровать противно скрипит еще несколько раз, прежде чем Чейс стонет и сообщает о том, что: «Сейчас, ох, ах, детка, я уже». Парень под ним воет на одной ноте, насквозь фальшиво и совершенно не искренне. Крис уныло смотрит на пыль, собравшуюся под кроватью. Вместо того, чтобы завоевывать Себастиана, он фактически участвует в групповухе. Просто, блядь, фантастика.

— Я думал, ты все выходные проведешь на озере, — капризно заявляет парень.

Матрас слегка пружинит, Чейс свешивает ноги (Крис узнает его по дурацкой татуировке на лодыжке) с края и щелкает зажигалкой.

— Ну, планы поменялись, — чуточку невнятно говорит Чейс.

Курение в кровати — одна из самых частых причин возгораний. Быть может, Господь смилостивится над Крисом, и сделает ему щедрый подарок? Небольшой пожар с летальным для хозяина дома исходом, о большем он и не просит. Впрочем, Бог никогда не помогал ему, как письма Санте или надежда на Супермена. Подарок от Санта-Клауса гораздо реальнее, чем ответ из райских кущ.

— Надоело трахать Себа? — самодовольно хмыкает парень.

— Еще чего, — фыркает Чейс. — Ты вообще видел его? Он роскошный. И в койке хорош. Так что заткнись, нахрен.

— Видел, — с явной обидой говорит парень. — Но вот ты трахаешься со мной у него за спиной.

Чейс молчит. Крис чувствует явный запах травки, но во рту горько совсем не от нее. Слушать такое о Себастиане — невыносимо. Он заслуживает песни и стихи в свою честь, а не сомнительные комплименты и пренебрежение.

— Я лучше? — никак не уймется парень.

— Дэвид, — вздыхает Чейс, в его тоне явно слышится «заткнись ты уже».

— Дэйв, — поправляет Дэйв.

— Так вот. Ты — не лучше, Баз — в тысячу раз горячее. Но…

— Так какого хрена ты трахаешься с другими? — резко обрывает его Дэйв.

— Потому что хочу. И могу, — Чейс забирается обратно на кровать, и Крис выдыхает. Он налюбовался его тощими лодыжками на сотню лет вперед.

— Так брось его. В чем проблема?

— А проблема в том, Дэвид, что мы знаем друг про друга слишком много мерзостей, чтобы просто так расстаться. Смекаешь?

Что-то противно хлюпает в руках Чейса — смазка, судя по приторному запаху клубники, — а голос становится на сотню градусов холоднее.

— Говоришь так, будто вы убили кого вместе, — хихикает Дэйв и тут же охает, видимо, получив по заднице. Шлепок выходит звонким, Крис прижимается лбом к запястью, не понимая, за что ему все это. Он ведь хороший парень. Из тех, кто даст доллар бездомному и покормит уличного кота.

— Лицом в подушку. Жопу вверх, — без капли страсти приказывает Чейс.

Дэйв пытается что-то возразить, но затыкается, получив еще один неслабый удар. Крис немного сочувствует ему, но, по большей части, считает, что Дэйв это заслуживает. Крутить с парнями, у которых кто-то есть, ничуть не лучше, чем изменять самому.

Под громкие стоны и мерзкие звуки, Крис пытается понять, что же связывает Себастиана и Чейса. Что за страшная тайна? Что за ужасный секрет? Идей нет, влажные шлепки и долбежка совершенно не помогают ему сосредоточиться.

Ускользнуть из дома удается лишь ночью, когда Чейс, выкурив еще один косяк, вырубается, а Дэйв, прихрамывая, уходит в ванную, смывать свой позор.

***

Поездка до дома проходит просто идеально: Криса не останавливают полицейские, машина не устраивает ему сюрприз в виде поломки, а руки почти не трясутся. Внутри — плотный комок из пережитого стресса, до Криса медленно, но верно доходит, какими неприятностям могла бы закончиться сегодняшняя авантюра, но он успокаивает себя тем, что все это стоит того. И он повторит это тысячу раз, если будет уверен в своей правоте. Если раньше Крис и сомневался, не вызвана ли его ненависть к Чейсу элементарной ревностью, то теперь все встало на свои места — он сразу почувствовал в нем гниль, отсюда недоверие и неприятие. От Кроуфорда буквально несло чем-то таким за сотню футов. И как Себастиан этого не ощущал? Порочность Чейса — очевидна, ее видно невооруженным взглядом. И либо Себастиан слишком наивен, либо слишком добр. Иных вариантов быть попросту не могло.

Больше никаких сомнений, он избавится от Чейса, обстоятельства _вынуждают_ его. Вот только как выманить его из дома?

В свете фар Крис замечает смазанное движение: кто-то буквально вываливается на подъездную дорожку к дому, теряет координацию, падает коленями на гравий и прячет лицо от яркого света в сгибе локтя. Крис резко тормозит и чертыхается, пытаясь понять, кто вообще шарахается по его участку в столь позднее время. Он резко открывает дверцу, собираясь выкинуть этого пьяного идиота прямо через забор, настроения быть милым и пушистым нет от слова «совсем». Крис делает шаг вперед и глупо приоткрывает рот: узнавание приходит не сразу, оно будто ударяет под дых. Гнев мгновенно сменяется беспокойством, Крис глушит мотор и выключает фары, бьющие дальним светом в глаза Себастиану.

Крис чувствует себя идиотом и последним уродом. Он ни разу не подумал о том, как Себастиан переживает ссору с Чейсом. И вот, пожалуйста. Напился в говно.

— Эй, ты в норме? — осторожно спрашивает Крис, присаживаясь перед Себастианом на корточки и касаясь его плеча. Если Себастиана начнет тошнить, он сможет уберечь его от падения в лужу собственной блевотины.

Себастиан морщится и качает головой. Кадык тяжело дергается, словно в глотке совсем пересохло, а воспаленные глаза с трудом сосредоточиваются на Крисе.

— Я проебал ключи, — шепчет Себастиан. — И не могу попасть домой.

— А запасные?

— У арена… арено… Арендодателя, — язык Себастиана заплетается, но ему все же удается более-менее контролировать свою речь.

Выросший в бедном и опасном районе, сталкивавшийся с разного рода дерьмом, Крис не позволяет себе напиваться до такого состояния. Чистый разум и твердость в ногах — вот что важно, если начнется какая-нибудь заварушка. Всегда нужно быть наготове — Крис помнит об этом даже в сытой и мирной жизни.

— Паршивая ситуация. Ладно, переночуешь у меня, — предлагает Крис.

Если Себастиан откажется, он потащит его силой, но не позволит спать на улице. Никто не навредит Себастиану, даже он сам.

— Я хотел напроситься к тебе, — невнятно бормочет Себастиан, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, обнимая себя за плечи и явно пытаясь согреться. — Это же ничего? Просто. Ты такой хороший, Крис. Ты такой… Крис. Ты снова меня выручаешь… Снова рядом.

От этого глупого пьяного признания (для Криса это почти ода любви) становится теплее внутри. Что, впрочем, не отменяет ночной прохлады, из-за которой по рукам бегут мурашки, а вдоль позвоночника проходит легкая дрожь. Крис ежится и резво встает на ноги. Если они продолжат болтать здесь, то определенно заработают насморк. И если вдруг Себастиан захочет его поцеловать, Крис предпочел бы ответить ему не с полной глоткой соплей.

— Разумеется. Твой дружелюбный сосед, — усмехается Крис и помогает Себастиану подняться.

Взять бы его на руки и отнести в свою спальню, но им ни к чему недоверие, со стороны это будет выглядеть ужасно, как самое гадкое нарушение личного пространства и права на неприкосновенность. Себастиан должен чувствовать себя в безопасности рядом с ним, а не бояться, что его поимеют, воспользовавшись неадекватным состоянием. Поэтому Крис перекидывает руку Себастиана через плечо и максимально деликатно обнимает его за талию, позволяя навалиться всем весом. Под футболкой ощущается горячая кожа, и на секунду Крис жалеет, что не может коснуться его так, как ему хочется на самом деле.

— Так что у вас случилось? — интересуется Крис, буквально затаскивая Себастиана на крыльцо, одной рукой пытаясь выудить ключи из кармана, а второй прижимая к себе совсем неконтролируемое хозяином тело. Себастиан мягкий и податливый, он не станет сопротивляться, не слишком активно, точнее. Вот только Крис — не такой, он не чертов извращенец и насильник. И он может держать свои темные желания под контролем.

— Он сказал… Сказал, что я установил ему родительский контроль на телефон, — сквозь зубы отвечает Себастиан. — Я, блядь, без понятия, как это… Этот урод… Да пошел он, он не имеет права так… Со мной… И вообще…

Себастиан теряет нить разговора, хмурится и отвлекается на то, чтобы скинуть пыльные кеды, прислонившись спиной к стене в прихожей. Крис помогает ему разуться, внутренне крича от ужаса. Вот дерьмо. Тупой Чейс оказался не так уж и туп. Что ж, очевидно, Крису следует пересмотреть свои методы слежки. Если даже такие, как Чейс, с легкостью обходят все его ловушки.

— А ты? — между делом спрашивает Крис.

— А я, блядь, даже не брал его телефон в руки, — Себастиан прикрывает глаза, покачивается, словно вот-вот рухнет на пол. Крис этого не допустит, рядом с ним Себастиан в полной безопасности. Ему ничто не угрожает, даже гравитация.

— Сможешь подняться на второй этаж?

Себастиан пожимает плечами и кривит алые, будто искусанные губы.

— Без понятия.

— Ладно, обопрись на меня, — вздыхает Крис.

Себастиан мрачно качает головой и с трудом выуживает из кармана телефон. Экран пересекает трещина, словно телефон швырнули в стену (или в человека) в порыве ярости. Крис мог бы притвориться, что удивлен, но Себастиан видится ему именно таким. Страстным, яростным, пылающим, словно костер, но при этом добрым и наивным, словно ребенок. Крис знает, точно знает, что Себастиан ругается и мирится одинаково: громко, шумно, с этим своим забавным акцентом, изредка проскальзывающим в речи.

В их доме, Крис уверен, будут только счастливые крики.

— Козлина, блядь, я ему все выскажу, — выплевывает с презрением Себастиан, пытаясь разблокировать телефон.

Крис мягко, но уверенно выхватывает смартфон из его рук, тут же пряча за спиной. Себастиан скрещивает руки на груди и оскорбленно поджимает губы. Таким взглядом можно если не убить, то ранить, почти смертельно, на самой грани.

— Какого хрена?

— Не стоит звонить ему сейчас, — самым своим разумным тоном говорит Крис. — Если не передумаешь, наберешь его утром.

— А ты кто, блядь, моя мамочка?

Себастиан требовательно протягивает трясущуюся ладонь, но Крис непреклонен.

— Я тот, кому на тебя не насрать, — улыбается Крис. — Спальня наверху, но могу предложить жутко неудобный диван. Дать тебе футболку? Воду? Или лучше сразу тазик?

С секунду поколебавшись, Себастиан вздыхает и кивает в сторону лестницы.

— В спальню. И дай мне футболку, на моей какая-то херня.

И добавляет, спохватившись:

— Пожалуйста.

Когда Себастиан поворачивается к нему спиной, Крис и правда замечает разводы то ли от травы, то ли от свежеокрашенной стены. Как только Себастиан добрался до дома? Где он пил? И, главное, с кем? Последнее тревожит особенно сильно. Себастиан мог вляпаться в неприятности, его могли ограбить или изнасиловать, его могли убить. Смазливый пьяный парень на темных улицах города — это же один из худших сценариев! Женщины в этом плане всегда более осторожны, Крис не знает ни одной, что рискнула бы пройтись совсем пьяной хотя бы до метро в полном одиночестве. Себастиан же повел себя крайне неосторожно. На его счастье, все обошлось.

Себастиан снова наваливается на него всем своим немалым весом — под одеждой чувствуются хорошо проработанные мышцы — и с мрачной сосредоточенностью пытается переставлять ноги. Это дается ему с огромным трудом, но упорство воздается им обоим: они достигают цели, дверь в спальню виднеется на горизонте. Времени перестилать белье нет, но Крис довольно чистоплотен и принимает душ два раза в день, так что простыни не должны пахнуть как-то отталкивающе. Его охватывает странное волнение: Себастиан будет спать там, где Крис еще вчера передергивал на его фотографию. О чем, конечно же, он не узнает никогда.

— Миленько, — хмыкает Себастиан, когда Крис сгружает его на кровать. С трудом усевшись, Себастиан снимает с себя футболку, расстегивает джинсы и умоляюще смотрит на Криса.

Крис же молится, чтобы Себастиан не заметил его вставший член.

— Помочь? — обреченно спрашивает Крис, стараясь не пялиться на его грудь и живот, на дорожку волос, уходящую под пояс джинсов. Ему хочется вылизать каждый миллиметр кожи, приласкать коричневые соски, сделав их совсем твердыми, пересчитать кубики пресса, зацеловать низ живота и…

Крис отводит диковатый взгляд, боясь выдать себя и все те грязные картинки, что крутятся в его голове.

— Если не трудно, — соглашается Себастиан, падая на спину и задирая свои длиннющие ноги вверх.

Крис дергает джинсы на себя, с трудом стягивая их с бедер (к счастью, на Себастиане есть трусы), а затем и с ног. Носить такие узкие джинсы — явно преступление. А быть в них настолько соблазнительным — и вовсе незаконно. Крис держит себя в руках, правда держит. Пусть это и невероятно трудно.

Аккуратно сложив их вместе с футболкой на тумбочке, Крис вытаскивает из комода чистую майку и протягивает ее Себастиану. Тот с трудом садится, неуклюже натягивает ее и заваливается спать прямо поверх одеяла. В доме тепло, так что беспокоиться не о чем, Себастиан не замерзнет. Здесь ему будет хорошо.

— Не тошнит? — заботливо спрашивает Крис.

— Нет, — невнятно говорит Себастиан, а уже через несколько секунд начинает храпеть, громко и раскатисто. Крис улыбается, для него это звучит, как лучшая музыка на свете. Как счастье, как песня о любви, как сама любовь. В Себастиане все идеально, даже храп, которым можно отпугивать диких зверей. В нем нет ни одного изъяна.

Крис садится на край кровати и ласково гладит Себастиана по волосам. Они густые и мягкие, в них хочется зарыться всей пятерней. Интересно, понравится ли это Себастиану? Крис уверен, что да. Начнет ли он мурчать, как большой и довольный кот? Крис надеется на это. Мягкие пряди шелковисто проскальзывают между пальцев, Себастиан сонно морщится, но не просыпается. Крис надеется, что ему снятся чудесные сны (желательно с его участием).

Коснувшись подушечкой большого пальца нижней губы Себастиана, Крис встает с кровати и спускается на кухню. Утром Себастиану понадобится аспирин и много воды.

Крис позаботится о нем. И так будет всегда.

***

Утро выходит совсем не таким добрым, как Крис представлял. Спина болит, голова трещит из-за болей в шее, в желудке противно ноет (в последний раз Крис ел вчера днем), а в мозгу пульсирует ворох беспокойных мыслей. Во-первых, он залез в чужой дом, во-вторых, оставил там пустую коробку и планшет, в-третьих, он уложил Себастиана в свою кровать. Вдруг тот проснется злой и недовольный данным фактом? А если даже и будет благодарен, то постыдится пересекаться с Крисом в дальнейшем? А вдруг Себастиан на трезвую голову догадается, кто именно установил родительский контроль? А вдруг Чейс уже едет вместе с копами сюда, в дом Криса, чтобы обвинить его в проникновении на частную территорию?

Сердце бешено колотится в груди. Крис трет лицо ладонями и силой воли заставляет себя успокоиться. Все нормально, не стоит волноваться о том, чего еще не произошло. Чейс может решить, что коробку забыла его горничная, доставщик пиццы или гигантских дилдо. И уж точно он не подумает на Криса. Крис — всего лишь сосед, в глазах Чейса он никто, так, очередной человек под ногами у пупа мироздания.

Крис медленно выдыхает и встает, чувствуя, как осуждающе хрустит позвоночник. Он не шутил ночью, этот диван не предназначен для того, чтобы на нем спали. Трахались, смотрели телек, жрали пиццу — что угодно, но точно не спали.

Себастиан спускается вниз к обеду. Его лицо выглядит опухшим, кожа чересчур бледная, а движения заторможенные. Он кажется несчастным и взъерошенным, будто кот, которого окатили водой. Крис сочувственно улыбается и кивает на чашку крепкого сладкого чая.

— Как ты? — мягко спрашивает Крис, и болезненный стон Себастиана красноречивее любых слов.

— Хочу сдохнуть, — неловко бормочет он, присаживаясь за стол и в несколько больших глотков выпивая чересчур крепкий, но определенно бодрящий чай.

От Себастиана пахнет зубной пастой и перегаром. Крис деликатно молчит об этом, не стоит сообщать любви всей своей жизни, что от него воняет отнюдь не розовыми кустами и даже не кожей и печеньками от «Акс». Крис пьет свой кофе и с преувеличенным интересом смотрит в окно. Себастиан же рассматривает свои колени, будто они являются ответом на вопрос о том, чем же закончился вчерашний вечер.

— Выпил аспирин? — интересуется Крис, нарушая тишину.

— Не особо помогло, — вздыхает Себастиан и трет воспаленные глаза. — В желудке будто что-то сдохло, нихрена не помню. Я же… Боже. Просто скажи, что я не слишком опозорился, когда приперся к тебе.

Себастиан стыдливо прикрывает лицо ладонями, но все же растопыривает пальцы, глядя Крису прямо в глаза. Кто-то однажды сказал ему, что человек смотрит так пристально и долго лишь в двух случаях: когда хочет напугать, и когда хочет соблазнить. Крис не знает, что и думать.

Второй вариант нравится ему гораздо больше.

— Ну, ты был пьян, потерял ключи. Я предложил переночевать у меня. Ты заявил, что для этого и пришел…

— Ох, вот дерьмо, мне так жаль, — тут же заявляет Себастиан, теряя всю свою ночную дерзость и нахальство. Его брови несчастно изгибаются, а у Криса руки чешутся от желания разгладить эти страдальческие морщинки на лбу.

— Ты не должен извиняться, — отмахивается Крис. — Я помог тебе подняться наверх, не дал позвонить некоему козлу и уроду — всего лишь цитирую, не злись — и дал тебе свою майку. В целом все. Еще ты попросил снять с тебя штаны.

Себастиан морщится и шутливо бьет Криса по руке.

— Очень смешно.

— Я не шучу! — притворно возмущается Крис. — Ты разлегся на моей кровати, задрал ноги к потолку и попросил тебя раздеть.

— Боже, Крис, прости меня. Если это выглядело, как домогательство, то я правда не хотел!

Не хотел? Это почти так же больно, как удар по яйцам.

— Ты был пьян и не мог снять джинсы. Я всего-то помог тебе раздеться. Если кто и домогался кого, так это я тебя, выходит.

— Уверен, мне понравилось, — ухмыляется Себастиан. И Крис готов поклясться: такая ухмылка бывает либо у серийных маньяков, либо у самых добрых людей не свете, золотой середины не дано.

— Ты отвернулся от меня и захрапел. Мое сердце было разбито, — вздыхает Крис и вытирает несуществующие слезы. — Все мужики одинаковые.

— Вот я скотина, — хмыкает Себастиан, тут же прислоняясь лбом к прохладной столешнице. — И все же прости, что доставил тебе столько хлопот.

— Мне было не трудно. Ну, знаешь, красавчик в моей кровати, не каждый день такое случается, — подмигивает Крис, понимая, что ходит по краю. Себастиан беззвучно смеется, едва заметно подрагивая плечами.

— Хватит наглаживать мое эго, — строго говорит Себастиан, хитро щуря свои невозможные глаза. — А то я решу, что ты со мной заигрываешь.

Крис многозначительно молчит и шумно отпивает кофе. Он боится, что если откроет рот, то вывалит на Себастиана всю правду.

— Тебе бы в душ сходить.

— Ага, помойся и убирайся, вот тебе деньги на такси. Кто из нас типичный мужлан? — бубнит Себастиан, очевидно, не всерьез. А потом принюхивается к себе и кивает. — На самом деле ты меня здорово выручил. Я не могу встретиться со своим арендодателем в таком виде. Я оставлю футболку?

Крис готов отдать ему все свои футболки. Себастиан заслуживает самых лучших подарков, но пока Крис может дать ему лишь такую малость.

— Ну не знаю, она же стоит целых пятнадцать баксов, такая драгоценность, — закатывает глаза Крис. — Конечно бери, ты все равно напустил на нее слюни во сне.

— Нет! — Себастиан забавно округляет глаза и неверяще мотает головой. — Я не пускаю слюни!

— Ну, возможно, — соглашается Крис, а затем задумчиво барабанит пальцами по столешнице. — А вот твой храп…

— О, ты не посмеешь!

— Тебе подвывали все собаки в округе, — безжалостно заканчивает Крис. — Вышло очень музыкально.

— Ты такой засранец, знаешь? — улыбается Себастиан, с трудом сдерживая смех. Крис добродушно улыбается в ответ.

Ему нравится это чувство, ему нравится сидеть на кухне вместе с Себастианом, подшучивать друг над другом, смотреть без капли застенчивости и неловкости. Глаза в глаза. Будь они парой, в любое обычное утро он мог бы завалить Себастиана на стол, раздвинуть его ноги и вклиниться между ними, притираясь, обещая горячий и жесткий секс на кухне. Или же наоборот, медленный и нежный, с поцелуями, объятиями и морем ласки. Крис думает о сексе с Себастианом слишком часто, слишком долго и детально — так и мозоль на руке натереть можно. Но он ничего не может с собой поделать. Один взгляд на Себастиана — и мысли о чем-то пошлом сами по себе лезут в голову.

Крис облизывается и поджимает губы. Себастиан окидывает его чересчур внимательным взглядом, будто понимает все без слов. И если бы люди умели читать мысли, Крис непременно бы забеспокоился. Себастиана могло спугнуть его густое сильное желание. А это точно не то, чего хочет Крис.

— Как думаешь, осилишь завтрак?

— В прошлой жизни я явно спасал щенков от ужасной судьбы, раз заслужил такого соседа, как ты, — мелодраматично заявляет Себастиан и запускает свои длинные пальцы в волосы, слегка оттягивая густые пряди. И жмурится, словно кайфует от этого. Интересно, ему понравилось бы, если бы Крис схватил его за волосы во время секса?

И вот. Он снова думает о том, как трахнет Себастиана. Что за дурацкое утро? Крис — не такой, в первую очередь ему нужна любовь Себастиана, а не его тело. Он — не Чейс, он не будет довольствоваться крохами после пира.

— Это не ответ.

— Если ты сделаешь пару тостов и нальешь мне кофе, я выйду за тебя замуж, — обещает Себастиан и встает из-за стола. — Дашь полотенце?

Крис готов дать ему по заднице за такие легкомысленные шутки. Для Криса брак — это серьезно. И если бы он мог, то надел бы на Себастиана кольцо прямо сейчас. Из них получится красивая пара. Всем на зависть.

— Пойдем, дам тебе полотенце и запасную щетку.

— Я ничего не трогал, — тут же оправдывается Себастиан. — Я просто прополоскал рот с зубной пастой.

— Верю, — кивает Крис. Себастиан вертит головой по сторонам, разглядывая обстановку в доме, пока они поднимаются на второй этаж.

— У тебя уютно, как для холостяка. И чисто.

— Как для холостяка? — притворно возмущается Крис.

— Ну, я ожидал увидеть склад грязных носков, немытых тарелок…

— Так вот почему ты все время закрываешь двери в другие комнаты, когда я заглядываю к тебе, — фыркает Крис, открывая комод и доставая чистое полотенце.

Себастиан замирает на секунду, а затем расслабляется, понимая, что это всего лишь глупая шутка, а вовсе не завуалированное обвинение.

— Вот черт, я рассекречен, — ухмыляется Себастиан, нагло выхватывая полотенце из его рук. — Не сдавай копам.

— Эта тайна умрет вместе со мной, — абсолютно серьезно кивает Крис.

Они смотрят друг на друга несколько долгих секунд, а затем одновременно ржут — иначе этот дикий смех не назовешь. В последний раз Крис так хохотал вместе со Скарлетт. Но даже она не вызывала в нем так много улыбок и тепла в груди, как это делал Себастиан. Как это _делает_ Себастиан каждую секунду, проведенную вдвоем.

Крис спускается вниз, пока Себастиан плещется в душе, напевая незамысловатый мотив какой-то попсовой песни. По кухне разносится аромат поджаренного хлеба, кофе и сыра. Чувствуя, что начинает суетиться, словно нервная домохозяйка, Крис замирает посредине кухни и строго смотрит на себя в смутном отражении одного из шкафчиков. Спокойно. _Спокойно_. Это всего-то совместный завтрак с самым важным человеком на свете, подумаешь.

— Любуешься на себя? — подкравшийся сзади Себастиан заставляет Криса вздрогнуть и резко развернуться.

— Ну, сложно устоять.

Себастиан приоткрывает рот в притворном возмущении.

— Красавчиком себя считаешь?

— Да как ты мог подумать…

— Так и есть, — подмигивает Себастиан, явно флиртуя. Будь Крис девочкой-подростком, тут же написал бы об этом в Твиттере. Ладони становятся влажными, и он торопливо вытирает их об домашние штаны.

Они обедают, переговариваясь и подшучивая друг над другом, стараясь не вспоминать вчерашний день (точнее, сегодняшнюю ночь) и не упоминать имя Чейса Кроуфорда, будто оно таинственным образом разрушит всю магию, возникшую между ними. И Крис рад, искренне рад этому. Быть может, Себастиан избавится от Чейса сам (вычеркнет из своей жизни, пошлет раз и навсегда), и Крису не придется марать об эту мразь руки. Но те фото… Очевидно, он не может оставить Чейса безнаказанным. Не только ради Себастиана, но и ради других людей.

Через полчаса приезжает арендодатель Себастиана, и тот торопливо прощается, запивая плохо прожеванный тост кофе и натягивая разношенные кеды буквально на ходу. Прислонившись к дверному косяку плечом, сложив руки на груди, Крис глупо улыбается.

Скоро они встретятся снова. Четверг кажется бесконечно далеким, и Крис не знает, как вытерпит все эти дни без улыбки Себастиана.


	3. Chapter 3

Чейс выглядит разъяренным и — куда уж без этого — напуганным. Крис его не винит, если бы кто-то ударил Эванса по затылку, а затем посадил на цепь в звукоизолированном подвале, он бы тоже рассердился. Все должно было пройти иначе, Крис вовсе не планировал этого. Он хотел вывести Чейса на чистую воду, заставить признаться на камеру, выложить найденный на ноутбуке компромат, уничтожить его морально, а потом, быть может, и физически. Он бы сделал все это инкогнито, в маске, как в средней паршивости фильмах про суперзлодеев, и Чейс никогда бы не узнал, кто именно открыл всему миру правду о нем.

Крис — не похититель, нет, он хороший парень. Обстоятельства вынудили его поступить так, как он поступил. Только и всего.

***

После свидания — Крис воспринимает ночевку в одном доме именно так — они с Себастианом разговаривают лишь раз, для того, чтобы обсудить встречу в четверг. Себастиан сам спрашивает его номер, а Крис без раздумий дает его ему. Разумеется, у Криса давно есть его телефон, он знает, как найти его в соцсетях, знает, где живут его родители, где он учился и как жил. Но Себастиан не в курсе этого, и Крис не собирается ничего менять в их отношениях. Они доверяют друг другу, так пусть все так и остается. Все же нарушение частной жизни на начальном этапе мало кому понравится. Крис это прекрасно понимает, если бы у него был выбор, он не стал бы лезть к Себастиану, а сделал бы все правильно, узнавая информацию о нем от первого лица, спрашивая лично.

— Эй, — Себастиан приподнимает солнцезащитные очки и усмехается. Он сидит на садовом стуле, подставляя золотистую кожу теплым лучам. Крис надеется, что Себастиан нанес защитный лосьон, а если нет, то он с удовольствием помог бы ему. — Ты отдал мне последнюю футболку?

Крис смеется, запрокинув голову и прижав ладонь к левой груди. Газонокосилка затихает, когда Крис нажимает несколько кнопок и идет по направлению к низенькому забору. Соблазнять Себастиана, разгуливая в минимуме одежды, вошло у него в привычку. Судя по чату с друзьями, у него это прекрасно получается.

— А есть какие-то претензии? — приподнимает бровь Крис, опираясь на забор и слегка наклоняясь вперед.

— Ослепляешь своими буферами, — фыркает Себастиан, возвращая солнцезащитные очки на переносицу.

Разрыв с Чейсом он переживает на удивление неплохо. Никакой депрессии, никакого алкоголя, никаких слез в подушку. Себастиан все еще не признает занавески, так что его жизнь, будто на ладони. Крис видит все, он присматривает за ним, боясь оставить одного надолго. Он просто заботится о нем, в этом нет ничего предосудительного.

Крис все еще отслеживает все переписки: с Чейсом Себастиан не связывается с самой пятницы, его номер занесен в черный список, и Крис лишь слегка злорадствует по этому поводу. С Марго и Полом Себастиан переписывается каждый день, но о своем пьяном падении в чужую кровать не говорит. Крис думает, что причина кроется в страхе осуждения и долгих лекций о том, как Себастиан должен себя вести. Ни один взрослый человек не станет это терпеть, даже от самых близких людей. И проще смолчать, скрыть что-то, нежели пытаться донести до других свои настоящие эмоции, подтолкнувшие к тем или иным действиям.

Крис хорошо понимает его. Он видит Себастиана насквозь.

— Ах ты грязный извращенец, пялишься на мою грудь? — расслабленно ухмыляется Крис и ритмично сжимает мышцы. — Попался. Снова смотришь.

Себастиан страдальчески стонет и обмахивается журналом на манер веера.

— Мистер, это вообще незаконно. Звоню копам!

Шелли, до этого вылизывавшая лапу, смотрит на Себастиана с презрительным прищуром. Крис наклоняется к ней, чтобы погладить между ушей. Откликом на это ему служит довольное мурчание и бодание головой в лодыжку.

— Планируешь обвинить в краже сердечка?

— Ага, обойдешься, — щеки Себастиана очаровательно алеют, но он пытается делать вид, что это вовсе не так. Посмеиваясь, Крис замирает, заметив машину, свернувшую на их улицу. Яркая, красная, максимально дорогая. Порше. Он знает, кому она принадлежит. Себастиан, заметив его взгляд, медленно поворачивается и сжимает кулаки.

Чейс криво паркуется на подъездной дорожке, едва не прорыхлив колесами газон.

— Я могу разобраться с ним, — торопливо говорит Крис.

_Пожалуйста, позволь мне с ним разобраться, думает он._

— Нет, — резко отвечает Себастиан и вскакивает на ноги. Звучит достаточно резко, даже грубовато, но Крис не злится на него. — Лучше… Просто не звони копам, если он будет тут орать. Не хочу позориться.

Крис молча кивает и поджимает губы. Внутри его разрывает от противоположных порывов: с одной стороны, он хочет вступиться за Себастиана, схватить Чейса за шкирку и вышвырнуть отсюда, но с другой, он не может проигнорировать просьбу Себастиана. Политика невмешательства всегда давалась ему с трудом. Крис тяжело вздыхает, разрываясь на части. Вот дерьмо. А ведь день так хорошо начинался.

Чейс, сняв очки и окинув его презрительным взглядом, направляется к Себастиану.

— Есть разговор, — без приветствий начинает Чейс. — Интимный.

Развернувшись, Себастиан направляется в сторону своего дома, полностью игнорируя Чейса. Входная дверь оглушительно хлопает, примени Стэн еще немного усилий и дверное полотно не выдержит, пойдет глубокими трещинами и рассыпется в труху. Себастиан просто вне себя от бешенства, и Крис одобрительно усмехается, что, разумеется, не проходит незамеченным.

— О, так ты ебешь его? — интересуется Чейс, противно усмехаясь. — А строит из себя обиженку.

Крис сжимает зубы и угрожающе скрещивает руки на широкой груди. Лицо Чейса так и напрашивается на хороший удар, уж его бы кулаки поправили эту смазливую морду.

— Ты ничего не знаешь, — говорит, наконец, Крис, справившись с жаждой убийства. Частично.

— Это ты ничего не знаешь. Думаешь, он такой замечательный? Повелся на внешность и милую улыбочку? Тогда ты еще тупее, чем кажешься, — интимно понижает голос Чейс. Он подходит ближе, словно совсем ничего не боится. Словно он, блядь, бессмертный.

Медленно выдохнув через нос, Крис усмехается. Ему кажется, еще немного, и он начнет плеваться огнем, настолько горячо в солнечном сплетении.

— Раз он так плох, то оставь его в покое, — предлагает Крис. — И развлекайся с кем хочешь.

С губ Чейса сходит улыбка. Он смотрит абсолютно серьёзно, словно пытается понять: как много Себастиан успел растрепать соседу. Крис не думает, что в Себастиане есть хоть немного тьмы, только не в нем. Он из тех хороших парней, которым просто не везёт в жизни, но сами они никогда не создают проблем. У него адекватные друзья, никакой противной порнухи в избранном, он регулярно переписывается с матерью, каждый месяц переводит двадцать баксов на лечение очередному несчастному котику. Господи, да он же на фортепиано играет, может ли быть что-то еще более «правильное»? Поэтому Крис не верит ни единому намеку Чейса, он не позволит чужой грязи испачкать Себастиана. О, нет.

— Мы сами разберемся в наших отношениях, сосед, — со всем презрением мира заявляет Чейс, выдержав раздражающую паузу. — Найди себе кого-нибудь другого, иначе останешься круглым идиотом.

Он разворачивается, показывая, что разговор окончен, и идет к дому Себастиана. На первом этаже вздрагивает занавеска, впервые на памяти Криса плотно задернутая. Наверняка Себастиан разозлится из-за их разговора, но Крис почти сдержал обещания. Зубы Чейса не выбиты, копы не спешат на вызов, все относительно спокойно. Крис надеется лишь на то, что Себастиану хватит ума и выдержки не открывать дверь. Или он позвонит в полицию, если Чейс начнет ему докучать.

Чертов преследователь, чужую частную жизнь следует уважать! 

— Это не любовь. То, что у вас. Это нездоровая привязанность, — говорит Крис в спину Чейса. Тот смеется, натянуто и совсем не искренне. А затем выкидывает руку с оттопыренным средним пальцем.

— Отсоси.

И тут случается страшное. Острое и кислое на вкус разочарование затапливает все внутри. Это неправильно, унизительно, так не должно быть. Себастиан открывает дверь и позволяет Чейсу зайти внутрь.

Тот остается до самого утра.

***

00:12 @imsebastianstan: Не думал, что я из тех идиотов, которые встречаются с придурком, но не могут ответить нормальному парню  
00:12 @imsebastianstan: ответить взаимностью*  
00:12 @margotrobbi: он же нравится тебе. В смысле не можешь  
00:12 @pwhauser: Себ, ты сам все усложняешь. И ты можешь все исправить  
00:12 @margotrobbi: Пол прав  
00:12 @pwhauser: как обычно 😏  
00:13 @imsebastianstan: Мне так хуево  
00:14 @margotrobbi: ох, милый  
00:14 @pwhauser: выберемся в бар  
00:14 @pwhauser: тебе надо накидаться  
00:14 @imsebastianstan: Я уже…  
00:14 @margotrobbi: и ничего не сказал нам????????? С кем и когда?  
00:15 @imsebastianstan: Мы с Чейсом поругались, я выпил, проебал ключи и, блядь, завалился к соседу  
00:15 @imsebastianstan: и вместо того, чтобы послать меня, он отдал мне кровать, футболку и накормил завтраком, даже не попытавшись воспользоваться ситуацией и нагнуть меня. Утром мы флиртовали и шутили. И это, блядь, было лучшее утро за последние годы  
00:16 @margotrobbi: я скажу это в последний раз  
00:16 @margotrobbi: я убью тебя, если ты упустишь соседа  
00:17 @pwhauser: а я помогу спрятать тело  
00:17 @imsebastianstan: Мне реально паршиво. Отвалите  
00:17 @margotrobbi: здесь нужна тяжелая артиллерия. Завтра мы идем в бар и ты рассказываешь нам ВСЕ  
00:18 @imsebastianstan: завтра я играю в клубе  
00:19 @margotrobbi: четверг?  
00:19 @margotrobbi: а, черт, твои посиделки с Тони  
00:19 @margotrobbi: может в пятницу?  
00:20 @pwhauser: в нашем баре  
00:21 @imsebastianstan: Да. Черт, да. Мне это нужно  
00:22 @margotrobbi: мы встряхнем тебя, засранец. И только попробуй не рассказать животрепещущие подробности ваших отношений с соседом  
00:22 @imsebastianstan: Нет там никаких подробностей  
00:22 @imsebastianstan: Хотя у меня едва не загорелись штаны  
00:22 @imsebastianstan: А в обед он снова разгуливал без футболки 😏😏😏  
00:23 @pwhauser: я разрываюсь между любопытством и отвращением касательно твоих горящих штанов  
00:23 @pwhauser: нам определенно нужно напиться

Крис закрывает приложение и крепко жмурится, так, что перед глазами мелькают черные мушки. Ему тоже хочется напиться, так сильно, чтобы собственное имя забыть. Но вместо этого он заканчивает проект для заказчика, листает фотографии с Себастианом и достает чистый листок. План действий набрасывается легко, он четко видит, как и что ему стоит сделать, шаг за шагом, пункт за пунктом. В голове появляется необходимая ясность, трезвость, почти кристальная прозрачность.

Тонкий блокнот сгорает на металлическом подносе. Крис запоминает все до последней запятой.

***

Вторник расписан у Чейса с самого утра: фотосессия с девяти до двенадцати, встреча с агентом по поводу роли в низкобюджетном сериале с часу до трех, перерыв на перекус в дорогом ресторане в четыре, интервью для журнала, о котором никто ничего не знает, в шесть часов, коктейль в одном из гламурных баров Манхэттена в семь часов, встреча с тем самым парнем (Крис не помнит его имени) в восемь. Для такого придурка, повесы и наркоши Чейс на удивление организованный.

Крис следует за ним, дышит ему в затылок, но не приближается настолько, чтобы Чейс хоть что-то заподозрил. Тот беспечен, невнимателен и просто невыносим. Он ругается с агентом, скандалит, цапается с фотографом, но, кажется, неплохо выполняет свою работу. Пусть и треплет перед этим нервы всем и каждому. Если бы Чейс уделял хотя бы часть того времени, что тратит на понты, своей актёрской карьере, вероятно, из него вышел бы толк. Голливуд любит такие лица, такую мимику, такой напор и, чего уж там таить, скандальность.

Крис прячет гримасу отвращения за стаканчиком с кофе. И продолжает следить. Однажды он уже делал это, не из злого умысла, нет. Просто Скарлетт (воспоминания о ней вновь навевают грусть) была точно такой же, как и Себастиан. Веселой, наивной, беспечной, притягивающей своим светом плохих, темных людей. Она нуждалась в его присмотре. Мир чертовски небезопасный, а она этого не понимала. Увы, Крис не смог ее уберечь. С Себастианом, внутреннее чутье подсказывало ему это, все будет иначе.

В этот раз Крис ведет себя гораздо профессиональнее, словно настоящий детектив. Очки в толстой оправе, стаканчик кофе из «Старбакс», кепка и толстовка с капюшоном являются лучшим прикрытием из всех возможных. Крис чувствует себя героем шпионского кино, только вместо наушника с обеспокоенным напарником на другом конце, микрофона для прослушки и злодеев мирового масштаба у него телефон, манерный недоумок и разрешение на убийство, выданное им от себя себе же. И Крис соврет, если скажет, что он не хочет им воспользоваться. Чейс и так уже подзадержался на этом свете, пора уступить место тем, кто его заслуживает.

Ему стоило просто свалить в закат, оставить Себастиана в покое, и тогда все закончилось бы хэппи-эндом. Он сам выбрал себе судьбу, не оставив Крису выбора.

Образ типичного, ничем не примечательного американца позволяет Крису без труда оказаться на фотосессии — его принимают за одного из сотрудников и отправляют за кофе для фотографа; в офисе он сам представляется стажером, и его тут же перестают замечать; в баре приходится выложить пятьдесят баксов за самое обычное пиво, но он продолжает слежку. Чейс не замечает его, он весь в себе, только для себя. И что Себастиан нашел в нем? Захотел красивой жизни с богатым придурком? Крис не винит и не осуждает, вовсе нет. Просто пытается понять.

Чейс трахает того самого парня почти целый час, будто нажравшись таблеток для потенции. Крис следит за ними в бинокль, периодически брезгливо морщась. Не то порно, которое ему хочется видеть. К счастью для него, номер мотеля находится на втором этаже, Чейс не выключает свет и не задергивает занавески. Мотель — дешевый, придорожный, как раз для тайных постыдных свиданий, что немного удивляет Криса. Ведь Чейс даже позавтракать без понтов не может, выбирая дорогие рестораны и бары, с завышенными ценами на алкоголь. Но Крису это только на руку.

Ближе к полуночи они закругляются, Чейс принимает душ и одевается, припудривает нос пыльцой фей и развязно целуется с тем самым парнем. Энди? Эндрю? Да вообще насрать.

Крис понимает, что пора.

Заглушка для сигнализации вновь срабатывает, как надо: машина Чейса даже не пиликает, когда Крис забирается на заднее сиденье. Оно маленькое и узкое, не предназначенное для пассажиров, как во всех спортивных тачках. Крису с его ростом непросто спрятаться там, но Чейс немного выпил и нюхнул, так что вряд ли он будет слишком внимателен к деталям. Например, к тому, что сигнализация не работает или сзади кто-то есть.

Чейс вальяжно сбегает с крыльца мотеля, натягивает на нос солнцезащитные очки — что, блядь, за идиот — и, опомнившись, снимает их. На улице ночь, очевидно, они ему не нужны. Дверца машины тихо хлопает, Чейс плюхается на водительское место, нажимает кнопку пуска двигателя и поправляет зеркало заднего вида. А затем он понимает, что в машине их двое. Его плечи напрягаются, а глаза комично расширяются, словно у мультяшки. Крис выпрямляется, демонстрируя пистолет. Тень падает на его лицо, скрывая личность, делая его пугающим и жутким, словно в хорроре.

Чейса точно ждут ужасы, пусть тот еще и не осознает этого до конца.

— Какого?.. — дергается Чейс, но Крис предупреждающе качает головой и цокает языком.

— Лишнее движение — и я вынесу тебе мозги, — шепчет Крис.

Чейс поджимает губы, глядя на него в зеркало заднего вида испуганными глазами. Очевидно, он не знает, как вести себя в такой ситуации. На самом деле _никто_ не знает, даже если строчит статьи о том, как не стать жертвой ограбления в собственной тачке. Нет определенного скрипта, нет точного алгоритма. Только надежда на то, что вам повезет.

— Хочешь денег? У меня есть наличка, — торгуется Чейс, нервно сжимая руки на руле, до побелевших костяшек, до дрожи в кончиках пальцев. — Я отдам телефон, заложи его в ломбарде. Блядь, мужик, у меня есть кокс. Хочешь немного? Я… Просто необязательно идти на мокруху или типа того!

Крис качает головой, чувствуя подступающую мигрень. В висках пульсирует, а в правом и вовсе стучит так, словно кто-то не слишком добрый решил забить туда гвоздь. Одно присутствие Чейса рядом выводит его из себя.

— Помнишь домик у озера? — спокойно интересуется Крис. Чейс хмурится и пытается повернуться к нему, но Крис предупреждающе гладит спусковой крючок. Нежно, почти любовно. Это отрезвляет лучше любых криков и угроз.

— Черт тебя подери, — бормочет Чейс, на секунду прикрыв глаза. — Тебя наняли? Ты собираешься убить меня? Я заплачу больше!

Тяжело вздохнув, Крис пинает спинку водительского сиденья.

— Захлопнись. Пожалуйста, — максимально вежливо предлагает Крис. — Домик. У. Озера.

— Да, помню, — мрачно отвечает Чейс. Он всматривается в зеркало заднего вида, но Крис не позволяет нормально рассмотреть свое лицо. Чуть позже, возможно, но не сейчас.

— Тогда будь так добр, вырули с парковки и выезжай на шоссе. Через сколько мы там будем?

Крис знает ответ. И Чейс знает, что он знает. И все же послушно отвечает, смиренный, словно мальчик из церковного хора. Всего-то и стоило что взяться за пистолет, как он тут же стал казаться нормальным. Дуло, направленное прямо в затылок, могло сделать вежливым даже Трампа.

— Два часа. Максимум — два с половиной.

— Отлично, выезжаем. Доберемся без пробок, — ухмыляется Крис. — И не забудь пристегнуться. Ты же не хочешь получить штраф?

— Нет, — сквозь зубы рычит Чейс, щелкая ремнем безопасности и гневно дергая подбородком. — Какой смысл слушаться тебя, ублюдок, если ты собираешься меня убить?

Голос Чейса срывается на крик, и Крис неодобрительно морщится. Ему тесно, неудобно и чуточку совестно. Все же он хороший парень, не убийца и не грабитель, чтобы комфортно чувствовать себя в такой ситуации.

_Это ради тебя, Себастиан, думает Крис, только ради тебя._

— Я не собираюсь тебя убивать, — искренне говорит Крис. У него несколько другие планы. — Если ты будешь слушаться. Ты будешь?

— Да, — орет Чейс. — Гребаный ты ублюдочный сукин…

— Телефон, — Крис протягивает руку, и Чейс, с секунду помявшись, вкладывает ему в ладонь айфон. Крис прячет его в карман толстовки. — Особое приглашение нужно? Выдвигаемся.

Чейс качает головой и трогается. Машина мягко, почти бесшумно урчит мотором, колеса тихо шуршат по неровному асфальту. Порше — просто конфетка, и явно не заслуживает себе такого водителя. Порше, как и Себастиан, нуждается в заботе, уходе, любви. А не в обдолбанном водителе, который купил его на подаренные родителями деньги.

Иногда мир охуенно несправедлив. Чтобы быть счастливым, нужно родиться в правильной семье, остальным — дорога в нищету.

— Скажешь, кто тебя нанял? — на грани истерики спрашивает Чейс.

— Да кому ты нужен? — фыркает Крис, позабавленный таким самомнением. — Следи за дорогой. Если превысишь скорость или включишь аварийку — я увижу. Если начнешь играть с поворотниками — я замечу. Если попытаешься каким-то иным способом привлечь внимание копов — я прикончу тебя. Мне терять нечего.

Он врет, и глазом не моргнув, зная, что его голос звучит убедительно.

Чейс же лихорадочно пытается сообразить, как ему быть. Крис понимает это по мечущемуся взгляду и нервной дрожи во всем теле. Крису тоже было бы страшно, так что поведение Чейса его не удивляет.

Урок всем и каждому на будущее: не нюхайте пыльцу фей, не изменяйте партнеру, проверяйте машину, прежде чем сесть в нее. Три простые истины, которым нужно следовать всегда.

— Дом нужно снять заранее, — снова открывает рот Чейс. — Он наверняка занят.

— А он уже снят.

— Кем? — тупо спрашивает Чейс.

— _Тобой,_ оплачен с _твоей_ же кредитки. На целую неделю в _твоем_ распоряжении, — Крис не может скрыть самодовольства в голосе. Чейс притормаживает на светофоре и опускает голову, явно кое-что осмысливая.

— Ты взломал мой телефон?

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — мотает головой Крис. — Зелёный.

Порш снова трогается.

Через два часа они покидают боро, к домику у озера они подъезжают на рассвете. Крису везет: их не останавливают копы, им не попадаются ремонтные работы, дорога пустынная, а машины встречаются крайне редко. Чейс не пытается геройствовать, трясется, конечно, но не разыгрывает из себя бессмертного Супермена. Да и в целом он держится на удивление неплохо: не рыдает, не умоляет, не требует. Крис приятно удивлен.

Солнце красиво подсвечивает верхушки деревьев, расплывается розовым и золотым по зеркальной глади озера, чуточку слепит, но не настолько, чтобы Крис отвлекся или отвел пистолет в сторону. Он разрешает Чейсу надеть солнцезащитные очки, а сам прячется за козырьком кепки, хипстерскими очками и медицинской маской. Чейс его не узнаёт, что совершенно не удивительно: они виделись два раза, оба из которых Крис светил сиськами и прессом. Тут не до разглядывания лица будет, совершенно точно нет.

— Что теперь? — нервно спрашивает Чейс.

Крис морщится. Если он вылезет первым — ничто не помешает Чейсу закрыться в машине и уехать. Если первым выйдет Чейс, то он попытается убежать, пока Крис выбирается с тесного заднего сиденья. Придется проявить чудеса акробатики.

— Сиди ровно, чтобы я видел твои руки, — командует Крис.

С тихим щелчком он сдвигает переднее пассажирское сиденье и перемещается в сторону, чувствуя, как его ненавидят собственные колени. Пистолет все еще в руке, Чейс — под прицелом. И он прекрасно это понимает, настороженно наблюдая за манипуляциями Криса с сиденьем. Пнув ручник и испачкав его в пыли и земле с ботинок, Крис перебирается вперед и широко распахивает дверь со своей стороны. Кивком головы он приказывает Чейсу повторить это за ним.

Чейс смотрит на свои дрожащие руки и тяжело шумно сглатывает. Успокаивающее действие наркоты и алкоголя проходит, сменяясь настоящим страхом за свою жизнь. Крис видит, как слезятся его глаза, как трагично изгибаются смешные брови. Но сердце остается совершенно равнодушным к этому маленькому спектаклю. В конце концов, Чейс актер, он должен уметь притворяться. Крис почти верит ему.

— Выходи и ложись лицом в траву.

— Я не буду! — огрызается Чейс совсем уж отчаянно.

— Будешь, — равнодушно говорит Крис, снимая пистолет с предохранителя. — Раз. Два…

— Ладно! — орет Чейс.

Он отстегивает ремень безопасности, медленно выбирается из машины и ложится на траву. Крис покидает салон в считанные секунды, тут же направляя на Чейса пистолет. Тот не решается на бунт, его тело выражает покорность. И если бы Крис не знал характер Чейса, не успел бы изучить его от и до, то определенно поверил бы ему. Чейс — не жертва. Он — тот, кто готовится к решающему броску.

— На ноги, — равнодушно бросает Крис, замирая в шести футах. — Руки за голову.

Чейс медленно поднимается на колени и сцепляет пальцы на затылке. На его лице написана холодная решимость, и Крис задается лишь одним вопросом: когда же он решит напасть, когда же вспомнит все боевики, в которых ему удалось засветиться в минутной роли, когда же решит, что парочки трюков оттуда хватит, чтобы справиться с кем-то крупнее, чем он. Какая-то садистская часть Криса ждет этого, чтобы найти повод вмазать Чейсу. Но рациональная, разумная подсказывает — это неправильно. Жестокость не в его стиле, Крис борется с ней, как настоящий герой. Он здесь положительный персонаж, а не Чейс.

Добро тоже бывает с кулаками, но их все еще можно не пускать в ход.

— Иди к дому, — Крис подходит к Чейсу со спины и легко толкает его вперед. В маске жарко, лицо тут же покрывается липким потом, но он терпит. — И не оглядывайся.

— Хуйло, блядь, — шепчет Чейс, его голос дрожит, словно он сдерживает всхлипы. — Урод.

Крису плевать на оскорбления. Он слышал вещи и похуже.

Домик у озера самый обычный, но вполне симпатичный, словно с картинки или поздравительной открытки. Деревянный, одноэтажный, с огромной террасой и лестницей к воде. Кругом — лес, но нет опасных хищников, Крис читал это в информации на сайте. Не удивительно, что Себастиан и Чейс выбрали именно это место для совместного отдыха. Здесь хорошо, создается иллюзия уединения, но все еще недалеко от цивилизации. Дикари, но не совсем. Крис вдыхает свежий аромат деревьев, травы и воды — запах, который ни с чем не спутать, но который сложно описать. Кувшинки, земля, что-то пресное, особым привкусом оседающее на языке.

Насладиться всем этим великолепием, увы, не удастся. Он здесь не за этим. Но когда-нибудь, когда они решат отметить с Себастианом очередной год вместе…

Чейс поднимается на крыльцо и злобно косится на него.

— Дверь мне хуем открывать? — дерзко интересуется он.

— Могу оторвать его, чтобы не мешал, — щурится Крис.

Чейс бледнеет и молчит, а Крис кидает ему связку ключей. Те звонко падают на одну из ступенек, и Чейс медленно наклоняется за ними, не дергаясь и не делая резких движений, как Крис и приказал.

— Помнишь, что будет, если попытаешься убежать?

— Да, — буквально выплевывает Чейс, отпирая дверь.

Внутри — сигнализация, но у Криса есть пароль. На этот раз не надо ничего взламывать, все официально и легально. Ну, если забыть о том, что расплатился он чужой картой под чужим именем. Как только дверь открывается, Крис грубо вталкивает Чейса внутрь, так сильно, что тот плюхается на колени. Он нажимает нужную комбинацию цифр и закрывает сенсор прозрачным экраном-крышкой. В доме тихо, только Чейс сопит злобно, словно разъяренная чихуахуа.

— Присаживайтесь на диван, мистер Кроуфорд, — насмешливо предлагает Крис, указывая в сторону гостиной. Чейс сверлит его взглядом, громко шаркая, плетется к дивану и осторожно садится на самый краешек, будто думает, что внутри какая-нибудь бомба.

— Итак? — Чейс облизывается и кривит губы. — Ты насильник? Больной фанат? Хочешь поиметь меня и расчленить тело? А потом сбросить в озеро? Или собираешься позвонить родителям и требовать выкуп? Или…

— Ты никогда не захлопываешь пасть? — устало спрашивает Крис, замирая напротив. — Меня не интересует твоя жалкая задница. И расчленение. И деньги.

Чейс вскидывает брови, делая их изгиб еще более смешным.

— Тогда что?

— Признание, — Крис достает телефон и вертит его в руках, наставляя камеру на Чейса. Сейчас она выключена, но это ненадолго. — Я знаю о твоем маленьком хобби, Чейс. Пришло время за него ответить.

Чейс опускает глаза и сжимает губы, даже не думая что-то отрицать. Он вжимается в спинку дивана и обнимает себя руками. По виску стекает капля пота, взгляд лихорадочно мечется из стороны в сторону. Красивый получился бы кадр: преступник осознает, что ему не выкрутиться, и решает облегчить душу признанием. В жизни такой сцены, увы, не выходит.

— Нет, — едва размыкая губы, говорит Чейс.

— Что? — не верит своим ушам Крис. — Хочешь сдохнуть?

— Это лучше, чем сломать свою жизнь, — Чейс невесело усмехается. — Если я признаюсь в чем-то таком, то разрушу карьеру, лишусь дохода, контрактов. И даже родители мне не помогут. Людей и за меньшее говном закидывали, меня же разорвут на части. Стреляй, мать твою. Прямо сюда.

Чейс стучит указательным пальцем прямо по лбу. Крис хмурится, понимая, что ни-че-го из его затеи не выйдет. Пока что. Он сразу проявил мягкость, показал, что не собирается убивать. А Чейс расслабился и понял, что может диктовать свои условия. Так не пойдет.

— Хорошо, — кивает Крис и приставляет дуло пистолета ко лбу Чейса. Так легко надавить на курок, продырявить голову, чтобы мозги разлетелись по всей гостиной, решить множество проблем одним единственным выстрелом. Но у Криса другие планы, а стрельба выйдет слишком грязной и мерзкой. Он не сможет избавиться от всех улик.

Чейс закрывает глаза, его трясет, но он упрямый. Или очень тупой.

— Убивать я тебя не буду, — притворно грустно говорит Крис. — Ты нужен мне живым. Но вздумаешь сопротивляться — и что-нибудь я тебе точно отстрелю. Начну с твоего члена, раз уж тебе так нравится его пихать куда не следует.

Он отводит пистолет в сторону, и Чейс как-то разом обмякает. Его губы плотно сжаты, а лицо кажется белее снега. Крис только надеется, что он не блеванет от страха.

— Я переспал с твоим парнем? Братом? Мне жаль, — Чейс открывает глаза, мутные и испуганные. — Ты за это мне мстишь? Если это так, то я, блядь, сожалею! Они сами шли ко мне в постель! Я никого не заставлял!

Чейс снова кричит, а Крис склоняет голову на бок.

— Зачем тебе их фотографии?

— Это коллекция, — торопливо отвечает Чейс, вжимаясь в спинку дивана так сильно, что, кажется, вот-вот вплавится в нее. — Просто список побед. Ничего такого.

— И все победы — совершеннолетние? — спокойно уточняет Крис.

— Да, — лжет Чейс, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

Крис неодобрительно цокает и качает головой.

— Правду, Кроуфорд.

— Я, блядь, не спрашиваю у парней удостоверение личности! Если чувак выглядит достаточно взрослым, почему, блядь, я должен…

Чейс фактически кричит, едва не вскочив с дивана, неприятно раскрасневшись и яростно распахивая свой лягушачий рот. Это совершенно точно не допустимо. Крис приводит его в чувство крепкой затрещиной. Чейс тут же сжимается и смотрит затравленно. Удар выходит не сильным, но унизительным, именно таким, как Крис и хотел.

— Значит, никакого интервью? — уточняет Крис. Ответом ему служит оттопыренный средний палец. — Отлично. Думаю, несколько часов в подвале тебя образумят.

— Я буду кричать!

— Кричи, — фыркает Крис. — Птицы и еноты с радостью тебе помогут, Белоснежка.

Вскочив с дивана, Чейс делает отчаянную попытку сбежать. Крис устало вздыхает; он не спал всю ночь, чертовски вымотался за этот долгий день и играть в догонялки — не в настроении. Чейс бежит к машине, спотыкаясь и оскальзывая на влажной от росы траве, и Крис стреляет совсем рядом с ним. Получается шумно, звонко, угрожающе. Чейс замирает, будто испуганный зверёк, и неверяще смотрит на Криса. Словно только сейчас начинает понимать, что все это — не шутки, не фильм, не игра на какой-нибудь новомодной консоли. Опасность — реальна, смерть — совсем рядом.

Крис игриво дует на дуло прямо сквозь маску.

— В дом, пожалуйста. Иначе следующий выстрел будет в колено.

— Это плохо кончится, — шипит Чейс, поднимаясь на крыльцо. — Тебя посадят.

— Пусть так, — кивает Крис и, сделав почти незаметное движение, заламывает руку Чейса за спину, до хруста в суставе. Еще немного — и будет очень больно. Чейс не кричит, но судорожно хватает воздух ртом, задыхаясь. Крис равнодушно прижимает пистолет к его затылку и ведет Кроуфорда в дом.

Перед глазами проносится несколько эпизодов из прошлой жизни. Он, Скотт, братья Руссо, в разборки с которыми они ввязались. Крис мотает головой — он убедил себя, что этого не было, все это случилось с кем-то другим, но не с ним.

В подвале сыро, на потолке — мокрица, что совсем не удивительно. Крис осматривается вокруг, трубы кажутся ему достаточно крепкими, чтобы пристегнуть к ним Чейса и не дать ему снова бегать вокруг дома, словно почувствовавший свободу хомяк. Толкнув Чейса вперед, Крис достает из кармана наручники (он тщательно подготовился) и кидает их в Кроуфорда.

— Сам пристегивай! — рявкает тот, трогая содранный локоть.

Крис качает головой. С несколько секунд они играют в гляделки, Чейс сдается первым: подняв наручники, он закрепляет один на левой руке, а второй вокруг трубы, там, куда указывает Крис. Щелчок браслетов звучит обреченно, словно захлопнувшаяся решетка за спиной заключенного. Чейс кусает губы, явно сдерживая слезы и пытаясь не унижаться перед своим похитителем. В нем сплетается все: отчаяние, ужас, злость. И если бы взглядом можно было убивать, то Крис давно лежал бы бездыханным телом на холодном бетонном полу.

К счастью, мир устроен гораздо сложнее.

— А ссать мне куда?

Крис осматривается и замечает ведро, старое и затертое, все в серых потеках, словно в нем замешивали что-то для строительства. Чейс кривится, его взгляд полыхает от ненависти и жажды убийства. Крис молча ставит ведро перед ним, и Чейс ожидаемо пинает его. Ведро глухо падает, но не откатывается, замирая прямо под ногами.

— Сиди, думай, — Крис показушно зевает и смотрит на запястье с часами. — А я вернусь через шесть часов.

— В смысле через шесть?! — Чейс дергает рукой, цепочка звякает, но не дает ему кинуться на Криса. — Не оставляй меня здесь, блядь, ты не посмеешь!

Еще как посмеет.

Крис разворачивается, демонстрируя полное равнодушие, и поднимается по лестнице к двери. В спину больно прилетает ведро, он не успевает увернуться. Крис решает простить Чейсу эту маленькую шалость, у парня стресс, в конце концов. Чейс орет, шумит, ругается, словно злобное приведение, но это не поможет ему покинуть подвал, как бы он ни старался.

Ключ проворачивается дважды, дверь плотно закрывается, заглушая чужие вопли. Крис прикрывает глаза.

Он так чертовски устал. Но скоро все закончится. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

***

Им приходится вернуться в город.

Крису удается поспать ровно четыре часа, он чувствует себя разбитым и несчастным, ему кажется, что лучше бы он вообще не спал. Голова ощущается чугунной, в глаза будто насыпали песка, лицо опухшее и бледное — Крис смотрит в зеркало и не узнает себя. Съев шоколадный батончик, показавшийся ему совсем безвкусным, и влив в себя пол-литра кофе, Крис выезжает из гаража на своей машине и ставит туда машину Чейса. Он старательно протирает салон изнутри, а затем моет машину простым стеклоочистителем и влажными салфетками, ругая себя за такое неуважительное отношение к Порше. Бока чистые и сияющие, если где-то и были его отпечатки, то сгинули навеки. Надев перчатки — Крис не желает наследить еще больше — он проходится с тряпкой по всем комнатам, в которые успел заглянуть. Подвал Крис оставляет напоследок, не находя в себе сил снова разговаривать с Чейсом.

Через час, подобрав на улице пулю (пришлось долго искать ее в траве) и спрятав ее в карман, Крис все же открывает дверь в подвал. Там всё также пахнет сыростью и — что совсем не удивительно — мочой. Чейс смотрит устало, его глаза красные, воспаленные (вот уж кто точно не спал) и ни черта не смирившиеся. И почему-то он отчетливо напоминает ему Скарлетт в их последний день вместе. В ее взгляде тоже сквозило неприкрытое «это твоя вина, ублюдок». Скарлетт была не права. Она ошибалась и не пыталась его понять. И вина полностью лежала на ней.

— А вот и мой пленитель, — злобно шипит Чейс, кривя искусанные губы. — Что на этот раз? Выяснил, что держать других людей в подвале незаконно и решил отпустить?

Точно. Крис вспоминает о существовании кляпа слишком поздно.

— Не передумал? — интересуется Крис, подходя чуть ближе. Пистолет стоит на предохранителе, засунутый за пояс джинсов. Пока Чейс прикован к трубе, ему необязательно размахивать пушкой.

Вместо ответа Чейс пытается плюнуть в него, немного по-детски, глупо и противно. Крис уворачивается, но белые капли слюны все равно попадают на рукав толстовки. Брезгливо дернувшись, Крис хмурится и смотрит на Чейса с осуждением. Того это не особо пронимает, он никак не хочет успокоиться и облегчить им обоим жизнь.

— Ты не сможешь держать меня здесь вечность.

Верно. Но вот несколько недель или месяцев… Крис может позволить себе аренду этого дома хоть на пару-тройку лет, у него есть запасы, да и работа приносит стабильный доход. Поправив медицинскую маску, Крис качает головой.

— Нам и не нужна вечность. Если признаешься на камеру, расскажешь о всех своих грязных грешках, я сразу отпущу тебя.

Чейс смотрит на него, словно на идиота.

— У нас же, блядь, такие доверительные отношения. С какого хуя я должен верить тебе?

Крис усмехается и закатывает глаза в притворном веселье. Ему ни капли не смешно. Пальцы сжимаются в карманах толстовки в кулаки. Чейс бесит до алой пелены перед глазами, от убийства его отделяет один лишь шаг, крошечный, длиной едва ли в фут. После смерти Скотта Крис поклялся, что будет только защищаться, больше никаких перестрелок и в пустую пролитой крови. Долгие годы он держал свое обещание (Скарлетт — исключение, все вышло случайно), но чем убийство Чейса отличается от самообороны?

Какая-то часть разума шепчет, что ничем. Крис старается не прислушиваться к этому настойчивому голоску.

 _Руки в чем-то алом. И это не отмыть_.

Крис моргает, понимая, что снова выпал из реальности. Чейс делает шаг назад, насколько позволяет длина цепочки от наручников. «Психопат» — вот что явно читается в его взгляде, это злит, невероятно злит. Крису кажется, что перед ним снова Скарлетт. В ее взгляде читался тот же страх и непонимание. Тогда-то Крис и прозрел. Это не любовь, то, что между ними. Любовь — это совсем другое.

— Я принесу тебе еду и воду, — сухо говорит Крис и тут же досадливо морщится. У него осталась одна бутылка минералки и четыре шоколадных батончика. Этого явно недостаточно для взрослого мужчины, но человек вполне может протянуть без еды несколько дней. Если Чейс не сожрет все в один присест, то дотерпит до пятницы, а уж там Крис что-нибудь придумает.

— Дай мне ведро, — требует Чейс. — Не хочу гадить в этом же углу. Тут и так воняет, как в сортире.

Крис бросает ведро ему под ноги.

— Разблокируй телефон, — Крис нащупывает айфон в кармане и разворачивает к Чейсу экраном. Тот поджимает губы и смотрит этим до ужаса упрямым взглядом.

— Нет, — твердо говорит он.

— Да, — Крис склоняет голову на бок. — Или я просто отрежу тебе палец. Как тебе такой вариант?

Чейс бледнеет и тяжело сглатывает. Его правая рука слегка дрожит, когда он протягивает ее вперед.

— Указательный, — бормочет Чейс. Телефон мгновенно снимается с блокировки, на заставке — сам Чейс, и Крис ни капли не удивлен. Эго этого человека невозможно измерить. Наручник звякает о трубу, Крис невольно переводит на него взгляд и замирает. Чейс замирает тоже.

Браслет свободно болтается рядом с трубой. Он вовсе не пристегнут.

Кажется, будто проходит целая вечность, но на деле они кидаются друг на друга через долю секунды. Чейс на удивление сильно бьет Криса в челюсть, а затем в живот, с победным рыком заваливая на пол. Они катаются по холодному бетону, нанося друг другу сильные удары по ребрам, лицу, по солнечному сплетению, пинаясь, яростно сцепляясь, словно дикие животные. Никакой техничности, Крис забывает все, чему его учили. Он просто пытается скинуть Чейса с себя.

Отчаяние и желание жить делают из Чейса настоящего берсерка. Он извивается ужом, уходя из крепкой хватки, он вцепляется в лицо и шею, царапая, оставляя под своими короткими ногтями как можно больше ДНК Криса. И, в конце концов, срывает маску. Крис откатывается в противоположную сторону, ближе к лестнице, и быстро вскакивает на ноги. Чейс открывает рот, глядя на него со смесью шока и удивления, на лице Кроуфорда узнавание пополам с неверием. Чейс облизывается и мотает головой.

— Какого хуя? — шепчет Чейс, едва справившись со сбитым дыханием. — Ты же гребаный сосед База!

Кепка лежит где-то в углу, сломанные очки — рядом с ней. Крис сплёвывает слюну вперемешку с кровью и трогает кончиком языка зуб. Тот не шатается, но еще немного — и начал бы. Крис мрачнеет и, забыв про пистолет, поднимает с пола оторванную трубу. Она тяжелая, стальная, и как только этот придурок умудрился ее вырвать? Чейс ползет назад, гонимый волной чужой ярости, перебирая руками и ногами, будто гадкое насекомое. Крис оторвет ему все лапки, но не сегодня.

Удар по звуку напоминает разбившееся яйцо. Крови много, и на секунду Крису кажется, что он убил Чейса. Откуда-то из груди горячей волной поднимается паника, Крис опускается перед Кроуфордом на колени и трогает большим и указательным пальцами под нижней челюстью, там, где тихо бьется пульс. Чейс дышит, пусть и прерывисто. Если дотянет до города — молодец, нет — что ж, такова судьба.

Заклеив рот Чейса скотчем, а руки надежно связав за спиной, Крис тащит его к машине и запихивает в багажник. Дно он выкладывает найденной в доме клеенкой, чтобы не испачкать все в чужой крови. Чейс выглядит смертельно-бледным, и Крис сомневается, но лишь на секунду. К черту сострадание, миссия важнее.

Залив пятна крови отбеливателем, брезгливо морщась от отвратительной вони, Крис закрывает дверь в подвал. Чейс все еще без сознания, и вряд ли быстро очнется после такого удара. Главное, чтобы он не пришел в себя раньше времени и не начал шуметь, привлекая внимание.

Включив сигнализацию и заперев дом на ключ, Крис заводит мотор. До города два часа, он управляется за час сорок.


	4. Chapter 4

Четверг наступает чересчур быстро, кажется, только вчера были выходные, а вот уже следующая неделя подходит к концу. Так нередко бывает перед сдачей проекта, перед мероприятием, которое оттягиваешь изо всех сил, или после того, как похищаешь человека и планируешь не попасть из-за этого в тюрьму. Крис смотрит на дату в телефоне и неверяще качает головой. С ума сойти. Внутри все радостно замирает, а затем расходится раскаленным цветком по груди и животу. Ему не терпится скорее зайти в дом Себастиана, обнять его, дружески хлопнув по груди, и устроиться на диване близко, почти вплотную, время от времени соприкасаясь коленями.

Это точно свидание, даже если на нем будет присутствовать кто-то третий.

Крис понимает, что Себастиан не может просто взять и позвать его куда-нибудь, для этого нужно расстаться с Чейсом. Это легко организовать. Чейс — в подвале, его телефон с отключенным GPS у Криса в тумбочке. Расставание пройдет легко и безболезненно, с помощью голосового сообщения, через снимки в Инстаграме и под гнетом неоднозначного твитта. Даже Себастиан — добрый, славный, прощающий Чейсу любые косяки, не сможет такое стерпеть. У него есть гордость, в конце концов. И Крис собирается напомнить ему об этом.

Крис спускается вниз, в звукоизолированный подвал, с бургером, картошкой и колой, привезенными курьером из дешевой службы доставки. Он не какой-нибудь ублюдок, который станет пытать человека голодом. Но и особо париться Крис не собирается, пусть Чейс жрет, что дают. Прыщи или ожирение не так страшны, как истощение и смерть от голода. И если он когда-нибудь выйдет отсюда, то сможет ценить простые радости жизни.

За хорошее поведение Крис планирует купить ему роллы. За плохое — хлебцы для диабетиков и воду из-под крана.

— Доброе утро, — Крис ставит поднос с фастфудом в нишу и до тихого щелчка сдвигает ее внутрь огромной клетки из пуленепробиваемого стекла.

Чейс, замерший у дальней стены, рядом с лежащим на полу матрасом, как обычно корчит злобные гримасы. Ему не нравится его новый временный дом, он упорно называет его тюрьмой. Крис с ним совершенно точно не согласен, это не тюрьма, а настоящее произведение искусства. Конструкция достаточно простая, но изысканная: четыре серебристые балки, толстое стекло, вентиляция, окошко с выдвижной частью и дверь, сейчас закрытая на ключ. Немного в стиле Ганнибала Лектера, но Крис и не претендует на оригинальность.

Он сделал эту клетку для Скарлетт, когда понял — она не ценит то, что у них есть. Точнее, было, все в прошлом, все давно прошло. Кто же знал, что клетка пригодится вновь?

— Это же все из-за База?

Крис морщится, ему все еще не нравится, когда Чейс зовет Себастиана этим коротким и безвкусным «Баз».

— Ешь, — коротко говорит он и кивает на поднос.

— Если он так нужен тебе — забирай. Господи, блядь, чувак, он не стоит того.

Крис вздыхает и скрещивает руки на груди. Как только Чейс пришел в себя, он повторял одно и то же, из раза в раз, словно магическую мантру. Все эти разговоры утомляют. Крис не собирается спорить или переубеждать его, поэтому он ничего не отвечает и молча кивает на поднос.

К счастью, Чейс затыкается, берет поднос и садится на матрас.

— Я дам тебе блокнот. Напиши список книг или журналов, я принесу их тебе, — Крис прижимается плечом к стеклу, стараясь не смотреть в сторону Кроуфорда.

На том старая одежда, еще со вторника; она грязная, пыльная, перепачканная кровью и травой. Ее стоит сжечь, тут никакая стирка не поможет. Взгляд Криса бесцельно блуждает по клетке, пока Чейс вяло запихивает в себя еду и давится подкатывающими слезами. Плевать, пусть хоть обрыдается. Ему все равно придется остаться здесь до лучших времен, возможно, надолго.

Внутри есть все, чтобы нормально функционировать: спальное место, небольшой стол, пустые полки для книг, раковина с чистой водой, кондиционер и ведро… Пожалуй, последнее — не самое практичное, но это все же не курорт. В клетке нет унитаза, Крис не успел его установить. И ведро, накрытое фанерным листом, чтобы вонь не распространялась по всей клетке, не самое его удачное решение. Крис не претендует на гениальность, когда-то он делал все в попыхах.

Чейс здесь ненадолго, Крис что-нибудь придумает, чтобы тот не направился прямиком к копам, когда выйдет отсюда. Если выйдет.

— Когда тебя отправят на электрический стул, я буду в первых рядах, чтобы посмотреть на то, как ты дергаешься и корчишься в муках, — сквозь зубы шипит Чейс, откладывая поднос в сторону и вытирая жирные пальцы прямо об джинсы. Их уже ничто не спасет.

Крис неверяще качает головой. Этот идиот даже не знает, что в штате Нью-Йорк нет смертной казни, а там, где есть, давно используют инъекцию. Чейс швыряет поднос в нишу, и Крис, отлипнув от стены, забирает его. Кетчупом на нем написано «ублюдок» и «гори в аду». Что ж, это очень мелодраматично.

— Сегодня отличный день, знаешь? — говорит Крис, мечтательно улыбаясь. Ему хочется хоть с кем-то этим поделиться, и раз уж у него нет друзей (все они остались в прошлой жизни), сойдет и Чейс. — Себастиан пригласил меня на вечер бейсбола.

— Его ты тоже в клетку посадишь? — ядовито интересуется Чейс. У него трясутся руки, но он все еще корчит из себя крутого.

— Разумеется, нет, — Крис озадаченно хмурится и неосознанно размазывает кетчуп по подносу, выводя незамысловатые узоры. — Я хочу позвать его на свидание, а не посадить на цепь.

Чейс ухмыляется, а затем ржет, громко, немного истерично, почти безумно. Крис даже не сомневается, что с головой у него полный беспорядок. Чейсу самое место в этой клетке, вдали от нормальных людей. Крис делает обществу огромное одолжение, борется со злом, совсем как парни в трико из комиксов, зачитанных подростками до дыр.

— Это так мило, Крис, — отсмеявшись, заявляет Чейс. — А о своем чудненьком хобби ты ему расскажешь до или после того, как выебешь его?

Откинув поднос в сторону, Крис медленно приближается к прозрачному стеклу. И смотрит долго, внимательно, тяжело. Чейс прижимается ладонями к стеклу с другой стороны, глядя на него в ответ со всем возможным презрением и ненавистью. Ему страшно. Конечно же, он в ужасе, в шоке, все еще не до конца осознает, что именно происходит в его жизни. Еще вчера Чейс пил латте на кокосовом молоке, гонял на Порше, нюхал кокаин и творил все, что в голову взбредет. А сегодня он получает по заслугам, изолированный от нормальных людей. Справедливость всегда торжествует, пусть плохишам и кажется, что наказание не настигнет их.

— У меня нет никаких чудненьких хобби, Чейс, — медленно, словно для тупого, произносит Крис. — Но ты — проблема. А от проблем следует избавляться.

— Тебе бы к психиатру, приятель, — Чейс нервно облизывается и ухмыляется со всей возможной в данной ситуации беспечностью.

И правда. Крис так давно к нему не ходил, стоило бы возобновить сеансы, обсудить нарушение сна и приступы необоснованного беспокойства. Тут Чейс абсолютно прав, пусть и считает, что оскорбляет Криса. Поход к специалисту — не повод для насмешек. Это серьезно.

— Вернусь вечером, постарайся не буянить.

По взгляду Чейса Крис понимает — его ожидает погром. Вот только это бесполезное занятие, стекла могут выдержать даже выстрел из пистолета. И если Чейс хочет жить, как свинья, то пусть хоть все здесь перевернет.

— Ах да, какой хэштег тебе нравится больше: отдыхаю на море или принимаю солнечные ванны? — невинно интересуется Крис, замирая на самой верхней ступеньке. Чейс вжимается в стекло всем телом и делает испуганные глаза.

— Что ты задумал?

— Лично мне нравится второй вариант, он буквально пропитан летним теплом.

— Что ты задумал?! — орет Чейс, гневно хлопая ладонями по стеклу.

Крис подмигивает ему и закрывает дверь, окончательно заглушая чужие вопли. Наступает блаженная тишина. Крис торопливо поднимается на второй этаж, вытаскивает телефон Чейса из тумбочки и прижимает к нему большой палец — теперь айфон отзывается только на отпечаток Криса. С экрана на него смотрит Чейс, и Крис тяжело вздыхает. Слишком много этого придурка в его жизни.

На его удачу, у Чейса много невыложенных фотографий с отдыха, с разными парнями в обнимку, приличные и не очень. Крис выбирает совсем свежие, из Испании, судя по всему. Чейс не потрудился позвать туда Себастиана, но не поленился трахаться со всем, что шевелится. Крис брезгливо кривится, наткнувшись на домашнее порно в плохом качестве. Лица Чейса не видно, зато видно смазливое загорелое лицо его партнера, старательно делающего ему минет. Кто вообще такое снимает? Чейс — самый настоящий псих, Крис убеждается в этом с каждым разом все больше и больше.

Фото, нужно выложить фото, а не смотреть сомнительную порнуху. Их с сотню, хватит для сторис и постов на долгое время. Посомневавшись с секунду, Крис открывает Инстаграм и выкладывает одну из фотографий с испанским красавчиком. Снимок действительно красивый: яхта, бирюзовая вода, шикарный мужик с почти бронзовой кожей. И какого хрена надо Чейсу? Почему он не оставил Себастиана в покое, когда была такая возможность? С его деньгами он мог мучить своим присутствием кого угодно, но выбрал того, кто этого не заслужил. Крис искренне не понимает чужих мотивов, больные отношения нужно прекращать, а не тащить на горбу, словно рюкзак с камнями.

Выбрав фильтр и набросав незамысловатую подпись «#лучшийотдыхнасвете», Крис выкладывает фото. Если и после этого Себастиан не бросит Чейса, то Крис просто, блядь, взвоет.

Себастиан пишет Чейсу буквально через несколько минут, сообщение огромное и гневное, но Крис даже не читает его, отмахиваясь коротким: «Отъебись, Баз, не мешай мне развлекаться». Себастиан закидывает его в черный список, но это еще ничего не значит. Крис знает, что он быстро прощает Чейса, раз уж они сходились и расходились бессчетное количество раз. Себастиан нуждается в реабилитации, как бывший алкоголик или наркоман. Ему нужно соскочить с Чейса, завязать с ним и навсегда выкинуть из своей жизни. И Крис готов взять на себя роль нарколога, исключительно по доброте душевной.

Телефон ожидаемо гудит, и Крис открывает сообщение.

13:30 @imsebastianstan: Помнишь, какой сегодня день?

Крис выжидает несколько минут, прежде чем ответить.

13:33 @chrisevans: День Благодарения? 🤔  
13:33 @imsebastianstan: Очень смешно 😬  
13:33 @imsebastianstan: Не забудь, с тебя пиво  
13:33 @chrisevans: Пригласил меня ради халявной выпивки????  
13:34 @imsebastianstan: Как ты мог подумать?  
13:34 @imsebastianstan: Ради халявной выпивки и чипсов 😏😏😏

Крис нежно гладит экран, представляя, как совсем недавно печальный Себастиан, ощущающий себя преданным, брошенным и униженным, улыбается, читая его сообщения. Как торопится набрать текст, желая поскорее получить ответ. Как думает о Крисе, не желая больше вспоминать, что Чейс Кроуфорд вообще существовал в его жизни.

13:34 @chrisevans: Отлично  
13:34 @chrisevans: Пользуйся тем, что ты нравишься мне, засранец  
13:35 @imsebastianstan: Черт, ты прав. Надо было развести тебе на «Джека» и пиццу  
13:35 @chrisevans: Нужны от меня только деньги? А как же моя душа?  
13:36 @imsebastianstan: В наше время в почете классные сиськи и упругий зад, никакой души  
13:36 @chrisevans: Как нам обоим повезло, что у меня все это есть  
13:37 @imsebastianstan: От скромности не умрешь, красавчик  
13:37 @chrisevans: Ты и сам все это видел  
13:37 @imsebastianstan: И не поспоришь. Вот почему ты ненавидишь футболки?  
13:38 @chrisevans: Ты меня раскусил. Нравится вид?

Себастиан молчит несколько минут, и Крис начинает беспокоиться. Перебор? Он вышел за рамки дружеского флирта? Черт, черт, черт. Крис судорожно пытается придумать, как исправить свое последнее сообщение, но телефон снова выбрирует.

13:44 @imsebastianstan: Что за вопрос? Кнчн да. Ходи без футболки всегда  
13:44 @chrisevans: Ок. Все ради тебя  
13:44 @imsebastianstan: Но сегодня приходи одетым, Маки может не заценить 😒  
13:45 @chrisevans: Черт  
13:45 @imsebastianstan: Он обломщик  
13:46 @chrisevans: Продемонстрирую своих мальчиков в следующий раз  
13:47 @imsebastianstan: Но сиськи — девочки  
13:47 @chrisevans: У меня пацаны  
13:47 @imsebastianstan: 😁😁😁  
13:47 @chrisevans: 😎

Себастиан больше ничего не пишет, и Крис убирает свой телефон в карман. Что за прекрасный день? И даже Чейс, запертый в подвале, его не испортит.

***

В целом, Маки оказывается нормальным мужиком. Он не косится на Криса, как на лишнего, как на пятое колесо в машине, не задает каверзные вопросы, не смотрит на Себастиана с недовольным «кого ты вообще притащил???», не ведет себя надменно или чересчур деликатно. Маки забавный, смешливый, остроумный. Единственный минус — его тактильность, по мнению Криса, он трогает Себастиана больше, чем нужно. По-дружески, без единого намека на флирт или скрытое желание, но все же это немного напрягает. Крис _сам_ хочет положить свою ладонь на бедро Себастиана, сжать его, ощущая жар кожи сквозь джинсу, заявить на него свои права. Но все, что ему доступно — редкое соприкосновение коленями, хлопки по плечу и шутливые тычки. Он довольствуется малым. Пока что.

Имя Чейса произносится целых нихрена раз, и это хорошо.

Бейсбол идет фоном, они редко обращают внимание на то, что там вообще происходит на экране. Крис понимает, что под «бейсбольными вечерами» подразумеваются обычные посиделки с болтовней под пиво. Парни не сплетничают, не перемывают кости и не секретничают, они смотрят спортивные трансляции (и пусть хоть кто-то посмеет поспорить с этим, все мужики мира встанут с диванов, чтобы доказать вам, что вы не правы). Крису нравится эта дружеская атмосфера, он не чувствовал себя так долгие-долгие годы.

Шелли мурлычет под рукой и трется мокрым носом об пальцы. Затем забирается на колени и пытается почесать свою пушистую голову об бороду Криса, упираясь передними лапками ему в грудь, коварно оставляя на футболке крошечные дырки, которые непременно перерастут в огромные после первой же стирки. Шелли довольно жмурится, когда он почесывает ее со всех сторон, и выгибает спину. Шерсть повсюду: в закусках, пиве, на одежде. Себастиан посматривает удивленно, но ничего не говорит. А Крис и рад стараться — пусть Себастиан видит, что даже кошка на его стороне.

— Значит, оформляешь сайты? — спрашивает Маки, открывая очередную банку пива с тихим «пшик». Крис пробовал называть его Энтони, но Тони шутливо пригрозил называть его Кристофером в ответ, если это еще раз повторится. На том и порешили.

— Что-то типа того, — загадочно улыбается Крис.

Сам Тони работает учителем в начальной школе, он наверняка из тех преподавателей, от которых все дети без ума. Веселый, интересный, строгий, но справедливый. По-хорошему, Крис не должен этого знать, но он не сдержался, прошерстил всю подноготную Маки, и ничуть не раскаивался об этом. Союзников нужно знать в лицо, как и врагов.

— А ты? Себастиан не успел ничего рассказать, — изображает интерес Крис, вертя почти пустую банку в руках. Шелли сворачивается под боком в странной позе: мордой в подлокотник дивана, пузом к верху, хвостом и задними лапами на колени Криса, время от времени чувствительно пиная его и неодобрительно поглядывая желтым глазом (второй принципиально закрыт). Крис лишь умиленно улыбается. Ему искренне нравятся кошки, гораздо больше, чем люди.

— Учитель в начальной школе. Почти десять лет там работаю.

— Не представляю, как ты умудряешься уследить за всеми этими сорванцами, — хмыкает Крис. Для него дети — это вопли, крики, скандалы и самый настоящий ад. Уж лучше завести собаку.

Себастиан возится на кухне, рассыпая чипсы по мискам, на экране происходит что-то интересное, судя по тому, как взбудоражены зрители на трибунах. Крис не слишком понимает, что там происходит. Возможно, он слегка соврал, когда сказал, что любит бейсбол. И если Себастиан решит провести допрос, как американцы во вторую мировую [1], то он тут же выдаст себя со всеми потрохами.

— У меня у самого их двое. А ты? Женат? — интересуется Маки, это не похоже на допрос, но все же им является. Крис понимает желание Энтони знать, с кем еще общается Себастиан. Значит, он беспокоится о нем, по-настоящему, как взрослый и ответственный друг, а не как тот, кто при первых же признаках печали потащит его бухать в клуб. Крис и Тони на одной стороне, им нужно держаться друг за друга.

— Не женат, детей нет, — качает головой Крис. — Не нашел подходящего человека пока что.

Крис безбожно врет. Нашел, еще как.

— Чувак, прости за дурацкий вопрос, но вы с Себом… — Тони неопределенно машет рукой и изображает неловкость. — Вы реально просто соседи или ему стыдно признаться, что он наконец-то бросил Чейса?

— Мы просто соседи, — с сожалением отвечает Крис. — Но Себастиан нравится мне. Если бы у него никого не было, я бы к нему подкатил, наверное.

Крис прекрасно понимает, что Тони перескажет весь их разговор, как только Крис отлучится в туалет или уйдет домой. В этом и есть план. Если Себастиан не уверен насчет серьезности намерений Криса, то теперь он точно убедится, что флирт — вполне взаимен и нисколько не шуточен.

— Дерзай, — ухмыляется Тони и едва заметно кивает в сторону кухни. — И чего он там столько возится? Проверь его, что ли. А я пока поищу что-нибудь интересное, все равно никто не следит за игрой.

Крис торопливо вскакивает с дивана, заработав предупреждающее шипение от Шелли, и без труда находит кухню. Все же на ней он был уже несколько раз. Себастиан с самым несчастным видом листает что-то в телефоне и, завидев Криса, резко прячет его в карман.

— Все нормально? — спрашивает Крис, замирая в дверном проеме.

Себастиан кривит губы, изображая самую фальшивую улыбку на свете.

— Все отлично. Просто заебись.

Крис делает шаг вперед и кладет руку ему на плечо, успокаивающе сжимая. Он чувствует долю вины за то, каким печальным выглядит Себастиан, ведь наверняка это все из-за Чейса, из-за поста, из-за пренебрежительного сообщения. Крис хочет, чтобы в его глаза вернулась улыбка, тот самый свет, который его и притянул, но Себастиан выглядит уставшим, каким-то выцветшим. И внутри все разрывается от желания помочь ему, объяснить все, но Крис не может. Правда оттолкнет их друг от друга навсегда, Себастиан не поймет, что все это — ради него. И пусть на самом деле Крис виноват в откровенно паршивом состоянии Себастиана, он же его и утешит.

— Необязательно переживать что-то плохое одному, ты ведь знаешь?

— Чейс кинул меня, свалил в Испанию и зажигает там с каким-то качком, — скороговоркой вываливает Себастиан и тут же поджимает губы. — Блядь, просто забудь, что я это сказал. Ебаный стыд.

— Он не заслуживает тебя. Ты знаешь это?

— Ты ничего не знаешь обо мне, — невесело фыркает Себастиан и, вывернувшись из неуклюжих объятий, возвращается к чипсам. Он их еще даже не открыл, очевидно, листая новостную ленту в телефоне или жалуясь Марго и Полу на ублюдка Чейса.

— Но я вижу достаточно, чтобы понять, ты — замечательный. Ты умный, красивый, талантливый. Я был однажды в том джаз-клубе, где ты играешь, мне стало любопытно. Я влюбился в твою игру с первых же прикосновений к клавишами. Если судить по Маки, то у тебя надежные друзья. Ты любишь животных, не оставишь человека в беде, вот, даже в душ меня к себе пустил. Я знаю немного, но… — Крис неловко топчется сзади, пытаясь не сказать чего-то лишнего.

Плечи Себастиана трясутся, то ли от нервного смеха, то ли от рыданий. Крис надеется, что от первого.

— Это то, что видишь ты. Не обманывай себя, Крис. Я — хреновый вариант, — голос Себастиана звучит чересчур уверенно, будто он искренне верит в эту хрень.

— Чушь, — Крис подходит слишком близко, между ними теперь и десять центов с трудом проскользнут. И либо Крис все разрушит, а Себастиан вышвырнет его из своего дома, либо искры, что мелькают между ними, превратятся в самый настоящий фейерверк.

Откинув пачку чипсов в сторону, Себастиан резко разворачивается к Крису. Его зрачки расширены, словно под наркотой, а губы приглашающе приоткрыты. И, Господи, Крис всего лишь человек, обычный человек. Он не может больше терпеть.

— Черт, — шепчет Себастиан и, зажмурившись, сам подается вперед. Крис без труда усаживает его на стол, целуя мягкие губы, скулы, щеки, подбородок с этой нежной ямочкой, короткими мазками лижет горло. Себастиан кладет руки ему на плечи, сжимая крепко, но не пытаясь оттолкнуть. Между ними уже не искры, а самый настоящий пожар, уничтожающий все на своем пути. Крис горит, пылает, и ничто на свете не сможет его потушить, даже тысяча пожарных вместе взятых.

Крис пробирается руками под футболку Себастиана, оглаживает горячие бока, целует податливый рот и ласково вылизывает его изнутри. Это похоже на самый сладкий грех, на самое лучшее падение; если за подобное удовольствие и есть наказание, то Крис готов тысячу раз отправиться в ад, лишь бы поцеловать Себастиана снова. Себастиан не теряет времени даром, обнимает его, прижимает к себе, перехватывает инициативу и больно кусает за нижнюю губу. Поцелуй становится жарче, развязнее, в нем много языка, слюны и рук, изучающих тело через одежду, так правильно, так идеально, будто они знают друг друга многие годы.

Наконец-то, думает Крис, наконец-то это произошло. То, о чем он столько мечтал, о чем грезил во сне и наяву. Будто Рождество пришло на полгода раньше.

Губы Себастиана совсем красные, распухшие до неприличия, как Крис и представлял, совершенно не романтично передергивая на его снимки по вечерам. Его дыхание — сбитое, тяжелое, оно горячо оседает на коже. Крис пытается впитать все: образ, запах, вид; Крис старается запечатлеть каждую, даже самую незначительную деталь; Крис не может надышаться им.

Себастиан прекрасен, великолепен, идеален, словно падший ангел, изгнанный с небес. И Крис готов молиться ему, опуститься перед ним на колени, будто перед единственным божеством. И это кажется чем-то правильным, мысль не вызывает отторжения. Себастиан заслуживает только такого отношения к себе. Восхищения, любви, нежности, заботы.

Крис целует его вновь, гладит бедра и прослеживает шов на внутренней стороне, заставляя Себастиана томно выдохнуть, подаваясь бедрами к его руке. Под ладонью — твердо и горячо. Сдернуть бы эти узкие джинсы вниз, но в гостиной их ждет Маки, им нельзя увлекаться. Они уже перешли все мыслимые и немыслимые границы разумного. Маки все поймет, и Крису плевать. Себастиану, кажется, тоже.

Поцелуй прекращается, но они не отлипают друг от друга. Крис лохматит волосы Себастиана, ласково потираясь носом о скулу. Себастиан глупо улыбается в ответ и мстительно уничтожает его укладку. Око за око.

— Охренеть, — шепчет Себастиан и беззастенчиво скользит ладонями по спине, замирая в опасной близости от ягодиц. В его глаза возвращается привычное веселье, и Крис надеется, что оно задержится там надолго.

— Охренеть, — подтверждает Тони, и Крис резко поворачивает голову в бок. Тони стоит в дверном проеме и непонятно, как много он успел увидеть. К облегчению Криса, в его взгляде нет осуждения, скорее молчаливое одобрение. Себастиан смущенно смеется и сползает со стола, легко отталкивая Криса в сторону.

— Хоть слово, Тони…

— Я молчу, — ухмыляется Маки и пошло дергает бровями. — А я-то думаю, где там мои чипсы. А вы тут трахаетесь.

— Нет! — Себастиан торопливо пересыпает остатки чипсов в миску, подбирая те, что рассыпались по столешнице и отправляя их сразу в рот.

— Мы просто, — Крис беспомощно смотрит на спину Себастиана, — поговорили.

— Ну, вы точно использовали языки, — еще наглее ухмыляется Тони, за что получает в лицо кухонным полотенцем. Себастиан пихает ему в руки обе миски и выпроваживает с кухни. На Криса он старается не смотреть, что Крису совсем не нравится.

— Эй, — Крис придерживает Себастиана за локоть. — Я хотел этого. И хочу еще. Всего тебя.

Себастиан заметно расслабляется и довольно щурится, словно этого и добивался. Маленький говнюк.

Маки устраивается в кресле, деликатно оставляя им диван. Себастиан, позабыв о скромности и смущении, садится близко-близко, вжимаясь бедром в бедро, плечом в плечо. Он горячий, твердый, вкусно пахнет древесным одеколоном и кондиционером для белья. Крис незаметно втягивает его аромат носом и прикрывает глаза, лишь на долю секунды. Себастиан притирается еще ближе, очевидно, нуждаясь в нем больше, чем в воздухе. И Крис хорошо понимает очевидный намек, распахивает объятия и прижимает Себастиана еще ближе к себе, ласково гладит плечо и трется щекой об мягкие волосы на макушке. Ему не хочется, чтобы между ними оставался хоть дюйм свободного пространства, и, кажется, Себастиан того же мнения.

По телевизору идет «Подиум» [2], и Себастиан смотрит на Криса с внезапным смущением, будто ему стыдно за такой выбор передачи. Что в этом такого? Даже если бы Себастиан фанател от Джеймса Чарльза [3] и повторял его мейки, Крис не стал бы думать о нем хуже. В конце концов, это всего лишь одежда и макияж, плевать, во что оденется Себастиан, если он продолжит смотреть на него этими своими необыкновенными глазами. Крис улыбается и поворачивается к экрану.

— Готов поспорить, выиграет парень, сделавший черное платье из линеек.

— Выглядит неплохо, — отзывается Маки и тянется за очередной банкой пива. — Ставлю на девицу в розовом.

Себастиан презрительно фыркает, выражая этим все сомнение во вкусе Тони.

— И какие у нас ставки?

— Эм, десять баксов? — предлагает Крис.

— Тогда ставлю десятку на парня с шарфом.

Крис срывает невиданный куш — тридцать долларов. На них они заказывают еще одну пиццу и смотрят несколько серий «Подиума» под дружное чавканье. Крис искренне наслаждается этим вечером, почти полностью забывая про сидящего у него в подвале Чейса. Но, увы, забывать про него нельзя, он все еще является огромной занозой в заднице. С сожалением Крис отрывается от Себастиана и сконфуженно закусывает губу.

— Я воспользуюсь… Уборной?

Себастиан закатывает глаза и ржет, совсем не обидно, скорее, неожиданно. Крис пихает его в плечо и не сдерживает ответного смешка. Даже его бабка никогда не называла туалет «уборной». Никто его так не называет, блин, если не родился в девятнадцатом веке.

— Боже, Крис, если ты хочешь отлить, то необязательно подбирать для этого изящные синонимы.

— У нас тут царит безкультурие, — подмигивает Тони и салютует наполовину пустой, судя по плеску, банкой.

— Буду иметь ввиду, — подмигивает Крис в ответ, покидая гостиную и давая им шанс обсудить себя наедине. Ему и правда нужно отлить, а еще обновить Твиттер Чейса. Тот постит всякую хрень по несколько раз за день, будет странно, если вдруг он замолчит хотя бы на несколько часов. Беспокойство и подозрение от других людей им ни к чему, пусть все считают, что Чейс зажигает в Испании, как последняя мразь.

Открыв Твиттер, Крис набрасывает первую же чушь, которая приходит в голову: «Если собираетесь послать прошлую жизнь нахрен, то смешайте абсент, текилу, водку и слижите это с загорелого красавчика #без_одежды». Приложив фото чужого идеального пресса, Крис довольно усмехается. Вполне в духе Чейса. Интересно, какие психические отклонения у тех, кто подписывается на его псевдофилософские мысли? Крис понятия не имеет, что с ними не так.

Послав агента, настрочившего несколько недовольных писем, Крис выкладывает в Инстаграм фото с красивым закатом. «#впервые_все_идеально» — приписывает Крис. Накидав фото в сторис и добавив видео с бьющими о край яхты волнами, Крис выключает телефон. На сегодня достаточно, нужно поберечь снимки, если он хочет растянуть ложь надолго.

Отлив и тщательно вымыв руки, Крис спускается вниз. Разговор не обрывается резко, Тони и Себастиан не выглядят смущенными или пойманными на горячем. Они просто осуждают очередное уродливое платье, сшитое дизайнером. Крис молча садится рядом и притягивает Себастиана в свои объятия.

Ему так хорошо, что, кажется, сейчас остановится сердце. Крис чувствует себя спокойным, словно, наконец, нашел свой дом.

***

— Оттрахал его? — грязно усмехается Чейс, когда Крис спускается вниз с подносом еды и чистой одеждой. Внутри клетки все перевернуто, Чейс сидит на полу, вытянув ноги и сцепив пальцы рук между коленями. Он выглядит грязным и изможденным, растерявшим весь модельный лоск, будто дикий зверь, плененный охотниками. Его глаза почти лихорадочно мечутся, а язык бестолково проходится по сухим губам. Крис вздыхает и качает головой.

— Поешь и переоденься. Грязную одежду сложи в нишу.

— Выебал его в зад? — не останавливается Чейс. — А он и рад его подставить, разумеется.

— Чейс, — Крис терпеливо улыбается.

— Кристофер! — округляет глаза Чейс и мерзко усмехается. — Или ты сам подставил ему жопу?

— Думаю, тебе стоит остановиться.

Крис не договаривает мысль, но продолжение так и напрашивается. «Если не хочешь, чтобы я отрезал твой гребаный язык» — вот что тяжело висит в воздухе. Чейс трясется от истеричного смеха, а затем, не сдержавшись, хохочет в голос.

Вот дерьмо. Крис совсем забыл про то, что он сидит на кокаине. Если Чейса начнет жестко ломать, то он будет вынужден вытирать за ним еще и блевоту. Гребаный боже, помоги ему.

— Этот ушлепок быстро забыл меня, да? — отсмеявшись, интересуется Чейс. — Уже засос тебе поставил.

Крис трогает пальцами горло и, встав к стеклу почти вплотную, растягивает губы в недоброй ухмылке. Чейс же, наоборот, улыбаться резко перестает.

— Да, идиота кусок, он быстро про тебя забудет. И знаешь, почему? Не из-за моего члена, впрочем, и тут я гораздо лучше тебя. Себастиан забудет тебя из-за того, что я окружу его любовью и заботой, а не вечными изменами и скотским поведением.

— Думаешь, он такой замечательный? — тихо спрашивает Чейс, как-то разом теряя интерес к разговору. — Спроси его про Лину.

— Какая еще Лена? — морщится Крис. Очередная подруга Себастиана? Многовато друзей для одного человека, за всеми не уследить. 

— Лина, не помню ее фамилию. Что-то русское или типа того.

На другие вопросы Чейс не отвечает, включив полный игнор. Он переодевается в спортивные штаны и футболу Криса, неопрятным комом сложив свою грязную, провонявшую потом и черт знает чем еще одежду. Молча съедает свой ужин, ни разу не пожаловавшись на глютен и лактозу. Прибирается в клетке, возвращая немногочисленную мебель на место, и ложится спать. Крис подсыпал совсем немного снотворного в его воду, чтобы спокойно вынести ведро с дерьмом.

Вот, _вот_ на что он готов пойти, лишь бы быть рядом с Себастианом. Жаль, что тот не может оценить его жертвенность в полной мере. Он не поймет, просто не сможет понять. Слова Чейса неприятно скребутся внутри, сомнения одолевают Криса, но он легко отмахивается от них. Очевидно, Кроуфорд просто пытается сбить его, внести между ним и Себастианом смуту, хочет рассорить их. Ведь если Крис начнет спрашивать о чем-то таком, то Себастиан сразу поймет — Крис роется в его прошлом, словно больной сталкер потрошит все грязное белье.

Крис не такой, он нормальный. И Чейсу не удастся разрушить все то, к чему он так долго и упорно шел. Ему нужно немного успокоиться, поэтому Крис достает телефон и открывает чат с Себастианом. На самом деле, это единственный чат в его телефоне. Других переписок нет.

00:12 @chrisevans: Не спишь?  
00:12 @imsebastianstan: Только что посадил Тони в такси. А ты? Уже в кровати? 😏😏😏  
00:12 @chrisevans: Ага, уже улегся. Думал про тебя  
00:12 @imsebastianstan: Надеюсь, вспоминал наш поцелуй  
00:12 @imsebastianstan: потому что я да

Крис облизывает губы и улыбается, с любовью глядя на экран. Ох, _Себастиан_.

00:13 @chrisevans: Разве можно не думать о поцелуе с тобой?  
00:13 @imsebastianstan: Ты прав, я хорош 😘😎  
00:13 @chrisevans: Хочу повторить это тысячу раз  
00:13 @imsebastianstan: Я не в праве тебя останавливать

Крис с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не завопить на весь дом, словно девочка-подросток, которую позвал на школьный бал самый красивый парень в школе. Ладони потеют, сердце бешено бьется в груди, в штанах твердеет — обычная реакция на Себастиана.

00:14 @chrisevans: Не хочу пугать тебя, но я думал о поцелуе, как только увидел тебя0

0:15 @imsebastianstan: Оу 😏 Только о поцелуе?

00:15 @chrisevans: Эй, я приличный парень  
00:15 @imsebastianstan: А вот я нет  
00:19 @chrisevans: Хм, и о чем ты думал?  
00:19 @imsebastianstan: О единорогах  
00:19 @imsebastianstan:, а потом я подумал, что твоя задница слишком идеальная, чтобы быть настоящей  
00:19 @imsebastianstan: 🍑  
00:20 @chrisevans: Сравниваешь мою задницу с персиком???  
00:20 @imsebastianstan: С лучшим персиком, вообще-то  
00:20 @chrisevans: 😏  
00:21 @imsebastianstan: Не ухмыляйся мне тут  
00:21 @imsebastianstan: Как тебе Маки, кстати?  
00:21 @imsebastianstan: И вечер в целом  
00:22 @chrisevans: Мне не хотелось, чтобы он кончался. Тони нормальный мужик, взрослый и рассудительный, и как только он связался с тобой  
00:22 @imsebastianstan: АХ ТЫ МАЛЕНЬКАЯ ЗАДНИЦА  
00:23 @imsebastianstan: Не будь ты таким симпатичным, я бы ударил тебя за это  
00:23 @chrisevans: 😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏  
00:23 @imsebastianstan: Если ты слышишь крик из моего дома, то знай, блядь, он посвящается тебе  
00:24 @chrisevans: Думаю, мне понравятся твои крики  
00:24 @imsebastianstan: Так. Стоп  
00:25 @imsebastianstan: Если мы сейчас займёмся сексэмэсингом, то ты решишь, будто я доступен  
00:25 @imsebastianstan: Сначала свидание

Крис со вздохом сожаления удаляет неоднозначное сообщение, в котором фигурируют баклажаны и персики. Что ж, Себастиан прав, всему свое время. И даже если Крису хочется ворваться в спальню к Себастиану, снять с него штаны и посадить верхом на свой член, это не значит, что именно так он и поступит.

00:25 @chrisevans: Какое совпадение. Как раз хотел сказать, что буду ждать одного красавчика в девять «У Чарли». В субботу  
00:25 @imsebastianstan: Крис, мы можем просто погулять, необязательно куда-то идти

Разумеется, Себастиан не хочет говорить, что у него немного денег, и он не может позволить себе лишние траты на ресторан. Крис досадливо прикусывает губу. У него достаточно средств на счете, чтобы сводить Себастиана в нормальное место с хорошими стейками и сносным вином. Не Мишлен, но тоже неплохо.

00:26 @chrisevans: Я приглашаю, значит, я плачу. Не переживай об этом  
00:27 @imsebastianstan: Я не знаю  
00:27 @imsebastianstan: Я не ищу папика, который будет делать мне дорогие подарки и платить везде  
00:27 @imsebastianstan: И если ты так думаешь обо мне…  
00:28 @chrisevans: СТОП  
00:28 @chrisevans: Я вообще не думаю такого про тебя. И я не могу быть папиком, я тебя не намного старше, сынок👴  
00:28 @chrisevans: Я просто зову тебя на ужин  
00:28 @imsebastianstan: Ну, ладно, дедуля. Но в следующий раз плачу я!

Крис улыбается и прикладывает телефон к груди. Себастиан заранее рассчитывает на то, что будет второй раз, это хорошо, просто прекрасно. Они переписываются до часу ночи, пока Себастиан не признается, что вот-вот отключится и желает добрых снов.

Сердце переполняется любовью, а суббота кажется невозможно далекой.

***

До Себастиана Крис верил, что его единственная любовь на всю оставшуюся жизнь — это Скарлетт. Дерзкая, умная, красивая, она зацепила его с первого взгляда. Скарлетт казалась ему воплощением идеала (теперь, разумеется, он видит, насколько она была несовершенна), сексуальности и интеллекта. Прекрасная женщина, восхитительная, вдохновляющая. Разочарование пришло после первой же проверки телефона — Скарлетт изменяла ему с боссом, нагло врала в лицо, а потом, после всего, что он ей простил, Скарлетт собрала вещи и заявила, что уходит от него.

Сердце Криса было разбито. Отпустить ее он так и не смог.

— Он красивый. Этот твой Себастиан, — говорит Скарлетт, очерчивая книги на полке кончиками пальцев. Ногти грязные и обломанные, а светлые волосы спутаны в один большой колтун. — И ветреный. Я знаю таких людей, мой дорогой, знаю очень хорошо.

— Он не ты, — вяло отмахивается Крис.

Все тело парализует, словно кто-то подмешал ему лошадиную долю транквилизаторов. Он не может пошевелить руками и ногами, скулы сводит от напряжения. Крис пытается повернуться, скинуть наваждение, но ничего не получается. Давно с ним такого не случалось, последний раз — после смерти Скарлетт. Сильный стресс вполне может привести к сонному параличу, психолог говорил ему об этом неоднократно, но ни одна из предложенных техник для того, чтобы проснуться, не срабатывает. Крис жмурится, а затем распахивает глаза.

Скарлетт все еще здесь, смотрит на него с вежливым интересом, словно студент, готовый препарировать лягушку. Криса безумно раздражал этот взгляд, ему всегда хотелось отвернуться, лишь бы она перестала это делать.

И как можно было считать, что между ними — любовь? Теперь-то он видит разницу. С Себастианом все иначе.

— Его ты тоже отправишь в клетку? — Скарлетт садится на край кровати, пачкая простыни черной жирной землей.

— Нет, он этого не заслуживает, — сквозь зубы отвечает Крис.

Скарлетт смеется, весело, не натянуто даже.

— А я — заслужила?

— Ты изменила мне, — напоминает Крис, глядя куда угодно, только не на нее. На потолке виднеется трещина, следует замазать ее.

— Нормальные пары расстаются после этого, а не кидают бывшую подружку в клетку.

— Ты предала меня, изменяла, врала, пользовалась мной. Я действовал на эмоциях, — Крис хмурится, сводит брови на переносице. Его потряхивает, тело покрывается противным липким потом, сердце сжимается до боли в груди, но проснуться он не может. Ничего не получается, как бы он ни старался.

— На эмоциях, — хохочет Скарлетт, подползая ближе, оставляя грязь и глину на чистом постельном белье. — Ты сломал шею моему любовнику, скинув его с моста. Он теперь овощ, не способный ни на что, кроме как пускать на себя слюни. Ты запер меня в подвале и построил для меня клетку. Ты держал меня в заперти, а потом…

— Заткнись, — огрызается Крис, показывая зубы, будто рассерженный хищник. Обычно он не позволяет себе таких выражений в сторону женщин, но мертвая бывшая — огромное исключение. — Это не моя вина.

Скарлетт садится сверху, сжимая его бедра своими. На узких джинсах земля и кровь, под ногтями грязь, в светлых волосах копошатся черви. Полные губы расплываются в мрачной усмешке.

— Что ты сделал, Крис? — Скарлетт невинно улыбается и тянет руку к его горлу.

— Ты вынудила меня! — пытается закричать Крис, но получается лишь шептать. Он ощущает тяжесть чужого тела, словно наяву. Но этого не может быть, мертвецы не возвращаются с того света, чтобы отомстить. Они не приходят в спальню к бывшему, чтобы поговорить по душам. Они гниют под землей, в своих могилах, или там, где их закопали второпях.

— Крис.

В голосе Скарлетт весь холод преисподней. У Криса по коже бегут мурашки, крупные, почему-то болезненные. Он закрывает глаза, когда Скарлетт скалится и изо рта вываливаются опарыши. По лбу ползет упитанная муха.

— Ты снова обманула меня, — нервно облизнувшись, говорит Крис. — Я поверил тебе, выпустил из клетки.

Скарлетт кивает, довольная собой, и гладит его по груди.

— Что потом?

— Ты воткнула мне в живот вилку, ударила по затылку и попыталась убежать. Но я запер подвал на ключ. Всегда запирал.

Взгляд Скарлетт становится мутным, из глаз уходит былая яркость и задор. Теперь она похожа на тот вариант себя, который Крис видел в последний раз.

Она абсолютно точно мертвая.

— Я плакала, умоляла тебя отпустить меня. Я так хотела жить.

Крис жмурится и отворачивается, сдерживая душащие его слезы. Он не виноват, не виноват, просто все вышло из-под контроля!

— У меня могли бы быть дети. Милая маленькая девочка. Я назвала бы ее Роуз, — в голосе Скарлетт полно нерастраченной нежности и любви. — Я бы жила в доме с белым забором, с моим любимым мужем, с лохматым псом и дружелюбными соседями.

— Мне жаль, — шепчет Крис, шмыгая носом. Господи, ему правда жаль.

— Так что ты сделал, Крис? — строго спрашивает Скарлетт. — Что же ты натворил?

— Я ударил тебя по голове битой. Я не хотел убивать, только оглушить…

Скарлетт поджимает губы и дотрагивается до своего затылка. На ее пальцах остается кровь, пусть это и невозможно. Мертвые не истекают кровью, совершенно точно нет. Криса начинает подташнивать.

— После этого я выкопал яму в саду. Закопал тебя в семи футах под землей. А на следующий день начал строить там беседку.

— Верно, — Скарлетт медленно кивает, будто погруженная в воспоминания. — Меня ведь никто не ищет, ты, ублюдок. Мои друзья решили, что я свалила из страны. А родственников у меня нет. Ты все продумал, ты, психопат.

— Я не психопат, — Крис переводит взгляд на часы. Будильник вот-вот зазвенит. В нем ему видится единственное спасение от призраков прошлого.

— Ты заставил написать меня прощальное письмо, а потом подкинул его в почтовый ящик Ромена. Все решили, что он сам прыгнул с моста… Не выдержал моего предательства.

— И я сожалею об этом!

— Нет, — Скарлетт заносит ладонь. — Тебе не жаль. Ты забыл про меня, как только появился Себастиан. Мое тело еще не успело остыть, а ты уже строил планы на жизнь. Твои слезы — ложь, твои слова — обман. Ты не жалел о моей смерти ни одного дня.

— Я страдал! — орет Крис, пытаясь спихнуть Скарлетт с себя. Но тело все еще не слушается, даже не дергается, придавленное чужим весом. Руки, будто желе, словно кто-то вытащил из них все кости неправильным заклинанием. Крис слабее котенка, и вот, вот что страшнее всего. 

Он боится беспомощности куда сильнее, чем мертвой девки на своих бедрах. 

— Ты не любишь никого, кроме себя. И сдохнешь в одиночестве, — ладонь Скарлетт со всей силой опускается на его щеку…

… и Крис просыпается на мокрых от пота простынях. Из горла вырывается всхлип, по щекам текут слезы, в груди ноет от чувства потери. В одном Скарлетт была не права. Он любит не только себя. Он — хороший парень, просто совершивший много ошибок. Но он исправит все! С Себастианом будет иначе, он усвоил урок, он все понял и сделал правильные выводы. Он будет лучшим, самым надежным, самым заботливым бойфрендом на свете. Он не проебет и этот шанс на счастливую жизнь.

Встав с кровати, Крис бредет в ванную, с трудом переставляя ноги. Холодная вода — лучшее средство для прочистки мозгов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Во время битвы в Арденнах американские солдаты использовали свои знания о правилах игры в бейсбол, чтобы определить, кто был американцем, а кто немецким диверсантом в американской форме.
> 
> [2] Подиум — американское реалити-шоу, выходящее в США. Тема шоу — дизайн одежды.
> 
> [3] Джеймс Чарльз — американский бьюти- блогер, визажист.


	5. Chapter 5

Больше никакой слежки, никаких преследований, никакой проверки телефона, наконец решает Крис. Звучит легко и просто, на деле — настоящее испытание. Поколебавшись с полминуты, Крис отключает родительский контроль и подчищает все следы пребывания в телефоне Себастиана. Это кажется ему правильным решением, огромным шагом к тому, чтобы стать по-настоящему образцовым бойфрендом в доверительных, нетоксичных, полных любви отношениях. Пришедшая к нему во сне Скарлетт будто становится необходимым толчком для трезвого взгляда на все происходящее. Крис смог увидеть свои действия под другим углом, смог понять — он снова наступает на одни и те же грабли.

У них с Себастианом глубинная связь, которую никому не понять. Недоверие здесь ни к чему.

— Доброе утро, — чересчур радостно говорит Крис, ставя поднос с тостами, омлетом, водой и кофе в нишу.

Чейс надменно вскидывает брови, всем своим видом показывая, что он думает о «доброте» нового дня. Выглядит он неважно: под глазами залегли тени, щетина отросла неопрятными клочьями, на лбу и висках застыли мелкие бисеринки пота, словно он только вернулся с пробежки. Вентиляция работает нормально, в камере средняя температура (не слишком холодно, не слишком жарко), но Чейса все равно трясет. Увы, тут Крис ему помочь не может. Тот сам отдался пагубной зависимости, а теперь пожинает ее плоды.

— Пришел выпустить меня? — ухмыляется Чейс, полностью игнорируя еду на подносе, но выпивая бутылку с водой в несколько больших глотков. Жадно и торопливо, будто не пил ее несколько дней. Следом он отправляет кофе, но к омлету и тостам так и не притрагивается. Крису насрать, будет ли он есть или нет, а вот с его тощим трупом потом возиться совсем не хочется.

— Ломает? — Крис смотрит на отпечатки с той стороны стекла. 

Грязные и смазанные разводы от пальцев и ладоней Чейса вызывают глухое раздражение. Хочется немедленно взять тряпку и стеклоочиститель, чтобы исправить этот беспорядок, но у него кончилось снотворное, а скручивать Чейса и драться с ним, если он вдруг решит сбежать, в планы на сегодняшний день не входит. Это важный день, это чудесный день. Еще один огромный шаг в их с Себастианом сближении.

Чейс жмурится и ложится на матрас.

— Что, блядь, за уебские вопросы? Сам не видишь?

— На чем сидишь, Чейс? — продолжает допытываться Крис. — Таблетки? Кокаин?

Приподнявшись на локтях, Чейс сумрачно смотрит на Криса. Выглядит он чертовски нездоровым, настолько, что Крису — ровно на одну секунду — становится его жаль.

— А тебе какое дело? Ах, — он притворно улыбается, — решил устроить мне лакшери-заключение? А голые девки будут?

Точно, и как это Крис мог забыть, насколько Чейс одиозная личность. Мудацкий засранец, с ним просто невозможно вести себя по-человечески! Терпеливо выдохнув и призвав в себя всю невозмутимость мира, Крис достает из кармана джинсов телефон. Чейс тут же вскакивает на ноги и, едва не запнувшись о край матраса, замирает по ту сторону стекла.

— Твой агент такой, м-м-м… — Крис щелкает пальцами, подбирая подходящее определение. — Настойчивый парень. Не желает читать смски и письма, хочет с тобой поговорить, злится из-за сброшенных вызовов.

— И? Пригласи его ко мне на приватную беседу. Скажем, что репетирую новую роль в сериале про больного урода, что держит людей в заточении, — Чейс облизывается и вжимается лбом в стекло, оставляя на нем еще больше жирных разводов. Криса внутренне передергивает: он ненавидит беспорядок, в детстве насмотрелся на грязь и тараканов, чувствующих себя в родительском доме, а затем и в трейлере, как на курорте. Здесь, в его собственном жилье, не по-холостяцки чисто и опрятно. Чейс же, как обычно, все портит.

— Тебе бы не хватило таланта, — отбривает Крис. Чейс снова кривится.

— А тебе бы хватило, верно? Играешь роль добродушного соседа, весь такой красавчик и хороший человек, да? — Чейс заговорщицки понижает голос. — Но на деле ты психопат, Себастиан быстро это поймет и бросит тебя. В тюряге быстро сядешь на бутылку…

Крис бьет по стеклу кулаком так сильно, что сдирает тонкую кожу на костяшках. Чейс отшатывается, забывая о преграде между ними, но тут же возвращается обратно, довольный собой. Яростно раздув ноздри, Крис медленно выдыхает. Спокойно, спокойно, _спокойно_.

Скарлетт говорила ему нечто похожее перед тем, как все полетело в тартарары.

— Ты ошибаешься, — успокоившись, Крис вновь вскидывает ладонь с зажатым в ней телефоном. — Но мне плевать, думай, что хочешь. Мне нужно, чтобы ты записал несколько голосовых для родителей, агента и Себастиана.

— Ага, а не пососать тебе?

— Твой рот — последнее, что меня интересует.

— Мой ответ, — Чейс томно облизывается и прижимает средний палец к стеклу, — на хуй иди.

Чего-то такого Крис и ожидал от этого мудозвона.

— Хорошо, — улыбается Крис и достает из-за пояса пистолет. Чейс мгновенно бледнеет и отступает назад, словно ему есть, куда бежать. — А вот мой ответ.

Уже не такой храбрый Чейс упирается спиной в дальнюю стену клетки и обнимает себя руками. Его заметно трясет, он бледнеет еще сильнее и, кажется, еще чуть-чуть — и он расплачется. Это нормально, в стрессовой ситуации мало кто может держать лицо. И богатый спектр эмоций — единственное, за что Крис не осуждает Чейса.

— Снова приставишь пистолет к моему лбу? — невнятно спрашивает Чейс. Крису приходится прислушиваться, чтобы понять, что он бормочет себе под нос.

— Ты вынуждаешь меня, — мягко напоминает Крис, отпирая дверь и удерживая пистолет в правой руке. — Я хотел по-хорошему. Ты заставляешь меня быть козлом.

— Ты держишь меня в клетке, я сру в ведро и жру какую-то дрянь. Ты, блядь, издеваешься?!

Крис тяжело вздыхает. Опять! Вот, опять Чейс пытается испортить ему настроение. А ведь день так хорошо начинался! Он не может пойти на свидание с Себастианом, если будет не в духе. Тот заслуживает только радости от встречи, но никак не хмурых задумчивых взглядов в никуда.

— И ты все еще жив.

— Ну, спасибо!

— Пожалуйста, — серьезно кивает Крис. — Если сделаешь все, как я прошу, то не пострадаешь. Если нет — окажешься расфасованным по пакетам. Понятно?

— Сука, — Чейс жмурится и кусает губы. — Ладно, но с одним условием.

Крис с интересом приподнимает брови. Он не планирует вести переговоры с террористами, но ему интересно, о чем Чейс хочет попросить.

— У меня дома есть пакет, в сейфе.

— Кокаин?

Чейс трет и без того воспаленные глаза и кивает.

— Если принесешь его мне, то я запишу гребаные сообщения. И бутылку бурбона из бара.

— Хорошо, — легко соглашается Крис. Ему плевать, будет ли Чейс обнюханным и бухим в этой клетке или нет, лишь бы вел себя, как примерный мальчик. — Какие-нибудь еще пожелания будут?

— Отпусти меня.

— Не на этой неделе, — Крис трясет телефоном. — И запиши сообщение для агента. Авансом. Он самый нетерпеливый из всех твоих контактов.

Чейс вздыхает и согласно кивает головой. Выбора у него, на самом деле, нет.

***

Если говорить откровенно, то больше всего на свете Крис любит взрывную музыку по утрам. Это так бодрит! Солнце лениво выползает из-за горизонта, птицы щебечут за окном, а единственное, что хочет сделать Крис — вывернуть колонки на максимум и сплясать совершенно сумасшедший танец, подпевая при этом попсовым певичкам. Увы, соседи вряд ли это оценят, поэтому Крис ограничивается музыкой в наушниках, пробежкой вместо диких плясок и тихим мычанием в дуэте с очередной дивой из топ-100 в «Айтюнс».

Себастиан машет ему с крыльца, сонный, немного помятый, но невероятно красивый. Крис не знает, от чего сердце сжимается сильнее: от Себастиана или все же от пяти миль, что он уже одолел. Ноги слегка побаливают, легкие пытаются сжаться до размера горошины, а мозг настойчиво предлагает рухнуть лицом в идеально подстриженный газон. Крис сильнее этого, он может пробежать гораздо больше. Что ему жалкие пять миль? От копов приходилось удирать и на большие расстояния.

Отключив наушники и утерев лицо низом футболки, Крис замедляется и подходит ближе. Себастиан закусывает нижнюю губу, окидывая его медленным взглядом, от которого можно с легкостью загореться. Крис упирается ладонью в бедро и склоняет голову в бок, принимая нарочито соблазнительную позу, словно модели из журналов мужского белья. Влажная от пота футболка облегает, будто вторая кожа, шорты неприлично обтягивают зад: не удивительно, что Себастиан смотрит на него именно так. Голодно и задумчиво, то ли планируя сожрать, то ли отыметь.

Крис готов отправлять смски за победу второго варианта, серьезно.

— Эй, — говорит он, чуточку хрипло.

— Эй, — вторит ему Себастиан, вжимаясь спиной в дверь и слегка запрокидывая голову. С такого ракурса его скулы смотрятся просто умопомрачительно. — Не спится, сосед?

О, даже так? Крис не прочь подыграть ему немного.

— Слегка нервничаю перед свиданием. Сосед, — подмигивает Крис, стараясь не засмеяться.

— Ну, когда идешь на него с сексуальным парнем, вообще трудно не нервничать, — замечает Себастиан, продолжая поглядывать на него сквозь ресницы и лениво улыбаясь одним лишь уголком губ. Крис задыхается от его красоты. Даже утром, когда девяносто процентов людей похожи на картошку, Себастиан умудряется быть чертовой влажной мечтой. Крис не может списать все на иллюзии или розовые очки, ему вообще не свойственно романтизировать облик того, с кем он планирует построить отношения. Но черт… Себастиан просто нереальный. Он точно не от мира сего, Крис чувствует это каким-то внутренним чутьем.

— Сексуальный — не самое подходящее слово.

Себастиан опасно щурится и поджимает губы. Дает ему возможность исправиться и сказать, что тот самый парень сексуальнее некуда.

— Нда? И какой же он?

— Ну-у, — Крис делает несколько шагов вперед, замирая у нижней ступеньки крыльца. — Я бы назвал его потрясающим, восхитительным, невероятным, самым лучшим парнем из всех, кого я знаю.

— Словарь синонимов на досуге читал? — интересуется Себастиан, очаровательно раскрасневшись от вываленных на него комплиментов. Смущенно потерев нос и пригладив волосы, он спускается по ступенькам вниз и обнимает Криса за шею. Они одного роста, поэтому целовать и обнимать Себастиана в ответ выходит очень просто. Будто они и правда созданы друг для друга.

Крис точно на небесах, в своем персональном раю. И даже там не было бы так хорошо, как здесь и сейчас.

Коротко поцеловав Себастиана куда-то в висок, Крис кивает в сторону пожилой и любопытной соседки, уставившейся на них во все четыре глаза. В огромных очках она похожа на безумную черепаху, а зеленый халат лишь усиливает сходство. Крису насрать, что там думают соседи, но ему не хочется, чтобы она орала им какие-нибудь мерзости и огорчала этим Себастиана.

— Здесь вам не Вудсток [1]! — старушка грозно хмурится, вскидывает крошечный кулак и прячется где-то в глубине дома. И, судя по подозрительно дернувшейся занавеске, соседка продолжает следить за их благопристойностью. Себастиан смеется, сгибаясь пополам. Крис гладит его по спине и ухмыляется себе под нос.

— Господи, а ведь я даже не повис на тебе, как мартышка на пальме. Ее бы вообще инфаркт хватил.

— А планировал? — ухмыляется Крис. Он бы не стал сопротивляться, это факт. Он бы подхватил Себастиана под задницу, вжал бы в себя всем телом и не отпускал бы до самого утра.

Черт, черт, черт. Нельзя возбуждаться в этих шортах, определенно точно нельзя.

— Ну, может, после первого свидания, — невозмутимо отвечает Себастиан. — Как уловка, чтобы потрогать твои сиськи.

— Они все не дают тебе покоя!

Себастиан вскидывает руки к небу и сокрушенно качает головой. Солнечный свет, упавший на его лицо, окрашивает кожу в золотистый оттенок. Крису хочется попробовать каждый дюйм языком, чтобы удостовериться, что Себастиан такой же сладкий, медовый, каким и выглядит.

— Господи, свидетель ты мне, но эти буфера притягивают мой взор! И длани мои! Не могу совладать я с собой!

Крис хохочет, запрокинув голову и прижав ладонь к груди. Себастиан — прирожденный актер. С его мимикой, грацией, чувством юмора. Крис не пропустил бы ни одного фильма с его участием. И это тоже факт. Он бы просто не удержался, скупая все билеты, лишь бы сидеть в зале в одиночестве, наслаждаясь непередаваемой игрой. И прикончил бы каждого критика, посмевшего назвать игру Себастиана банальной и скучной. Они не дожили бы до утра.

_Ради тебя, Себастиан, думает Крис, я и президента бы убил._

— Я уже говорил, что приличный парень, — напоминает Крис. — И дам себя полапать лишь после того, как мы обсудим всякие идиотские и неловкие вещи, которые обычно обсуждают на первом свидании.

— Обломщик, — обиженно выпятив нижнюю губу, Себастиан кивает в сторону дома. — Зайдешь на чашечку кофе?

— Не могу, — Крис с сожалением качает головой. — Много работы на сегодня, нужно успеть до вечера, если я хочу увидеть лучшего парня в мире.

— Хватит, — притворно морщится Себастиан. Но в его глазах плещется удовольствие от похвалы и комплиментов. — Иначе мое эго разрастется до небес.

— Не могу прекратить, — вскинув ладони, будто демонстрируя свою беспомощность перед обстоятельствами, Крис делает шаг вперед и целует Себастиана в уголок губ. Тот довольно жмурится, но поцелуй углубить не пытается.

— Вали уже, — ворчит он, не слишком-то убедительно пихая Криса плечом. — Выпью кофе без тебя.

— Мое сердце разбито, — ухмыляется Крис, трусцой направляясь к своему дому. И, возможно (только возможно) он виляет задом больше, чем нужно. Себастиан неприлично свистит вслед, и Крис не сдерживает довольной улыбки.

Господи, как приятно любить кого-то взаимно. Как же чертовски приятно.

***

Перед тем, как взяться за работу, Крис твитит несколько глупостей от лица Чейса и удаляет все совместные снимки с Себастианом из соцсетей. Тот делает то же самое буквально через полчаса. Это хорошо, ни к чему ему сохранять фотографии с Чейсом, когда у него есть Крис. Ради Себастиана он готов сделать что угодно. Даже страшное, темное, то, чего никогда не сделал бы ради Скарлетт… Он заводит Инстаграм. Выложив фото дерева, сохранившегося с поездки в Огайо, Крис подписывается на Себастиана и нескольких своих знакомых. Аккаунт все равно кажется подозрительно пустым, и он подписывается на несколько актеров и музыкантов, которые ему нравятся. Заполнив информацию о себе, Крис проходится по фото Себастиана и лайкает их.

Он обещал себе не следить за ним, но разве партнеры не подписываются друг на друга в соцсетях? Это нормально, абсолютно нормально. И никто не назовет вас больным психопатом, если вы будете следить за жизнью знакомых в Фейсбуке, Инстаграме или Снэпчате. Для этого люди и заводят соцсети, лишь бы не встречаться с другими людьми в реальности.

Тяжело вздохнув, Крис открывает ноутбук. Если он хочет, чтобы Себастиан не переживал из-за счетов и аренды, то ему нужно хорошо работать. Однажды они съедутся, будут жить вместе, и тогда Себастиан сможет заниматься музыкой без оглядки на то, как расплатиться по всем впихнутым в ящик бумажкам. Крис улыбается, открывая наполовину законченный проект и надевает очки.

Совсем скоро они будут счастливы вместе. И даже Чейс, мечтающий в подвале о белом порошке и побеге (в равной степени) не сможет им помешать.

***

От Мидвуда [2] до стейк-хауса «У Чарли» они добираются минут за тридцать. Машину Крис оставляет дома, Себастиан полностью поддерживает его идею: им есть, о чем поговорить, а долгие пешие прогулки лучше всего настраивают на нужный лад. Есть в этом какая-то странноватая романтика, как ни крути. Себастиан сам берет его за руку, ничуть не смущаясь возможного пристального внимания. Мидвуд — хороший район, это не какое-нибудь преступное гетто, но придурков полно везде, впрочем… К черту все.

Крис переплетает свои пальцы с его. Пусть кто-нибудь попробует вякнуть что-то в их сторону, он вспомнит весь свой опыт из «трущоб». К счастью, никто ничего не говорит, некоторые парочки улыбаются им, некоторые скользят равнодушным взглядом, кто-то и вовсе не замечает, слишком занятый своей личной жизнью. Крис понимает, что сейчас не нулевые, всем плевать, кто и с кем спит, если ты не какая-нибудь звезда. Но он так давно не встречался с мужчинами, в последний раз это случилось когда? Лет двенадцать назад. И никто из его тогдашних знакомых в восторге не был. Они же были крутыми, строили из себя гангстеров, на деле же являясь всего лишь мелкими сошками. Никем в преступном мире.

Двадцатилетнему Крису казалось иначе, он видел братьев Руссо классными и опасными мафиози, как и его брат, Скотт. И втрескался по уши в одного из курьеров, взаимно, к несчастью. Ему быстро указали на то, что трахать мужика — пожалуйста, всем насрать, кого он нагибает, а вот устраивать с ним нежности, словно с телкой (Крис морщится, вспоминая высказывание одного из братьев Руссо) — пусть даже не смеет. Тогда Крис повелся на эту херню, бросил того парня и в тот же день завалил Хейли. Ее он совсем не любил, она его — тоже, пусть секс и был неплохим, но расстаться они уже не могли. Фактически, прямой приказ, лишь бы не позорить «семью» своей пидарастией. Руссо одобрили ее, разрешили (приказали) привести в «семью». А сразу после этого пристрелили Скотта, все разом потеряло смысл, весь «бизнес» Руссо утонул в крови. Вот и гребаной сказочке конец. Крис вовремя смылся, и если бы не Сэмюэл, то на один труп в той кровавой бане стало бы больше.

Крис судорожно выдыхает и крепче сжимает пальцы Себастиана, выныривая из чересчур ярких воспоминаний. Себастиан морщится едва заметно и обеспокоенно смотрит на него. Но ладонь вырвать не пытается, хотя Крис не стал бы осуждать. Кому захочется держаться за руки с психопатом, который проваливается в прошлое и не замечает того, что происходит вокруг? Взорвись перед ними автобус, Крис бы даже не поморщился.

— Эй, ты как?

— Нормально, — Крис улыбается и гладит Себастиана по ладони, извиняясь. — Просто задумался.

— Неприятные воспоминания? — понимающе кивает Себастиан.

— Что-то типа того, — Крис замирает перед светофором. Через десять секунд должен загореться зеленый. Ему кажется, что человечек на электронном табло как-то чересчур нервно переминается, словно ему вовсе не хочется здесь быть.

Что, мать его, за чушь.

— Расскажешь?

— Может, в другой раз, — лжет Крис.

Он хочет быть честным, но это вранье — во благо, он не позволит всей грязи из прошлой жизни испачкать Себастиана. В его мире явно нет перестрелок, дележки территории, продажи наркотиков и перевозки живого товара в другие страны. В его мире самая большая проблема — козлина бывший и неоплаченные счета. Крис заплатил огромную цену за то, чтобы снова стать частью этого, нормального мира. И вновь окунаться туда, пусть и через рассказы, он не собирается.

Себастиан молчит и нервно топчет правой ногой. Крис прикрывает глаза, мысленно чертыхаясь — он снова все испортил. То, что так хорошо началось, грозится закончиться полным провалом.

— Ты в выходные играешь в джаз-клубе, верно? — делает попытку все исправить Крис. Себастиан с радостью хватается за эту возможность.

— Ага, с десяти вечера и до самого утра, — кивает он. — Хочешь послушать?

— Да, — Крис неосознанно тянет Себастиана за собой, первым шагая на пешеходный переход. И чувствует себя по меньшей мере Моисеем, когда остальные люди идут следом за ним. Как стадо овец, ведомое пастырем.

— Тебе нравится джаз?

— Мне нравишься ты, — усмехается Крис, глядя Себастиану в лицо. — Играй хоть Кэти Перри, хоть Квин, хоть «Собачий вальс». Я буду в первых рядах, чтобы послушать именно _тебя_.

Себастиан выглядит одинаково смущенным и польщенным. Ему нравится похвала, но он не привык ее получать. Ему хочется, чтобы ему постоянно напоминали о его значимости, но он боится об этом попросить. Он ждет, когда кто-то укажет на него, наконец, и заявит, что Себастиан — важен, все, что он делает — не бесполезно, а его существование — не результат случайных событий. Крис понимает это, как никто другой. Он готов делать Себастиана счастливым, а Себастиан готов счастливым стать. Вероятно, они ждали друг друга всю свою сознательную жизнь.

И если верить теории соулмейтов, то Себастиан — определенно вторая половина его души.

— Скажешь тоже, — ворчит Себастиан, очаровательно краснея и неосознанно расправляя плечи. — Я — не гребаный Бетховен.

— Конечно, нет, — соглашается Крис. — Ты — гребаный Стэн.

Себастиан смеется и пихает его в плечо, едва не толкая в столб. Крис уворачивается от удара об него лбом лишь с помощью чуда и какой-то там матери.

— Ох, черт, извини! — Себастиан делает испуганное лицо, неловко хватаясь то за столб, то за Криса, явно не зная, куда деть руки.

Кто-то недовольно цокает на них — и не удивительно, они перегородили половину тротуара — и обходит стороной. Чертовы жители больших городов — никакого терпения. Крис фыркает и утягивает Себастиана в сторону стейк-хауса. Они почти дошли. Уже с улицы ароматно пахнет мясом и специями, внутри много народу, но Крис заранее забронировал им столик, так что топтаться на улице и ждать своей очереди не придется. Себастиан оглядывается по сторонам.

— Бывал здесь раньше? — спрашивает Крис, открывая перед Себастианом дверь.

— Нет, но проходил мимо сотню раз. Я играл в баре неподалеку, пока они не закрылись.

Милая официантка провожает их до столика, огороженного тонкой ширмой, создающей иллюзию уединения. Даже если неподалеку усядется шумная компания, она им все равно не будет мешать. Крису нравится это место, он всегда старается бронировать именно этот столик и предпочитает брать стейк на вынос, если вдруг он уже кем-то занят. Столик идеально расположен, здесь удобно и есть уютный мягкий диван, но нет окна, через которое на них станут пялиться прохожие. Да, пожалуй, это самое удачное место для первого настоящего свидания.

Крис отгоняет мысли о том, что в первый раз его привела сюда Скарлетт.

Официантка вручает им по меню и указывает на кнопку, которую стоит нажать, когда они что-нибудь выберут. А затем удаляется, оставляя их наедине.

— Черт, — Себастиан листает меню, ему явно неловко выбирать что-то, учитывая, что платит за это Крис.

Цены здесь не как на Манхэттене, но и на бюджетное заведение стейк-хаус не тянет. Себастиан покусывает нижнюю губу, явно сомневаясь в том, что именно он хочет и что именно можно заказать. Вечная дилемма первых свиданий: на какую сумму сделать заказ, чтобы не показаться потреблядью, какую цену потянет твой партнер и не будет ли чересчур попросить еще и десерт. А напитки? Это вообще законно или в следующий раз стоит соглашаться лишь на раздельный счет? Крис буквально видит, как все это мелькает на лице Себастиана за считанные секунды. И с этим надо что-то делать. Он, конечно, не Чейс с папочкиной золотой картой, но тоже может купить Себастиану то, что тот захочет съесть.

— Выбирай, что нравится, не смотри на ценник, — предлагает Крис, ему и правда плевать, даже если Себастиан выберет мраморную говядину под соусом из трюфелей. Уж пожрать по-человечески они себе могут позволить.

Крис слишком долго питался всякой дрянью, бедное детство научило его ценить хорошую еду.

— Я сейчас загорюсь от смущения, — признается Себастиан. — Что обычно выбираешь ты?

— Стриплойн, но если тебе нравится более сильная прожарка, то лучше заказать что-то другое. Не всем нравится медиум-рэр.

— Мне и правда неловко.

— А мне и правда хочется накормить тебя тем, что ты выберешь, — Крис откладывает меню в сторону и улыбается, как надеется, успокаивающе и подбадривающе. — Я ведь позвал тебя на свидание, верно?

Себастиан выпячивает губы в излюбленной манере и кивает, сдавшись.

— В следующий раз мы поедем на Кони-Айленд, и я заплачу за все гребаные хот-доги, что ты съешь, — ворчит он, вертя в руках меню.

Наконец, они оба определяются и уже скоро с их тарелок активно исчезает ароматное мясо. Повар, кажется, превзошел сам себя, в очередной раз. Мясо сочное, нежное, буквально тает во рту. Себастиан стонет так, что Крис боится приподнять своим членом стол. Господи, помоги ему дождаться хотя бы второго свидания.

— Клянусь, это лучше секса, — вздыхает Себастиан, отправляя в рот еще один кусок рибая.

Крису очень хочется слизать соус с его губ, но он держит себя в руках.

— Очень надеюсь, что нет, — усмехается Крис, вытирая рот салфеткой. — Иначе мне придется готовить тебе мясо, вместо… Вместо всего остального.

Себастиан ухмыляется в ответ, с намеком дергает бровью и вырисовывает в соусе на тарелке незамысловатые узоры.

— Если ты будешь готовить мне стейки, а потом вбивать в матрас, то мне все же придется взять тебя в мужья.

А он не из робкого десятка. Крису это нравится, грязные разговорчики чертовски заводят. 

— Вот ты какой, — Крис притворно испуганно округляет глаза. — Не успели мы как следует познакомиться, а уже тянешь меня под венец! А я ведь даже не знаю твой любимый цвет, любимый десерт, политические взгляды и то, как ты лишился девственности.

— Свадьба — это прекрасно, — отсмеявшись, морщится Себастиан. — Когда она не твоя.

— Это почему же? — спрашивает Крис.

Сам он относится к свадьбам абсолютно равнодушно, но если Себастиан когда-нибудь захочет, то Крис купит кольцо в то же мгновение.

— Не знаю, все эти банкеты, куча людей, заученные речи и слитые тысячи и тысячи долларов… Лучше потратить их на совместное путешествие.

Крис пожимает плечами и отпивает немного вина. Вкусно, но это явно не его напиток. Он предпочитает пиво, вот только к стейку лучше всего подходит Каберне-совиньон (он прочитал об этом в интернете), а показать себя совсем уж деревенщиной перед Себастианом не хочется. Тот рос в приличной семье с хорошим достатком. И вряд ли там за ужином подавали пиво.

Вино и правда отличное, к черту пиво.

— Я думаю, что регистрация нужна, но больше в юридическом смысле. Чтобы не было проблем с наследованием, посещением в больнице, при усыновлении, при покупке билетов на самолет. Чтобы не рассадили, отдав парные места женатой паре, — Крис пожимает плечами, как бы говоря: «Я без понятия, так ли это важно, но таково мое мнение».

— Звучит разумно, — Себастиан хмурится, отправляя в рот последний кусок рибая и тщательно проходясь по губам и гладко выбритой коже вокруг рта салфеткой. — Никогда не думал об этом в таком ключе. Никто не тащил меня в мэрию.

Конечно, Крис понимает, кто подразумевается под «никто». Чейсу бы такое и в голову не пришло, он же эгоист до мозга костей. И даже если бы Себастиан что-то такое и планировал бы, Чейс проигнорировал бы все его намеки. Впрочем, если бы в мэрии подавали кокаин и Оскар сразу после штампа в документах, то Чейс побежал бы туда самым первым.

Хорошо, что он такой ублюдок, думает Крис. Увести того, кто состоит в браке, гораздо труднее, чем того, на чьем пальце нет даже намека на кольцо.

— Итак, любимый цвет — без понятия, серый, вероятно. Или синий. Черт, — Себастиан растерянно улыбается и разглаживает на груди серую хенли. — Любимый десерт… Я не знаю. Что-нибудь, где есть голубика. Могу есть ее ведрами. Что там еще было?

— Политические взгляды и лишение девственности, — фыркает Крис.

Для него является полной неожиданностью то, что Себастиан на полном серьезе решает ответить на вопросы, заданные в шутку. Будто у них тут гребаное интервью. Не важно. Он запоминает все и мысленно добавляет к списку покупок голубику. Стоит съездить на фермерский рынок, в магазинах сплошная дрянь в пластиковых упаковках.

— Либеральные? Я вообще не лезу в политику, максимум — похихикать над мемасами с Трампом.

— Там и мемасы лепить не надо, каждое выступление — как юмористический стендап, — ворчит Крис. Трамп — второй, после Чейса, кого он с удовольствием посадил бы в клетку, подальше от людей. Увы, до президента так легко ему не добраться, иначе он сделал бы штатам (и другим странам) огромное одолжение.

— Девственности я лишился в старшей школе, на весеннем балу, с одноклассницей. И, эм, после этого уехал от нее и купил себе хэппи-мил, — Себастиан смущенно улыбается, а Крис думает, что это чертовски очаровательно.

Пойти после секса в Макдональдс… Это сильно.

— Мой первый раз случился в конце средней школы с девчонкой чуть старше. Мы не встречались даже, поцеловались как-то во время школьного похода, и все. Она сама предложила, а я постеснялся отказать.

В одно мгновение Себастиан как-то разом мрачнеет и нервно теребит салфетку, но Крис списывает это на разыгравшееся воображение. На его губах быстро появляется полуулыбка, и Крис решает, что все нормально.

— Мы занялись этим в ночь, когда ее отец дежурил. Все было просто ужасно и неловко. После того, как мы закончили, я расплакался и уехал домой на велосипеде, — вспоминает Крис.

Первый раз редко бывает романтичным, нежным, полным любви и неторопливости. Обычно все проходит хаотично, слюняво и позорно быстро. Крис помнит до сих пор, как девчонка (Лиззи? Линда?) натянула на него резинку, толкнула на кровать и взяла дело в свои руки. Они бестолково возились, Крис постоянно выскальзывал и сбивался, от нервов чуть не опал стояк. То, что он кончил — настоящее чудо, его подружка и вовсе выглядела так, словно он тыкал в нее кочергой, а не членом. Они больше никогда не повторяли этого и даже здоровались друг с другом через раз. Он рискнул повторить это вновь лишь в старших классах, когда начал работать в автомастерской, до этого Крис боялся секса, как огня.

— Что ж, — пожимает плечами Себастиан. — Вероятно, ты победил. Мой хэппи-мил уже не смотрится так солидно по сравнению с твоими слезами.

— Иди ты, — фыркает Крис. — Я не виноват, что испугался вагины. Уже жалею, что рассказал об этом. Вот! Ты снова смеешься надо мной.

Себастиан качает головой и пытается сделать серьезное лицо. Впрочем, он быстро начинает смеяться вновь.

— Это наше первое свидание. Мы и должны позориться на нем по полной. Думаю, для этого их и придумали, — предполагает Себастиан и передает официантке пустую тарелку и бокал. Та вежливо улыбается, но не пытается флиртовать.

Молодец, девочка, не стоит трогать чужое.

— А еще семейные ужины. Концентрация позора, — морщится Крис и проверяет чек. Просто привычка, он и так прекрасно знает, что его здесь не обсчитают.

Официантка возвращается с терминалом, и Крис расплачивается картой. На чай он оставляет ровно двадцать процентов от заказа. Так, кажется, положено? Он хочет, чтобы Себастиан видел — деньги не проблема, но при этом Крис не собирается хвастаться своим доходом. Он не думает (старается не думать), что для Себастиана деньги важнее личности партнера, но как еще оправдать тот факт, что он находился в отношениях с Чейсом? Единственное, что вообще могло привлечь в этом высокомерном ублюдке — его финансовые возможности.

Но ничего страшного в этом нет, вскоре Себастиан поймет, что помимо яхт и поездок на курорты есть такая вещь, как любовь. Деньги — это прекрасно, но без щемящего чувства в груди они — лишь бумага. Такие отношения, основанные на хрустящих в руках баксах, не могут длиться долго, и Себастиан с Чейсом тому прямое подтверждение. Сколько они вообще пробыли вместе? Год? Два? На секунду Крис жалеет, что решил прекратить наблюдение за соцсетями и переписками Себастиана. Может, удалось бы прояснить этот вопрос.

— Я никого не знакомил с родителями, — Себастиан безразлично пожимает плечами и трет уголок глаза. — Так что не знаю.

Вот оно. Себастиан даже не стал знакомить Чейса с родными, настолько боялся попасться на лжи. Матери всегда видят, если их ребенок несчастен, если он только притворяется влюбленным, если на самом деле ему чертовски плохо. Точнее, это видят нормальные матери, мамаша Криса вряд ли вспомнила бы имена своих детей, если бы не нужда орать на них целый день.

— Я тоже. Мои родители, — Крис поджимает губы, — не лучшие люди для того, чтобы их с кем-то знакомить.

— Мне жаль, — искренне говорит Себастиан и протягивает Крису руку. Он тут же сжимает его длинные пальцы и не желает отпускать их до конца жизни. Ему хочется перецеловать каждый, потереться бородой о костяшки и прижать ладонь к щеке, добиваясь нежности, человеческого тепла, участия. Хоть чего-то из того, чего был лишен почти всю свою жизнь. Вместо этого Крис утыкается взглядом в столешницу и изучает серебряный перстень.

Если Себастиану нравятся такие украшения, то он завалит его ими с ног до головы.

— Я не видел их уже… Лет четырнадцать, точно, — Крис гладит ладонь Себастиана, выводит на ней одному ему понятный узор, прослеживает линию жизни и любви, линию мудрости и линию судьбы. Он даже не знает, живы его родители или нет. Где они сейчас? Стали лучше или окончательно скатились на самое дно? Иногда он думает о том, чтобы найти информацию на них, но тут же сам все это пресекает. Эти люди для него никто, они не сделали для него ничего, кроме того, что родили его. И даже за это Крис не всегда им был благодарен.

Когда-то у него был только Скотт. Теперь же у него есть лишь Себастиан. И Крис чувствует себя самым счастливым человеком на Земле.

— На то есть весомые причины?

Крис кивает, а Себастиан встает из-за стола и тянет его за собой.

— Тогда нахрен все. Мы, блядь, не обязаны любить родителей только за то, что они нас родили.

И его любовь к Себастиану становится лишь сильнее. Они чувствуют друг друга, понимают, как никто другой, они — половинки одного целого, наконец, нашедшие друг друга. В груди становится тепло.

Они выходят на улицу и не отпускают руки друг друга до самого дома.

***

— Мне хочется, чтобы этот день не кончался, — говорит Себастиан, нарушая ночную тишину.

Они замирают на крыльце дома Себастиана, топчутся, словно два неуверенных подростка. Крис улыбается и тянет его на ступеньки, и плевать, что они влажные от ночной росы. Под окнами стрекочут насекомые (Крис не уверен, какие именно, но предполагает, что это цикада), теплый день сменяется приятной прохладой. Небо темное, но звезд не видно, слишком много фонарей и вывесок, слишком много магазинов с подсветкой и домов с включенным в окнах светом.

— Мне тоже, — признается Крис и обнимает Себастиана за плечи, прижимая ближе к себе, согревая своим теплом. Они могли бы зайти в дом, там гораздо теплее, удобнее, в конце концов, но Крис боится растерять все то, что между ними сейчас возникло. И притяжение, и понимание, и нежность, и странную для двух взрослых мужиков робость. Кажется, одно неловкое движение и все это смахнется в один миг. Крис же хочет продлить это, еще хотя бы на пару минут.

— Чувствую себя таким молодым, — бросает внезапно Себастиан и тут же опускает взгляд. — Будто нам по шестнадцать, вот-вот мама выглянет в окно и потребует встать с холодных ступенек. И будет подглядывать из-за занавесок, чтобы мы вели себя прилично.

Крис хмыкает и трется носом о висок Себастиана. Ему хочется впитаться в него, раствориться в нем, никогда больше не расставаться. Если бы только это было возможным… В реальности же остается лишь обнимать, ненавязчиво трогать и ждать момента близости. Крис не собирается соблазнять Себастиана сейчас, он считает, что им нужно подождать, насладиться флиртом, поцелуями и ласками через одежду, узнать друг друга, понять друг друга. И лишь тогда падать вместе в кровать. Или на кухонный стол — тут Крис неприхотлив.

Со Скарлетт они совершили ошибку, переспав после первого же свидания. Быть может, это и стало отправной точкой к краху их отношений. С Себастианом он такой ошибки не совершит, он все сделает правильно, так, как надо.

— Считаешь меня странным? — дуется Себастиан, смешно выпячивая губы, словно девочки из Инстаграма образца две тысячи двенадцатого. Крис тут же опускает на них взгляд, желая сцеловать притворную обиду. Себастиан, словно прочитав его мысли, облизывается и закусывает нижнюю губу. И если это не самое эротичное зрелище, то что вообще им является?

— Ага, такой чудила, — соглашается Крис, за что тут же получает чувствительный щипок.

— Я серьезно. Если бы нам было по шестнадцать, то что бы мы сделали?

Крис понятия не имеет. В свои шестнадцать он подрабатывал в автомастерской и присматривал за Скоттом, едва ли посещал школу, появлялся там лишь после очередного прихода социальных работников. В семнадцать он и вовсе похерил свою жизнь, связавшись с братьями Руссо. Поэтому, да, он, блин, понятия не имеет, как ведут себя обычные подростки с обычными проблемами. Оценки, отношения, с кем пойти на бал, купят ему тачку или нет, как замазать выскочивший на лбу прыщ, как замутить с чирлидершей… Все это обошло его стороной.

— Не знаю, — Крис пожимает плечами и пытается нафантазировать какую-то другую жизнь, которой у него не было. Совершенно новую реальность. — Я был бы капитаном школьной команды по футболу, мы бы целовались за трибунами, боясь спалиться. Я катал бы тебя на тачке, которую родители подарили мне на шестнадцатилетие. Мы бы ездили в какое-нибудь укромное место пообжиматься и неловко подрочить друг другу.

— Вряд ли ты захотел бы целоваться со мной в мои шестнадцать, — Себастиан наклоняется вперед с мрачным выражением лица. — Я был пухлым и стремным, похудел в старшей школе, но все равно во мне все видели того хомяка, которым я был раньше.

— Подростки жестоки, — вздыхает Крис.

Он знает, о чем говорит. Впервые он забил человека гаечным ключом до полусмерти в шестнадцать, защищаясь, конечно. Он никогда бы не напал первым, он не такой. Но, понимает Крис, он мог остановиться, мог прекратить, когда тот парень упал на землю и больше не сопротивлялся. Увы, Крис не мог прекратить это, он замахивался и бил, бил, бил, пока что-то не чавкнуло под рукой. Это отрезвило его тогда, заставило убежать и вызвать скорую по таксофону. Они быстро среагировали, но парень так и не очнулся. Пролежал в коме целый год, пока родственники не отключили его от аппаратов жизнеобеспечения.

Иногда Крис думает, что Руссо выбрали его не просто так, нашли в нем тьму, черноту, немного гнили и необходимой им злости. Иногда Крис думает, что таким, как он, место в той клетке, где он держит Чейса. Иногда…

— Эй, опять в своих мыслях? — прерывает поток самобичевания Себастиан, мягко касаясь его колена своей ладонью. Крис качает головой и улыбается, так натурально и правдоподобно, что Чейсу за всю его жалкую актёрскую карьеру не удалось бы сыграть лучше.

— Пытался представить тебя упитанным.

— Кошмарное зрелище, — стонет Себастиан. — Лучше не стоит.

— Уверен, ты был очень милым хомячков, — спорит Крис с нежностью в голосе. Он знает, как выглядел Себастиан. И знает, о чем говорит.

— Ага, с толстой жопой, жиром на пузе и огромными щеками, — фыркает Себастиан. Крис щелкает его по носу за грубость к самому себе.

— Покажешь фото?

— Если только под пытками.

— Могу пытать щекоткой, — предлагает Крис.

Он мог бы водить по его груди, животу и бедрам своей бородой, сводя с ума, заставляя дергаться и пытаться уползти. Как же красиво будут смотреться следы на коже Себастиана… Особенно между его длинных прекрасных ног.

Себастиан фыркает и пихает его в плечо.

— Нет, серьезно, — Крис коварно шевелит пальцами, а Себастиан угрожающе хмурится и хлопает себя по бицепсу.

— Я могу начать мстить, мистер.

— Твои руки на моем теле? О нет, я весь дрожу от страха, — охает Крис, притворно отползая в сторону. Лишь бы не зацепиться за какой-нибудь коварный гвоздь и не порвать себе джинсы на заднице. Эти — его любимые.

— Правильно боишься, — мурлычет Себастиан, придвигаясь все ближе. Крис довольно смеется (боже, он в жизни столько не хохотал) и притягивает его в свои объятия. Изо рта вырывается пар, но Крис не чувствует холода. Только не рядом с Себастианом.

— Я в ловушке? — уточняет Крис. И плевать, что это он прижимает Себастиана к себе. Тот легко кусает его за шею и слегка отстраняется, излучая самодовольство.

— И помечен.

— Эй, теперь я стану сексуальным вампиром?

— Вполне возможно, я родился в Румынии, а там, как известно, вампиры на каждом шагу, — подмигивает Себастиан и укладывается головой на плечо Криса.

Крис задыхается, он так чертовски влюблен, что это почти больно.

— Всегда хотел побывать на родине Дракулы, — врет Крис.

Культура вампиров никогда не интересовала его, он не фанател от Стокера, не зачитывался «Интервью с вампиром», не представлял себя крутым парнем в кожаном плаще, дневным странником, сражающимся со злом [3]. Но отправиться вместе с Себастианом на его родину он не откажется, даже если ради этого придется послать все и всех к черту. Пусть только тот намекнет, хоть взглядом, хоть жестом, Крис тут же купит им билеты. Где вообще эта Румыния? Где-то рядом с Россией? Надо погуглить.

— Мы обязательно туда съездим, — обещает Себастиан, и Крис надеется, что это не только слова.

— Рванем туда хоть сейчас, — шутит Крис. Увы, это невозможно, потому что сейчас ночь, у них нет билетов, у них нет чемоданов и конкретного плана. Нельзя лететь к черту на рога, не имея при этом плана. Зато у них есть обязательства и работа. Нельзя быть такими инфантильными.

Крис понимает, что врет сам себе. Если Себастиан попросит, то они улетят ближайшим рейсом.

— Кем ты хотел стать в детстве?

Вопрос выбивает из колеи. Кем? Да никем. Крис просто хотел выжить, дальше, чем на день вперед, он ничего не планировал. Разве что тогда, когда в их доме еще был мир и спокойствие, а мама была самым близким человеком с теплыми руками и лучшими объятиями на свете. Эти моменты почти стерлись из памяти, сменившись болью, грязью и постоянной злостью на мир. Но, вероятно, он о чем-то мечтал, как и всякая малышня.

— Не знаю, — растерянно отвечает Крис. — Может, полицейским. Я не помню. А ты?

— Я хотел стать космонавтом, — немного смущенно говорит Себастиан. — Изучать космос, бороздить его просторы.

Кажется, кто-то пересмотрел «Звездный путь».

— Серьезно? — вместо этого спрашивает Крис.

— Ага, вся комната была увешана плакатами НАСА. У меня даже футболка была с их значком. И трусы, — Себастиан качает головой. — Я и худеть-то начал из-за желания попасть в их программу. А потом увлекся театральным кружком, мысли о космосе сменились мечтами об актёрской карьере.

— Не поступил?

— Поступил. А потом, — неопределенно махнув рукой, Себастиан кривит губы. — Да какой из меня актер. Ничего бы не вышло. Просто забудь об этом.

— Мне жаль, что не срослось, — искренне говорит Крис. — Но ты потрясающе играешь, словно дышишь музыкой. Если ни один продюсер этого не заметит, то все они глухие идиоты.

Поднявшийся ветер щекочет полоску кожи между кедами и джинсами. Себастиан ежится и прижимается ближе. Скоро им придется расстаться, и только скорая встреча склеит разбитое разлукой сердце.

— Им нужно шоу, вот если бы я играл на пианино членом, — Себастиан закатывает глаза, — то, определенно, меня бы уже заметили.

— А ты можешь? — Крис смотрит на него с преувеличенным интересом и гладит по бедру, но не переходя границы приличия. Все строго, почти как у пилигримов.

Себастиан смеется, запрокинув голову и демонстрируя шею, в которую так и хочется впиться поцелуем, оставить багровый засос и след от зубов. Вместо этого Крис ласково гладит его по бедру и мечтает заснуть рядом, просто лечь в одну кровать и не видеть, наконец, кошмаров. Себастиан — лучшее лекарство от всех ночных ужасов, уж явно надежнее, чем то дерьмо, которое выписал ему психотерапевт. Оно совсем ему не помогает, надо спустить всю сотню таблеток в унитаз.

— Обещаю устроить тебе приватный показ, — Себастиан улыбается порочно и завлекающе. Как перед ним можно устоять? Это просто невозможно, проще сразу прыгнуть в кратер вулкана, да и то это вряд ли поможет.

У Криса сохнет во рту, в груди заполошно бьется сердце. Себастиан кладет прохладную ладонь на его щеку и целует, мягко, уверенно, но без лишнего напора. Крис зарывается пальцами в тщательно уложенные волосы, уничтожает прическу, превращая ее в сплошной бардак, и целует в ответ. Губы у Себастиана, как он и помнит, невозможно нежные, сладкие, будто они не в стейк-хаус ходили, а заглянули в кондитерскую. Язык — мокрый и упругий — ощущается во рту, как обещание, как предложение, как мольба о продолжении. Но сегодня — лишь поцелуи, им некуда торопиться. Крис и так принадлежит Себастиану всей душой, а Себастиан принадлежит ему.

Себастиан сжимает ладонью у него между ног, неожиданно властно, будто прекрасно понимает, что уже держит его яйца в кулаке ментально, а теперь еще делает это и физически. Внутри словно ошпаривает кипятком. Крис жмурится, безвольно толкаясь в ладонь, и слегка отстраняется, почти сразу опомнившись.

— Ко мне? — уточняет Себастиан, продолжая ласкать Криса сквозь джинсы.

В них становится чертовски тесно, член большой, охренительно твердый и натягивает ширинку до предела. И сколько же сил Крису нужно, чтобы перехватить чужую руку, легко сжать запястье и отвести в сторону от себя.

— Не сегодня, — с сожалением выдыхает Крис.

— Что? — лицо Себастиана удивленно вытягивается, он кажется растерянным и чуточку злым. — Ты же хочешь. Я… Да какого хрена?

— А еще я хочу все сделать правильно, — уточняет Крис и целует недовольно скривившиеся губы. — Я захотел тебя с первого взгляда, как только мы впервые помахали друг другу через этот чертов крошечный забор. Но я не только секса хочу, мне важнее то, что у тебя здесь.

Крис вжимает ладонь в центр его груди и поднимается на ноги. Себастиан хмурится, кусает губы, пытается определиться: то ли обидеться, то ли согласиться с доводами. И тоже встает, на ступеньку выше, будто пытается доминировать, демонстрирует, кто здесь главный. Крису нравится такой подход, если вдруг Себастиан решит командовать в койке, то он будет всеми руками «за».

Все, что он захочет. Все, что он предложит. Крис согласится на все. Абсолютно на все. Похоже на помешательство, а может, оно и есть.

— Крис, — наконец, выдыхает Себастиан. — Не вижу, что именно нам мешает передернуть друг другу и немного пообжиматься.

Зато Крис — видит. Отношения, построенные на сексе, ни к чему хорошему не приведут. Уж он-то знает, вставать на одни и те же грабли дважды станет лишь последний болван.

— Я хочу все сделать правильно, — повторяет Крис. — И сводить тебя хотя бы на еще одно свидание, прежде чем мы распустим руки.

Себастиан с сомнением хмурится, морщит лоб, а затем тяжело вздыхает.

— Ты, блядь, просто невероятный обломщик.

— Знаю, — кается Крис. — Простишь меня?

— Я подумаю, — величественно кивает Себастиан и яростно вбивает в замочную скважину ключ. Крис любуется его задницей на прощание и плетется к дому.

Единственным утешением ему служит ощущение, что все идет так, как надо. Себастиан и сам это понимает, но не желает признать.

Или все же желает. Уже в гостиной своего дома Крис достаёт завибрировавший телефон.

23:56 @imsebastianstan: Ты прав, зря я быканул  
23:56 @chrisevans: Я невероятно хочу тебя, у меня яйца уже синие, клянусь. Но мне хочется лучше узнать друг друга, насладиться флиртом, свиданиями, поцелуями без обещания продолжения. Понимаешь?  
23:57 @imsebastianstan: В тебе живет романтик  
23:57 @chrisevans: Если только совсем чуть-чуть  
23:57 @imsebastianstan: Я не только секса хочу.  
23:58 @chrisevans: Рад это слышать. Тут мы полностью совпадаем  
23:58 @imsebastianstan: Но если ты будешь ходить без футболки, то я натру мозоль  
23:58 @chrisevans: Дрочил на меня?  
23:59 @imsebastianstan: Только что. Сразу, как закрыл дверь  
23:59 @imsebastianstan: Запустил руку в штаны  
23:59 @imsebastianstan: Хватило пары движений  
23:59 @chrisevans: Что именно ты представлял?  
00:01 @imsebastianstan: Как мы целовались на кухне. Если бы не Тони, ты бы явно не был таким джентльменом. Сдернул бы с меня штаны и трахнул бы прямо там, да?

Крис со стоном падает в кресло. Чертов Себастиан. Член, опавший после неловкого разговора, вновь стремится прорвать ширинку. Крис сжимает себя, крепко, почти до боли, представляя все то, о чем говорит Себастиан. И делает фотографию, чтобы Себастиан понял, убедился, насколько Крис хочет его на свой член.

00:03 @chrisevans: [вложение.jpg] 🎴  
00:03 @chrisevans: Твоя вина  
00:03 @imsebastianstan: Ох  
00:03 @imsebastianstan: Мне понравился твой член  
00:03 @imsebastianstan: Такой толстый и большой  
00:04 @chrisevans: Обязательно поиграншь с рмм пожке  
00:04 @imsebastianstan: Неудобно дрочить и писать одновременно, да? Я тебе помогу  
00:05 @imsebastianstan: Хочу отсосать тебе. И чтобы ты кончил мне на лицо  
00:05:@chrisevans: Блядь.  
00:06 @imsebastianstan: А потом, передохнув, ты бы трахнул меня, да, Крис? Или раздвинул бы для меня свои ноги?  
00:06 @imsebastianstan: Боже, у тебя такая задница.  
00:06 @imsebastianstan: Я бы не слез с тебя до самого утра

Чертыхнувшись, Крис кончает в кулак, представляя, как Себастиан трахает его. С парнями он всегда был сверху, но для Себастиана мог бы иногда делать исключение. Так сильно он любит его.

00:08 @chrisevans: Не могу мозги в кучу собрать. Кажется, у меня сердце на секунду остановилось…  
00:08 @imsebastianstan: В живую лучше  
00:08 @chrisevans: Я знаю, знаю. Ты больше не злишься?  
00:09 @imsebastianstan: Нет, оргазм неплохо прочищает мозги  
00:09 @chrisevans: Может, выпьем кофе в выходные?  
00:09 @imsebastianstan: В воскресенье. Да.

Вытерев руку прямо об футболку, Крис грустно смотрит в сторону окна. Себастиан не включил свет, так что ему не видно его стройного силуэта. В груди скребется сожаление. Возможно, они бы ничего не испортили, если бы немного потерлись друг об друга.

Стоп, нет. Все идет правильно, никаких сожалений, никаких сомнений.

00:10 @chrisevans: Доброй ночи, Себастиан  
00:10 @imsebastianstan: Добрых снов, Крис  
00:10 @chrisevans: Надеюсь, ты и правда не злишься  
00:11 @imsebastianstan: Я — нет, мой член — да. Сам потом будешь извиняться перед ним  
00:11 @chrisevans: С огромным удовольствием  
00:11 @imsebastianstan: Запомни эти слова, Эванс!

Крис усмехается и поднимается наверх, в свою спальню. Единственное, что ему хочется сделать — упасть лицом в подушку и проспать до самого утра. Тщательно вымыв руки, неспешно почистив зубы и переодевшись в домашнюю одежду, Крис заваливается на матрас. Мозг настойчиво подсказывает ему — он что-то забыл.

— Твою мать, — стонет Крис. Он совсем позабыл о Чейсе. Вот поэтому Крис и не заводит домашних питомцев, они же просто сдохнут от голода. Он надеется, что хотя бы этот хорек не загнулся или не попытался сожрать сам себя.

Неохотно поднявшись на ноги, Крис спускается вниз. В холодильнике не густо, придется Чейсу ограничиться бутербродами и газировкой. Крис хмурится, нарезая помидор кольцами. Чейса проще убить, чем прокормить. Даже здесь, сидя в клетке, он мешается под ногами. С этим что-то нужно сделать, Крис не собирается марать об эту мразь руки. Но выбора, как такового, у него нет.

— Какого хуя ты оставил меня одного на весь день?! — орет Чейс, вскакивая на ноги.

Крис морщится и ставит поднос в нишу.

— Ходил с Себастианом на свидание. Совсем про тебя забыл, — с толикой вины в голосе оправдывается Крис.

— Мой пакет ты тоже не привез? — мрачно интересуется Чейс.

Крис отрицательно качает головой. Даже не вспомнил.

— И База про Лину не спросил?

— А как ты себе это представляешь? — возмущается Крис, измеряя шагами бетонную площадку перед клеткой. — И вообще. Раз уж ты завел про нее разговор, то не хочешь ли поделиться с классом мыслями?

— Не, — Чейс запихивает сразу половину бутерброда в рот. — Сам узнаешь. Про своего святого, блядь, Себастиана.

Крис злобно таращится на Чейса, но того этим не пронять. Пошел он. Развернувшись, Крис уходит, пока желание убить Чейса не переросло в его исполнение. Тайна Лины не дает ему покоя до самого утра. Вздохнув, Крис открывает ноутбук. Он лезет в прошлое Себастиана в последний раз.

Он надеется, что не врет хотя бы самому себе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Вудсток - один из знаменитейших рок-фестивалей, прошедший с 15 по 18 августа 1969 года. Вудсток стал символом конца «эры хиппи» и начала сексуальной революции.
> 
> [2] Мидвуд – район в южно-центральной части нью-йоркского района Бруклин.
> 
> [3] Брэм Стокер "Дракула", Энн Райс "Интервью с вампиром", фильм " Блэйд".


	6. Chapter 6

Ливень застает Криса, когда он открывает ворота дома Чейса. Крупные капли сильно бьют по плечам, ударяются об козырек кепки и асфальт, брызгами оседая на джинсах и светлой обуви. В кедах почти сразу хлюпает от влаги, очки запотевают, а настроение (и без того достаточно сумрачное) падает ниже плинтуса. Вода мощными потоками стекает вниз по улице, ливневки едва справляются с ней, и Крису остается только надеяться на то, что его машину не унесет куда-нибудь в Ист-Ривер [1].

День начинается крайне паршиво, будто вселенная решает с лихвой окупить вчерашний потрясающий вечер. После прекрасного свидания с Себастианом, а затем просто отвратительного разговора с Чейсом, Крис не спал всю ночь, искал информацию о загадочной Лине с русской, как выразился Чейс, фамилией. Задача оказалась затруднительной: Крис на тот момент не знал ни внешности, ни фамилии, ни возраста, ни временного промежутка, в котором ее следовало искать. Черт, да он даже не знал, что именно связывает ее с Себастианом. И готов был сдаться после нескольких часов тщетных поисков. Но Чейс так старательно ссал ему в уши, что его ядовитые слова разбередили внутри тонну сомнений, поэтому пришлось продолжить.

И он нашел, нашел ее, когда на часах было ровно восемь утра. Злой, опухший и уставший от бессонной ночи, Крис радовался успеху, словно ребенок. Но так и не понял (и не понимает до сих пор), почему Чейс вообще указал на нее. Зачем Крису было знать про няню Себастиана, которая присматривала за ним, когда ему было тринадцать? Ангелина Раченкова (господи, эти русские фамилии такие трудные) подрабатывала в семье Себастиана няней целый год, присматривала за ним, когда родители уезжали из города, пока внезапно не покончила с собой.

Крис хмурится, отключая сигнализацию и снимая кеды, чтобы не наследить.

В статье писали о долгой депрессии Лины, о проблемах в семье и учебе, о расставании с парнем. Она наложила на себя руки прямо в доме Себастиана, вскрыла себе вены в ванной наверху, а Себастиан нашел ее уже мертвой. Вот и все. Да, это могло отложить свой отпечаток, могло повлиять на Себастиана, но явно не сделало его злодеем, каким Чейс пытался выставить Стэна. Нет, нет и еще раз нет.

Сердце заходится от боли, когда Крис представляет, сколько же Себастиану пришлось натерпеться. Жалость и сочувствие затапливают все внутри похлеще ливня, начавшегося так не вовремя. Для ребенка непросто пережить такое, да что уж там, не каждый взрослый справится с эмоциями, если найдет чей-то труп, особенно если это не чужак, а кто-то близкий к семье.

Крис устало трет глаза и поднимается на второй этаж. На руках медицинские перчатки, чтобы не оставить следов. Он не хочет попасться на какой-нибудь ерунде, если копы придут к нему однажды. Крис планирует мирную и тихую жизнь на свободе, в тюрьме ему делать нечего. Тюрьма — для плохих людей, а он хороший парень, старающийся сделать мир чище и лучше. Вот и все.

Сейф открывается с тихим щелчком. Крис равнодушно смотрит на наличку (несколько толстых пачек по сотне), зачем-то листает документы на дом, сдвигает в сторону страховку, морщится, когда пластиковая флэшка ударяется о металлический край. Какой идиот хранит в сейфе наркотики? Вероятно, только Чейс смог бы додуматься до такого откровенного идиотизма. Несколько пакетиков с белым порошком упакованы в конверт из плотной бумаги и замотаны скотчем. С тихим вздохом Крис достаёт их и запихивает во внутренний карман куртки.

Если его остановит коп, то ему просто пиздец.

Спустившись на первый этаж, Крис безошибочно находит огромную и просторную кухню. На такой и затеряться недолго, как здесь вообще готовить? Крис вспоминает, кому этот дом принадлежит, и ухмыляется про себя. Вряд ли Чейс вообще знает, как пользоваться плитой. Такие богатеи заказывают себе еду в ресторане или нанимают для этого специальных людей, а не готовят сами. Им плевать на размер кухни, их волнует только размер бара.

— Неплохо, — бормочет Крис, выуживая из-под барной стойки бутылку. Он скорее удавится, чем выложит за виски пять сотен. Серьезно, зачем тратить такие бабки, если можно купить «Дэвид Николсон» [2] за тридцатку? Крис никогда не поймет такого транжирства.

Положив в пакет несколько бутылок дорогущего пойла, Крис проходится по дому, прислушивается, будто здесь кто-то может прятаться. По рукам бегут мурашки, огромный и пустой коттедж навевает воспоминания о всех просмотренных фильмах ужасов. На секунду Крису кажется, будто он ощущает чей-то взгляд и это так тупо. В доме нет даже прислуги, одна мексиканка убирается здесь раз в неделю, как заявил сам Чейс. И если бы в коттедже был кто-то еще, то точно поинтересовался бы, какого хрена Крис здесь забыл. Но в доме тихо, Крис слышит лишь собственное дыхание и негромкое позвякивание бутылок, и успокаивается. Иногда его воображение бывает чересчур бурным, и он этого даже не отрицает.

Влажные кеды с трудом налезают на ноги, а наличие в карманах кокаина (не травки даже) заставляет его потеть и дергаться. Крис медленно выдыхает и сурово смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале прихожей. Если он выйдет из дома с таким лицом, то его тут же заподозрят во всех нераскрытых преступлениях. Стоит успокоиться, прийти в себя, он не делает ничего плохого. Всего лишь собирается принести выпивку и наркотики парню, которого держит в клетке. Подумать только, какая ерунда!

Нажав несколько кнопок, Крис включает сигнализацию и закрывает дверь. На долю секунды ему чудится какое-то движение на втором этаже, и он ругает себя всеми словами, какие только может вспомнить. Никаких призраков нет, в доме никого нет, никто за ним не следит. Надвинув козырек кепки пониже и натянув на голову капюшон, Крис бежит вниз по улице.

Машину не уносит в Ист-Ривер, и на сегодня это единственная хорошая новость. Ему хочется увидеть Себастиана, обнять его, поцеловать, убедиться — все нормально, а печали уйдут вместе с дождем.

***

Чейс выглядит так, будто, наконец, увидел Санту с мешком, полным подарков. Его глаза загораются, а уголки губ приподнимаются в намеке на улыбку. Он прижимается ладонями к стеклу и смотрит на Криса с надеждой, будто на долбанного Иисуса. Часто облизывается, медленно моргает, щурится, будто в глаза бьет свет ярких ламп. Крис же смотрит на него, как на размазанного по лобовому стеклу жука. И вот это существо он кормит и поит, а теперь еще и наркоты дать собирается? Сколько проблем решится сразу, если Чейс просто признается во всех злодеяниях на камеру. Тогда они разойдутся с миром, а Крису не придется снова продлевать аренду домика у озера. Чейс не пойдет в полицию, а Крис — так уж и быть — сохранит все его грязные секреты на жестком диске только для себя.

Но блядский Чейс такой упрямый!

Крис ставит пакет с выпивкой на старый садовый стул, принесенный в подвал еще при Скарлетт. Стул противно скрипит пластиковыми ножками по бетонному полу, качается из стороны в сторону, будто размышляя, упасть или не упасть, и замирает под тяжелой ладонью Криса. Пакет с кокаином он кидает туда же.

— Итак, расскажешь мне, почему Лина так важна?

— Спросишь у База сам, — ухмыляется Чейс самым наглым образом, словно он тут хозяин положения. — Мы же договаривались. Я записал голосовые, ответил на звонки, ничем не выдал тебя. Дай мне тот пакет!

Крис качает головой и поджимает губы.

— Новые условия договора, — с притворным сожалением говорит он. — Никакой пыльцы фей, пока не скажешь мне. Или как вы, наркоши, эту дрянь называете.

Страдальчески и слишком уж драматично застонав, Чейс сползает на пол и прислоняется спиной к прозрачной стене. Его пальцы нервно дрожат, а колено дергается, будто он слышит музыку, недоступную Крису.

— Ты лжец. Почему я должен тебе верить? — устало интересуется Чейс, выстукивая на коленке СОС.

— А у тебя есть выбор? — Крис присаживается перед стеклом на корточки и подпирает подбородок кулаком. Борода колется, но он терпит неприятные ощущения.

— Нет, — послушно кивает Чейс. — Выбора нет.

— Тогда расскажи мне все, что знаешь, — мягко предлагает Крис. — И тогда я налью тебе выпить и дам немного порошка.

Ненадолго наступает тишина. Крис украдкой зевает, смотрит на наручные часы и ждет представления. И Чейс не разочаровывает его: он стонет, разве что не поскуливает, шмыгает носом и трет лицо ладонями. Его плечи дрожат, а слезы заливают бетонный пол.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Крис, — хнычет Чейс, будто младенец. Надо же, как старается. — Отпусти меня, клянусь, я никому ничего не скажу. Пожалуйста, прошу тебя…

Крис недовольно морщится и закатывает глаза. Чужие крокодильи слезы его мало волнует. Он им не верит ни на грош, Чейсу бы в мелодрамах с таким пылом играть, а не ему концерты закатывать. Где-то через минуту или две, поняв, что это не помогает, Чейс пробует новую тактику.

— У моих родителей много денег, — намекает он.

— Ага, — кивает Крис.

— Хочешь, я куплю тебе самолет? Или Порше? Хочешь Порше, как у меня? А лучше цвета индиго. Тебе пойдет, Крис, ты ведь красивый мужик. Тебе кто угодно даст, даже Баз равнодушным не останется. Оседлает тебя, как только ключами потрясешь. Смекаешь?

Чувствуя, как начинает дергаться глаз, Крис устало трет переносицу.

— Чейс, лесть тебе не поможет. Расскажи мне про Лину.

Но Чейс его будто не слышит.

— Тебе не придется работать до конца своей жизни, я дам тебе так много денег, что ты сможешь жить на островах и ни в чем не нуждаться. И База забирай, он хочет такой жизни, чтобы нихрена не делать, но шиковать.

— Он не такой! — внутри все обжигает злостью, Крис сжимает зубы и мысленно считает до десяти, чтобы не вытащить Чейса из клетки и не забить чем-нибудь до смерти. Никто не смеет обвинять Себастиана в лени и потреблядстве. Он потрясающий, он старательный, он — талантливый, в конце концов. Чейс просто проецирует свою бесталанность на всех вокруг, это он ничтожество, а Себастиану просто не везет. Он мог бы построить карьеру, но кто же виноват, что классика устарела, а все хотят видеть шоу, скандалы и фриковатость? Просто красивой, пусть и страстной, игрой никого не удивить. Себастиану бы родиться в прошлом веке, там его музыкой восхищались бы не только в джаз-клубе. Он собирал бы огромные залы.

— Такой, — спорит Чейс и слегка поворачивает голову в бок. — Я не плохой человек, Крис. Мне тут не место.

— Конечно, — кивает Крис, вполне искренне.

Чейс уже не кажется ему таким гадом, как на первых порах. Теперь он видит в Чейсе глупого мальчишку, избалованного деньгами и вседозволенностью.

Ничего, он поможет ему повзрослеть.

— Выпусти меня, пока не поздно. Чем дольше все это длится, тем хуже для тебя, — уговаривает Чейс и полностью разворачивается к стеклу.

Они пялятся друг на друга добрые десять минут, пока Крис не вздыхает и не распечатывает плотно набитый конверт. Внутри маленькие пакетики, на несколько дорожек каждая, по стоимости, как хорошие брендовые часы. И вот на это тратится золотая молодежь? Это всех сейчас интересует? Крис никогда не поймет тяги к саморазрушению. Стимулировать мозги можно чем-то другим, тем более, что у порошка эффект ну очень короткий.

— В принципе, ты можешь ничего мне не говорить, Чейс, — Крис мягко улыбается и склоняет голову к плечу. — И тогда я перестану быть добрым. Ты же понимаешь, что мне нет резона возиться с тобой, если ты станешь бесполезным?

Тяжело сглотнув, Чейс хмурится, будто пытаясь что-то для себя решить.

— Дай мне этот пакет. И я расскажу, что знаю.

Торг здесь неуместен, но Крис сдается и кладет маленький пакетик в нишу для еды. В конце концов, может хотя бы наркота развяжет ему язык, заставит думать, что они — лучшие друзья на свете. А если Чейс ничего не скажет ему, обманет, то Крис оставит его без еды до завтра. Пусть не думает, что ему все позволено. Это абсолютно точно не так.

— Ну? — требует Крис, когда глаза Чейса туманятся, а глаза и нос краснеют. Он медленно моргает и поворачивается к нему, пытаясь понять, чего от него хотят.

— Лина, — вздыхает Чейс. — Ты же знаешь, что она была нянькой База, да?

Крис нетерпеливо хлопает ладонью по стеклу.

— И то, что она суициднулась в ванной, тоже. Ближе к делу.

— Все это такая хуйня, — бормочет Чейс, потирая нос и заросшую кожу вокруг рта. — Эта девка ни за что не порезала бы себе вены. Такие не кончают с собой.

О, ну, разумеется. Чейс считает себя психологом от бога и читает людей, как открытые книги.

— Ты предполагаешь или знаешь наверняка?

— Однажды я подсыпал Базу немного таблеток в коктейль, мне показалось это хорошей идеей, — хихикает Чейс, а затем скалится совсем уж дико. — Мы трахались до утра, ему словно башню сорвало, он как зверь был, я в раскорячку три дня потом ходил…

— Ближе к делу, — ревниво поторапливает Крис.

Ему не хочется слушать, как Чейс трахался с Себастианом. Ему как-то хватило того представления, что они устроили ему перед окном. Крис и рад бы забыть, да только кресло для стирания памяти никто изобрести не удосужился.

— А потом его прорвало. Он рассказал мне все, как они уехали из Румынии, как жили в Австрии, как перебрались в штаты. Рассказал, как стеснялся в школе своего акцента, как тяжело было найти друзей, как он разожрался и стал жирным. В общем, он пиздел и пиздел, я не слушал почти, только когда он про няньку эту оговорился, тогда я обратил внимание на его слова.

— Чейс, — предупреждает Крис. У них не все время вселенной, вообще-то.

— Да, да, знаю, — Чейс медленно проводит плечами и снова трет нос. На пальцах — Крису видно даже отсюда — остается немного крови. — Она постоянно подшучивала над ним, а он почему-то боялся рассказать родителям. Называла пончиком, хомяком, жиртрестом. А потом трепала за щеку и, типа, бля, шутка, не хмурься.

В груди все сжимается от грусти и злости. Если бы эта девица все еще была жива, то Крис прикончил бы ее, и глазом не моргнув. Подростки жестоки, но она была старше, она должна была быть добрее. Почему люди такое дерьмо?

— В тот день родители Себастиана свалили к друзьям на все выходные, — продолжает Чейс. Крису хочется связать ему руки, лишь бы он перестал размазывать кровь по лицу. — Он опять остался с ней, она выкурила косяк и снова начала доебываться до него. Поинтересовалась, видит ли он свой член под пузом. А потом залезла к нему в штаны и отдрочила ему.

Крис недоверчиво морщится. Звучит как сюжет очень херового (и очень нелегального) порно. Студентка колледжа трахнула мальчишку, которому вот-вот должно было исполниться четырнадцать? Бред, просто бред.

— А потом она заставила принести его ей что-нибудь выпить. Он насыпал ей в колу все снотворное, что нашел в аптечке матери. Отволок на второй этаж, эта пигалица весила меньше его. И чиркнул по венам. Тут, — Чейс проводит кончиками пальцев по правой руке, а затем по левой. — И тут.

Вздохнув раздраженно, Крис встает на ноги и разминается. Он даже не заметил, как сильно они затекли. Икры слегка покалывает, а в голове шумит от чужого вранья. И Чейс серьезно думает, что хоть один здоровый человек в это поверит?

— Обалдеть. Большей хрени я не читал даже на АОЗ [3]. Признаться, я немного разочарован, думал, у актеров фантазия получше будет.

— Не веришь мне? — понятливо кивает Чейс. — Я бы тоже не поверил.

Крис разворачивается и идет к лестнице. Хватит с него.

— После этого он купил себе хэппи-мил. Забавно, правда?

Слова Чейса буквально ударяют его под дых. Крис медленно разворачивается и кидается к стеклу, вжимаясь в него всем телом.

— Что? Что ты сказал?

— У тебя хуи в ушах? Хэппи-мил, говорю, купил себе. Это такая хрень, в Макд…

— Я знаю, — перебивает Крис. — Ты же понимаешь, насколько бредово все это звучит?

Чейс пожимает плечами.

— Я записал его признание на телефон. Затем перекинул на флешку. И спрятал ее так надежно, что никто, кроме меня, не найдет.

— Зачем?

— Потому что могу, Крис, — Чейс гладит стекло, оставляя сказанные кровавые следы. — Ведь так приятно владеть чьей-то душой. Тебе ли не знать?

И темный взгляд Чейса заставляет Криса усомниться. Он выглядит таким искренним, таким по-мерзкому честным сейчас, будто у каждого его слова есть подтверждение. Сомнение проникает в кровь и стремится прямо к сердцу. А когда оно достигнет его, Крис умрет.

— Где она?

Чейс усмехается и ложится на матрас.

— Попробуй догадаться сам. Даю подсказку — что-то красное, в доме, там, где четыре стены, всегда тихо и спокойно.

От бессилия хочется кричать. Если он убьет Чейса сейчас, то та флэшка (если она вообще существует) может попасть в чужие руки. Крис верит, что есть вероятность того, что Себастиан под действием наркотиков наплел какой-нибудь чуши, таблетки вообще могут заставить поверить во что угодно, хоть в драконов, хоть в черепашек ниндзя. Крис знает — Себастиан не смог бы убить даже змею, заползшую на крыльцо, что уж говорить про человека.

Его нужно защитить от клеветы любой ценой. Даже если для этого придется разобрать дом Чейса до последнего кирпичика.

— Я хочу, — облизывает губы Чейс, — чтобы ты понял. Твой Себастиан — такой же больной ублюдок, как и ты.

Крис молчит и сокрушенно качает головой. Человек, коллекционирующий фото обнаженных, пьяных, одурманенных людей, не может называть кого-либо психопатом. Если они с Себастианом и ненормальные, то Чейс — не лучше.

Крис поднимается наверх в странных чувствах. Он не знает, что ему думать. И как смотреть Себастиану в глаза.

***

Крису нужно увидеть Себастиана. Убедиться, что Чейс лжет, что все это какая-то ошибка, что Себастиан — все такой же идеальный, с самыми добрыми глазами на свете и самой чистой душой во всей вселенной. Себастиан не мог хладнокровно завалить свою няню, накачав снотворным и перерезав вены, пусть даже та и высмеивала его лишний вес. В версию с сексом, прости господи, с подростком, Крис и вовсе не верит. У Чейса мерзкое больное воображение. Крис докажет, что все это — ложь, суждения Чейса — фальшивка, Себастиан — лучший человек в мире. Как Иисус или Гарри Стайлс.

Несколько раз стукнув кулаком об дверь (про звонок он забывает начисто), Крис с силой закусывает губу, пытаясь взять себя в руки, не выдать ни словом, ни жестом, иначе придется объяснять, как он вообще все выяснил. За одним пойдет другое, вскроется правда про Чейса, его загребут копы и прощай свободная жизнь. Вот тут-то и случится самое страшное. Он никогда больше не увидит Себастиана, никогда не коснется его, не поцелует, не сделает своим. Можно ли придумать более страшный сценарий? Крис думает, что нет.

— Крис? — Себастиан резко открывает дверь, его брови удивленно приподнимаются, а глаза испуганно расширяются. — На тебе лица нет, что-то случ…

Крис не слишком-то нежно толкает Себастиана обратно в дом, притягивает к себе и целует крепко, почти отчаянно, стараясь вложить все испытанные после разговора с Чейсом эмоции. Будто пытается убедиться в его реальности, в том, что не придумал его, что этот прекрасный человек существует на самом деле, не является плодом его воображения. Себастиан мычит удивленно, но не сопротивляется; он закрывает глаза, обнимает Криса за шею, вжимается всем телом и целует в ответ. Крис чувствует себя диким, сумасшедшим, в голове и перед глазами — алая пелена, все, чего (кого) он хочет — это Себастиан. Подхватив его под задницу, заставляя обхватить себя ногами, Крис не слишком-то нежно вбивает его в стену, трется всем телом, толкается бедрами и трахает в рот языком.

Легкие горят от нехватки кислорода, но монстр внутри довольно урчит и сворачивается клубочком. Крису не хочется больше бесновать и идти напролом. Все неприятные мысли и сомнения оседают где-то на дне сознания. Вот он, Себастиан, в его объятиях, доверчивый и расслабленный (а кое-где и ощутимо твердый), готовый на все. Как он мог поверить Чейсу? Этот урод за дорожку кокаина и мать родную шлюхой выставит, что уж говорить про экс-бойфренда.

— Не подумай, — задыхаясь, говорит Себастиан, — что я против, но какого черта на тебя нашло?

Крису становится неловко и немного больно. Член неприятно упирается в ширинку, и все, чего он хочет — снять штаны и занять рот Себастиана чем-нибудь интересным. А затем довести до грани и его. Крис утыкается носом в шею Себастиана, прижимается сомкнутыми губами, вдыхает аромат парфюма с легкой горчинкой пота. Они точно не дойдут до спальни, он выебет Себастиана прямо у этой стены.

— Я… — начинает Крис, но дверь в гостиную с грохотом открывается и в коридор вываливается Марго. Она пялится на них, не моргая, а потом расплывается в широкой улыбке, слишком белоснежной и ровной, чтобы зубы были настоящими.

Черт. Ему и в голову не пришло, что Себастиан может быть не один. Вот еще одна причина, по которой не стоило прекращать читать его переписки. Крис выставил себя полным кретином и даже сбежать теперь не может. Куда-нибудь в Африку или типа того.

— Вау, а ты еще горячее, чем Себ рассказывал, — протягивает Марго и прижимается бедром к косяку.

Крис отпускает Себастиана, неловко улыбается и пытается встать так, чтобы не смущать никого чересчур выпирающей ширинкой. Господи, не так он представлял себе знакомство с подругой Себастиана, совсем не так.

Марго рассматривает его совершенно бесстыдно, а Себастиан пытается пригладить волосы, торчащие во все стороны вороньим гнездом. Крис же чувствует себя куском мяса на рынке, настолько оценивающим кажется чужой взгляд.

Это ошибка. Не стоило ему приходить.

— Марго! — Себастиан отлипает от стены и пытается выпихнуть Марго обратно в гостиную. Робби упирается и хохочет, сгибая свои длиннющие ноги и тормозя пятками о паркет. Себастиан просто подхватывает ее под мышки и буксирует в гостиную, туда, где слышится голос Тони и чей-то еще. Крис предполагает, что это Пол.

Нужно срочно сваливать отсюда. Его тут не ждут. Во рту горчит то ли от виски, то ли от водки, то ли от всего и сразу, хотя он ни капли в рот не брал. Это все Себастиан, вернее, его слюна. Крис касается распухших от поцелуев губ, до него медленно доходит — у них тут праздничное бухалово, а он ввалился к Себастиану с неясными целями.

Какой же он идиот.

— Извини, — как только Себастиан выходит обратно в прихожую, Крис тут же кивает в сторону входной двери. — Я пойду. Не думал, что у тебя гости.

— У тебя все нормально? У тебя такое лицо было, будто ты призрака увидел, — Себастиан подходит ближе и протягивает к нему руку, осторожно, будто к дикому псу. Крис перехватывает его за запястье, мягко целует выпуклую вену на внутренней стороне и, заработав чужой неловкий смешок, прижимается щекой к ладони.

— Кое-что случилось, но теперь все идеально.

— Одно слово — и я выгоню этих придурков, — Себастиан заговорщицки понижает голос. — Пообещай мне, что втрахаешь меня как-нибудь в эту стену. У меня чуть ноги не отказали, ты был таким… Горячим. Диким. Я чуть не кончил в штаны.

— Обещаю, — с явным облегчением выдыхает Крис.

Свободная рука сама по себе ложится на талию Себастиана, в его больших ладонях она кажется тонкой, хотя никто не смог бы упрекнуть Стэна в хрупкости. Под кожей ощущаются крепкие мышцы, явно заработанные в зале кропотливым трудом. И этого человека Чейс смеет называть лентяем и бездельником? Крис вернется в дом прямо сейчас и выбьет за каждую лживую фразу по одному зубу. А когда кончатся и те, то начнет ломать пальцы.

— Останешься?

— Не думаю, что это будет уместно, — неловко улыбается Крис. — Развлекайтесь. Только постарайся в этот раз не терять ключи.

— Нет, я никуда тебя не выпущу! — Себастиан ловко выворачивается и с наглой ухмылкой растопыривает руки, перегораживая дверной проем. Его глаза блестят от выпитого, движения слегка смазанные и — как Крис не заметил раньше — чересчур плавные. Будто он пытается контролировать себя.

— Я не хочу навязываться. Вряд ли твоим друзьям захочется меня видеть. Это будет неуместно, — разумно убеждает Крис. Ну не отпихивать же Себастиана от двери. Крис скорее вмажет самому себе, чем тронет таким образом Себастиана.

— Еще слово — и получишь по жопе.

Дверь снова открывается, и Маки угрожающе указывает на Криса бутылкой пива. Судя по задорно блестящим глазам, эта бутылка далеко не первая и даже не третья. А еще он явно подслушивал и, может, еще и подсматривал.

Все друзья Себастиана такие вуайеристы? Или только Марго и Тони?

— Мужик, а ну быстро иди к нам. Иначе мы утащим тебя насильно.

— Хватит подслушивать! — возмущается Себастиан. — Никакой личной жизни.

Крис усмехается и сдается. Себастиан берет его за руку и тащит в гостиную, где царит полный беспорядок: на журнальном столике стаканы и шоты, на полу пустые бутылки и упаковки из-под снэков. Крису хочется немедленно взяться за тряпку и пылесос. Пол нечитаемо смотрит на него, будто еще не определился, как реагировать на их с Себастианом отношения. Маки зачем-то хлопает его по плечу, ровно четыре раза. Марго широко улыбается, и вместо того, чтобы выглядеть приветливо, она выглядит немного сумасшедше.

Ей бы на роль какой-нибудь чокнутой попробоваться, она справится идеально.

— Новый парень Себа, — протягивает Марго, наливая в стопки текилу. — Еще раз привет.

Криса коробит от этого «новый», которое звучит как «очередной». Он не очередной. Он последний, раз и навсегда. Но Крис сохраняет дружелюбное выражение лица и садится в свободное кресло. Себастиан не разочаровывает и усаживается на него верхом, перекидывая ноги через правый подлокотник, а плечом вжимаясь в его грудь.

Крис будто в раю, серьезно. Если вычесть из райского уравнения прибухнувших друзей Себастиана, разумеется. Крис ждет тупых  
и очень личных вопросов, от них у него заранее сжимается что-то в желудке.

— Сколько вы уже вместе? — невинно интересуется Марго, слизывая с пальцев крошки от соли.

Крис молчит, потому что в его глазах Себастиан стал принадлежать ему с того момента, как они впервые пересеклись взглядами. У Себастиана же на этот счет может быть совсем иное мнение.

— Не знаю. Считать с первого поцелуя? — спрашивает Себастиан, болтая ногой.

Крис рад, что ему не приходится отвечать на этот вопрос. Они чувствуют друг друга, Себастиан понимает, что Крису некомфортно среди незнакомых людей под начавшимся перекрестным допросом. И выручает его, как примерный бойфренд.

Тони передает Крису прохладную бутылку пива (неужели помнит, что ему не нравится крепкий алкоголь?), слегка запотевшую по краям, и усаживается на ковер рядом с Полом. Крис бы посоветовал последнему поменьше налегать на чипсы, но, разумеется, держит свое мнение при себе.

— Считай с кошки, — бормочет Пол, за что получает пяткой от Марго и охает, едва не пролив на себя целый шот.

— С поцелуя.

— Тогда неделя, да? Или чуть больше.

— А, вы так обжимались в коридоре, что я было решила, что у вас уже долгий страстный роман, — изображает неведение Марго.

Уж Крис-то знает, как они обсуждали (и обсуждают, вероятно) его в своих переписках. И как уговаривали бросить Чейса, заменив его на привлекательного соседа. Теперь ему остается лишь гадать, сколько было сказано после того, как он перестал отслеживать Себастиана через специальную программу. Крис надеется, что друзья _действительно_ поддерживают решение и выбор Себастиана, а не делают вид.

Если это не так, то к черту таких друзей. Крис прекрасно обходится и без них. Ему не нужен никто кроме Себастиана.

— Так кем ты работаешь, Крис? — внезапно спрашивает Пол, опустошив всю миску с чипсами. — Фитнес-инструктор? Модель? Очередной актер второго плана?

Марго обиженно поджимает губы, будто чувствует камень в свой огород. Пол смотрит без капли насмешки, скорее с вежливым интересом. Неужели они не успели обсудить это, перемыть каждую косточку так, чтобы ему икалось? Крис смеется и качает головой.

— Не хочу разочаровать, но я всего лишь оформляю сайты. Иногда их создаю, но больше по дизайну.

— По тебе не скажешь. Думала, ты мой коллега, — важничает Марго, невероятно раздражая своим тоном.

_Неудачливый актер или хреновая модель, думает Крис. Кого именно ты пытаешься мне приписать?_

— Нет, обычный компьютерный червь, — хмыкает Крис и отгораживается от дурацких расспросов бутылкой пива. Себастиан мягко поглаживает его по плечу, будто пытаясь успокоить. И это действительно помогает, Крис чувствует, как это придает сил оставаться невозмутимым и равнодушным к тому, что кто-то лезет не в свое дело.

Крис уверен, что это еще цветочки. Самые интересные вопросы впереди.

— Ты же знаешь, что Себастиан только закончил долгие отношения? Тебя это не смущает? — продолжает допрос Пол, потому что он козлина.

Тони, спасибо ему огромное, молча копается в телефоне. Он единственный, кроме Себастиана, нравится Крису. В этой комнате по крайней мере.

— Знаю. И жалею только об одном, — говорит Крис, глядя Полу прямо в глаза. — Жалею, что он не закончил их раньше.

Себастиан растерянно всматривается ему в лицо, а затем удовлетворенно усмехается, будто ему нравится то, что он видит. Следовало избавиться от Чейса гораздо раньше, убрать его с пути, как рухнувшее на дорогу дерево. Они могли бы быть счастливы вместе так долго! Вместо этого Крис тратил время на бесполезные размышления и ненужных людей.

— Пол, — тяжелым тоном предупреждает Себастиан. Тому хоть бы что.

— Так значит…

— А ты сам? — перебивает Пола Марго, подаваясь вперед. Кажется, ей не стоит больше пить. Скарлетт тоже любила лезть не в свое дело после нескольких шотов текилы. Крис старался отгородить ее от алкоголя, как мог.

— Что я сам? — уточняет Крис, с трудом сохраняя улыбку на губах.

Получается натянуто и вымучено. Он старается абстрагироваться, правда, и дышит в одном темпе с Себастианом, старается сосредоточиться на его аромате, на его тепле, на упругом теле, навалившемся сверху. Он пытается найти то, что не позволит гневу затопить сознание, и самый дорогой человек в мире — идеальный вариант. Он делает все по заветам психолога. Но получается как-то неважно, его кидает от «все нормально» до «взрыв произойдет через три, две, одну…».

— Ты же не мутишь с кем-то у него за спиной? — пьяно хихикает Марго и корчит грозное лицо. Как для актрисы выходит достаточно бездарно. — Не прячешь труп бывшего парня где-нибудь в подвале?

Внутренности сжимает холодной когтистой лапой. Крис напрягается, но не выдает себя ни единым мускулом на лице. Это всего лишь неудачная шутка, она ничего не знает, она никогда не бывала в его подвале. Все его секреты под надежным замком. А ключ от него хранится в запертой тумбочке. Никто не станет его там искать. Никому это не нужно.

— Ага, держу всех бывших там, как Синяя Борода. Хочешь проверить? — подмигивает Крис, а Марго недовольно дуется.

Тони усмехается и закатывает глаза. В его руках волшебным образом появляется новая бутылка пива, и он открывает ее с тихим хлопком.

— Ты уходишь от темы, негодный мальчишка! — ворчит Марго, но без искреннего недовольства. Крис полагает, что на деле ей плевать на его отношения, на всех бывших вместе взятых, лишь бы он хорошо относился к Себастиану. Но не спросить его она не может.

— Да, мэм, — признается Крис. — Моя подружка изменяла мне с начальником, затем бросила и меня, и его, и свалила в Италию. Не то, чем хочется делиться при первом знакомстве.

Марго неловко замирает, по ее лицу видно, насколько же ей стыдно за свои вопросы. Крис доволен, может, хотя бы это ее заткнет. Правда редко нравится людям, даже если они старательно ее добиваются.

— Так, все, отвалите от него, — строго говорит Себастиан и на удивление плавно стекает с коленей Криса. Он подбирается к журнальному столику, опрокидывает в себя шот текилы и отправляет в рот дольку лайма.

Крису хочется вернуть себе его тепло и слизать кислый сок с губ.

— Мы просто беспокоимся о тебе, — мягко говорит Марго, лишь самую чуточку заплетаясь языком. — Без обид, Кристофер?

Пожалуй, она не такая стерва, как Крис подумал после десяти минут общения. Она просто любопытная заноза в заднице. С этим можно иметь дело.

— Без обид. И можно просто Крис.

— Отлично, — подмигивает Марго и поворачивается к Полу, когда тот ненавязчиво отодвигает от нее бутылку с текилой. Кажется, она собирается драться за нее. Плевать, пусть делают, что хотят.

Крис кривовато улыбается куда-то в пространство. Без чужого пристального внимания (едкого и подозрительного, как в суде) становится гораздо легче дышать. Он больше не чувствует себя так, будто где-то на крыше засел снайпер, готовый сделать точный выстрел в центр его лба.

— Так что празднуете? Ворвался к вам без подарка, — виновато вздыхает Крис, когда воздух разряжается и в нем больше не витает густое напряжение.

Марго гордо улыбается и указывает на себя большим пальцем. Текила забыта, да и зачем она, когда есть повод покрасоваться.

— Получила роль в нормальном фильме, не главную, конечно, но у меня целых пятнадцать минут экранного времени. Считаю, это успех, верно?

Пол и Тони согласно кивают и решают за это выпить, звучно чокнувшись бутылкой и стопкой. Крис тоже делает вид, будто это огромное достижение. Словно Марго вторая Мерил Стрип или Одри Хепберн. Ему плевать на ее карьеру, на ее достижения и успехи. Он не козлина, он просто честен сам с собой: ему есть дело лишь до одного человека в этой комнате, который, кажется, решил убить свою печень. Себастиан опрокидывает в себя очередной шот, а Крис перебирается к нему на пол и ненавязчиво притягивает к себе.

— Эй, кто потом понесет тебя в спальню? — ласково интересуется Крис, стараясь не быть злобным навязчивым партнером, который контролирует каждый шаг своего парня и заглядывает ему в рот после каждой капли выпитого. Он не такой, просто не хочет, чтобы Себастиан страдал от похмелья на утро. Или чтобы его тошнило, ничего приятного в этом нет.

— Ты. Как мой прекрасный принц, — усмехается Себастиан совсем пьяно и жмурится, словно кошка.

Его взгляд выглядит порочным, темным, глубоким. И не будь они здесь в компании его друзей, Крис уверен, они уже трахались бы на ковре. Он буквально просит об этом. После таких взглядов не обнимаются, не одаривают нежным поцелуем; после них занимаются жестким почти животным сексом. _Ох, Себастиан. Этого ты хочешь? Этого ждешь?_ На губах сама по себе появляется понимающая улыбка. Они растворяются друг в друге, желают друг друга, но почти ничем не выдают себя перед друзьями Себастиана.

Крис дергается, когда откуда-то со стороны слышится звук, имитирующий затвор. Марго смотрит на них едва ли не с восторгом.

— Вы такие красивые, — заявляет она. — Охренеть можно.

Смущенно усмехнувшись, Крис слегка отодвигается. Ему неловко, некомфортно, он не любит, когда его фотографируют без его ведома.

— Перекинь мне, — требует Себастиан. Волшебство момента тут же уходит. Марго скидывает фото в общий чат, и Себастиан довольно вздыхает.

— Готово.

— Посмотри, — говорит он и разворачивает экран к Крису.

Фотография действительно красивая, Крис хочет сохранить ее себе. У Себастиана потрясающие скулы и невозможного цвета глаза с чуть припухшими нижними веками, алые губы, изогнутые в ленивой ухмылке, четкая линия челюсти и эта его ямочка, из-за которой, пожалуй, Крис и влюбился. И влюбляется снова и снова. Сам Крис выглядит брутальным и сосредоточенным, слегка напряженным, будто готовым податься вперед и завалить Себастиана на пол.

Снимок честно передает реальность, что случается нечасто.

— Ты — потрясающий, — тут же выдает Крис.

Себастиан смущенно улыбается и поправляет волосы, зачесывая их назад.

— Куда мне до тебя?

— Найдите себе спальню, — ворчит Пол, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги и направляясь в сторону прихожей. Кажется, на первом этаже есть гостевой туалет. У Криса та же планировка, но он переделал туалет под кладовку сразу после покупки дома, к нему не ходят гости, так зачем ему лишний унитаз? Себастиан же арендует дом и вряд ли что-то в нем меняет.

— Эй, это мой гребаный дом, не командуй тут! — возмущается Себастиан и крадет в отместку упаковку с крекерами, что Пол заныкал для себя.

Крис откидывается спиной на кресло, но обратно в него не забирается. Без Себастиана там слишком одиноко.

В целом, вечер можно назвать нормальным, неплохим даже. Разговор плавно перетекает в иное русло, никто не пытается подловить Криса на убийстве Кеннеди, Марго треплется о новой фотосессии, Пол рассказывает о поездке в Прагу, а Тони делится успехами своего сына и показывает видео с первыми шагами дочери. Крис искренне не понимает, что все эти люди делают в одной комнате. Такие разные, с совершенно несовпадающими взглядами, целями и мыслями. Как они умудряются дружить? Где Себастиан их вообще откопал?

Но Крис разумно молчит, цедя пиво сквозь зубы. Себастиан сам может разобраться, с кем ему общаться, а с кем нет. И наверняка для создания такой разношерстной компании есть обоснованные причины. Просто Криса, как новичка, никто в них не посвящает. Он разберется сам, со временем. Узнает, спросит, прочитает между строк. Для этого даже не придется ни за кем следить.

Он обещал завязать с этим дерьмом и строго соблюдает свои же правила. Больше никакого вранья. Только искренность, честность и любовь.

Марго, немного протрезвевшую и ставшую куда более приятной собеседницей, забирает ее то ли жених, то ли просто парень, Крис не углубляется в подробности. Пол вызывает себе такси, хотя Себастиан предлагает ему остаться на диване в гостиной. Он раскладывается, места хватит и ему, и Тони, но Пол лишь отмахивается. Дома его ждет невеста, ей не нравится засыпать без него. Остается лишь Маки, и Крис понимает, что ему пора домой тоже.

— Останься, — предлагает Себастиан, когда они убирают последние пакеты и бутылки. Маки, накрывшись пледом и свернувшись клубком, уже тихо посапывает в подушку. Ему не мешает даже звон бутылок и ужасающий шорох пустых упаковок из-под снэков, которые хрустят так, что наверняка даже Чейсу из подвала слышно.

Себастиан пьян, его штормит, он то и дело виснет на Крисе, пытаясь украсть у него быстрый поцелуй. И Крис совсем не против, ему хочется целовать Себастиана вечно, не отрываясь ни на миг. Увы, это невозможно, поэтому иногда приходится отстраняться друг от друга. Это самую малость огорчает.

— Мне нужно домой. Много работы, — мотает головой Крис, загружая тарелки, бокалы и рюмки в посудомоечную машину. Пять больших пакетов с мусором он оставляет на кухне, их Себастиан выкинет завтра сам.

— Тогда помоги дойти до спальни, — просит (или приказывает) Стэн. Его знатно покачивает, он явно перебрал свою норму по выпитому. Себастиана мотает, и если бы не кухонный стул, в который он уперся поясницей, то лежать ему на полу среди пакетов с мусором.

Крис вздыхает, наполовину устало, наполовину понимающе.

В юности он тоже напивался так, что имя свое забывал. Никогда не видел грани между «я все соображаю» и «где и с кем я проснулся?», она буквально стиралась одной лишней стопкой водки или не самого качественного виски. После смерти Скотта он не пил ничего крепче пива. И всегда сохранял ясность мысли.

— Нести на руках, как невесту? — с усмешкой интересуется Крис.

— Спину смотри не надорви, — тут же отзывается Себастиан, улыбаясь совершенно пьяно. Крис откровенно любуется им и закатывает глаза. Конечно, он не сможет дотащить Себастиана до второго этажа и не умереть, все же тот не хрупкая барышня, но вот подставить плечо, как в тот раз, когда Себастиан завалился к нему в дом — вполне.

Крис с трепетом понимает, что вот-вот окажется в спальне Себастиана. Уложит его в кровать. Пожелает добрых снов. И уйдет, лишь бы не сорваться, не оттрахать его пьяное безвольное тело. Это будет ужасно по отношению к Себастиану. Они сделают это трезвыми, медленно или быстро, нежно или страстно — не важно, но все будет по обоюдному желанию без примеси алкоголя.

Совладать с собой не просто, особенно когда Себастиан так старательно уговаривает остаться, ластится, виснет, обжигает влажным горячим дыханием. У Криса стоит, и это просто смешно. Ему не шестнадцать, чтобы возбуждаться из-за парочки прикосновений. Но рядом с Себастианом иначе не выходит.

— Просто останься на ночь, — шепчет Себастиан, неуверенно ковыляя к большой двуспальной кровати. Крис сдергивает покрывало, пока Себастиан избавляется от домашних штанов. От постельного белья пахнет самим Себастианом, одеколоном, гелем для душа, его естественным запахом. Крису хочется рухнуть в простыни, зарыться в этот аромат, чтобы окутать себя им до самого утра. Вместо этого Крис аккуратно складывает плед и отрицательно качает головой.

— Не могу, — виновато говорит Крис. Он не сможет спокойно спать рядом с Себастианом. Ему нужно вернуться домой, ему нужно проверить Чейса. Он не может просто идти на поводу у самых своих низменных желаний.

— Засранец, — ворчит Себастиан, выворачиваясь из футболки. Крис любуется им, почти не скрываясь. В полутьме видно не так уж и много, но свет фонаря в окне подсвечивает кожу Себастиана, бицепсы, подтянутую грудь, красивый пресс, плоский живот. Если и есть совершенство в этом мире, то Крис только что узрел его. И каждый раз ему почти больно от этой красоты.

— Мне нужно идти, — с сожалением вздыхает Крис. Еще секунда — и он останется до самого утра.

— А как же поцелуй на ночь? И просто захлопни входную дверь, замок сам запрется, — Себастиан тянет к нему руку, и Крис склоняется над ним, нежно целуя в подставленные губы.

И попадает в очевидную ловушку.

Себастиан с неожиданной силой дергает его на себя, заваливает на упругий матрас, даже не скрипнувший под общим немалым весом. Крис моргает, пытаясь понять, где потолок, а где пол, весь мир будто переворачивается, и Себастиан, пользуясь секундной заминкой, усаживается сверху. Будто пришедший по его душу инкуб.

— Тш-ш, — Себастиан зажимает Крису рот, не позволяя проронить ни слова. Его взгляд темный, страстный, пугающий. Он — самый прекрасный (и одновременно ужасающий) демон, взращенный в аду. А Крис всего лишь человек, со слабой плотью, слабой волей. В паху все мгновенно напрягается, простреливает острым возбуждением вдоль позвоночника и до самого крестца. Разве можно устоять перед Себастианом? Конечно, нет. А он, глупец, пытался это сделать.

Ладони сами скользят по чужим бедрам, сжимают бока, соскальзывают на округлый зад, тиская его через смехотворно-узкие плавки. Себастиан плавно трется, извивается на нем, и Крис знает — еще немного и он позорно спустит в штаны, словно малолетка.

— Я так хочу тебя, — шепчет Себастиан, прижимаясь задницей к члену Криса, довольно вздыхает, чувствуя ответную твердость. Джинсы чертовски мешают, но Крис не может просто снять их: навалившийся сверху Себастиан не отпускает его, будто боится, что он убежит. Он крепко держит бедрами, словно свирепого скакуна, не поддающегося приручению. Крису только и остается что смотреть на него с жадным восхищением, желая только одного — раздвинуть ягодицы и втиснуться в его маленькую дырку.

От одной только мысли об этом все в паху сводит болезненной судорогой. Если он не натянет Стэна сегодня, то просто умрет.

— Пожалуйста, — невнятно бормочет Крис, сжимая зад Себастиана до синяков.

Он обязательно полюбуется ими позже, вылижет следы от своих пальцев, позволит Себастиану сесть к себе на лицо, на член, куда угодно. Он сделает для него все, любой каприз, даже если Себастиан решит взяться за плеть. Крис не чувствует ни капли брезгливости, он готов зацеловать Себастиана с ног до головы, вылизать, отсосать ему, даже дать ему трахнуть себя.

Крис согласен на все, он поддержит любой сценарий, какой Себастиан предложит ему.

— «Пожалуйста» что? — интересуется Себастиан, его голос трезвый, совсем не такой, как пару минут назад. И, боже, какой же он властный, горячий, Крис буквально с ума сходит от затопившей сознание похоти. Ему физически плохо от того, что он все еще одет.

— Пожалуйста, я хочу трахнуть тебя, — просит Крис, забираясь обеими ладонями ему в трусы, наслаждаясь упругостью плоти, массируя промежность и лаская ложбинку между ягодиц. Дырка сжимается под пальцами, маленькая и сухая, но ничего. Скоро он это исправит. Сделает ее мокрой и припухшей, раскрытой под его член. Крис стонет от вставшей перед глазами картины, а Себастиан стонет в ответ.

Им нужно вести себя тише, Тони все еще на первом этаже, а трахаться при друге Себастиана и без того неловко.

— Раздевайся, — командует Себастиан и соскальзывает с его бедер, легко и быстро, даже не пошатнувшись. Стягивая реглан и торопливо выбираясь из джинсов, Крис думает о том, что где-то его точно наебали.

Себастиан возвращается из душа через пару минут: он голый, мокрый, от него пахнет морским гелем, а в руках он сжимает резинки и лубрикант. Презервативы новые, упаковка еще не вскрыта, и Крис понимает, что Себастиан готовился. Он думал о нем, о том, что скоро они окажутся в одной постели, и точно переспят. От этого все внутри разгорается еще жарче, настолько, что Крис боится спалить простыни.

— Ты невероятный, — бормочет Крис, заработав в ответ довольный смешок. Теперь они в одинаковом положении: обнаженные и возбужденные. Себастиан дает полюбоваться собой еще немного, ласкает себя, сдвигая крайнюю плоть, гладит низ живота. У него красивый толстый член, темный от прилившей крови, с пульсирующей веной сбоку. У Криса рот слюной наполняется, настолько ему хочется, чтобы член Себастиана оказался у него на языке.

У Стэна, разумеется, на все свои планы. Он вновь оказывается сверху, садится так, что член Криса оказывается между его ягодиц. Плоть ложится идеально, словно их тела созданы друг для друга, мажет влажной от смазки головкой, пульсирует от острого желания. Крис выпрямляется, вжимается в Себастиана грудью и животом, не оставляя между ними пространства. Себастиан смотрит хищно, целует — крепко, страстно, с языком и большим количеством слюны, тяжело дышит, кусается, словно тот чертов вампир. Ну точно румынский кровосос.

— Крис, — зовет Себастиан, ведет носом по скуле, впивается пальцами в плечи, задыхаясь. Крис гладит ладонями по спине, толкает, заваливая на матрас и устраиваясь сверху.

— Совершенство, — шепчет Крис, целуя влажную от пота грудь, вылизывая напряженный коричневый сосок. — Ты — совершенство.

Себастиан довольно стонет, раздвигает ноги еще шире (Крису нравится его растяжка), смотрит томно и порочно. Так, что хочется немедленно ему засадить, выебать до крика и мольбы. Из головы вылетают все сомнения, все то, что Крис мысленно проговаривал насчет пьяного и разнузданного секса. У них еще будет возможность сделать это без текилы и пива, тысяча шансов, миллион возможностей. Сопротивление бесполезно, только не с голым Себастианом под ним.

Крис выцеловывает линию челюсти, ставшую чуть колючей от отросшей к ночи щетины, мелко лижет шею и горло, оставляя багровые синяки, словно ошейник, словно метку о владении. Ему не верится, что все это происходит не во сне. Что все это происходит с ними, что вот-вот случится то, о чем он столько фантазировал. И реальность, ох, она гораздо лучше. Крис трется бородой о живот Себастиана — тот ругается и впечатывает пятку ему в зад — и кусает за самый низ, лишь слегка прихватывая кожу.

Твердый член мажет по губам, мокрая головка так и просится в рот, но Крис только дразнится, лижет ее, целует напряженный ствол и массирует пальцами за яйцами, распаляя, раздразнивая, превращая тело под собой в дрожащее желе.

— Блядь, Крис! — Себастиан выгибается, вскидывает нетерпеливо бедра и хватает его за волосы, впечатывая лицом между ног. — Либо возьми в рот, либо прекращай.

Крис ухмыляется и снова трется бородой о нежную кожу, добиваясь сдавленного стона и скулежа. Себастиан пытается свести ноги, но Крис не позволяет ему этого, раздвигает до максимума, еще немного — и будет больно. Боже, эти бедра просто созданы, чтобы он вклинивался между ними.

— Я найду своему рту применение получше, — заверяет Крис, голос не дрожит, хотя ему и кажется, что он должен срываться на фальцет, так сильно Крис нервничает. Он не трахался с парнями слишком долго, а женщин, позволяющих зайти с черного входа, встречал не так уж и много.

От Себастиана пахнет гелем для душа, пряным возбуждением с горьковатыми мускусными нотками. У Криса голова кружится от этой смеси, а еще от желания попробовать его всего на вкус. Без капли отвращения или сомнений он раздвигает крепкие ягодицы, обнажая сжатую дырку, и дарит Себастиану самый извращенный поцелуй из всех возможных. От сдавленного стона, отдавшегося в самые яйца, член тяжело пульсирует между ног, но Крис забывает о своем возбуждении. Для него сейчас (всегда) существует лишь Себастиан, издающий потрясающие звуки.

— Крис, Крис, ну же, детка, — шепчет Себастиан, подтягивая колени к груди и раскрываясь абсолютно бесстыдно.

Крис лижет сомкнутые края, расслабляет язык и проходится по всей промежности, мокро, с совершенно отвратительными (и прекрасными одновременно) звуками. Разглаживает складки, целует, снова ласкает одним только кончиком языка, легко проникая внутрь. Лицо Себастиана искажает гримаса удовольствия, он чертыхается и ругается так, что ни одному работяге не снилось. Вот тебе и культурный пианист. Мысленно фыркнув, Крис отстраняется, любуется на проделанную работу и размазывает слюну, легко проскальзывая указательным пальцем в потемневший анус и безошибочно находя припухшую простату. Себастиан сжимается, мелко пульсирует, он невозможно горячий внутри, раскаленный, словно чертова лава.

Крис жмурится, трахает его уже двумя пальцами, мокро лижет растянутую на них кожу, раскрывает розовое нутро. Ему не хочется надевать резинку, ему хочется оттрахать Себастиана так, кожа к коже, чтобы он прочувствовал каждую вену, каждое движение. Но нельзя, так нельзя, нужно подождать, добиться полного доверия. Крис готов терпеть сколько угодно, так сильно он любит Себастиана.

— Возьми смазку, — сбивчиво шепчет Себастиан, лаская себя, оборачивая пальцы вокруг головки, сжимая ее, выдаивая густые капли из крошечной щели и растирая их по всему стволу. Крис буквально дуреет от запаха, от вкуса, от звуков, с которыми пальцы исчезают в чужом нутре. И растворяется в Себастиане весь, без остатка. 

Со смазкой идет еще легче, он проворачивает пальцы, вбивает их по самые костяшки, вытаскивает почти полностью и трахает ими снова, так, что Себастиан — скулящий, умоляющий, дрожащий — вскрикивает и зажимает себе рот, стараясь не разбудить Тони. Крису откровенно плевать, пусть Маки слышит и знает, что Себастиан принадлежит только ему. Пусть все знают об этом.

Себастиан — только его.

Полутьма крадет у него совершенный вид, но дарит непередаваемые ощущения. Все чувствуется в два раза острее, жарче, горячее. Крис вытирает мокрые ладони об простыни, с трудом раскатывает резинку по стволу и с неумолимостью цунами наваливается сверху, подгребая разомлевшего Себастиана под себя.

— Мой, — всхлипывает Крис, толкаясь внутрь. Себастиан смотрит ему в глаза, притягивает за шею для долгого, глубокого, обстоятельного поцелуя. Языки скользят друг по другу упруго, слюняво, чертовски правильно. Губы ноют, челюсть слегка побаливает, поцелуи становятся болезненными, но прекращать их не хочется, они наслаждаются, как два ненормальных мазохиста.

Крис отрывается от губ Себастиана, окидывает его внимательным взглядом, считывая малейшие признаки дискомфорта. Себастиан приподнимает брови, закусывает губу и кивает, безмолвно говоря — можно.

_Нам теперь все можно, с удивлением осознает Крис. Абсолютно все._

— Блядь, — жмурится Себастиан, обхватывая его ногами, скрещивая лодыжки на пояснице. Это похоже на самые опасные Русские горки, на шторм, на прыжок с парашюта, они двигаются так, словно делали это миллион раз, так правильно, так хорошо, так невыносимо приятно. Мокрый твердый член трется об живот, крепкие бедра сжимают в стальных тисках, внутри Себастиан просто невозможно тугой, нежный, гладкий и шелковистый. Это ощущается даже сквозь презерватив.

Крис толкается, то быстро и мощно, почти полностью вытаскивая и вбиваясь вновь, то нежно и плавно, заставляя Себастиана царапать короткими ногтями спину и по-животному вгрызаться в шею. Крис не может оторваться от него, глядя в глаза — дикие, темные, совершенно потусторонние. В них — целая вселенная, загадочная и страшная, вся бесконечность космоса. Это похоже на помешательство, на форменное сумасшествие, на тотальную обсессию. Себастиан делает его ненормальным.

И вот что иронично: Криса это вполне устраивает.

— Крис! Господи, блядь! — протяжно стонет Себастиан, стискивая его так сильно, что на секунду становится больно. Между животами делается мокро и липко от спермы. Крис толкается сквозь спазмы чужого оргазма и спускает в презерватив, укусив себя за язык, лишь бы не сказать, как сильно он любит Себастиана. Рано, слишком рано. Но никто не может запретить ему думать об этом.

Никто в целом мире.

— Спасибо, — шепчет Крис, целуя Себастиана в приоткрытый рот, в скулы, в прикрытые веки и раздраженные после встречи с его бородой щеки. Он на вкус как мятная паста и это — новый любимый вкус Криса. Себастиан вяло отвечает, зарывается пальцами в волосы и совершенно пьяно улыбается.

— Ты потрясающий. Я думал, что сдохну. Честно. Хорошо, что я тебя завалил.

И в его голосе столько самодовольства, что Крис закатывает глаза.

— А ты — засранец, заставил меня поверить, что безбожно пьян.

— Ты так сопротивлялся, строил из себя Святого Кристофера, что я просто не устоял.

— Задница, — шлепнув Себастиана по указанному месту, Крис с трудом сползает с него, снимает полную спермы резинку и направляется в ванную.

Из зеркала на него смотрит человек, которого подрали дикие коты и искусали волки, но точно не тот, кто трахался с лучшим парнем на свете. Себастиан — совершенно точно ненормальный, и это прекрасно. Он — прекрасен, в нем нет никаких изъянов. Мечтательно погладив огромный засос под челюстью, Крис смачивает полотенце теплой водой и возвращается к Себастиану. Тот, как Крис и предполагал, дремлет, раскинувшись на простынях морской звездой.

Наспех обтерев его влажным полотенцем, Крис укладывается рядом и притягивает его в свои объятия. И впервые за долгое время спит спокойно.

Утром, когда Крис возвращается домой, Себастиан выкладывает их совместный снимок с подписью #счастливые_времена_настанут_вновь.

Крис улыбается, забывая обо всем на свете. А затем спускается в подвал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Ист-Ривер - судоходный пролив в городе Нью-Йорке, США, между заливом Аппер-Нью-Йорк-Бей и проливом Лонг-Айленд, отделяющий нью-йоркские боро Манхэттен и Бронкс от Бруклина и Куинса
> 
> [2] David Nicholson Reserve Kentucky Straight Bourbon. Напиток победил в категории «Пряный бурбон». Знаменитый виски отличает хороший насыщенный вкус меда с древесными дымчатыми нотками. Бюджетный качественный напиток стоит всего $33 Подробнее: https://winestyle.ru
> 
> [3] АОЗ - Archive of our own, архив фанфиков, что-то типа Фикбука, но для работ на всех языках, от русского и английского, до японского и французского.


	7. Chapter 7

— Поверить не могу, что ты бросил меня почти на сутки! — орет Чейс, одновременно с этим пытаясь запихать в себя сэндвич целиком. На пол валятся кусочки курицы и зелень. Крису немного стыдно, поэтому он заказывает для Чейса суши в ближайшем ресторанчике, что держит милая пожилая японка. Она всегда кладет ему дополнительную порцию имбиря.

— У меня были дела, — оправдывается Крис, усаживаясь на кривой пластиковый стул; приходится балансировать на трех ножках, одновременно листая Фейсбук Чейса.

У Кроуфорда на удивление много знакомых и друзей, которые скучают по нему. Куча людей интересуется, когда же он вернется из своего любовного путешествия по Испании (и испанцам). Крис хмурится. Неужели они не видят, какой он ублюдок? Как умудряются общаться и дружить с ним, будто с нормальным человеком? Крис один понимает и видит, насколько же Чейс гнилой орех? Видимо, да. Остальные очаровались непонятно чем. Деньгами? Фальшивой улыбкой с винирами? Немного же им надо.

— Я вижу, блядь, какие у тебя были дела, — Чейс тычет себе пальцами под челюсть. — Забрался к нему в трусы, наконец?

Крис расплывается в довольной улыбке. Ему хочется хоть с кем-то это обсудить, но у него нет друзей, которым можно похвастаться своими постельными победами. Сэмюэл мягко говоря удивится, а Роберт попросит отвалить. Джереми выслушает его, но исключительно из вежливости; быть может, на весь разговор он выключит слуховой аппарат. Чейс сейчас единственный, с кем он может поговорить откровенно.

— Да. У Себастиана была встреча с друзьями, я пришел, они предложили остаться. Когда все разъехались, мы занялись любовью.

— Любовью, — передразнивает Чейс и отвинчивает крышку на бутылке с водой. — Себастиан не занимается любовью. Он трахается.

— Со мной — занимается, — Крис скрещивает руки на груди и поджимает губы. Да что этот идиот вообще понимает?

Сделав несколько больших глотков, Чейс обидно смеется. В его взгляде столько насмешки, что Крис с трудом сдерживается от того, чтобы не поправить его ровные зубы своим кулаком.

— Дай угадаю, — предлагает Чейс, пробегаясь пальцами по пластиковому краю бутылки. — Он вис на тебе весь вечер? А потом сам взял дело в свои руки. Может, толкнул на кровать или в кресло. Оседлал. И трахнул, даже если ты и думал, что был сверху.

Крис сохраняет нейтральное выражение лица, только сильнее сжимает телефон. Так, что корпус начинает скрипеть. Чейс специально издевается над ним. С ним Себастиан не мог быть таким же открытым, страстным и горячим. Он лжет, придумывает, случайно попадая в цель.

Все удовольствие от прошлой ночи растворяется в вспышке гнева. Крис использует всю свою силу воли, чтобы не отстрелить чертовому Чейсу что-нибудь ненужное. Его чертов член, например, который он посмел засунуть в Себастиана когда-то, совершенно этого не заслужив.

— Пытаешься меня разозлить? — чересчур спокойно спрашивает Крис. — Не забывайся, Чейс.

— Злишься из-за правды?

— Злюсь из-за вранья.

Крис строчит очередной тупой твит и выкладывает фото в Инстаграм. Фотографий все меньше, скоро ничего не останется, и тогда люди зададутся вопросом: куда делся Чейс. Крис надеется, что к тому времени они что-нибудь придумают. Как-нибудь разрешат всю ситуацию. Но Чейс упрямится, словно ничего не боится. Словно держит его яйца в кулаке. Крису кажется, будто он попал в ловушку, будто не только Себастиана шантажируют записью с признанием того, чего он, Крис уверен, на самом деле не совершал.

И где эта гребаная флешка? В каком таком сейфе Чейс мог ее… Вот черт!

Крис вскакивает на ноги, роняя телефон. Тот падает на бетонный пол с треском и грохотом, но не разваливается на части. По стеклу идет огромная трещина и экран не отзывается на прикосновения. Эвансу плевать на это, в жопу телефон. До Криса доходит, где он видел флешку. Красные стены — это сейф, он был серым снаружи и алым внутри. Какой же Крис кретин! Флешка все это время была у него под носом, он давно мог ее забрать, спрятать, а лучше уничтожить, чтобы обезопасить Себастиана. Сесть в тюрьму за пьяные или наркотические бредни — не то, чего он заслуживает. Себастиан — не убийца, в нем слишком много света. Он — самый милый и добрый человек из всех, кого Крис знает.

— Мне нужно уйти, — бросает Крис, прежде чем направиться к лестнице.

Чейс испуганно прижимается к стеклу, снова пачкая его своими грязными лапами. Крис ему еще выскажет за это, ох как выскажет.

— Не оставляй меня, Крис, Крис, пожалуйста. Ты хоть представляешь, как страшно здесь одному? — Чейс кричит и бьет кулаками по стеклу. У него истерика, он ревет в три ручья, некрасиво, сопливо, но честно. Это не те крокодильи слезы, что он пытался изобразить пару дней назад. Это — настоящие эмоции. И только из-за этого Крис оборачивается к нему, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь в подвал.

— Я принесу еды на весь день. И воды. Не знаю, насколько мне придется уехать, не сожри все разом.

Чейс сползает на пол и обессиленно плачет. Эмоции, копившиеся в нем все это время, находят выход. Он скулит и рыдает, а Крис испытывает брезгливую жалость. И этот парень корчил из себя крутого? В это слишком трудно поверить. Пристрелить бы его, как бешеную лису, избавить от мучений. Так бы поступил настоящий христианин.

Крис выгребает из ящиков пару коробок с сухими завтраками, упаковку крекеров, несколько пачек чипсов и луковых колец. Хватает из холодильника колу, бутылку воды, два яблока и уже начавший темнеть банан. Немного подумав, Крис добавляет к этому отвратительному набору печенье с желейной прослойкой и наливает в термос кофе. Внутреннее чутье подсказывает ему — он все делает правильно.

— Ты ведь не убьешь меня? — спрашивает Чейс, когда Крис открывает дверь.

Крис смотрит на пистолет в своей руке и молчит. Звучит заманчиво, но нет, он же обещал себе, что станет лучшей версией себя. Он исправится, искупит то, что сделал со Скарлетт. То, что Скарлетт _вынудила_ сделать с ней.

— Здесь еда и питье. Постарайся не изгадить здесь все, пока меня не будет.

— Точно. Не убьешь. Ты слишком умен для этого, — бормочет Чейс, будто не слышит Криса.

Дешевая лесть ему точно не поможет, но Крис согласно кивает и указывает на ведро. Воняет так, что слезятся глаза.

— Наведи тут порядок. Сливай свое дерьмо в раковину, воняет так, что скоро соседи вызовут инфекционистов.

— А в этом, блядь, весь план, — огрызается Чейс.

— Я дам тебе перчатки и чистящее средство.

— Засунь его себе в очко.

Крис лишь показательно закатывает глаза и надежно запирает дверь. Чейс тут же меняется в лице.

— Я пошутил. Я все понял, Крис, пожалуйста, не уходи. Ну же, давай, останься, можешь даже поугрожать мне. Здесь так страшно. Мне кажется, я начинаю слышать чей-то шепот, — Чейс часто моргает, пытаясь не разреветься. — Я не хочу умирать.

Крис поджимает губы и кладет в нишу пакетик с белым порошком.

— Ты не умрешь. Клянусь тебе, Чейс.

Они долго смотрят друг другу в глаза, пока, наконец, Чейс не кивает и не уволакивает пакет с продуктами к матрасу. Крис надеется, что он не будет крошить прямо на простыни, словно последняя свинья.

***

Этого просто не может быть. Сейф пуст.

Крис тупо смотрит в стальное нутро. Деньги и документы на месте, ничего не украдено, но флешки нет. Крис перебирает документы, сдвигает перетянутые канцелярскими резинками банкноты и обшаривает сейф с дотошностью аутиста, но ничего не меняется, флешка не появляется волшебным образом.

— Пиздец, — шепчет Крис и вздрагивает, когда телефон вибрирует. Сердце начинает биться быстрее, по спине течёт холодный пот. Может, он не закрыл сейф в прошлый раз? Может, флешку украла горничная? На кой хрен она ей, если можно было вытащить пару соток, надеясь, что никто не заметит.

Телефон снова настойчиво вибрирует, сотрясая задницу, и Крис достает его из заднего кармана. На экране высвечивается несколько пропущенных от Себастиана.

11:00 @imsebastianstan: Эй, ты спишь?  
11:00 @chrisevans: Извини, не могу сейчас говорить 💔  
11:00 @imsebastianstan: Ох  
11:00 @imsebastianstan: Я уж думал, ты меня игнорируешь

Крис старается не раздражаться. Он пропустил всего лишь два звонка! Но это Себастиан, они впервые переспали, разумеется, он переживает, что Крис, забравшись ему в штаны и добившись своего, свалит в закат. Не только женщины беспокоятся об этом, мужчины тоже не хотят быть очередной галочкой в списке побед.

11:00 @chrisevans: Не смог бы при всем желании. В конце концов, ты знаешь, где я живу  
11:01 @imsebastianstan: Чертовски верно. Помни об этом  
11:01 @chrisevans: Спрячусь в своей спальне и буду ждать тебя с замиранием сердца

Крис жмурится, стараясь успокоиться. _Думай, блядь, думай. Куда могла деться флешка?_ Не растворилась же она в воздухе. Крис точно помнит, что видел ее в сейфе. А еще Крис точно не помнит, как его закрывал. Если она попадет не в те руки, то Себастиан… Крис чувствует, как кровь отливает от лица, а откуда-то из желудка поднимается желчь. Его мутит. Он защитит Себастиана любой ценой.

11:01 @imsebastianstan: Ты дома? Хотел пригласить тебя на член  
11:02 @imsebastianstan: на чай* гребаный т9  
11:02 @chrisevans: Я не дома, но когда вернусь, жду и того, и того  
11:02 @chrisevans: Эта ночь была прекрасной

Крис закрывает сейф и торопливо спускается вниз. Нога в одном лишь носке (зря он стянул кеды) неудачно скользит по тщательно натертым ступенькам, и Крис хватается за перила. Из горла вырывается придушенный вскрик. Он едва не свалился вниз, если бы он упал с такой высоты, то вряд ли избежал бы переломов. А если бы ударился головой? И сдох здесь от потери крови? Или, что гораздо хуже, его бы нашла горничная, вызвала полицию и медиков, его бы задержали, допросили, обыскали бы дом… Криса трясет от одной только мысли о том, чем это все могло бы закончиться. Ему следует быть аккуратнее.

11:02 @imsebastianstan: Когда ты вернешься?  
11:05 @chrisevans: Вечером. Я напишу тебе.  
11:05 @imsebastianstan: Ок  
11:07 @chrisevans: Я уже скучаю. Не знаю, как дожить до вечера

11:07 @imsebastianstan: [вложение.jpg] 🎴 может поможет

Крис открывает фотографию и замирает. На ней Себастиан, а на нем — ни клочка одежды, лишь обнаженная кожа. Крис едва не захлёбывается слюной, разглядывая синяки и засосы, которые сам же и оставил на нем. Ласкает взглядом грудь с редкой растительностью, дорожку волос, уходящих к паху, темные завитки на лобке. Ему нравится эта натуральность, его никогда не заводили гладковыбритые партнеры, словно ебешь пластиковую куклу. Крис облизывается и закусывает нижнюю губу. Свободной от телефона рукой Себастиан прижимает к поджарому животу член. Твердый и налившийся, он так и просится в рот. Крис стонет и сжимает зубы.

Он хочет домой. Ему _нужно_ домой. Выбить из Чейса правду о том, кто еще знает про флешку. А потом выебать Себастиана. Они могли бы сделать это в кресле у зеркала. Крис усадил бы Себастиана верхом на себя, спиной к груди. Подхватил бы его под коленями, чтобы видеть, как хлюпающая от смазки и слюны дырка принимает толстый ствол. Какой растянутой и уязвимой становится, как потрясающе принимает его по самые яйца. Он будто наяву слышит мягкие стоны, с которыми Себастиан будет умолять его двигаться быстрее.

Крис сжимает член через джинсы и быстро отдергивает руку. Сейчас не время. Вместо этого он натягивает кроссовки и снова открывает чат.

Ему нужно на свежий воздух, срочно.

11:09 @chrisevans: Блядь. Себастиан. С ума меня хочешь свести?  
11:09 @imsebastianstan: 😏 Занимайся своими делами  
11:10 @chrisevans: Лучше тебе ждать меня смазанным и голым. На четвереньках  
11:10 @imsebastianstan: Да, папочка 😏😏😏

Возбуждение бьет по яйцам сильнее, чем пинок от разгневанной бывшей подружки. Он справится с этим. Он должен держать себя в руках. Крис запирает двери дома, ставит сигнализацию, спокойным (насколько это возможно) шагом идет к воротам и закрывает их. Нет ничего подозрительнее бегущего человека, на него сразу обратят внимание. Поправив кепку и очки, Крис в среднем темпе спускается вниз по улице. Симпатичная женщина лет сорока кокетливо улыбается ему, и он подмигивает ей в ответ.

Он доходит до парковки, выключает сигнализацию и заводит мотор. В голове мешанина из панических мыслей, чем больше он думает, тем больше накручивает себя. Если Себастиана попытаются арестовать, то он просто спрячет его, выкрадет хоть из полицейского участка, хоть из Алькатраса [1]. Дауни сделает им новые паспорта, поможет перебраться в Мексику, а там они без проблем затеряются. Да, звучит разумно. Крису не впервой начинать все с чистого листа. Им стоит поискать пути отступления. Но как не выдать себя? Как сказать Себастиану о том, что он в опасности? Написать с аккаунта Чейса? Звучит разумно.

Крис пристегивается, опускает ручник и включает задний ход. У него достаточно сбережений. Они купят себе чудесный дом, смогут выбираться на пляжи Канкуна, Крис откроет свою автомастерскую, вспомнит испанский. Себастиан сможет обучать детей английскому и игре на пианино. Они заведут двух лабрадоров, кажется, Себастиан говорил, что Шелли неплохо уживается с другими животными. У них будет та идеальная жизнь, какую показывают в романтических комедиях.

Крис останавливается на светофоре. Он сбреет бороду и осветлит волосы. Видок, должно быть, дурацкий сделается, но так он будет меньше походить на себя. Себастиан мог бы отрастить длинные волосы, ему бы пошло. И аккуратную щетину, да, чтобы окончательно преобразиться. Он на секунду представляет, как волосы Себастиана шелковой волной рассыпаются по подушке, когда он будет лежать под Крисом с раскинутыми в стороны ногами. От такого зрелища можно будет уверовать в высшие силы, ведь если рая нет, то откуда у него такой ангел? Или демон, если вспомнить то, что они творили этой ночью.

Светофор загорается зеленым, Крис вдавливает педаль газа в пол и не смотрит по сторонам, мечтая об их будущей идеальной жизни. Звучит достаточно странно, но внутри он даже ждет, желает такого расклада. Это сблизит их, сделает друг другу роднее, чем любые супруги. Возможно, все не так уж и плохо.

Форд появляется будто из ниоткуда, визжит колесами, сдирая резину до основания, пытается затормозить, оставляя на асфальте черные полосы. Крис вскрикивает. В бок приходится мощный удар, металл со скрежетом сминается об металл, пахнет гарью и антифризом, на остановке вопят люди. Крис бьется плечом и головой о боковое стекло, туго натянутый ремень врезается в шею и ключицы, сдирая кожу, в лицо утыкается подушка безопасности.

В вылетевшую на встречку машину Криса врезается еще одна, не сильно, но достаточно для того, чтобы впечатать его в столб. Перед глазами все плывет, из рассеченного лба хлещет кровь, заливая лицо. Крис стонет от боли и страха, он пытается отстегнуть ремень безопасности, но его клинит, а ножницы лежат в бардачке, ему не дотянуться. Где-то вдалеке слышится серена скорой (так быстро?), распахивается дверь с водительской стороны, к счастью, она не деформирована.

Крис обессиленно закрывает глаза. И приходит долгожданная тьма.

***

Первым в этом странном расплывчатом мире появляется Себастиан. Он говорит что-то, его губы точно шевелятся, но Крис ничего не разбирает. Тьма снова с ним, и он отдается в ее блаженные объятия.

Ему снится Канкун, его райские пляжи и чьи-то длинные загорелые ноги. Глупо, как глупо, разумеется, это Себастиан! Только его ноги могут быть такими невероятно прекрасными. Чайка спрашивает его, как он себя чувствует, и Крис недовольно поджимает губы. Как он может себя чувствовать, если его прерывают в середине игры? Крис даже не догадывался о том, что Себастиан так виртуозно сможет подыгрывать ему на скрипке, пока он обчищает крабов в покер.

Реальность снова расходится, словно круги на воде. На этот раз перед Крисом некто носатый, в белых одеждах и со строгим взглядом. О нет. Он вспоминает аварию, столкновение, острую боль в руке и кровь на лице. Вероятно, он в раю. А это Михаил с огненным мечом.

— Я умер? — бормочет Крис, с трудом ворочая языком. Получается что-то среднее между «ямр» и «ммм».

Михаил как-то странно смотрит на него, а потом улыбается, не особо пытаясь это скрыть. В мозгу медленно щелкает, какая-то деталь встает на место, и до Криса начинает медленно доходить: он в больнице. Этот особый запах не спутать ни с одним другим. Мерный писк аппаратов, жесткое постельное белье, сорочка, не оставляющая простора для воображения. И медбрат, явно позабавленный его реакцией.

— Мистер Эванс, вы в больнице Святого Георга. Вы помните, что произошло? Моргните, если тяжело говорить.

Крису хочется огрызнуться и заявить, что ему все сейчас трудно: и говорить, и моргать, и дышать. Но медбрат просто делает свою работу.

Крис моргает. В глаза будто песок насыпали.

— Хорошо, попробуйте сделать несколько глотков. Понемногу, не торопитесь, — Крис обхватывает губами трубочку и стонет, когда прохладная вода попадает в пересохшую глотку. Она кажется слаще любого нектара. Крис жадно пьет и едва не рычит, когда медбрат убирает стакан в сторону.

— Сколько я пробыл в отключке? — хриплым шепотом спрашивает Крис. День, два, неделю? Себастиан наверняка места себе не находит, думает, гадает, куда Крис запропастился. А может, он видел его в новостях и ждет, когда разрешат посещение.

Будь они женаты, он смог бы прийти к нему в любой момент.

— Несколько часов. Вы сильно ударились головой, но обошлось сотрясением и рассечением лба. Наложили шесть швов.

Крис приятно удивлен. А еще он не чувствует левую руку и тут же переводит на нее взгляд. Из-под плотного слоя гипса виднеются лишь кончики пальцев, беловатые, перепачканные смесью. Сам гипс доходит до сгиба локтя, что, вероятно, хорошо (лучше, чем если бы его загипсовали до плеча), но это делает Криса похожим на куклу Барби.

— Переломы? — тупо уточняет он.

— Рука, но больше ничего. Придется месяц походить в гипсе. Вы ведь правша? — Крис кивает. — Тогда вам повезло вдвойне: с таким классным помощником будете, словно на курорте.

Озадаченно нахмурившись, Крис пытается понять: какой, нахрен, помощник? Его единственный помощник — это Сири [2].

— Ваш жених скоро вернется, он отлучился за кофе, — продолжает медбрат и достает откуда-то планшет. — Давайте пробежимся по стандартным пунктам.

Крис страдальчески вздыхает и с грустью смотрит на капельницу. Ему нужно больше морфия, иначе он сбежит отсюда с голой жопой.

Наконец, медбрат уходит, включив капельницу на раздражающе-медленный режим. Кап, кап, кап. Крис провожает каждую крохотную каплю с такой ненавистью, что раствор должен бы уже скиснуть или закипеть. Кап, кап, кап. Он должен ласкать Себастиана, а не лежать на этой кровати. Он должен покормить своего питомца (Чейс вполне походит на попугая). Кап, кап, кап. Крис ненавидит больницы.

Дверь тихонько приоткрывается и в палату заглядывает Себастиан. В правой руке он сжимает картонный стаканчик с кофе из автомата, а в левой — телефон. Даже тут оторваться от него не может. Наверняка обсуждает с друзьями какую-нибудь ерунду, тогда как должен сосредоточиться на Крисе. Если бы с Себастианом случилось нечто подобное, то он бы не отходил от него ни на шаг.

— Привет, женишок, — выходит грубо, словно наждачкой по стеклу. Крис старается компенсировать странный тон улыбкой.

— Крис! — Себастиан кидает телефон в кресло для посетителей и аккуратно ставит стаканчик с кофе на тумбочку. Его брови страдальчески изгибаются. Крис злится на себя за то, что посмел подумать, будто Себастиан уделяет ему недостаточно внимания. Вот он, его заботливый, идеальный парень, умудрившийся обмануть персонал и присматривавший за ним, пока он был так уязвим.

— Хэй. Так когда мы обручились?

— Заткнись, иначе меня не пустили бы.

Крис молчит о том, что совсем не против одеть на палец Себастиана кольцо хоть сейчас.

— Ты все правильно сделал, — заверяет Крис, поглаживая его ладонь. Лицо начинает болеть, особенно зона над правым глазом. Он чувствует, как что-то мешается там (вероятно, пластырь или повязка), но еще не в полной мере. Кожа ощущается онемевшей, как рука, на которой долго спали.

— Я так переживал за тебя, — Себастиан присаживается на край кровати и ласково сжимает пальцы правой руки. — Думал, поседею, когда мне позвонили из больницы. Сказали, я — твой последний контакт.

Крис кивает, задумчиво глядя в потолок. На его телефоне стоит пароль, но он вполне мог кинуть его на пассажирское сиденье, не заблокировав. Да и так ли это важно теперь? Это сыграло ему на руку. Они смогут сблизиться, а потом свалить в Канкун.

— Ты такой странный под наркотой, — ухмыляется Себастиан. — Заявил, что я хорошо играю на скрипке, бормотал что-то про стрит-флеш и про крабов. Попросил не говорить Скарлетт, что ее новая прическа — полное дерьмо.

Фыркнув, Крис пытается стукнуть его, чуть не забыв о капельнице. Себастиан тут же вскакивает на ноги и удерживает ее, не давая стойке свалиться на пол. И хмуро проверяет, нормально ли иголка воткнута в вену. Будто что-то в этом понимает.

— Мистер, а ну лежи и не дергайся. А то я отшлепаю тебя.

— На мне только сорочка. Ты же не воспользуешься ситуацией, чтобы посмотреть на мой голый зад? — скромно похлопав ресницами, спрашивает Крис.

— Чего я там не видел? — изгибает бровь Себастиан. — Твой мохнатый персик?

— Что?! — возмущается притворно Крис. — Убирайся отсюда.

Себастиан придвигает кресло вплотную к кровати и плюхается прямо на телефон.

— Ой.

— Ой, — передразнивает Крис. Нужно купить Себастиану новый айфон, а то этот совсем замудоханный. Хуже телефону от прекрасного зада Стэна не становится, но Крис все равно мысленно добавляет его в корзину на «Эппл Стор».

Несколько секунд они молчат. У Криса начинают слипаться глаза, но медбрат не разрешил ему засыпать, пока в капельнице не закончится раствор. Приходится терпеть.

— Второй водитель жив, кстати, — активизируется Себастиан. — Тоже разбил лоб, но в целом пострадал меньше тебя. А девушка, в которую тебя отбросило, обойдется заменой фары и покраской тачки.

— Хорошо, — выдыхает Крис.

Он не хочет быть виновником смерти или увечий невиновных людей.

— Этот урод свое получит, — как-то мрачно заявляет Себастиан. У Криса по рукам бегут мурашки, ему становится не по себе.

— Что?

— Он был пьян, устроил аварию, причинил вред здоровью. Его посадят, вероятно. А ты о чем подумал? — лукаво спрашивает Себастиан.

Крис мысленно дает себе подзатыльник.

— Ты так улыбнулся… Я решил, что ты отомстил ему в стиле Лорены Боббит [3].

— Мне больше по душе стиль Лизы Аррен [4].

— Я возбужден и немного напуган.

Себастиан смеется, а Крису нестерпимо хочется его поцеловать. А еще немедленно рассказать план по покорению Мексики, но тогда он точно испугается и сбежит. Сначала нужно убедиться, что Себастиан нуждается в спасении. А потом уже заниматься им. Глупый орган в груди требует действий, но Крис игнорирует эти позывы. Следовать велению сердца — важно, но и мозг при этом отключать не стоит. Крис старается действовать исключительно на связи с разумом.

Но как же это сложно, когда ты так влюблен.

— Не знаешь, сколько меня здесь продержат?

— Как минимум до завтра. А потом покой, покой и снова покой.

Хорошо. Чейс не успеет загнуться от голода. Хотя, может он уже подавился печеньем, посыпанным коксом. Или задохнулся от вони собственного дерьма.

— Жаль, что так вышло. Я надеялся пошалить, — вздыхает Крис. — Мне понравился снимок.

— Я старался. Думал о том, как ты орудовал языком, и возбудился.

Себастиан скользит языком по губам, очерчивает верхнюю, а затем нижнюю и даже не пытается сделать вид, будто смущен. Крис же чувствует, как его лицо заливает горячечный румянец. Пульс скачет, прибор громко пищит, а Себастиан виновато ерошит волосы на затылке.

— Оставим грязные разговорчики для другого раза, — предлагает Себастиан.

— Чертов водитель Форда, — злится Крис. Тот ублюдок перечеркнул все его (их) планы, а сам и не пострадал почти. Где тут справедливость?

— Думаю сделать куклу вуду. Испортил наше самое сладкое время.

Тут Крис не согласен. Их сладкое время не закончится никогда.

— Я буду первым, кто воткнет в нее иголку, — с мрачной решимостью обещает Крис. Себастиан снова гладит его по пальцам и нежно улыбается.

— Тони, кстати, передает тебе, чтобы ты скорее поднимал свой зад с больничной койки. И еще он заедет завтра на машине, если тебя и правда отпустят домой.

— Обожаю Тони, — искренне говорит Крис. Единственный нормальный человек из всех знакомых Себастиана. — Как думаешь, у него кто-нибудь есть?

Крис кокетливо хлопает ресницами, а Себастиан недовольно щурится. Крису нравится, как возбужденно раздуваются его ноздри. Ревнивец. Но все это зря, Крис принадлежит ему и только ему.

— Я все еще могу надрать тебе зад, знаешь?

— Легко драться с калекой, да?

— Ты просто невыносим, — стонет Себастиан. И этот звук — все еще любимый звук Криса.

Крис усмехается и прикрывает глаза, стараясь справиться с постепенно возвращающейся болью. Противно ноет все: каждая мышца, кости, внутренности, но для того, кто попал в аварию, это не так уж и страшно. Крис жив, дееспособен, он может сам о себе позаботиться, а боль… Ему приходилось терпеть вещи и похуже.

А еще Чейс сидит в его подвале. И с этим что-то нужно делать. И Себастиан в опасности. Крис не сможет позаботиться о нем в полной мере, пока на его руке гипс. Что за тотальное невезение? Хорошие люди всегда страдают, тогда как плохишам везет.

— Эй, в чем дело? Сильно болит? — в голосе Себастиана звучит беспокойство, и Крис открывает глаза, выныривая из размышлений. Кардиограф пищит, как ненормальный, пульс чересчур повышен. Крис кривовато улыбается и качает головой.

— Все нормально, просто задумался.

— Тебе необязательно строить из себя крутого, если тебе плохо, — Себастиан заглядывает ему в лицо, его глаза выглядят настолько прозрачными, что Крису хочется поэтически сравнить их с горными озерами, а затем раствориться в их глубине.

— Обещаю. Но сейчас все в порядке. Ты же рядом.

Все будет в гребаном порядке, когда они доберутся до Мексики.

— Я _позабочусь_ о тебе, Крис. Ты никуда от меня не денешься, — шепчет Себастиан, целуя Криса в костяшки пальцев правой руки.

И от его тона, почему-то, становится немного страшно.

***

Свое обещание Себастиан выполняет с полной ответственностью.

Себастиан привозит одежду (Крис дает ему ключ от дома, точно зная, что он не услышит ни звука из подвала); Себастиан толкает коляску до выхода из больницы (идиотское правило, он же не калека); Себастиан галантно помогает ему забраться в просторный семейный минивен Маки (Крис чувствует себя девицей на первом свидании). Тони болтает всю дорогу до Мидвуда, будто боится тишины. И не задает идиотских вопросов, за что Крис ему признателен.

Из больницы Криса выписывают с ворохом рецептов на лекарства, с кучей наставлений и условий. Ему нельзя заниматься активной физической деятельностью (что означает никакого секса), компьютер под запретом (хорошо, что он не взял новых заказов), телевизор и книги — тоже, алкоголь — само собой нет. Крис немного злится, ведь единственное, что ему можно — смотреть в потолок, но не слишком долго.

Себастиан долго хохочет над его ворчанием и обещает всеми силами скрасить первые несколько дней на безгаджетной диете, и не доставать телефон в его присутствии, чтобы не дразнить. Крис так горд тем, что у него такой заботливый парень.

А затем он понимает — Себастиан будет торчать у него сутки напролет, возможно, даже на работе выходные возьмет. И Крис не сможет спуститься в подвал, не вызвав уйму вопросов. Но и отказаться, сказать Себастиану, чтобы тот оставался дома, а не опекал его, не может. Себастиан решит, что он не доверяет ему или — еще хуже — не хочет видеть у себя дома.

Крис хочет этого больше жизни. Просыпаться рядом, целовать, не слушая ворчание про утреннее дыхание. Готовить вместе завтрак по утрам. Заваливаться в гостиной на диван перед телеком и смотреть «Подиум», поглаживая улегшуюся на колени Шелли. Их идеальная жизнь совсем рядом, Чейс не испортит ее своими капризами. Ничего, человек может протянуть без еды несколько недель, а вода и в раковине есть. А там, когда Крису станет получше и Себастиан уедет на работу, к примеру, Крис отнесет Чейсу что-нибудь вкусное в качестве извинения. И даже купит тот странный латте на соевом молоке, который Чейс вечно требует. Крис же не живодер, он заботится о тех, кого приручил.

Тони паркуется перед домом Криса, но зайти отказывается.

— Не могу, — с искренним сожалением говорит Тони. — Шелетту мутит всю неделю, повезу ее к доктору.

— Так вот зачем вам такая большая машина, — округляет глаза Себастиан, помогая Крису выбраться наружу. — Решил заполнить все пять пассажирских мест?

— Их же шесть, — бормочет Тони, явно с ужасом представляя шесть вопящих детей.

— А Шелетта пешком будет ходить?

— Точно, — Тони нервно хихикает и прижимается лбом к рулю. — Не знаю, готов ли в третий раз стать отцом.

— Пожалей жену, это ей носить в себе новую жизнь девять месяцев, а потом еще и воспитывать большую часть времени!

Тони закатывает глаза и включает задний ход. Задние фары мигают красным.

— Иди в зад, Себас, ты меня прекрасно понял.

— Ага, вали уже, — ухмыляется Себастиан и захлопывает дверцу. Чуть сильнее, чем принято в приличном обществе. Скарлетт всегда цокала на Криса за такое неуважение к машине. И плевать, что тачка принадлежала ему, а не ей. Отматывая назад, Крис понимает, что они друг другу совершенно не подходили.

Себастиан — другое дело. У них стопроцентное совпадение. Хорошо, возможно, девяностопроцентное. Нельзя же жить без единой капли разногласий, так партнерство становится слишком приторным и скучным.

— Спасибо, Тони, — благодарит Крис, наклоняясь к открытому водительскому окну. — Напиши мне потом номер карты. Я скину деньги за бензин.

Маки выглядит почти оскорбленным и грозит ему пальцем, словно неразумному дитя.

— Для друзей — бесплатно, Эванс. Когда приведешь голову в порядок, проставишься пивом.

— Сойдет, — улыбается Крис и отступает в сторону.

Машина Маки выезжает на дорогу и скрывается за поворотом. Себастиан, будто галантный кавалер, подхватывает Криса под руку и ведет к дому. Совершенно бесполезное занятие: у Криса же не нога сломана, да и голова сейчас не кружится, ему не нужна поддержка, но до чего приятно прижиматься к чужому (самому родному) телу и вдыхать аромат его парфюма.

Крис обязательно заведет себе такой же и нанесет его на одежду, полотенца и постельное белье.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — улыбается Себастиан, проворачивая ключ в замке. — Я узнал насчет твоей машины, не думаю, что ее быстро отремонтируют. Что-то с двигателем, весь правый бок всмятку. В страховой, вероятно, рыдают.

— Мне становится неловко, ты столько делаешь для меня, — говорит Крис, обнимая Себастиана за талию и мягко целуя в уголок губ. Чем он вообще заслужил его? Крис не может поверить в свое счастье, ему кажется, что все это слишком реалистичный сон. Он даже щиплет себя за руку, пока Себастиан отвлекается, но, кажется, все нормально.

Даже если это неправда, фантазия, вымысел, кома, в конце концов, то Крис не хочет просыпаться.

— Херня, — Себастиан проходит на кухню и наливает себе стакан воды. Крису нравится то, насколько свободно Стэн ощущает себя в его доме.

Возможно, в _их_ доме, в самом ближайшем будущем. Или они смогут выбрать дом побольше, если Себастиан захочет.

— Нет, не херня. Мы встречаемся так мало, а ты делаешь для меня больше, чем некоторые пары друг для друга после долгих лет вместе.

Себастиан вскидывает брови и подносит стакан к губам. Крис устраивается на одном из высоких табуретов за кухонной стойкой. Стоять все еще тяжеловато, тело ощущается совсем желейным, слабым, бесполезным.

— Ничего я не сделал. Навещал в больнице, — Себастиан оставляет стакан в раковине вместо того, чтобы положить в посудомоечную машину. Окей, они поговорят об этом когда-нибудь потом. — Привез шмотки, нашел транспорт, узнал про твою машину. И все. Здесь нет ничего такого, так поступают все нормальные люди. Понимаешь?

Крис не понимает. Никто и никогда не заботился о нем, и это, нормальное отношение, для него в новинку.

— Все равно спасибо, я ценю твою заботу.

— А я надеюсь, что мне больше не придется ходить к тебе в больницу, — мягко улыбается Себастиан и встает между разведенных бедер Криса. Уютно — вот что первое приходит в голову. Крис обнимает его за шею и шутливо целует в макушку, громко причмокнув губами.

— Я и сам туда не стремлюсь.

— Что вообще ты делал на том перекрестке? Это далеко от дома, — ворчит Себастиан, но послушно прижимается к нему, даже не жалуясь на легкий запах пота. Крису нужно в душ, как следует смыть с себя запах больницы, остатки запекшейся крови, пота и боли. Но как это сделать с гипсом и этой отвратительной нашлепкой на лбу он не знает.

— Встречался с клиентом. Нужно было кое-что забрать, — почти не врет Крис. Вранье на пятьдесят процентов — уже не вранье.

— Я думал, тебе не нужно встречаться с людьми. Типа, сидишь дома, стучишь по клавишам, — бормочет Себастиан. Он такой домашний, уютный, родной, что Крис боится за сохранность своего лица. Оно вот-вот треснет от умиления.

— Некоторые ретрограды не желают общаться в сети.

— Живое общение, фу, какая мерзость, — фыркает Себастиан. Крис с ним полностью согласен. — Эй, помочь тебе подняться наверх?

— Где-то я уже это слышал. Ах да, прямо перед тем, как мы уничтожили твои простыни.

— Эй, — Себастиан отстраняется и указывает на него пальцем. — Никаких грязных намеков. Тебе нельзя напрягаться. А если, блядь, ты продолжишь в таком же темпе — я просто не сдержусь.

Крису плевать на черепно-мозговую травму. Она не может помешать их с Себастианом сближению. Или может… Разум все же побеждает в этой неравной битве.

— Я больше так не буду, — полным печали голосом обещает Крис. Будет, еще как будет.

— И почему я тебе нисколько не верю? — подозрительно щурится Себастиан. — Так что, помочь тебе подняться?

— Потом. Надо придумать что-то с этим, — Крис указывает на загипсованную руку, а затем на рану на лбу. — И с этим. Хочу принять душ.

— Не знаю, стоит ли. Не потерпишь до утра? — сомневается Себастиан. Крис капризно, словно малое дитя, надувает губы.

— Ну пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пож…

— Я тебя понял, — Себастиан смеется и зажимает ладонью рот Криса; удержаться и не лизнуть ее — невозможно. — Ты хуже собаки. Тебе стоит поработать над манерами.

— А тебе стоит покормить Шелли, — ворчит Крис, убирая ладонь Себастиана ото рта.

— Вот черт. Она меня теперь точно ненавидит.

— Иди, — машет правой рукой Крис. — И возвращайся поскорей.

Себастиан громко хлопает дверью, а Крис слишком резко спрыгивает с табуретки. В лучшем случае у него есть пять минут. В худшем — около трех. Мысленно он умоляет Себастиана не спешить, пока, преодолевая боль и тошноту, поднимается наверх за ключом. Крису так плохо, так хреново, лечь бы калачиком и заскулить, но нет, нужно действовать немедленно. Ноги — ватные, Крис буквально ползет по лестнице вниз, умоляя бога, дьявола, вселенную — хоть кого-нибудь дать ему немного удачи.

Они не подводят, он не валится с верхних ступенек и с успехом спускается на первый этаж.

— Блядь, — шипит Крис, когда все начинает плыть перед глазами.

Кухня сливается в одно цветное пятно, но Крис, сжав зубы, берет себя в руки. Он буквально ощущает, как натужно пульсирует мозг. В шкафчиках почти ничего нет, он хорошо выгреб их в прошлый раз. Крис хватает все подряд, закидывает в пакет бутилированную воду, очищает полки в холодильнике, прощается с любимым печеньем. Единственное, что Крис оставляет себе — это мороженое, за мороженое он убить кого-нибудь готов. Мороженое — это святое.

Он несется со всем этим в подвал, едва не выдирая прочный замок. Чейс выглядит еще хуже, чем в тот раз, когда Крис решил, что хуже уже не будет. Он кричит и возмущается, а потом замирает, когда видит гипс и разбитую голову.

— Кто тебя так? — ехидно интересуется он. — Поклонник?

— У меня нет на это времени. Кто-нибудь еще знал про Себастиана? Про ту флешку?

— Нет, — кривится Чейс, принимая продукты и швыряя их на пол. Вокруг матраса куча фантиков и пустые бутылки, повсюду крошки и грязь. Криса передергивает от отвращения, но времени читать нудные лекции о чистоте и гигиене у него нет.

— Уверен?

— Да, блядь, какого хера?

— Флешка пропала, — Крис кладет пакет с коксом на поддон и шумно задвигает его. Чейс хмурится и треплет грязные волосы, висящие сальными паклями. Следует принести ему шампунь. А лучше — купить дешевый, в магазине «Все за доллар», чтобы увидеть негодование на его лице. Криса немного, самую малость, веселят такие вот пакостные издевательства над Чейсом.

— Быть не может. Уверен?

— Абсолютно.

— Тогда твоему парню пиздец, — злобно скалится Чейс.

— Если с ним что-то из-за этого случится, я оторву твою голову. Голыми руками, — спокойно обещает Крис. И впервые он говорит Чейсу стопроцентную правду, без уловок и увиливаний.

— Это не моя вина!

— Твоя, — у Криса нет времени на споры. Он поднимается по лестнице, чувствуя, что вот-вот упадет без сил.

— Да что с тобой такое? — орет Чейс.

Крис морщится и смотрит на него через плечо, одолевая последние ступеньки.

— Я попал в аварию.

Чейс молчит, о чем-то напряженно размышляя.

— Сука, не смей, блядь, сдохнуть. Понял?! Если с тобой что-то случиться, то меня же просто не… Крис. Крис, блядь, послушай меня!

Крис усмехается и закрывает замок на три оборота. То на его жизнь насрать всем, кроме заказчиков, то за него переживают аж два человека сразу.

Марафон по дому дается непросто. Крис упирается ладонью в стену и думает: блевануть прямо здесь или сначала упасть, а потом блевануть. Ему действительно хреново. За спиной слышится тихое покашливание. Крис хватается за сердце, запихивает ключ в карман и медленно поворачивается. Себастиан стоит в дверном проеме гостиной с максимально мрачным видом.

И выглядит он горячо и пугающе одновременно.

— Блядь, — ругается Крис в который раз за последние пять минут. За ним вообще такое не водится, но жизнь настолько больно пинает по яйцам, что удержаться непросто.

— Я тебя прикончу сейчас. Где ты должен быть?

Себастиан прекрасен и ужасен в гневе. Как Галадриэль [5].

— Мне показалось, что я слышал какой-то шум в подвале, — жалко мямлит Крис. Ему срочно нужно что-то придумать. — У меня бывает такое. Странная тревожность. Хочется проверять все замки и окна. Не знаю.

Себастиан смягчается и с пониманием улыбается ему. От праведного гнева не остается и следа.

— Мы все тревожные люди. Я все время испытываю приступы паники и депрессию, — признается он. У Криса сжимается сердце, он не хочет, чтобы Себастиану было плохо. — Мы все одинаковые. Это мир, в котором мы живём. Раньше я хотел делать людей счастливыми, думал, стану актером и начну вдохновлять их.

Себастиан кривовато улыбается, его глаза остаются совершенно холодными.

— Но?

— Это оказалось херней.

— Не поручусь за всех людей, — тихо говорит Крис, делая несколько шагов к нему. — Но ты делаешь счастливым кое-кого конкретного. И вдохновляешь. Я чувствую, что горы смогу рядом с тобой свернуть. 

— Болтун, — смущенно бормочет Себастиан, подозрительно шмыгая носом. Крис жалеет, что не может обнять его обеими руками. На плече расплывается мокрое пятно. — Ну вот, этого ты добивался? Я теперь рыдаю.

— Рыдай, всем нам нужно выплескивать эмоции, — Крис отстраняется и вытирает подушечкой большого пальца влагу из-под глаз Себастиана.

Тот шумно шмыгает носом и шутливо бьет его по правому плечу.

— Смотри, я снова делаю тебя мокрым.

Крис страдальчески стонет и кивает в сторону лестницы на второй этаж.

— И сделаешь еще мокрее. Ты, я, душ.

— Еще ни разу не забирался в душ с парнем, если не собирался там потрахаться.

Крис чувствует ревнивый укол и ненавидит всех тех парней, которые трахали Себастиана или давали себя трахнуть в душе. Почему они не встретились раньше? Много лет назад, когда до Себастиана не успели дотронуться все те, кто этого совершенно точно не заслужил.

— Я тоже, — врет Крис.

Однажды он был в душевой кабине с другим мужчиной, не собираясь заняться сексом. Он зажимал рану на животе Скотта и пытался заглушить его крики за плотно закрытыми дверцами. Разумеется, их нашли.

— Так что? Хочешь, чтобы я проверил подвал, или пойдем наверх?

Крис нервно смотрит на дверь в подвал и качает головой. Если Себастиан туда спуститься, то уже не поднимется, он не позволит объяснить, что же там творится, не захочет разобраться, сделает неправильные выводы. Он сразу помчится к копам. А Крису придется запереть его, посадить под замок, совсем как Чейса. И эта мысль приводит в ужас.

— Не нужно. Я же не какой-то психопат, прекрасно понимаю, что никого там нет.

Кроме чертового Чейса. И тонны вины.

— Я так про тебя не думаю. Может, мне просто нравится спускаться в подвал? — забавно дергает бровями Себастиан.

— Это меня и пугает, — ворчит Крис, утягивая Себастиана к лестнице. — Боюсь однажды очнуться там, прикованным к батарее.

— Батарею не обещаю, но кровать… Только намекни, — подмигивает Себастиан, хватаясь рукой за перила и перешагивая через две ступеньки сразу.

Крис счастливо смеется, забывая обо всем на свете. И совсем не удивляется, когда видит Скарлетт, сидящую в кресле, в его спальне. На ней те же вещи, что и в день смерти. Даже прическа похожа, насколько помнит Крис. И эта ужасная красная помада, которая вечно оставляла на нем смазанные следы. Он ненавидел их оттирать.

— Привет, Крис. Скучал по мне?

Себастиан проходит мимо Скарлетт в ванную, потому что (разумеется) не видит ее. А Крис понимает, что его травма головы гораздо серьезнее, чем он предполагал.

***

Крис сколупывает немного краски с деревянного столбика беседки. Он давно не обновлял ее: выкрашенное в желтый дерево поблекло, появилось много сколов, кое-где отпали целые куски. Некоторые доски следовало освежить, этот год выдался на удивление дождливым, что привело к гниению ступенек. А вот розовые кусты разрослись и перестали цвести. Он никогда не занимался крошечным садом, он даже беседку сделал с единственной целью — скрыть свой промах. Розы посадила пожилая мексиканка, приходившая раньше к нему убираться, пока Крис не стал более осторожным в этом вопросе. Глядя на торчащие во все стороны листки без единого намека на бутоны, Крис думает, что стоит кого-нибудь нанять вновь и привести это место в порядок.

Скарлетт заслуживает это. Несмотря на все то, что умудрилась натворить за время их отношений.

— Неплохо, — говорит Скарлетт. — Не каждой девушке воздвигают алтарь. Ты приходил сюда поплакать?

— Иногда, — признается Крис, опираясь на перила. — В первые месяцы я сидел здесь от рассвета и до самого заката, читал, выполнял заказы на ноутбуке. Думал, что так нахожусь ближе к тебе.

Скарлетт легко запрыгивает на одну из деревянных перекладин и усаживается. Ее колено находится на уровне плеча Криса.

— Он красивый, знаешь.

— Ммм?

— Себастиан, — уточняет Скарлетт, доставая из кармана рыжей кожанки сигареты и зажигалку. Она несколько раз нажимает на кнопку, прежде чем затянуться. Аромата дыма Крис не ощущает.

— Да, а еще он чертовски умный. И мы идеально подходим друг другу.

— Ох, Крис, не будь, блядь, таким наивным. Никто не подходит друг другу идеально. Со временем начинаешь замечать все минусы человека и понимаешь, что он вовсе не тот сказочный принц, в которого ты влюбилась. И становится слишком поздно — он проламывает твою башку.

— Хватит драматизировать. Наш случай — исключение из правил, с Себастианом все иначе. Мы чувствуем друг друга, — сквозь зубы спорит Крис. Ему хочется дать своей галлюцинации в морду.

— Его ты тоже закопаешь в саду? Когда ваши отношения зайдут в тупик? — пухлые губы Скарлетт растягиваются в насмешливой ухмылке, изо рта вырывается струйка дыма. Она всегда курила зеленые «Пэл Мэл», последнюю пачку Крис бросил в яму, где и закопал Скарлетт. Вероятно, кто-то посчитает глупым хоронить бывшую подружку там, где ты живешь, тут и улики копам собирать не придется. В свое оправдание Крис мог сказать лишь одно: он действовал на эмоциях, ему не хотелось, чтобы она покоилась где-нибудь в лесу.

— Я не собираюсь расставаться с ним. Я уже говорил, мы идеально подходим друг другу.

— Ох, конечно, — язвительно кивает Скарлетт.

Крис обиженно скрещивает руки на груди, ему больше не хочется с ней говорить. Вот только есть одно жирное «но». Собственную галлюцинацию изгнать гораздо труднее, чем какого-нибудь мстительного призрака.

— Сарказм здесь неуместен. У нас все серьёзно.

— Настолько, что ты рассказал ему о своем прошлом? Обо мне? Про Чейса, сидящего у тебя в подвале?

— Я не хочу его расстраивать, — Крис чувствует, как гнев все больше закипает в груди. Какая нелепость! Даже плод его воображения пытается его подколоть и вывести из равновесия.

— Он расстроится еще сильнее, когда узнает, что спал с монстром, — наклонившись, Скарлетт подмигивает ему, ничуть не смущаясь грозного взгляда. — Тебя отправят в психушку. Назовут каким-нибудь Бруклинским Психопатом, запрут там на всю жизнь. А он найдет себе нового парня и будет счастлив без тебя.

— Нет! — кричит Крис, отступая и испуганно глядя на Скарлетт. Этого не произойдет. Он не психопат. Он — хороший человек. Ему не место в психушке.

— Таким, как ты, прямая дорога в лечебницу. Под таблетками вы, больные ублюдки, становитесь милыми и ласковыми. Как котята.

— Отъебись, — шепчет Крис, зажимая уши и не желая слушать весь этот гребаный несправедливый бред. — Я не такой. Просто… Просто так получилось. Больше такого не повторится.

— Хватит лгать, — в голосе Скарлетт сквозят командные нотки, Крису хочется зажать ее рот ладонью и не отпускать, лишь бы с ее губ больше не сорвалось ни слова.

— Я не лгу. Это правда.

Скарлетт хохочет, запрокинув голову и оголив тонкую шею. Будь она реальна — он придушил бы ее, не задумываясь. Она к нему слишком несправедлива, но ее можно понять. Все же он ее убил.

— Эй. Болтаешь сам с собой? — улыбается Себастиан, появляясь из-за угла дома.

В его руках телефон и яблоко с кухни, на нем — футболка Криса и его же штаны. Господи, как же они ему идут, несмотря на больший, чем нужно, размер. Видеть Себастиана в своей одежде — любимое занятие Криса сразу после поцелуев и секса.

Очнувшись от секундного ступора, Крис слегка нервно улыбается в ответ. Если Себастиан хоть что-то слышал… Но нет, вряд ли бы так себя вел человек, который подслушал крайне сомнительный монолог Криса, состоящий, в основном, из невнятных воплей и злобных возгласов.

— Да. Мы со мной не можем выбрать, в какой цвет покрасить беседку, — шутит Крис, пытаясь исправить паузу, возникшую между ними.

Себастиан подходит ближе, и Крис обнимает его за талию правой рукой. На левой все еще гипс, на последнем осмотре врач с уверенностью заявил, что через две недели его можно будет снять. Крис ждет этого с нетерпением, ему хочется обхватить Себастиана обеими руками, прижать к себе крепко и никуда не отпускать. Да и с сексом при переломе и сотрясении выходит как-то не густо. Себастиан слишком серьезно отнесся к рекомендациям врача по поводу отсутствия физической активности. Все, что они делали — дрочили друг другу, иногда Себастиан отсасывал ему, иногда устраивал целое шоу, усаживая Криса в кресло и трахая себя на его кровати жужжащим вибратором.

Это походило на самое ужасное, самое сладкое, самое несправедливое наказание в мире. Крис не считает себя чересчур озабоченным или помешанным на сексе, но выебать Себастиана ему хочется до звезд перед глазами. И воплотить уже в реальность ту фантазию с креслом и зеркалом.

— Белый, — вклинивается Скарлетт. — Мне нравится белый.

— Может, белый? — одновременно с ней предлагает Себастиан. — Или черный. Будет выглядеть готичненько.

Крису совершенно точно не нравится вариант с черным цветом. Слишком траурно. И иронично, учитывая, что именно скрывает эта беседка.

— А он ничего, — ухмыляется Скарлетт. — Я бы посмотрела, как ты его ебешь.

Крис морщится, едва заметно, так, чтобы Себастиан не обратил внимания. Скарлетт и правда проявляла нездоровую заинтересованность к его бисексуальности и говорила что-то похожее. У нее была странная фантазия: посмотреть, как он трахается с парнем. Она даже нашла кого-то в Тиндере, но Крис отказался. Для него существовала лишь Скарлетт и спать с кем-то еще… Для него это было чересчур. И вот, Скарлетт из его галлюцинаций тоже проявляет нездоровые вуайеристские наклонности. Видимо, это его несчастливая карма.

— Да, белый будет смотреться идеально. Покрасим вместе, когда с меня снимут гипс? — Крис отворачивается от Скарлетт и смотрит Себастиану прямо в глаза. Жаль, от звуков отгородиться нельзя.

— Я бы посмотрела, как ты шлепаешь его ремнем или ладонью. Так, чтобы на заднице остались синяки, — ничуть не смущается Скарлетт.

— Конечно. Я помогу тебе, если пообещаешь мне сходить в следующую субботу на вечеринку к Марго.

— Да, — выдыхает Крис, наклоняясь еще ближе. Сейчас он готов наобещать что угодно: хоть горы свернуть, хоть в вулкан прыгнуть. Он ослеплен, оглушен, лишен любых сил на сопротивление.

Это и есть любовь.

Себастиан целует Криса медленно и нежно, без языка, словно в противовес той гадости, что льется изо рта Скарлетт.

— Я видела одно порно, там в парня засунули дилдо и член одновременно. Это как двойное проникновение, только без третьего лишнего в койке. Как думаешь, он сможет принять в себя столько? — не унимается Скарлетт, замирая за плечом Криса.

Он напрягается на секунду и пытается сосредоточиться исключительно на Себастиане. На его мягких губах и пушистых ресницах, на твердых мышцах и восхитительном изгибе пониже поясницы. Пальцы сами по себе скользят по поясу джинсов. Член встает, но вовсе не от фантазий Скарлетт. Просто рядом с Себастианом невозможно держать себя в руках.

— После этого недели полторы лучше воздержаться от анала. Когда ты вытащишь, он будет красный и растянутый, словно шлюха из порно.

Крис крепко жмурится, стараясь не сорваться и не начать лизаться грубо, с языком и укусами.

— Ох, я как представлю, — Скарлетт хлопает Крису по плечу и смеется, будто над хорошей шуткой. — Даже завидовать начинаю, я бы такого тоже поимела. Смазливый, с рабочей глоткой и дыркой. Да ты счастливчик. Можешь пялить его каждый день.

Против воли Крис сжимает ягодицу Себастиана. Ему хочется сдернуть с него штаны и сделать все то, на чем настаивает Скарлетт. Настоящая Скарлетт, разумеется, так не разговаривала. Галлюцинация же решила, что ей дозволено все.

— Еще можно связать его, заткнуть рот кляпом, а зад — толстой пробкой. И смазки побольше, пусть все хлюпает. Он будет мягкий и скользкий для тебя, совсем как девочка.

Внизу живота начинается пожар, Крис просто не в состоянии его остановить.

— Вау, ты чего это? — оторвавшись от его губ, Себастиан смотрит по сторонам и вжимает ладонь в твердую ширинку. — Кажется, кто-то рад меня видеть. И это после одного поцелуя? 

— Я всегда рад, — Крис толкается бедрами вперед, это уже рефлексом становится, настолько Себастиан приучил его к своей ладони на ширинке. Член напрягается еще сильнее, будто знает: их ждет много приятного.

— Мы не будем делать это здесь. Днем, — Себастиан со значением выгибает бровь. — Но никто не помешает нам трахнуться в беседке в темноте.

— Да, — вздыхает Крис, пытаясь справиться с похотью. Скарлетт и Себастиан ему в этом не помогают. У одного слишком горячее всё, у другой — чересчур грязный рот.

— Ты драл его в горло? Таким, как он, нравится подобное обращение. Схватить за волосы, заправить в рот, а потом любоваться на заплаканное лицо.

Себастиан скребет ему ширинку и убирает руку с поистине дьявольской улыбкой.

— Может, вернемся в дом? И там ты расскажешь мне, что именно так тебя завело.

Криса так и тянет сказать ему правду, покаяться во всем и ждать прощения. Но он отметает эту идею, как и сотню глупых других. Как, например, мысль сообщить родителям Скарлетт, что им не стоит ждать возвращение дочери из Италии.

Кивнув, Крис утаскивает Себастиана в дом и с силой надавливает на макушку, заставляя опуститься на колени. Звякает пряжка ремня.

— Вот так, — шепчет Крис, толкаясь в податливый рот.

У него — самый лучший парень на свете. А фантазии Скарлетт (Крис отвергает идею о том, что это, на самом деле, говорило его подсознание) пусть катятся в ад. Он не станет делать ничего из того, что предложила Скарлетт.

Только если Себастиан не попросит об этом сам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Алькатрас - самая защищенная и самая известная тюрьма в мире. Сейчас легендарная тюрьма для особо опасных преступников закрыта, но по сей день продолжает привлекать заинтересованных туристов.
> 
> [2] Сири - облачный персональный помощник. Данное приложение использует обработку естественной речи, чтобы отвечать на вопросы и давать рекомендации.
> 
> [3] Месть Лорены Боббит была очень жесткой, она отрезала своему мужу пенис.
> 
> [4] Лиза Аррен (Игра престолов) предположительно отравила мужа. 
> 
> [5] Гала́дриэль — эльфийская владычица, персонаж эпоса «Властелин колец» и квенты «Сильмариллион» Джона Р. Р. Толкина.


	8. Chapter 8

— Не кричи, тише, не кричи, — шепчет Крис, зажимая рукой огромную дырку в животе Скотта.

Кровь жидкая и темная, она льется сквозь пальцы, словно вода. Стеклянные дверцы душевой, где они закрылись, где он их закрыл, запотевают от каждого вздоха. Скотт сипит и воет, ему больно как никогда. Его не должно быть здесь, никого из них, на самом деле. Скотту бы о колледже сейчас думать, переживать, согласится ли первая красотка в школе пойти с ним на бал, а не убегать от людей, которых еще вчера они считали «своими».

— Почему так больно? — из уголков глаз Скотта текут слезы, он смотрит куда-то за плечо Криса. А позже — всего секунду или две спустя — переводит ясный взгляд на него. — Почему ты сделал это, Крис?

Крис в ужасе приоткрывает рот. Нет, нет, он бы не смог. Он бы не выстрелил в Скотта.

— Это не я. Не я! — пытается сказать Крис, но выходят лишь неясные хрипы.

По лестнице кто-то бежит. Крис жмурится и плачет сам, зная, что Скотта уже не спасти. Что ему, вероятно, не спастись тоже.

— Это ты. Крис, это твоя вина, — стонет Скотт, кашляя и захлебываясь кровью. — Это твоя вина. Это твоя вина…

— Нет, нет, нет, — бормочет Крис, зажимая ему рот. Сил слушать эти лживые обвинения нет.

— Ты виноват! — кричит Скотт.

— Нет! — Крис проворачивает ему шею (хруст кажется оглушительным, он отражается от плитки и от стеклянных стенок душевой), лишь бы не слышать этих обвинений… Нет, чтобы прекратить его мучения. Скотт бы не выжил, ему выстрелили в живот. Прошло пятнадцать минут, кислота из желудка будет медленно убивать его. Крис — не медик, он не может помочь.

Он гладит Скотта по бритой почти под ноль макушке. Все страдания прекращены, теперь он в лучшем из миров.

— Мне так жаль, Скотт, мне жаль, что они сделали это с тобой.

Они вынудили его выстрелить в Скотта. Показать свою лояльность. Крис не знал, кто именно кроется под пыльным мешком, натянутом на голову. Просто не знал. Крис опускает тело брата на мокрый от крови пол. Кому-то потом придется здесь все менять. Крису жаль тех людей, в чей дом они забрались.

Он достает пистолет. В магазине ровно три пули, этого хватит, чтобы захватить с собой тех, кто пришел за ними. За ним.

Крис прикрывает глаза. Они хлопают дверьми, проверяют, ищут его; на темном паркете не видно капель крови, что ведут в ванную, словно дорога из желтого кирпича. Крис спокойно смотрит на Скотта. Он отомстит за него. А потом уйдет и сам.

— Встретимся там, Скотт. Верно?

Скотт отвечает ему молчаливым согласием. Крис открывает дверцу душевой и делает первый выстрел.

***0

— Крис!

Крис вскакивает и пытается нашарить пистолет. Кто-то ворвался к нему в комнату, кто-то… Он моргает, привыкая к темноте. Пот застилает глаза, его трясет, все тело будто наэлектризованное. Себастиан стоит в нескольких метрах от кровати и прижимает подушку к груди. И выглядит чертовски напуганным.

Мысленно выругавшись, Крис устало трет глаза.

— Я ударил тебя?

— Что? Нет, — Себастиан осторожно подходит ближе, откидывает подушку в сторону, явно больше не нуждаясь в ее защите, и присаживается перед кроватью на корточки. — Ты так кричал. А потом начал трястись, повторял только одно имя. Скотт.

— Прости, — бормочет Крис, вжимая ладонь целой руки в лицо.

Загипсованная болезненно ноет, видимо, он слишком сильно ворочался во сне. К горлу подкатывает комок, уголки глаз подозрительно щиплет. Крис всхлипывает. Он не может посмотреть Себастиану в лицо, он боится наткнуться на жалость или отвращение.

— Крис…

— Тебе лучше уйти.

Себастиан молчит несколько секунд, а потом тяжело вздыхает. Крис сжимает зубы, он не хочет видеть его, он не может стряхнуть с себя липкий кошмар. Ему кажется, что руки до сих пор в крови. Тогда ее было так много, что она пропитала все вокруг. Проникла под кожу на сотню лет вперед.

Скотт никогда не винил его, он просто хрипел и плакал, умирая. Крис не стрелял в него, это сделали люди Руссо. Но во сне все было иначе, и на секунду ему показалось, будто все так и случилось. Будто все произошедшее — правда.

— Я не уйду, чертов ты придурок, — шепчет Себастиан, садясь рядом на матрас и обнимая его, осторожно, словно хрустальную вазу. Крис всхлипывает снова, он хватается за Себастиана, будто тонущий за спасательный круг. В груди все разрывается вдребезги, но от объятий — самых надежных и крепких — становится гораздо легче.

Хорошо, когда все тяготы мира можно разделить на двоих.

— Не уходи, — жалко умоляет Крис, хватаясь правой рукой за домашнюю футболку Себастиана. Застиранная ткань тут же трещит в пальцах, так сильно он ее сжимает.

— Тш-ш, — бормочет Себастиан, укачивая его, как маленького ребенка. — Все позади. Теперь все хорошо. Я рядом.

И Крис верит ему, он действительно рядом, он не предаст, не уйдет, как делали остальные. Это же Себастиан.

— Спасибо, — Крис утыкается лбом в его плечо. Какое же, вероятно, он из себя представляет отвратительное зрелище: огромный бородатый мужик, рыдающий на плече у своего любовника. Но Себастиан ничего не говорит, не просит немедленно прекратить, не отстраняется в брезгливом отвращении. Он целует, и гладит, и снова целует. Будто это нормально.

_Прекрати ныть, если не хочешь получить, щенок!_

Крис вздрагивает от голоса отца, эхом раздавшегося в голове. И тут же отстраняется от Себастиана, вытирая лицо.

— Принести воды? — заботливо предлагает Себастиан.

— Если не трудно, — кивает Крис, надеясь к этому времени провалиться куда-нибудь в ад от стыда. Теперь Себастиан поймет, насколько он жалок. И бросит его, чтобы уйти к кому-нибудь стабильному и надежному. Кому вообще захочется иметь дело с Крисом? Никому.

Себастиан приходит к нему три минуты спустя и протягивает бутилированную воду, взятую, судя по капелькам на боках, из холодильника. Крис удивлен: Себастиан не сбежал к себе домой. Впрочем, он тут же понимает, что у него слишком много вещей Себастиана, тот не может просто взять и уйти. Ему нужно время. Он соберет сумку и свалит, оставив после себя пустые полки.

Они прожили вместе почти две недели, Себастиан не оставил его ни разу после той ужасной аварии. Он даже на работу собирался так, будто его забирали на фронт: с печалью и грустью, обнимая и уговаривая не скучать без него. И Крис не скучал, Чейс всячески развлекал его истериками и воплями. Ему, понимаете ли, наскучило сидеть в подвале. Он требовал отпустить его на свободу, а Крис был готов сдаться, лишь бы не видеть его отощавшую рожу.

Но разум побеждал в этой схватке, Крис так и не придумал, чем можно удержать Чейса подальше от копов. Он работал (и работает) над этим, ясно? Ему просто нужно еще немного времени.

— Думаешь, я совсем больной? — невпопад спрашивает Крис, пока Себастиан гладит его по волосам. Опустошив бутылку, он бросает ее на пол, наплевав на привычную педантичность.

— Что? — рука Себастиана замирает, он явно хмурится, переваривая сказанное.

— Все ты прекрасно услышал, — сквозь зубы отвечает Крис.

Его раздражает это идиотское притворство. Себастиан должен быть честным с ним, иначе он ничем не лучше Скарлетт. Та хохочет, сидя в кресле. Она появляется все реже, ее размывает по мере того, как Крис идет на поправку (или когда он забывает выпить таблетки).

Ему не терпится избавиться от нее окончательно, пусть она и скрашивает порой его одиночество.

— Думаю, что у всех нас есть прошлое, которое причиняет боль, — медленно говорит Себастиан.

Крис ухмыляется. О да, Себастиан все об этом знает, верно? Он ни черта не понимает.

— Вот как?

— Вот так. Не знаю, почему ты пытаешься оттолкнуть меня сейчас, но это тебе не поможет.

В голосе Себастиана столько неприкрытой грусти. Становится чертовски стыдно. Крис жмурится и прижимает ладонь к груди, сердце колотится так быстро, что, кажется, еще немного — и вот оно, останется прямо в его руке.

— Мне стыдно, что я кричал. Разнылся, словно сопливый щенок.

Признание дается нелегко, но после него становится легче.

— Мужчинам тоже можно плакать. И нужно. В этом нет ничего стыдного, — Себастиан обхватывает его лицо ладонями и притягивает к себе для ласкового поцелуя. Крис старается вложить в него всю свою любовь, лишь бы искупить мерзкий тон, которым он разговаривал с Себастианом несколько минут назад.

Он не заслуживает его, Себастиан достоин большего. Но все равно остается с ним. Вероятно, Крис в раю.

— Прости. Я мудак.

— Нет, — Себастиан ложится рядом, а Крис устраивается на боку, обнимая его поперек груди левой рукой, тяжелой из-за гипса. Себастиан теплый, самый родной, самый любимый. Крис ни за что не отпустит его, не отдаст ублюдкам, похожим на Чейса. Себастиан — только его. Только для него.

— «Еще какой» хотел сказать ты? — уточняет Крис со смешком.

Себастиан мстительно ерошит ему волосы и щелкает зубами, делая вид, что вот-вот откусит нос.

— Ты не мудак, просто тебе приснился кошмар. Так, — Себастиан на секунду замолкает, а после продолжает: — Не расскажешь мне, что приснилось? И кто такой Скотт.

Крис хмурится и кусает губу с внутренней стороны, отрывает тонкую кожицу, так много, что это местечко тут же начинает щипать. С одной стороны, ему хочется, чтобы Себастиан знал все. С другой же он прекрасно понимает, что его прошлое — слишком грязное, чтобы пачкать в нем такого человека, как Стэн.

— Скотт — мой брат, — говорит Крис.

Полуправда — тоже правда. Ровно на пятьдесят процентов. Он не станет рассказывать все.

— Я думал, ты один в семье.

— Нет, нас было четверо. Я, Скотт, Карли и Шэнна. Карли и Шэнну забрали еще совсем маленькими в приют, я их почти не помню.

— Мне так жаль, — бормочет Себастиан.

Крис пожимает плечами, это было давно. Объективно, им лучше было в приемных семьях, чем так, как рос Крис. На тот момент ему уже исполнилось восемнадцать, его не смогли бы забрать при всем желании. А Скотта он спрятал, тут ему помогли Руссо.

— Ничего, уверен, у них все отлично.

— Не искал их? — спрашивает Себастиан немного удивленно. Будто братья и сестры должны любить и искать друг друга только из-за наличия общих генов.

— Не хотел портить им жизнь, — отвечает Крис, слегка слукавив. Он с трудом может вспомнить лицо матери, что уж говорить о девочках, которые пробыли в его жизни всего несколько лет. Год или два, Крис не уверен, как рано их забрали соцработники.

— А Скотт?

— Мы прятались с ним, хотели дождаться его совершеннолетия. Связались с дурной компанией.

Крис вспоминает ящики с оружием, проституток, едва ли достигших восемнадцати лет, огромные пакеты с наркотой. Дурная компания — это мягко сказано. Но кровавые подробности ни к чему, пусть Себастиан все додумает сам, попытается обелить Криса. Правду он точно не сможет переварить.

— Ему вот-вот должно было исполниться восемнадцать, но я не смог защитить его. В него стреляли. Он погиб у меня на руках, — продолжает Крис, сам поражаясь своему спокойному тону.

— Черт, — Себастиан прекращает поглаживания и с ужасом смотрит ему в глаза. — Крис, мне правда так жаль. Вы столько пережили… Ты не заслужил всего этого.

Иногда Крис думает, что заслужил.

— Ну, видимо, кто-то наверху решил иначе.

— Блядь, — Себастиан хмурится и смотрит в потолок. — Если бы кто-то был наверху, он бы не допустил подобного.

— Да, наверное, — соглашается Крис.

Он уже и сам не знает, во что верит, а во что — нет.

— Спасибо, что рассказал мне.

Крис тихо хмыкает и сползает на свою подушку. В висках противно ноет, а на языке ощущается металлический привкус. Возможно, он прикусил его, пока вопил и дергался, словно эпилептик. А может это всего-то оторванная кожица с нижней губы.

— Я…

_Я люблю тебя, думает Крис. Я так сильно люблю тебя, что нет сил._

— Ты заслуживаешь знать правду. Ты дорог мне, Себастиан, — вместо этого говорит Крис. Себастиан смотрит с неприкрытой нежностью, от которой слегка кружится голова.

— Ты можешь рассказать мне все, знаешь?

— Как и ты мне, — в тон ему говорит Крис, укладываясь поудобнее.

Себастиан улыбается и отводит взгляд.

Они оба засыпают лишь несколько часов спустя, храня свои секреты в самых надежных сейфах. Не лгут, просто недоговаривают. И оба это прекрасно понимают.

***

— Мистер Кроуфорд?

Какой еще, нахрен… _Ах, да_.

— Да? — Крис сонно таращится на будильник, пытаясь сообразить, какой сейчас час. Себастиана нет рядом, что совершенно неудивительно: он уехал к матери и отчиму в Рокленд, чтобы помочь с переездом в новый дом, и обещал вернуться лишь к вечеру.

На часах — одиннадцать двадцать, Крис не помнит, когда в последний раз так долго спал.

— Вы арендовали домик у озера до этой пятницы, я хотела бы уточнить, вы будете продлевать аренду, или мы можем прислать клининговую службу, чтобы они подготовили его к приезду следующих гостей?

Крис смотрит в потолок, обдумывая, что ему делать с домом. С машиной Чейса в нем. Нельзя же снимать его всю жизнь, уж больно дорогостоящий гараж получается.

— Я съеду оттуда завтра, в пятницу можете прислать клининговую службу, — решает, наконец, Крис. Он встает и потягивается, прикрывает пальцами рот, сдерживая шумный зевок. Левая рука тут же отдает легкой болью, но теперь это хотя бы терпимо. Крис ненавидит гипс на ней, он ждет не дождется, когда же его наконец снимут.

В нем есть лишь один плюс. Крис с легкой улыбкой смотрит на уродливого бородатого человечка, которого нарисовал черным маркером Себастиан. «Я могу делать это весь день» — говорит он, потягивая кривую штангу. Это забавно, хотя Крис и не припоминает, чтобы хоть раз такое заявлял. Тони намалевал зеленые цветочки, а больше расписываться на гипсе было некому. Они же не в школе, в конце концов, где каждый мог бы оставить свое послание. Они взрослые люди, решившие заняться ерундой.

— Хорошо, мистер Кроуфорд. Нам будет приятно, если вы напишите отзыв на нашем сайте, чтобы другие пользователи знали все плюсы проживания в доме у озера. Надеюсь, вам понравился отдых у нас?

— Лучшее время, огромное спасибо, — бормочет Крис, пытаясь отыскать тапки. На полу валяется носок Себастиана. Крис поджимает губы и поднимает его. Они это столько раз обсуждали, неужели трудно сразу закидывать вещи в корзину для белья? Медленно выдохнув через нос, Крис идет в ванную и кидает носок в стирку.

Ерунда, это ничего, Себастиан привыкнет и перестанет так делать.

— Будем ждать вас снова, — дружелюбно заявляет оператор, наверняка улыбаясь в тридцать два зуба.

Крис хмыкает, мычит что-то в знак согласия и кладет трубку. Его ждет охренительно насыщенный день. Почистив зубы и умывшись, ловко управляясь одной рукой, Крис спускается на кухню и неспешно готовит себе завтрак и варит кофе. Вымыв тарелки и педантично протерев все поверхности, на которые попали капли воды, Крис спускается в подвал, дает Чейсу чистую одежду и нормальную еду.

— Не хочешь поговорить о погоде, Крис? — интересуется Чейс, хлюпая куриным бульоном и неаппетитно чавкая.

Поморщившись, Крис пожимает плечами.

— Нормальная погода. Солнечная.

— О! — притворно восхищается Чейс. — Как здорово, прости, что достаю тебя, блядь, разговорами, но я вот уже сколько солнце не видел?

— Увидишь еще, — равнодушно бросает Крис. — Сегодня заканчивается аренда домика. Нужно придумать, куда деть твою тачку. Может, разобрать?

— Ты не посмеешь! — тут же скалится Чейс. — Если ты сделаешь с ней хоть что-то, то я…

— То ты? — перебивает Крис и насмешливо выгибает бровь. — Не тебе мне угрожать.

Чейс усмехается и сокрушенно качает головой.

— Да, точно, ты прав. Это я здесь тигр в клетке, а ты — страшный дрессировщик, который все решает. Но, блядь, это Порш!

Крису приходят ассоциации с попугаем в клетке, но если Чейсу хочется считать себя тигром, то кто же против?

— Я знаю, что это Порш. И мне жаль, что у него такой хозяин.

— Такой — это какой? — хмурится Чейс, откладывая пустую тарелку в сторону. — Ах, да, ты же ненавидишь таких, как я. Богатых, красивых, успешных. В чем проблема, Крис? Это зависть?

Приблизившись к стеклу, Крис опирается на него здоровой рукой.

— Ты серьезно думаешь, будто я завидую тебе? — удивляется он.

— А что еще?

— Я презираю тебя, — говорит Крис. Из горла вырывается смешок. Господи, что Чейс вообще о себе воображает? — Ты — повеса, ты ничего не добился сам, ты до сих пор берешь деньги у родителей. Ты живешь за их счет. Даже красота тебе досталась от них. А успех — ой ли? Игра третьим солдатом справа или эпизоды в сериалах. Это успех? Или фотографии в журналах, которые держат в салонах красоты на столике, чтобы посетительницам не было слишком скучно? Да, тогда ты успешен.

Чейс смотрит на него так, будто Крис выстрелил в его бабку, а после поглумился над ее трупом.

— Какой же ты гандон, Эванс.

— Не больше, чем ты.

— И все же, ты завидуешь.

— Опять, — Крис закатывает глаза и идет в сторону лестницы, не желая выслушивать весь этот бред.

— Мои родители любят меня. Они дают мне деньги, я могу позволить себе все, у меня есть друзья и все нормально с головой. А ты — больной ублюдок. И у тебя никого нет.

Неправда. У него есть Себастиан. А Чейс — точно больной на всю голову, если вспомнить его странную коллекцию фотографий.

— Знаешь, Чейс, — Крис замирает на нижней ступеньке. — Ты прав, возможно, у меня нет родителей, пичкающих меня деньгами. И друзей, с которыми я бухаю целыми днями на яхте. Но в кое-чем я все же лучше тебя.

— И в чем же? — высокомерно интересуется Чейс.

— Ты — в клетке, тигр, а я все еще здесь. И это я распоряжаюсь твоей жизнью, а не ты моей. Так кто из нас на верхушке пищевой цепи?

Чейс молчит, глядя на него очень внимательно, неожиданно ясно и без привычной ненависти, скорее, бесконечно устало.

— Когда тебя схватят копы, я с радостью плюну в твое лицо на суде. Психопат.

Крис морщится. Ему не нравится, когда Чейс называет его так. Вполне хватает и Скарлетт, которая появляется, если он забывает выпить таблетки.

— Хочешь совет?

— Засунь его себе в сраку.

— Никогда не говори психопату, что он психопат. Это может его расстроить.

Чейс показывает ему средний палец, а Крис подмигивает в ответ. Ему хочется взять тесак и проломить Чейсу голову, но, с другой стороны, он совсем не хочет этого, ведь тот развлекает его. Иногда они разговаривают часами, когда Себастиан уезжает играть в клуб. Чаще всего Чейс огрызается и хамит, фантазирует о том, что именно с Крисом сделают в тюрьме или психушке. Но это самое близкое к тому, что называют «дружбой» из произошедшего с Крисом за последние лет десять, так что он не жалуется. Чейс его временный приятель, а иногда приятелям приходится прощать длинный язык.

Крис хороший парень, поэтому он закрывает глаза на выходки Чейса. Пока тот держит себя в рамках дозволенного, разумеется.

— Загляну вечером, если Себастиан еще не приедет, — обещает Крис.

— Убейся где-нибудь, — фыркает Чейс, садясь на матрас и открывая «Американского психопата» на последней прочитанной странице.

Крис не хочет издеваться над ним, но все равно приносит ему «Молчание ягнят», «Мизери», «Коллекционера» и многие другие книги со схожей тематикой. Чейсу не нравится его чувство юмора, но он все равно читает каждую из них, пересказывая Крису сюжет и предлагая ему закончить, как большинство из маньяков в этих романах.

У Чейса слишком много нездоровых желаний, увы, Крис не психиатр, чтобы бороться с этим.

Закрыв дверь и провернув ключ в замочной скважине три раза, Крис поднимается наверх, в свою спальню. Телефон мигает пропущенными сообщениями.

12:00 @imsebastianstan: Привет. Надеюсь, ты выспался без меня? 🥰  
12:20 @chrisevans: Выспался бы еще лучше, обнимая тебя. А если бы ты разбудил меня утренним сексом…  
12:20 @imsebastianstan: Напрашиваешься на грязные разговорчики?  
12:21 @chrisevans: Оу, хочешь пошалить? Что на тебе надето?

Крис достает из комода рубашку с длинным рукавом. Она достаточно свободная, чтобы рука с гипсом влезла в рукав. К тому же, в ней гипс не будет так сильно бросаться в глаза, если на него обратят внимание копы. Крис не хочет проблем.

12:21 @imsebastianstan: Пыльная футболка и дырявые спортивные штаны. Таскаем с отчимом коробки с чердака  
12:21 @chrisevans: Звучит очень сексуально

Кинув телефон на кровать, Крис выпутывается из домашней футболки и с трудом натягивает рубашку. Пуговицы — его главные враги. Крис на пробу шевелит пальцами левой руки. Будет непросто, но он справится. То, что машину отремонтировали в кратчайшие сроки, кажется ему знаком, призывающим к действиям. Крис слишком долго отсиживался дома. У них с Себастианом чересчур много недоброжелателей, которые хотят их разлучить. Нужно решить все вопросы, пока копы не пришли за ними обоими. И начать следует с избавления от всех улик.

12:22 @imsebastianstan: Я всегда неотразим, мистер  
12:22 @chrisevans: Даже спорить не буду. Пришлешь фото?  
12:22 @imsebastianstan: Не могу, мне нужно идти. Сейчас потащим коробки с посудой

Крис хмыкает и проглатывает замечание о том, что для этого есть наемные рабочие. Родители Себастиана — не бедные люди. Неужели они не смогли бы заплатить грузчикам? Но, вероятно, им просто захотелось увидеть сына, а переезд — отличный повод заманить его в родительский дом. С собой Себастиан его не позвал. С одной стороны, это разочаровывает и немного обижает Криса, будто Стэн стесняется его. С другой, если бы Себастиан остался здесь, Крис не смог бы воплотить в жизнь план с машиной. Да, план точный, как китайские часы, и дырявый, как швейцарский сыр. Но другого у него нет.

Возможно, Себастиан просто не готов знакомить родителей с кем-то новым, учитывая, что они провстречались всего ничего. Крис не собирается накручивать себя по поводу и без.

12:22 @chrisevans: Хорошо, не буду отвлекать. Уже безумно скучаю  
12:24 @imsebastianstan: А я сильнее  
12:24 @chrisevans: 💜💜💜💜💜💜💜

Крис убирает телефон в карман. Он купил себе новый, после аварии от старого остались куски пластика, металла и стекла, которые нельзя было соединить обратно во что-то цельное. Себастиану он тоже презентовал последний айфон, чем вызвал кучу возмущений, горячую благодарность и глубокий минет. Себастиан даже проглотил, как послушный мальчик, а потом весь день шутил про то, что насосал на телефон. Крису не слишком-то понравилась та шутка, ведь Себастиан — не такой, он заслужил хороший телефон просто по факту своего существования. Но спорить он не стал, мирясь с чужими причудами и странноватым юмором, ведь именно так поступают любящие партнеры. Закрывают глаза не чужие незначительные недостатки. Верно?

Хлопнув дверцей машины, Крис на пробу переключает фары, сжимает руль и радуется, что пострадала левая рука. Она побаливает, когда он сгибает пальцы, но в целом терпимо, пережить можно. Если бы он сломал правую руку, все это было бы гораздо труднее.

Дверь гаража автоматически ползет вверх, когда Крис трогается назад. Находиться за рулем после той аварии совсем не страшно, наоборот, Крис чувствует странное, почти буддистское спокойствие. Молния не ударяет в одно и то же место дважды, это всем известно. Пультом закрыв гараж, Крис включает навигатор и съезжает на дорогу.

Скарлетт улыбается ему с пассажирского сиденья. Дорога будет бесконечно долгой, в этом он уверен на все сто.

***

— Мы уже приехали? А теперь? А сейчас?

— Со мной это не сработает, — цокает Крис, а Скарлетт довольно хохочет.

— Признай, ты рад, что я здесь.

— Я бы предпочел послушать радио.

— А я бы предпочла быть живой, знаешь? Но некоторым вещам не суждено сбыться.

Крис тяжело вздыхает. Поездка только началась, а он уже на взводе. Побарабанив пальцами по рулю, он недовольно косится на развалившуюся на пассажирском кресле Скарлетт. Ее ноги, как это бывало и раньше, задраны выше головы и упираются в приборную панель. Крис бесился тогда, Крис злится и сейчас.

Не ей платить за чистку салона, в конце концов.

— Убери ноги.

— Иисусе, Крис! Я же твоя галлюцинация, я даже испачкать ничего не могу, — злится Скарлетт, но послушно садится прямо.

Некоторое время они едут в полной тишине, но Скарлетт, очевидно, слишком скучно. Или же это сам Крис сходит с ума от однообразного вида за окном. Поля, поля, поля, пролесок, дорога, дорога, дорога. Проходит всего час, а кажется, что все двенадцать.

— Так что, со сломанной рукой не получается трахнуть Себастиана, как следует?

— Мне кажется, это не твое дело, — цедит Крис сквозь зубы и бросает на Скарлетт предупреждающий взгляд.

Ей плевать, она мертва.

— Мне просто интересно, как вы это делаете теперь. Передергиваете друг другу? Или он снисходит до отсоса?

— У нас все прекрасно.

— Конечно, — глубокомысленно кивает Скарлетт. — Поэтому он не взял тебя с собой к родителям.

Крис фыркает и приподнимает брови. Пальцы крепче сжимаются на руле.

— Какого хрена? Как это взаимосвязано?

— Ну, у него наверняка найдется друг детства в Рокленде. Он, кажется, говорил что-то такое, нет?

— Нет, — хмурится Крис.

— Неважно. Представь, если он секси, придет попрощаться с родителями Себастиана, увидит его, между ними вспыхнут искры… И они трахнутся в доме родителей Себастиана.

— Это просто смешно, — закатывает глаза Крис, включая поворотник и съезжая на второстепенную дорогу.

— Да, ты прав, похоже на порно, — соглашается Скарлетт, а потом задумчиво накручивает прядь светлых волос на палец. — Думаю, он переспит с соседом.

— Чьим? — тупо уточняет Крис.

— Ну, у его родителей появятся новые соседи, это может оказаться какой-нибудь красавчик. Себастиан увидит его и влюбится, словно кошка в марте.

— У тебя охренительно идиотская фантазия, — почти рычит Крис. Внутри все сжимается от ревности к, вероятно, несуществующему человеку. — Себастиан не такой.

— О-о-о, — протягивает Скарлетт насмешливо. — А, по-моему, он как раз такой. Он был в отношениях, когда увидел тебя. Писал друзьям, насколько хочет потрахаться с тобой, пока его бойфренд сидел рядышком и грел свои тощие коленки на солнце. Он смотрел на тебя и фантазировал о том, как завалит. Теперь ты его бойфренд, значит, он может переключиться в своих фантазиях на другого человека. Новый сосед — отличный вариант.

— Эти мерзости оставь при себе. Я ему доверяю.

— Крис, дорогой, — проникновенно говорит Скарлетт, щелкая зажигалкой и прикуривая от нее любимые «Пэл Мэл». — Это ведь не мои мерзости. Я — плод твоего воображения. Все, о чем я сейчас говорю, лишь в твоей голове.

Крис молчит, ему нечего на это сказать. Он не может контролировать подобные мысли, они больно бьют где-то на самом краю сознания. А Скарлетт всего-то озвучивает их, не ее вина, что Крис так сильно любит Себастиана, что ревнует буквально к каждому столбу. И к воображаемым мужикам.

— Но ты можешь включить то приложение, которое установил ему, — соблазняет Скарлетт. — Ты ведь не зря подарил ему новый телефон.

— Отвали.

— Просто запусти его и все, снова сможешь следить за ним, читать переписки и отбраковывать всех его знакомых. Вам и вдвоем нормально будет. Верно?

— Нет, я уважаю право на частную жизнь! — орет Крис, но тут же понижает голос: — Я могу думать о чем угодно, ревновать, злиться, но все это останется при мне. Я люблю его, я не стану следить за ним снова. Это была ошибка.

Скарлетт хохочет, едва не давясь дымом.

— Вау. Ты в это веришь? Ой, конечно нет. Я же знаю, я буквально сижу в твоей голове и вижу все-все-все грязные мыслишки.

— К черту. Думай, что хочешь, — выплевывает Крис, пропуская Шевроле на перекрестке.

— Такими темпами ты и Чейса выпустишь. Вот весело будет.

— Мне придется его отпустить, только нужно придумать, как его заткнуть.

— Убей его, в чем проблема? — равнодушно интересуется Скарлетт и дышит на стекло. Оно не запотевает, и она печально вздыхает.

— В том, что я не убийца.

— Ага, а я балерина.

— То, что я делал, в прошлом. Я начал все с чистого листа.

— Говори это себе почаще, а лучше — скажи это моим родителям. Они-то думают, что я просто дрянь, которая не вспоминает о них.

— Мне жаль, — искренне (как ему кажется) говорит Крис.

— Засунь свое «мне жаль» в задницу, Эванс. Если бы оно могло меня оживить, то я бы с удовольствием выслушала всю эту хрень. Но оно так не работает, верно?

Крис хмурится. Что еще он должен сказать? Не его вина, что его не научили извиняться как следует. Дорога становится все более паршивой, машина слегка подпрыгивает на кочках и трещинах, виляет по колее. Крис съезжает ближе к разделительной полосе и тут же натыкается на яму, подпрыгивая на сиденье.

Затертый указатель говорит о том, что ехать осталось около десяти миль.

— На самом деле, мне жаль Себастиана.

— Да ну?

— Он такой кретин. Не заметил, сколько же в тебе гнили. Ты ее буквально источаешь.

Мерзкая, гнусная, лживая дрянь!

— Вот как, — усмехается Крис совсем не весело. — Я — отвратительный, ублюдочный козлина. Ничего не упустил?

— Упустил, — хмыкает Скарлетт, копируя его выражение лица. Крису сразу же становится не по себе. На милом личике Скарлетт это смотрится гораздо более устрашающе, чем на его собственном.

— И что же?

— Ты — убийца, психопат и сдохнешь, как и положено таким, как ты. В психушке для особо опасных преступников. Просидишь всю жизнь на транквилизаторах, а санитары будут иметь тебя в зад, потому что большего ты и не заслужил. А руководству больницы будет абсолютно насрать на это, пока вы, уроды, сидите там под замком.

Крис тяжело сглатывает и пытается выдавить улыбку.

— Как интересно. Что еще расскажешь?

— А ничего. Визуализируй эти образы, пока не захочешь сдаться. Ты опасен для общества. Тебе нельзя тут находиться.

— А вот это я уже сам как-нибудь решу, — огрызается Крис, сворачивая к проселочной дороге.

Скарлетт усмехается и поправляет прическу, глядя на себя в зеркало заднего вида. Они молчат до самого конца пути. Наконец, впереди, сквозь деревья и пышные кустарники, начинает просматриваться домик у озера. Крис замедляется и останавливается на небольшой площадке, усыпанной гравием. Заглушив мотор, он выходит из машины и вдыхает свежий воздух полной грудью. Даже отсюда чувствуется запах озера. Здесь действительно хорошо, жаль, что они с Себастианом так и не приехали в этот домик. Крис смог бы заменить все воспоминания о Чейсе, показать, что он в тысячу, нет, в миллион раз лучше. Если вообще у Себастиана могли остаться хоть какие-то сомнения.

Они купались бы в озере, встречали рассвет и жарили зефир на костре, словно дети. Может, занялись бы любовью прямо под звездным небом.

— Фу, не знала, что ты такой романтик, — заявляет Скарлетт. Она снова маячит где-то за плечом.

— Я был нежен с тобой, — напоминает Крис.

— Иногда твоя нежность была ни к чему. Серьезно, Крис, — Скарлетт осматривается кругом. — Можно же за волосы схватить, по заднице шлепнуть, назвать своей сучкой…

— Об этом просят прямо, как я должен был понять? — интересуется Крис, поднимаясь к крыльцу. Он не против грубого секса, он не против ванильного секса. Ему просто нравится сам секс.

— А разве ты не заметил, насколько скучно нам стало в постели? Смотри, Себастиану скоро тоже наскучит, и он найдет себе кого-нибудь поактивнее. Кто работает бедрами, как надо, а не трясет ими, словно пенсионер.

Скарлетт издевательски подмигивает ему, заходя в дом следом. Крис смотрит на Скарлетт с недовольством и выключает сигнализацию. Он не считает себя каким-то великим любовником, от одного вида которого все женщины и мужчины начинают выжимать трусы, но он вполне неплох. Себастиан с ним явно не притворяется, да и Скарлетт иногда орала так, что ему становилось жутковато. И Хейли он нравился тоже, хотя она была гораздо опытнее его на тот момент. И другие его связи, случайные и не очень, не говорили ему, что он плох. Что за бред?

— У нас все отлично. Если Себастиану что-то не понравится, он скажет мне, в отличие от тебя.

— Конечно, я плохая. Не говорила, что у нас все разрушается, ушла к боссу, довела психопата до ручки. Сама виновата.

— Частично, — хмурится Крис и включает электричество. В подвале тут же загорается свет, хотя он уверен, что выключал его. Что ж, он собирался второпях, его подгонял тот факт, что в его багажнике лежал без сознания Чейс.

— У-у-у, маньячина, — глумится Скарлетт, заглядывая в подвал. — И тут его успел запереть. Как интересно.

— Всего на несколько часов, — оправдывается Крис, спускаясь вниз. Здесь все по-старому: след от белизны, полностью уничтожившей кровавое пятно, кусок трубы, даже наручники остались. Вот черт. Если бы кто-то сюда заглянул (кто именно — вопрос открытый), то у этого кого-то могли бы возникнуть вопросы.

Крис щелкает медицинскими перчатками, которые надел еще в машине, и приступает к уборке. Запихивает в мусорный пакет все, что может сказать о событиях месячной давности. Внимательно осматривает бетонный пол на наличие кровавых пятен. Если сюда нагрянут копы (с чего бы?), то они непременно найдут ее, отыщут с помощью современных технологий, экстрасенсов, волшебной собаки — чего угодно. Крис не надеется обвести их вокруг пальца, но если никто не заметит крови, то и копов никто вызывать не станет.

Звучит достаточно разумно.

Завязав верх пакета узлом, Крис поднимается на первый этаж, выходит на улицу и кидает его в багажник. Кроме этого там нет ничего подозрительного, даже биты, которую так любят возить с собой все водители. В этой стране безумно любят бейсбол, если вдруг кто удивится резко возросшим интересом к инвентарю для этой игры.

— Что думаешь сделать с машиной Чейса? — спрашивает Скарлетт, усаживаясь на крыльцо. Крис пожимает плечами.

— Отвезу к Джереми. Он и его парни разберут любую за несколько часов. Ее никто не отследит.

— А, вот как ты завязал с прошлой жизнью.

Улыбочка Скарлетт чересчур понимающая. Крис показывает ей средний палец — жест, перенятый у Чейса.

— Это не убийство. Чейс все равно ее не заслуживает.

— Ты у нас теперь решаешь, кто заслуживает подарки на Рождество, а кто нет? Ох, злобный Крампус [1]!

— Если тебе нравится так думать, — ворчит Крис, открывая гараж.

И замирает, глупо приоткрыв рот. Там, где должна стоять машина — абсолютная пустота. В самом центре лежит сложенный вдвое листок. Крис медленно подходит к нему, наклоняется и поднимает. Разворачивает трясущимися руками и хмурится. В центре кривовато нарисовано сердечко. Никаких слов, никаких угроз, никаких посланий. Крис комкает его, запихивая в карман, и торопливо закрывает гараж.

— На тебе прям лица нет, — ехидно ухмыляется Скарлетт.

— Блядь, блядь, блядь, — шепчет Крис, торопливо закрывая дом и включая сигнализацию.

— Ну, зато теперь тебе точно придется свалить в Мексику.

Скарлетт незаметно перемещается на пассажирское сиденье, Крис проворачивает ключ и чертыхается, когда мотор не заводится с первого раза.

— Где она может быть? — шепчет Крис, прикрывая глаза и пытаясь успокоиться. — Куда она делась?

— Кто-то знает про твои грязные делишки все, — тянет Скарлетт, а затем похлопывает его по колену. — Но все не так уж и страшно. Ты всегда можешь сдаться копам, они это учтут, когда будут предъявлять обвинения.

— Тупее идеи не слышал.

— О, а как тебе это? — предлагает Скарлетт, широко улыбаясь. — Если кто-то знает про машину, то, вероятнее всего, знает и про твой подвальный секрет.

— Нет, — Крис в ужасе смотрит на Скарлетт. — Ты так думаешь?

— Мы так думаем, Крис. Оба. Лучше бы тебе успокоиться, если не хочешь угробить себя.

Крис резко выкручивает руль. Внутри рождается паника, готовая поглотить его, словно морская волна крошечный кораблик. Он чувствует, что что-то не в порядке. Крису страшно возвращаться домой, но иначе он поступить не может. Кто бы ни угнал машину Чейса, он может быть опасен и для самого Криса, и для Себастиана.

А Себастиана Крис готов защищать любой ценой. До последнего вздоха.

***

Чейс лежит на матрасе, раскинув руки в разные стороны и широко распахнув глаза. Он еще не успел остыть, Крис опоздал совсем немного. Тяжело вздохнув, Крис присаживается перед Чейсом на корточки и трет ладонью лицо. Как же это произошло? Кто это сделал?

— Себастиан, — шепчет Скарлетт, наклоняясь низко-низко, к самому уху Криса. Будто секретом делится.

— Его здесь не было, он у матери, — шепчет Крис в ответ. Как все легко свалить на него, не так ли? У Себастиана есть мотивы, но Себастиан не такой. Он не смог бы убить бывшего, даже если он такая мразь, как Чейс. В Себастиане нет тьмы, он — самый светлый человек из всех, кого Крис знает. Обвинения Скарлетт беспочвенны и возмутительны. Он не станет их слушать.

— Верно. Напиши ему, попроси прислать фото.

Дрожащей рукой Крис достает телефон.

17:13 @chrisevans: Хэй, красавчик. Скучаешь?  
17:13 @imsebastianstan: Сотка в час, и я весь твой  
17:14 @chrisevans: Всего сотка? Беру на всю ночь  
17:14 @imsebastianstan: Спрошу у своего босса  
17:14 @chrisevans: Как вы там? Устал?  
17:14 @imsebastianstan: Чертовски. Руки отваливаются  
17:15 @chrisevans: Поработал ими как следует, да?

Крис кривится, представляя, как этими самыми руками Себастиан заставлял Чейса снюхать весь кокаин, что оставался в подвале. Крис не прятал его, он лежал на видном месте. Теперь же остались лишь пустые пакеты, куча блевотины и мертвый Чейс. В его пустом взгляде Крису видится обвинение.

17:15 @imsebastianstan: [вложение.jpg] 🎴

Крис чувствует облегчение. На фото — отчим Себастиана, пересчитывающий коробки. Значит, он и правда у родителей.

17:17 @imsebastianstan: Смотри, сколько мы перетаскали

17:17 @imsebastianstan: И это еще не все, крупными вещами займутся рабочие  
17:17 @chrisevans: Сделаю тебе массаж, когда приедешь  
17:18 @imsebastianstan: Я вернусь около одиннадцати. Не скучал без меня? Чем занимался?

Крис смотрит на Чейса.

17:18 @chrisevans: Немного прибрался, посмотрел сериал. Машину, кстати, вернули из ремонта  
17:18 @imsebastianstan: Эй, тебе нельзя напрягаться. И никакого телека. Так быстро сделали?  
17:19 @chrisevans: Да, мамочка. Выглядит нормально, если хочешь, можешь ездить на ней на работу, мне все равно нельзя за руль  
17:20 @imsebastianstan: Я и пешком могу пройтись, тут всего двадцать минут в быстром темпе

Они переписываются еще десять минут, пока Себастиан не присылает грустный смайлик и не говорит, что ему нужно идти. Крис шлет кучу сердечек, хотя настроение у него далекое от любовного.

Чейс все еще лежит в его подвале, и он абсолютно точно мертв. Крис отчаянно хватает его за руку, пытаясь нащупать пульс. Подносит к носу зеркальце — и снова ничего. Ему нужно что-то предпринять, что-то сделать, как-то избавиться от трупа. Крис тупо смотрит на пустые коробки, фантики и крошки от еды.

— Блядь, — Крис поднимается на ноги и ерошит волосы. — Твою мать!

Он орет и пинает все, до чего может дотянуться. Внутри вертится и больно жалит целый пчелиный рой. Он снова нарушил слово, он ведь обещал Чейсу, что тот не умрет! Крис предал его доверие, пусть Чейс и был самой жалкой личностью из всех, кого Крис знает. Ударив кулаком по стеклу, едва не ссадив костяшки, он медленно сползает на пол и почти равнодушно смотрит прямо перед собой.

Скарлетт присаживается рядом с Чейсом и гладит его по щеке.

— Такой молодой. Крис, ты уничтожаешь все, к чему прикасаешься.

— Закрой рот, — советует Крис, немного успокоившись.

Ему нужно много пакетов, чтобы вынести мусор (и Чейса), а еще ему нужна пила, но, к счастью, она у него уже есть. Тело Скарлетт он тоже не целиком в яму запихивал, пришлось немного повозиться.

Нужно слить кровь, раковина отлично для этого подойдет. Расчленить и выкинуть пакеты в разных частях Бруклина? Перемолоть в фарш? Крис не уверен, что домашняя мясорубка справится с этим. Чем можно размягчить кости? Крис смутно вспоминает просмотренные эпизоды сериала «Во все тяжкие» [2] и отметает эту идею. Он не химик и может лишь все усугубить, да и где купить такое количество фтористоводородной кислоты, он не знает. Такая покупка вызовет слишком много подозрений.

Крис поднимается на ноги и машинально начинает собирать мусор и пустые упаковки.

Итальянская мафия использовала свинарники для сокрытия трупов — Крис точно помнит, как вычитал это в какой-то статье. У него нет ни одной свиньи, а ферму с открытыми загонами придется поискать. И его, вероятно, поймают, пока он пытается подкормить свинок не самым свежим мясом.

Крис наклоняется к Чейсу и закрывает ему глаза. Все равно кажется, будто он осуждает его.

— Мне жаль, приятель, — вздыхает Крис. Он говорит правду. Чейс излучает молчаливый укор, и Крис, не выдержав этого напряжения, сбегает из подвала и выкидывает весь собранный мусор. Про пакеты в багажнике он не забывает тоже. Пластик к пластику, металл к металлу, бумага к бумаге, аминь.

Аккуратно поставив свою машину в гараж, чтобы Себастиан ничего не заподозрил, Крис возвращается к двери в подвал. Прижимается ладонью к толстому металлу, хмурится, набираясь сил войти туда. У него есть сагиттальная пила [3], ее не используют второй раз, конечно, но он и не хирург. Ему не нужна стерильность, ему нужно, чтобы она распилила кости. У него есть очередной херовый план. У него есть труп, который он вот-вот расчленит, словно последний психопат. У него есть представление о том, куда именно он отправится, если его поймают.

 _Господи. Ох, черт, черт, черт_.

Крис сжимает зубы и спускается вниз, сдвигает плитку, за которой прячется сейф — его лучшая идея, никто не сможет найти его, если только не облазит каждый сантиметр во всем доме. Набирает затейливый код и открывает его. Внутри — деньги и паспорта на случай непредвиденных ситуаций, украшения, которые он дарил Скарлетт (Крис немного сентиментальный), перстень Себастиана (Стэн думает, что потерял его), цепочка Дженни (он почти не помнит, что там между ними произошло). И пила, вычищенная от чужой крови, мяса, обломков костей и прочей дряни. Выглядит почти новой, даже не погнулась.

_Кто-то смог забраться к нему в дом, обойти сигнализацию и убить Чейса. Кто-то сделал это, будто в насмешку над ним. И это безумно злит._

Крис надевает перчатки и защитный костюм, оставшийся еще с прошлого раза. Он вычистил его сам, это оказалось не так-то просто, кровь и требуха отмываются хуже всего на свете. Крис надевает фартук, чувствуя себя мясником, натягивает защитные очки и прикрывает волосы банданой. С бородой приходится повозиться, тогда у него ее не было, но в итоге ему удается пристроить медицинскую маску на нижней половине лица.

 _Кто-то ходил по его дому, трогал вещи, оставлял свои мерзкие сальные отпечатки повсюду. Кто-то спустился в подвал и сделал то, чего делать не следовало_.

Крис проверяет пилу. Все работает, как надо. Он с сожалением смотрит на Чейса, Скарлетт отходит в дальний угол клетки, освобождая ему пространство. У Криса пять часов на то, чтобы расчленить Кроуфорда на части. Вряд ли он успеет выкинуть все, Себастиан скоро вернется, но у него, кажется, завтра смена в клубе. Он играет для очередных придурков музыку, которую они не понимают, а лишь делают вид, будто смыслят хоть что-то в данном жанре. И это хорошо, впервые за долгое время Крису хочется, чтобы Себастиан ушел хотя бы на пару дней. А потом вернулся, когда все это дерьмо закончится, и зажил с ним без забот.

 _Кто-то мог сообщить в полицию, что в его доме труп. Кто-то мог подстроить это специально, чтобы подставить его. Кто-то явно желает ему зла_.

Но копы не едут, к нему не вламываются бойцы SWAT [4], никто не звонит и не пишет жутковатые письма, пытаясь шантажировать его. Не важно. Им с Себастианом все равно придется уехать, сбежать от прошлого, выбрать себе новое направление, новую жизнь, радостную и безмятежную. Они забудут все то, что случилось с ними здесь. Они станут счастливы, у них будет все, о чем только можно мечтать.

Крис подходит к Чейсу и подтягивает его ближе к раковине. Ему понадобится много пакетов, клеенка и терпение.

Крис управляется за четыре часа.

***

Желудок болезненно пульсирует, а голова идет кругом. Кажется, он выблевал все свои внутренности. Расчленить человека — непросто, хоть физически (особенно с гипсом на одной руке), хоть морально. Его стошнило ровно пять раз, пока в желудке не осталась одна лишь желчь. Он смог разобрать Чейса по частям и расфасовал его по плотным пакетам, но это все, на что хватило сил и времени. Себастиан должен был вот-вот вернуться. Крис бы не успел избавиться от останков при всем желании.

Вещи, перепачканные в чужой требухе, он складывает в отдельный пакет. Их стоит сжечь. Пилу, наспех очищенную от внутренностей и осколков костей, он планирует выкинуть в реку. Гудзон [5] спрячет все его грехи. Что делать с матрасом он не знает, вероятно, его тоже нужно отправить на пепелище. Или попытаться отмыть, а затем выкинуть? Его быстро утащат бомжи, им плевать на то, в каких приключениях участвовал этот матрас. Решено. Он зальет его белизной и отдаст бездомным.

Крис опрокидывает в себя еще немного виски, нарушая собственное правило насчет крепкого алкоголя. Но ему так паршиво. Алкоголь нельзя мешать с таблетками и сотрясением мозга, но Крис делает крошечное исключение. Если Себастиан спросит, Крис скажет, что в этот день умерла его любимая собака. У него никогда не было собаки, даже черепашку он не заводил. Но чисто теоретически она могла бы быть.

Его собака… Он бы не стал выделываться и покупать себе кого-то породистого. Обычная дворняжка вполне бы подошла. Они умные и верные, да и живут подольше всех этих искусственно-выведенных уродцев. Он бы назвал ее (нет, его, это точно был бы пес) Доджер и баловал бы, покупал бы самые вкусные косточки (его почти мутит от этого слова) и самые пищащие игрушки. Да. Доджер был бы самым лучшим, самым избалованным псом на свете.

Крис наливает виски в два бокала. Один — для себя, второй — для Чейса. Делает большой глоток за помин души. А затем выливает остатки в раковину, хватит с него. Ему кажется, что он весь в крови, что по одному взгляду на него понятно, чем на самом деле Крис занимался.

Крис выбирает красивый снимок с яхтой и закатом. «Навстречу приключениям» — подписывает Крис и ставит кучу странных хэштегов. У него осталось два снимка из Испании. Когда он перестанет постить что-то в Инстаграм и Твиттер, то Чейса начнут искать. Проверят его билеты и поймут, что он никуда не улетал. Найдут его машину, брошенную где-нибудь за городом. Придут за Крисом и за Себастианом.

Этого нельзя допустить. 

Он идет наверх, заматывает полиэтиленом гипс и врубает горячую воду в душе. Обжигающие струи, может, и смывают грязь с кожи, но вот с души убрать гниль у них так и не получается.

***

— Крис, ты спишь? — шепчет Себастиан, осторожно наклоняясь к нему. От него приятно пахнет привычным парфюмом и немного алкоголем, видимо, выпил с родителями, когда они закончили загружать коробки с вещами в машину.

Крис делает вид, будто только проснулся, и приподнимается на локте.

— Который час? — сонно бормочет он. Себастиан мягко улыбается и быстро чмокает его в губы.

— Почти двенадцать. Извини, я не хотел тебя будить, но я так чертовски соскучился.

Крису хочется побыть одному, но он не может прогнать Себастиана. Тот этого не заслужил, он не виноват в том дерьме, что происходит в жизни Криса. Ну, может, кое в чем и виноват, но только самую малость.

— Ничего, я тоже соскучился. Как все прошло?

Себастиан снимает рубашку, откидывает ее мятым комом в кресло (Криса немного передергивает от этого), расстегивает ремень на джинсах и стягивает их на бедра.

— Ну, в целом нормально, правда мама достала вопросами о тебе. Кто такой, чем занимаешься, почему я не сказал сразу, что бросил своего придурка, — Себастиан усмехается и качает головой.

Крису хочется закричать, что тот придурок мертв, но он лишь улыбается, надеясь, что не похож при этом на скрывающего боль Гарольда [6].

— И что она про меня сказала?

— Если я тебя брошу, то она украдет тебя и укатит с тобой куда-нибудь на Ибицу. Это ужасно, моя мать — ужасный человек. Кто вообще ворует парней своих сыновей?

Крис смеется, выходит вполне искренне. Ему уже нравится Джорджета, кажется, она вполне ничего. И он нравится ей заочно, а ведь очень важно, чтобы парень сына пришелся родителям по вкусу. Даже если он собирается сбежать вместе с этим самым сыном в чертов Канкун.

— Ну, я надеюсь, ты не собираешься сбегать от меня, — нарочито ворчливым тоном говорит Крис.

— С ума сошел? Никуда ты от меня не денешься, — Себастиан заваливается на матрас и прижимается к боку Криса. В его глазах он видит только любовь и обожание. И это так чертовски приятно, что на секунду Крис забывает обо всех невзгодах. Он тонет в Себастиане, и нет никакого шанса на спасение.

— Угрожаешь? — шепчет Крис, прижимая его крепче к себе.

— Обещаю, — подмигивает Себастиан и трется носом об его скулу. — Так что? Займемся сексом, сэр?

Звучит настолько официально, что кажется, будто Себастиан собрался заделать на их королевском ложе как минимум наследника. Крис фыркает, а Себастиан хохочет в ответ. Как для дома, где спрятан труп (два, если вспомнить еще и про Скарлетт), здесь слишком много света и веселья. А все Себастиан, это он сияет так ослепительно и жарко, что можно обжечься. Он — самое настоящее солнце.

— Голова болит, — вздыхает Крис и кокетливо хлопает ресницами. — В другой раз, дорогой.

— А мы ведь даже не женаты, но ты уже отмахиваешься от меня стандартными отмазками, — совершенно очаровательно надувает губы Себастиан.

— Я серьезно. Забыл выпить таблетки вовремя, а теперь в висках ломит.

Крис почти не врет. На самом деле у него болит все.

— Оу, мне так жаль, — бормочет Себастиан, касаясь его лба прохладными кончиками пальцев. Становится намного легче.

— Ты вытягиваешь боль, — прикрыв глаза, Крис еще плотнее прижимается к ладони Себастиана. — Спасибо.

— Спи, — шепчет Себастиан.

Он говорит что-то еще, но Крис не слышит. Тяжелый день, полный ужаса и стресса, наконец, заканчивается. Крис проваливается в темноту без сновидений, но с явным ощущением тревоги, заставляющим сердце биться быстрее.

Монстр из глубины тянет к нему щупальца. И он не может их стряхнуть.

***

Когда Себастиан уходит в джаз-клуб, Крис избавляется от улик, объехав при этом почти весь Бруклин. Выбросив замотанную скотчем пилу, он испытывает бесконечное облегчение. На долгие несколько дней наступает затишье, они могут насладиться друг другом, не оглядываясь ни на что и ни на кого.

Но Криса все еще мучает два вопроса: кто украл флешку и — самое важное — кто убил Чейса? И вот в чем он уверен: ответы на них ему совершенно точно не понравятся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Крампус — полная противоположность Санты, рождественский чёрт, злобен и кровожаден.
> 
> [2] Герой сериала "Во все тяжкие", наполняет ванну фтористоводородной кислотой, собираясь растворить в ней тело. Данная кислота растворяет стекло, но хранится в пластиковых тарах. Один из гг, Джесси, игнорирует совет Уолтера (второго гг) и пытается растворить тело не в пластиковой бочке, а в обычной ванне. В результате кислота растворяет и тело, и ванную, и пол под ней, из-за чего остатки ванной вместе с содержимым падают в подвал. 
> 
> [3] Сагиттальная пила – это одноразовая пила для резки кости. Устройства поставляются стерильными и предназначены только для однократного применения. 
> 
> [4] Аббревиатура SWAT расшифровывается как Special Weapons and Tactics (в переводе с английского - подразделение, владеющее специальным оружием и тактикой). Само название свидетельствует о том, что подразделение предназначено для проведения особо опасных операций.
> 
> [5] Гудзо́н — река на востоке США, относящаяся к бассейну Атлантического океана. 
> 
> [6] "Скрывающий Боль Гарольд" - стоковая фотография модели, заработавшей популярность благодаря своей уникальной улыбке, которая выглядит, будто человек пытается подавить дискомфорт, разочарование или печаль. https://ru.meming.world/images/ru/4/42/%D0%93%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%B4_%D1%88%D0%B0%D0%B1%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%BD_1.jpg


	9. Chapter 9

Себастиан нажимает на кнопку вызова новенького хромированного лифта. Дверцы тихо открываются, и Крис заходит внутрь, крепко сжимая ладонь Себастиана. В лифте пахнет смесью цветочных духов, на зеркальной поверхности нет ни единого отпечатка пальцев, а на стенах нет надписей и неприличных граффити. Кнопки не подожжены малолетними придурками, нет подозрительных луж в углу, здесь явно никого не тошнило. Вероятно, так и должен выглядеть нормальный лифт в любом доме, но Крис всегда ожидает худшего. Или, точнее будет сказать, ожидает того, к чему привык.

В последний раз в грязный, воняющий помоями лифт его затаскивали с мешком на голове, так что предвзятость Криса к ним ожидаема. Страх лифтов — что-то диковатое для жителя мегаполиса, но он и из дома-то почти никогда не выходит, что уж говорить про поездки в офисы или квартиры на последних этажах небоскребов.

Крис тяжело сглатывает, чувствуя, как начинает потеть. Если на темно-синей рубашке останутся мокрые круги на спине и подмышках, то он запрется в туалете и не выйдет до того момента, пока Себастиан не захочет уехать домой.

— Все нормально? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Себастиан, поглаживая его ладонь большим пальцем. — Ты побледнел.

— Ненавижу замкнутые пространства, — выдыхает Крис.

Ему хочется ударить по кнопке «стоп», а затем нажать на первый этаж и свалить отсюда. Ему здесь не место, все те, кто ждет их (не их, а Себастиана), сразу поймут — он лишний, он отличается от них, ему там нечего делать. В единственной своей приличной рубашке от «Хуга Босс», которую Крис купил за день до вечеринки (в его шкафу нашлись лишь футболки, толстовки и джемперы с интернет-распродаж), в джинсах за шестьдесят баксов и растоптанных конверсах, он будет похож скорее на курьера.

Ну, хотя бы рубашка сидит на нем идеально. Если, мать ее, она не пропитается потом насквозь.

— Эй, посмотри на меня.

Крис послушно переводит взгляд на Себастиана, проходится по любимому лицу, по серо-голубым глазам, по тщательно уложенным волосам, смотрит на идеально сидящую брендовую рубашку и обтягивающие бедра джинсы. В отличие от него, Себастиан выглядит так, как надо: обманчиво небрежно и повседневно, но чертовски дорого. Это его мир, Крис в нем лишний. Почему они не могли остаться дома? Марго прекрасно провела бы вечеринку в честь помолвки с сотней других своих гостей, а их отсутствие даже не заметила бы.

— Крис, хватит переживать. Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь себя не в своей тарелке, но поверь, у Марго нормальные друзья. Не высокомерные придурки.

Про Чейса он что-то похожее говорил. Что Чейс нормальный, вовсе не такой засранец, каким кажется. И каким же он оказался? Себастиан совершенно точно не умеет выбирать друзей.

— Я не вписываюсь, понимаешь?

— Правда? Посмотри на нас, — кивает Себастиан в сторону огромного в полный рост зеркала. — Что видишь?

— Красавчика и какого-то бородатого угрюмого мужика с гипсом, — ворчит Крис, но приобнимает Себастиана за талию.

— А я вижу охренительную пару. Мы идеально смотримся вместе. Глядя на тебя, никто не будет думать про стоимость твоих джинсов, все будут таращиться на шикарную задницу.

И, будто слов недостаточно, Себастиан шлепает его пониже спины. Крис нервно хихикает (идиотский звук сам срывается с губ) и поправляет волосы. Он ощущает себя школьницей, собравшейся на бал. В жизни не переживал из-за шмоток и прически, а тут весь на взводе. Еще и этот долбаный лифт.

— Хочешь открою секрет?

Крис-то не против, вот только он уверен, что думают они про разные секреты. Крис хочет тот, который ему недоступен, Себастиан же наверняка собирается сказать какую-нибудь ерунду из разряда: «Я тоже боюсь лифтов» или «У меня непереносимость глютена». Мило, но совершенно не то.

В убийстве признаются в темном подвале, когда тот, кому это говорят, связан по рукам и ногам, и это станет последним из того, что он услышит.

— Ты был женщиной? — шутливо охает Крис, за что получает по заднице еще раз. Ладонь Себастиана так и остается лежать на ней, фривольно поглаживая. Почему они просто не могут заняться разнузданным сексом, вместо того, чтобы напиваться на вечеринке и общаться с не самыми приятными людьми?

— Нет. На мне джинсы из секонда, я пролил на единственные крутые какую-то хрень. Надеюсь, тебе стало легче.

Ему не становится легче. Крису все равно, будь на Себастиане хоть одежда из Армии Спасения. Крис переживает о том, что, наслушавшись своих богатеньких друзей, Себастиан решит найти себе кого-то другого. Нового Чейса, например.

— Мы точно не можем остановить лифт и послать всех к черту?

— Марго обидится, надо хотя бы показаться ей и перекинуться парой слов с Полом. Тони тоже обещал быть.

Присутствие Маки — хороший знак, он действительно нравится Крису. Они могли бы стать если не друзьями, то неплохими приятелями. Крис расслабляется, глядя на цифры, сменяющиеся на маленьком табло. Как так вышло, что они едут в лифте совершенно одни, будто в романтическом фильме, где героям никто не должен мешать? Но это к лучшему, Крис ненавидит быть в толпе. Крис смотрит на Себастиана, любуется им, пытается без слов передать все свое восхищение. Ему хочется толкнуть Себастиана в стену, вжаться бедрами в бедра и поцеловать, глубоко и мокро, чтобы все, глядя на его по-блядски распухшие губы, знали, что он занят. И кому он принадлежит.

Вместо жесткой битвы языками Крис получает мягкий поцелуй в щеку.

— Когда вернемся домой, я из тебя всю душу вытрахаю, — обещает Себастиан, соблазнительно понижая голос. От легкой хрипотцы в нем по коже Криса бегут мурашки, а вся кровь, вместо того, чтобы прилить к щекам, устремляется куда-то к члену.

Настроение стремительно ползет вверх вместе с лифтом. Кабина замирает плавно, медленно, без ощутимого толчка, какой бывает в старых домах с древними дребезжащими лифтами. Дверцы беззвучно открываются на последнем этаже, и Себастиан переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Криса, крепко и надежно сжимая их в замок. Они вместе, их только двое против целого мира; упади на этот дом сейчас метеорит, они бы так и погибли, держась за руки. Что за прекрасная бы вышла концовка? Но умирать не хочется, хочется продлить этот момент на сотни и тысячи дней.

В холле их уже ждут.

— Себастиан! — визжит Марго, едва не оглушая их.

Себастиан отпускает руку Криса и прижимает Марго к себе, крепко стискивая в объятиях, будто они не виделись года три, а то и больше. Крис вежливо улыбается и тоже приобнимает Марго, когда она виснет у него на шее. Ему приходится наклониться к ней, без каблуков она едва достает ему и Себастиану до плеча.

— Это Том, мой жених, — она важно кивает в сторону мужчины, стоящего чуть позади с бокалом шампанского. Судя по чрезмерной радости во взгляде, в Марго таких бокалов как минимум шесть штук. — Том, это Крис, новый парень Себа.

Крис с трудом сохраняет прежнее выражение лица, когда Том осматривает его с головы до ног. _Новый_. Он не просто «новый», он единственный. И пора бы Марго уже начать говорить «парень Себастиана», если она не хочет называться «бывшей подругой».

— Здравствуй, Крис, — наконец, говорит Том, закончив сверлить его придирчивым взглядом. — Что с рукой?

— Попал в аварию, — отвечает Крис, снова хватая Себастиана за руку и притягивая к себе. Так он чувствует себя спокойнее, знает, что не сорвется на резкий тон или грубость. Себастиан уравновешивает его, делает лучше.

— Ах, бывает, невнимательность за рулем — большая проблема современных водителей. Тебе стоит быть внимательнее, если не хочешь кого-нибудь угробить, — выдает Том высокопарно, заставляя Криса прищуриться и крепче сжать зубы. И как тут сдержаться и не съездить по этой высокомерной физиономии? Том вскидывает брови и выглядит чертовски надменно, будто Крис — опоздавший курьер, принесший холодную пиццу, а не равноправный партнер Себастиана.

Крис чувствует беспомощность. Он не может начать драку в доме друзей Себастиана, он не может так его подвести. Он, черт возьми, знал, что не стоило сюда приходить.

— Это в Криса врезались, отвали от него, — ворчит Себастиан, а Марго закатывает глаза.

Крис не понимает, почему им весело от чужого хамства.

— Том! — Марго бьет его ладонью по плечу, словно нашкодившего мальчишку. — Перестань строить из себя засранца, Крис вполне может поверить, что ты и правда такой. Не боишься получить по зубам, как от Пола?

Губы Тома вздрагивают и складываются в улыбку. Крис немного расслабляется, успокаивая себя тем, что его просто проверяют. Впрочем, по-настоящему успокоиться это не помогает — его это жутко раздражает, будто он пытается попасть в студенческое братство с сомнительными традициями. Хейзинг [1], на минуточку, является преступлением в сорока четырех штатах. Но, видимо, в домах у богачей царят свои законы.

И идиотский юмор здесь в ходу, ну надо же.

— Пол — комик, он должен был оценить шутку, — бормочет Том, но все же протягивает руку Крису. Тот пожимает ее, старательно сдерживая силу. Не хватало только переломать ему пальцы. — Обычно парни Себа те еще говнюки, мне было интересно, как поведешь себя ты.

— Ну, от сломанного носа тебя спас мой гипс. Обычно я бью левой, — подмигивает Крис.

Том восхищенно присвистывает.

— Себастиан, мы оставим его себе!

_Да пошел ты, думает Крис. Я вам не собака._

— Боюсь, я уже занят. Но спасибо за предложение, — усмехается Крис, приобнимая Себастиана за талию.

Себастиан хохочет, будто это лучшая шутка, которую он слышал в своей жизни. Не слишком-то искренне выходит, но лучше, чем неловкость и полный молчаливого предупреждения взгляд. Крис не станет его позорить, но и быть мальчиком для битья не собирается.

— Мы украдем тебя, когда Себ отвернется, — обещает Марго. Том согласно кивает и заговорщицки улыбается ей.

Теперь понятно, почему они собираются пожениться. Два идиота. Крис изображает радость, чувствуя себя точно таким же фальшивым придурком, как и они. Марго ведет их по небольшой лестнице, уходящей спиралью к ее пентхаусу. За огромной дверью слышится музыка и чей-то смех, разговоры и плеск воды. Бассейн на крыше? Как банально. Крис бы не отказался искупаться в нем, вот только гипс сразу же размокнет и отвалится.

Себастиан машет Полу (тот его не замечает, занятый разговором с полноватой, но милой блондинкой) и утягивает Криса за собой.

— Пол! Эми!

— Себ, — девушка — Эми — улыбается ему и протягивает руку. Никаких объятий, это хорошо. Пол быстро хлопает Себастиана по плечу и улыбается этой своей странноватой улыбкой. Крошечные глазки становятся еще меньше, когда он щурится, оценивая гипс Криса, но, к счастью, никак не комментируя его.

— Это Крис. Помнишь Криса? — спрашивает Себастиан, будто у Пола амнезия или типа того.

Пол делает вид, что задумался.

— Тот самый Крис, с которым мы зависали у тебя и про которого до этого ты прожужжал мне все…

— Так, — Себастиан делает страшные глаза. — Ты выдал слишком много информации. Предатель!

— Или слишком мало, — улыбается Крис, чувствуя, как от количества участвующих в этом добродушном оскале зубов начинает сводить скулы. — Значит, обсуждали меня?

— Может, пару раз, — размыто отвечает Пол. Эми смеется и подпихивает его бедром.

— Иногда мужчины — те еще сплетники, верно? — говорит она Крису.

Будто Крис не знает. Он сам, черт подери, мужчина!

Они разговаривают ни о чем и обо всем сразу, обсуждают предстоящую свадьбу (все решили закончить холостяцкую жизнь именно в этом году?), незнакомых Крису людей и музыку, которую он не слушает. Пол вспоминает некоего Стивена Стрейта, который чуть не погиб на собственной яхте, а Себастиан охает и тут же набирает что-то в телефоне. Крис чувствует легкий укол ревности. Кто такой этот Стивен? Бывший парень? Очередной приятель? Знакомый по колледжу? Друг детства? Но спросить Крис не решается, боясь показаться чересчур навязчивым собственником, даже если он таковым и является.

Он сам проверит, чуть позже, когда Себастиан заснет или уйдет в ванную.

Крис чувствует себя неуютно, что было вполне ожидаемо. Ему не место среди этих хорошо одетых людей, потягивающих баснословно дорогое шампанское в квартире за двадцать миллионов долларов. Господи, кто вообще может позволить себе такое жилье? И, главное, зачем? Из-за вида? Из-за чертового бассейна на крыше? Крис смотрит в сторону панорамного окна. Пусть и нехотя, но он признает, что вид открывается потрясающий. Но не на двадцать миллионов.

Какая-то тощая пигалица смеряет его соблазнительным (исключительно по ее мнению) взглядом, пока Крис блуждает взглядом по огромной гостиной, в которой расположилась большая часть людей. Крис прижимается к Себастиану поплотнее, укладывая ладонь на его поясницу, и она тут же кривит ярко накрашенный рот. Крис незаметно демонстрирует ей средний палец, а она отвечает тем же. По ее губам легко читается «сраный гомик». Да, так Крис и думал, притворная симпатия исчезает, стоит только сказать «нет».

Со стороны бассейна раздается громкий плеск и чей-то смех. Красивая смуглая брюнетка легко выныривает из сияющей на солнце воды и, проигнорировав римскую лестницу, подтягивается на руках и садится на бортик. Она просто роскошная: тонкая талия, бесконечные стройные ноги, маленькая грудь и широкие бедра; к такой девушке тут же хочется подойти и немедленно завязать разговор. Если бы не Себастиан, он бы так и сделал сейчас, протянул бы полотенце и ненавязчиво поинтересовался, чего бы она хотела выпить. Они бы переспали уже к вечеру, такие дамочки сразу берут быка за рога. Крис усмехается и качает головой, заметив, как его тактикой пользуется парень с ярко-голубым коктейлем в руках. Девушка кокетливо улыбается ему и принимает подношение.

Наблюдать за зарождением чужих отношений, порой, не менее интересно, чем строить собственные.

— Крис? Эй, Крис!

— Да? — Крис морщится, когда Себастиан трясет его за плечо.

— Наконец-то ты снова с нами, — недовольным тоном говорит Себастиан, будто знает, кого Крис рассматривал и о чем думал. Ему не стоит переживать насчет той красотки, глядя в глаза Себастиана, глубокие, полные тайн, Крис забывает о ней в ту же секунду.

— Извини, задумался.

— Мы отойдем с Полом на несколько минут. Не скучай.

Себастиан отпускает его руку и идет за Полом, словно собачка на привязи. Крис чувствует злость, он ощущает себя брошенным и кинутым. Нет, это не Себастиан здесь собака. Это он пес, оставленный идиотом-хозяином в магазине, привязанным к одному из поручней на улице. Просто, мать его, чудесно.

Эми, извинившись, растворяется в толпе, но Крис и не горит особым желанием с ней разговаривать. Взглядом он пытается найти Маки, единственного нормального человека на всей вечеринке, кроме него и Себастиана, разумеется, но терпит неудачу. По ушам бьет музыка, толпа давит, словно толща воды, а от смеси дорогого парфюма хочется чихать. Себастиан обещал, что вечеринка будет _потрясной_ , только для своих. И если это свои — Крис не завидует Марго. И разочаровывается в ней окончательно. Она абсолютно не нравится ему: лицемерная, неестественная, насквозь фальшивая, как и ее парень, вернее, жених. Крису хочется, чтобы это понял и Себастиан, тогда им не придется ходить на дурацкие вечеринки, общаться с одиозными людьми и тратить свое драгоценное время, которое они могли бы провести наедине друг с другом.

Подхватив с забитого напитками столика бокал с шампанским, Крис ищет темный угол, в который можно было бы забиться. Увы, все они уже заняты обжимающимися парочками (это могли бы быть они с Себастианом, но он бросил его), некоторые из которых, кажется, совсем не знают слова «стыд». На кухне вульгарно лижутся две девицы; парень, видимо, пришедший за дополнительной порцией выпивки, пялится на них с приоткрытым ртом. Извращенец. Крис неодобрительно хмурится, но ничего не говорит, проходя мимо них. Дальше по коридору хозяйская спальня и кабинет. В личных комнатах ему делать нечего, он уважает чужое интимное пространство. А вот устроиться на диване в кабинете с бокалом «Дом Периньон» [2] кажется ему неплохой идеей.

Крис тихо прикрывает дверь, отрезая себя от раздражающей музыки и бесящих людей. В кабинете тихо и уютно, на полках много книг. Крис усмехается, заметив томик Достоевского. Марго что, умеет читать? Или они стоят здесь для красоты? Крис все же надеется, что образ типичной блондинки — действительно всего лишь образ. Ему нравится верить в лучшее в людях.

Ручка поворачивается с негромким щелчком и дверь бесшумно приоткрывается.

— Так и думал, что найду тебя здесь, — говорит Себастиан, закрывая дверь и поворачивая защелку.

Крис вскидывает брови. Он и не прятался, чтобы его искать. А еще не сбегал с друзьями, оставив своего парня совсем одного среди пустоголовых незнакомцев.

— И вот я действительно здесь.

— Не злись, Пол хотел поговорить без лишних ушей.

Ну, конечно. Крис теперь везде будет «лишними ушами» или только рядом с Полом? Он начинает бесить его не меньше Марго.

— Понятно, — отвечает Крис, чувствуя, как пауза затянулась.

— О, не будь засранцем, — Себастиан замирает рядом и скользит взглядом по корешкам книг. — Засранцам не отсасывают в чужом доме, полном незнакомых людей.

Сделавший в этот момент глоток шампанского, Крис давится и кашляет, чувствуя, что «Дон Периньон» попадает куда-то не в то горло. Глаза слезятся, что, впрочем, не мешает предвкушению мягкой волной прокатиться по коже.

— Вот как?

— Ага, как раз подумал о том, что стоит занять чем-нибудь рот, — невинно улыбается Себастиан, поглаживая «Лолиту». — Не знаешь, как это можно провернуть?

— Есть пара идей, — отставив бокал на отполированный стол (он надеется, что Марго не станет злиться из-за оставленного следа), Крис садится на диван и откидывается на греховно мягкую спинку. — Твои губы неплохо смотрятся на моем члене. Если тебе так нужна моя помощь, то я с удовольствием ее окажу.

Себастиан медленно облизывается, зная, как от этого заводится Крис, и опускается на колени между широко расставленных ног, впивается пальцами в колени и соблазнительно закусывает нижнюю губу. Между ног тянет, член заинтересованно дергается, но еще не встает. Впрочем, хватит пары движений рукой, дерзкого взгляда, брошенного из-под длинных ресниц, по-кошачьи мягкого движения языком. Крис никого в своей жизни не хотел так сильно, как Себастиана.

— Будут особые пожелания? — мурчит Себастиан, мучая его прикосновениями через джинсы.

— Заткнись, пожалуйста, — говорит Крис, потому что он вежливый парень. — И возьми его в рот.

Скривив губы, Себастиан задумчиво теребит языком верхнюю, а потом толкается им в щеку с внутренней стороны и усмехается, словно сам дьявол. Чертов засранец! От одного такого вида кончить можно, а они собирались заняться совсем другим, вообще-то. Крис жалеет, что не додумался взять с собой резинки и смазку. Они могли бы осквернить стол Марго (или Тома, он не уверен, чей именно это кабинет), а потом сбежать куда-нибудь в Россию от праведного гнева. В этой жуткой и таинственной стране их точно не найдут. Впрочем, Крису не нравится холод и медведи, так что он отбраковывает эту идею, как дурацкую. Никакой России, они сбегут в Канкун.

— Попросишь вежливо?

— Пожалуйста, — выдыхает послушно Крис, когда Себастиан сильнее сжимает его член через одежду, трет промежность, вызывая неконтролируемую дрожь в бедрах. — _Пожалуйста_.

Смилостивившись, Себастиан расстегивает ему ремень, небрежно вжикает молнией и легко расправляется с обычно упрямой пуговицей. Крис приподнимает бедра, помогая стащить джинсы до колен, и тут же чертыхается, когда язык Себастиана проходится по всей длине члена, влажно, охренительно хорошо, от самых яиц и до головки с крохотной каплей смазки. Он слизывает ее и довольно усмехается, когда Крис жмурится и бьется затылком о спинку дивана.

— Ебать.

— В этом весь смысл, — бормочет Себастиан, вбирая головку в рот.

Позвоночник прошивает резкой волной удовольствия. Крис разводит колени еще шире, чтобы Себастиан мог с комфортом устроиться между ними. Он смотрится там просто потрясающе, Крису хочется достать телефон и запечатлеть эту прекрасную картину навсегда. Вместо этого он толкается в чужой рот в ритме едва слышных из гостиной битов. Пульс учащается, сердце бьется в самом горле, а глаза застилает пот. От удовольствия кружится голова, а от растянувшихся вокруг его члена губ он и вовсе готов вот-вот потерять сознание.

Не первый их оральный секс, даже не десятый, но каждый раз Крис чувствует себя так, словно возносится на небеса и слышит пение ангелов.

— Вот так, умница, — шепчет Крис, зарываясь пальцами в густые волосы Себастиана и мягко поглаживая его за ушами. Тот мычит, посылая по члену восхитительные вибрации, и Крис закусывает губу, чтобы не застонать в голос. Задача сложная, но он с ней справляется.

Себастиан, явно издеваясь, вылизывает пульсирующую вену, оборачивает пальцы вокруг ствола и дует на мокрую от слюны и смазки головку, заставляя крепче сжать зубы и затрястись, будто одержимый демонами неудачник. Крис крепче сжимает его волосы, тянет, направляя и борясь с обманчивым сопротивлением, снова натягивая ртом на свой член, упираясь в нежную мякоть щеки с внутренней стороны и приятной тяжестью скользя по языку. Горло Себастиана сжимается, шелково, горячо, не хуже его восхитительной узкой задницы, и Крис чертыхается от этой сладкой пытки.

— Ты хоть представляешь, какой у тебя рот? — спрашивает Крис, запинаясь и не особо-то и нуждаясь в ответе.

Себастиан ухмыляется с его членом во рту, массирует за яйцами, подбираясь к его заднице и почти невинно поглаживая по промежности. Дыхание окончательно сбивается, член становится твердым, словно чертова дубинка. Крис сползает чуть ниже, позволяя просунуть в себя мокрый от слюны палец, и закатывает глаза, когда тот прижимается прямиком к набухшей простате и высекает из нее искры.

— Господи, — стонет Крис, выгибаясь, наслаждаясь сводящими с ума прикосновениями.

Этот чертов рот точно прикончит его когда-нибудь, но это будет лучшая смерть из всех возможных. Себастиан трахает его в зад, лижет член, прихватывая нежную кожу губами, послушно подставляет рот, позволяя иметь себя в том темпе, какой нравится Крису. Пухлые губы расходятся, то нежелательно расслабляясь, то упруго смыкаясь на члене. По щекам Себастиана расходится горячечный румянец удовольствия, он кайфует от того, как его ебут в рот, словно последнюю шлюшку. Ему нравится находиться здесь, на коленях, перед Крисом, ублажая его и натирая уголки рта. Все, как и говорила Скарлетт (как думал Крис), как мечтал Крис одинокими вечерами, толкаясь в скользкий от лубриканта кулак.

Себастиан жалобно стонет, но Крис, распаленный и разгоряченный, лишь сильнее тянет его за волосы, даже не пытаясь быть нежным. Громко вжикает чужая ширинка. Себастиан задыхается, лаская себя и с громким хлюпом нанизываясь на толстый ствол, принимая его до самого горла. И смотрит на Криса воспаленными глазами абсолютно пьяно, вызывающе, так, что в голове не остается ни одной связной мысли.

Красивый, просто невозможно красивый.

Сердце заполошно заходится от любви и бьющей по внутренностям похоти. Яйца тяжело пульсируют, мышцы сводит судорогой, и Крис кончает, так сильно, будто не делал это целую вечность. Себастиан проглатывает все до последней капли, вылизывает его, словно самый вкусный десерт. Сравнение отвратительное, совершенно дешевое и пошлое, но у Криса вместо мозгов сейчас кисель, так что его нельзя в этом винить.

Крис слышит лишь оглушительный грохот собственного сердца, а затем низкий, сдавленный стон, ласкающий слух.

— А ты? — спрашивает Крис, немного отдышавшись. Себастиан забирается к нему на колени и вжимает его ладонь в свой член. Тот твердый, горячий, шелковистая кожа натянута до предела, а нежная головка блестит от пряно пахнущей смазки. Крис облизывается, желая взять его в рот.

— Подрочи мне, — с хрипотцой в голосе предлагает Себастиан, дрожа от возбуждения. — Мне немного нужно, ну же, Крис, не мучай меня.

И Крис не собирается, потому что он — хороший бойфренд.

Спихнув Себастиана на диван, Крис берет у него в рот почти на всю длину, давясь, но послушно принимая его по самые яйца. Себастиану хватает нескольких дерганных движений, чтобы кончить, проливаясь глубоко в глотке Криса. И тот совершенно не против, даже странный привкус во рту не вызывает никакого отторжения. Все, что касается Себастиана, вызывает лишь восторг.

Они лежат на диване не меньше пятнадцати минут, лениво целуясь и потираясь друг об друга, прежде чем вспоминают о существовании остального мира. Себастиан, смеясь и щипаясь за приличные (и не очень) места, помогает Крису натянуть брюки и поправить рубашку. Крис проверяет их обоих на наличие подозрительных пятен. Выглядят они оба так, словно трахались (почему «словно»?), но отсиживаться в кабинете до самой ночи у них вряд ли выйдет.

Марго, разумеется, тут же замечает их. К счастью, у нее достаточно совести, чтобы не завопить через всю гостиную, перекрикивая музыку. К несчастью, у нее недостаточно совести, чтобы сделать вид, будто она не замечает их растрепанность и помятость.

— О боже, вы трахались в моей спальне? — театрально шепчет она. Пол, замерший рядом с ней, кривится, а Том усмехается и присвистывает. Никто из них, что поразительно, недовольным не выглядит.

— Для этого есть гостевые, — говорит Том, но без особого осуждения в голосе.

— Мы не трахались, — отнекивается Крис, зная, что засос на шее и распухшие до безобразия губы Себастиана сразу их выдают. Его рот выглядит истерзанным и алым, словно накрашенный яркой помадой. Крис снова (всегда) хочет его.

Смущенно пригладив волосы, Крис отводит взгляд. Кожа под челюстью немного болит от крепкого укуса, которым наградил его Себастиан после бурного отсоса, во всем теле ощущается сонная вялость. Они могли бы поехать домой, но вместо этого подсаживаются к Марго и Ко, потому что так хочет Себастиан. Потому что он хороший друг и не посылает своих тупоголовых друзей, даже если может.

— Я отсосал ему в кабинете, отвали, — усмехается Себастиан чересчур самодовольно. — А ты не завидуй, нечего рожи корчить.

Ох. Видимо, у Себастиана нет никаких секретов от друзей. Криса это самую малость смущает, поэтому он скрывает покрасневшие щеки за очередным бокалом шампанского. Черт его дери, до чего же вкусно! Это совершенно не его напиток, он предпочел бы нефильтрованное темное, но здесь такого не подают. Увы, приходится довольствоваться шампанским за сотню (а то и больше) долларов. Какая жалость. Зато вкус спермы во рту отлично перебивает.

К вечеру народу становится все меньше, а музыка — тише. Они с самым приближенным кругом почитателей Марго (или раболепных последователей, Крис еще не решил) устраиваются в лаунж-зоне (на самом деле это просто угловой кожаный диван, несколько удобных кресел и прозрачный журнальный столик) и играют в «Бутылочку». Только вместо поцелуев — неудобные вопросы и странные задания. Крис радуется, что не ходил в колледж. Если на вечеринках братств занимаются подобным дерьмом, то он ничего не упустил.

Марго крутит бутылку из-под водки, и она замирает напротив Криса. Разумеется, где же ей еще остановиться.

— Кристофер, — улыбается Марго, и Крис сдерживается от желания поправить ее. — Расскажи нам про свой самый ужасный день в колледже.

Крис улыбается. Он мог бы многое рассказать ей про ужасные дни, такое, что она не смогла бы спокойно спускаться даже на парковку к своему дорогущему автомобилю, но вместо этого он просто пожимает плечами.

— Без понятия, я не ходил в колледж.

— Вот как, — Марго изображает лживое понимание. Сучка, разумеется, и так это знала. — Ничего, всегда можно получить образование. Никогда не поздно начать все заново.

Вот же стерва. Крис тихо смеется и качает головой. Все смотрят на него, будто ждут, что он выдаст какую-нибудь глупость. Он же не закончил колледж, он даже не поступал в него, о боже, очевидно, он идиот.

— За моей спиной школа жизни и компьютерные курсы. Мне вполне хватает этого.

— Саморазвитие — важная штука, — Марго опрокидывает в себя очередной бокал с шампанским. Она хлещет его, как воду. Крис же абсолютно трезв и хочет дать ей в морду, несмотря на то, что она женщина. Но сдерживает себя, потому что это расстроит Себастиана.

— Занимаюсь им регулярно, — ухмыляется Крис, а Себастиан крепко сжимает его ладонь и кладет ее на бутылку.

От Себастиана пахнет водкой с содовой, его язык самую чуточку заплетается, и он вжимается в Криса, словно в удобную диванную подушку. Крис трется носом об его висок и прикрывает глаза, на секунду представляя, будто они одни, словно вокруг нет всего этого богатого сброда, считающего, что он хуже них только из-за отсутствия нахрен ненужного диплома.

Присоединившийся к ним несколько часов назад Тони спасает положение. Крис обожает Тони, серьезно.

— Один профессор в своей статье говорил о том, что высшее образование никак не влияет на умственное развитие человека. Он считает, что только постоянное личностное развитие, изучение нового, чтение книг и обучающих пособий, и, главное, понимание того, что изучаешь, помогает человеку развиваться полноценно. Зубрежка и эссе с постоянными ссылками на кучу авторов, зачастую достаточно шаблонные и с полным отсутствием собственных идей, не позволяют стать умнее, зато закладывают в человека схематичное мышление, напоминающее готовые скрипты.

Крис улыбается Тони, и тот подмигивает ему. Маки — лучший, почему он не может быть единственным другом Себастиана?

— Скуч-но, — протягивает Марго и кивает на бутылку. — Твоя очередь, Кристофер.

Вряд ли она поняла хоть слово из того, что говорил Тони. Крис ненавидит ее с каждой секундой все больше. Надо было запихнуть ее вместе с Чейсом в клетку, чтобы они сожрали там друг друга, как два паука.

Крис раскручивает бутылку, и она, несколько раз провернувшись, указывает горлышком на Тони.

— Эм, — Крис хмурится, пытаясь придумать не оскорбительный, но оригинальный вопрос. — Если бы ты прятал улики с места преступления в своем доме, то где?

— О боже, — Тони хохочет и пожимает плечами. — Не знаю, в сейфе?

— Глупости, нужно прятать там, где подумают в последнюю очередь, — округляет глаза Марго. Ей, разумеется, всегда нужно высказать свое ценное мнение. — Я бы сделала ложный стеллаж с книгами.

— И тебя бы тут же загребли, дорогая, — фыркает Том. — Это же такое клише. Лучше всего сделать тайник под паркетом.

Пол отпивает из бокала виски и смотрит на них снисходительно.

— Вас обоих загребли бы, все это копы просматривают в первую очередь. Вы бы еще предложили сделать нишу за картиной. Или за плиткой в ванной.

Крис поджимает губы. Его тайник в подвале за плиткой просто отличный, спасибо, блядь, Пол.

— И что бы придумал ты? — интересуется Крис, не стараясь скрыть раздражения. Еще один всезнающий пуп мироздания, блин.

— Не знаю, я же не преступник. Да и к чему выдавать свои тайны? Вдруг я захочу кого-то убить, — ухмыляется Пол, и все вокруг смеются.

Крис щурится, изображая добродушную усмешку, но на самом деле ему абсолютно не весело. Пол будто что-то скрывает, что-то знает. Может, он намекает на что-то? Или он убил Чейса? Нет, Пол бы не смог спуститься в подвал, не запыхавшись, а потом еще и убить человека. Это же не поход в чертов Макдональдс, верно? Все гораздо труднее.

— Я бы сделал тайник в потолке, — выдает, наконец, Себастиан, почти в полной тишине.

— В потолке? — уточняет Марго и с сомнением задирает голову.

— Ага, — Себастиан отпивает немного водки с содовой и укладывается головой на плечо Криса. — Никто и никогда не проверяет потолок.

— Признайся, Себ, ты уже прячешь улики? Нам стоит беспокоиться? — хихикает Эми, и Себастиан одаривает ее своей самой фальшивой улыбкой. Крис слегка напрягается.

— Разумеется. На самом деле я — киллер из русской мафии. Только никому ни слова.

Все снова хохочут, а Крис с сомнением смотрит на Себастиана. Он не верит в то, что он может оказаться причастным к смерти Чейса, но убедиться в своей правоте никогда не помешает. Себастиан просто шутит. Если бы Крис спросил его, как бы он убил человека, то Себастиан наверняка придумал бы что-то оригинальное и затейливое, просто потому, что он умный. И это не означает, что он _действительно_ смог бы кого-то грохнуть. Фантазии и размышления — не равно убийству.

— Что? — шепчет Себастиан, заметив чересчур внимательный взгляд.

— Просто любуюсь, — и Крис почти не врет даже, ведь он всегда любуется Себастианом. — Снова мне придется нести тебя в спальню?

— Можешь швырнуть меня на диван, — соблазнительно уговаривает Себастиан, понижая голос так, чтобы его слышал только Крис. — Сдернуть с меня штаны и нагнуть прямо над спинкой.

Крис закусывает губу и тяжело вздыхает, борясь с накатывающим возбуждением. Если они не уедут к нему домой прямо сейчас, то Крис снова утащит Себастиана в кабинет. И тогда Марго придется прилично потратиться на химчистку для обивки того восхитительного дивана.

Они остаются еще на целый (бесконечно долгий) час, прежде чем Марго вызывает им такси.

***

— Думаю, стоит проверить его подвал, — заявляет Скарлетт, мешая Крису красить беседку. Себастиан помог ему ошкурить старую краску и нанести грунтовку, а с покраской можно справиться и правой рукой, так что Крис решил заняться этим в одиночестве. Немного порефлексировать, отвлечься от тяжелых мыслей. Себастиан снова уехал к родителям, отпраздновать вместе с ними круглую дату их свадьбы. Криса он с собой не позвал, что — совсем немного — обидело его, но настаивать он не стал.

Себастиан сам решит, когда ему стоит познакомиться с его родителями. Крис не станет на этом настаивать, даже если пройдет несколько лет, прежде чем они примут его в семью. Даже если пройдут _годы_.

— Предлагаешь залезть к нему дом? — фыркает Крис, делая аккуратные мазки широкой кисточкой. Несколько капель падает на газон, замирая на коротких травинках, словно причудливая белоснежная роса.

— Да, что в этом такого?

— Это незаконно. И если он узнает, то нашим отношениям конец, — напоминает Крис, макая кисть в краску и проходясь по балке вторым слоем.

— Серьезно? — Скарлетт скрещивает руки на груди и насмешливо изгибает пухлые губы. — До этого законность тебя не слишком волновала. Да и есть вещи похуже, чем проникновение на чужую территорию. Например, убийство бывшего парня своего нынешнего парня.

— Обязательно мне про это напоминать? И я не убивал Чейса, это сделал кто-то другой.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Скарлетт, усаживаясь на покрашенную часть беседки. Ей все равно, она не может испачкать штаны.

Крис смотрит на нее, как на чокнутую.

— Разумеется. Я не психопат и не шизофреник, чтобы не помнить о том, как кого-то убивал.

Скарлетт скептически поджимает губы.

— Билли Миллиган [3] тоже так считал.

— Билли Миллиган — лжец и обманщик, воспользовавшийся желанием психиатров прославиться на весь мир. А еще он великолепный актер, обдуривший всех и вся. Не надо приписывать мне его «заболевания», — хмурится Крис. Нет у него никаких других личностей, кроме той, которая сейчас мечтает заклеить рот Скарлетт скотчем.

— А что же у тебя?

— Острое желание послать тебя к черту.

— Разговор с самим собой — явный признак шизофрении, — напоминает Скарлетт. Крис недовольно косится на нее.

— Или признак того, что у меня сотрясение мозга. Может, свалишь уже?

— Ой, заткнись, — хохочет Скарлетт. — Иметь воображаемого друга не так уж и плохо, ты никогда не будешь одинок.

Крис закатывает глаза и сдерживает улыбку. Возможно, в чем-то Скарлетт права. Когда рядом нет Себастиана, Крису становится невыносимо тоскливо, настолько, что даже общество Марго или Пола кажется ему не таким уж и плохим. Он мог бы созвониться с Маки и предложить ему выпить вместе, но они еще не настолько близки, чтобы видеться без Себастиана. Со временем, может быть, но точно не сейчас.

— И все же тебе стоит осмотреться в доме Себастиана. Чтобы убедиться, что он чист.

— Он и так чист. Ты видела его вообще? Он не способен на убийство, — цедит сквозь зубы Крис, чересчур сильно надавливая на кисть. Деревянная ручка хрустит, едва не разламываясь пополам. Крис старается успокоиться и замирает. Считает до десяти. Капли краски пачкают пальцы, обтянутые плотной перчаткой. В голове становится немного яснее.

— Разумеется, — усмехается Скарлетт, поглаживая деревянные столбики беседки. — Но неужели тебе не хочется быть уверенным на сто процентов?

— Не хочется, — лжет Крис. — Я и так все про него знаю. Он…

— Да-да, самый милый, самый добрый, самый хороший, — Скарлетт изображает тошноту. — До блевоты очаровательно. Но ты мог бы воспользоваться тем ключом.

Дубликат от черного входа лежит в тумбочке, рядом с ключом от клетки и подвала. Крис ни разу не трогал его, сделав ключ чисто импульсивно. Возможно, в чем-то Скарлетт права. Крису стоит осмотреться, убедиться, что Себастиан ничего не скрывает. Так он окончательно расслабится, и они смогут жить счастливо, без оглядки на сомнения и тревоги. Крис не просто вламывается в чужую личную жизнь: он делает все для их общего блага.

— А вот клетку не разбирай, на всякий случай, — советует Скарлетт, рассматривая свои ярко-красные ногти. На самом деле Крис не помнит, каким лаком она пользовалась в реальности. Скарлетт выветривается из его памяти, словно дым из помещения с хорошей вентиляцией.

— Почему?

— Если Себастиан что-то заподозрит, то тебе придется посадить его туда. Временно. Пока он не осознает, что все сделано для него, — понижает голос Скарлетт, словно кто-то, кроме Криса, может ее услышать.

— Себастиан никогда не окажется в этой клетке, ясно? — злится Крис, предупреждающе наставляя на Скарлетт кисть с краской.

Скарлетт обиженно надувает губы. Должно выглядеть очаровательно, но Крис чувствует еще один прилив бешенства.

— Меня ты в нее посадил. Говорил, что любишь… Как же там было? Я люблю тебя больше жизни, я нужна тебе больше, чем кислород, я все пойму, мы будем счастливы. Верно?

— Возможно, — нехотя признает Крис и возвращается к беседке. Он хочет закончить прежде, чем Себастиан вернется. Тот обещал быть не раньше завтрашнего утра, но такими темпами Крис не управится и за неделю. — Я заблуждался. Я не любил тебя, теперь я это знаю.

— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце такими словами, Крис, — Скарлетт прикладывает ладонь к груди. — Мне больно слышать это.

— Между нами с Себастианом есть особая связь, Скарлетт. У нас с тобой ее не было, ты уж прости, — вздыхает Крис, сдвигаясь к следующей балке и погружая кисть в краску, делая ее белоснежной и тяжелой. Тонкие струи текут по деревянной поверхности вниз.

— Разумеется, — тянет Скарлетт. — Когда он тебе надоест, ты начнешь говорить тоже самое про него?

Крису не нравится этот разговор.

— Мы не расстанемся.

— До меня была другая, верно? — словно не слыша его, спрашивает Скарлетт. — Как ее звали?

— Дженни, — морщится Крис. — Мы просто расстались. Она живет своей жизнью.

— Ей повезло, что ты не был в нее влюблен. Или, правильнее сказать, одержим ею. Хуже твоей любви нет ничего, безразличие — настоящий дар.

— Для дохлой девицы ты слишком много треплешься.

Крис не хочет быть грубым и злым, но Скарлетт пробуждает в нем все самое плохое. Опять.

— Отлично! — Скарлетт вскидывает руки, словно сдаваясь. — Я пытаюсь давать тебе хорошие советы, а ты мне хамишь?

— У тебя отвратительные советы, — заверяет Крис, присаживаясь на корточки, чтобы пройтись кисточкой по низу. — И я в них не нуждаюсь.

— И все же собираешься пробраться в дом к Себастиану, — противно ухмыляется Скарлетт.

Крис молчит, потому что ему нечего возразить. Он и правда собирается.

***

Дом кажется мрачным и пугающим, будто заброшенным, с провалами темных окон и дверей. Свет уличного фонаря едва освещает его; дом выглядит черным, угольным, очень старым, словно из фильмов ужасов, но это всего лишь обман зрения, искажение действительности, подаренное полным отсутствием света. Крис оборачивается, чувствуя все нарастающую тревогу, сердце колотится в груди, будто вот-вот остановится, настолько сильно сдавливает его под ребрами. Не первое его проникновение в дом, но почему-то именно в этот раз Крис ощущает себя последним засранцем на свете. Словно он предает доверие Себастиана. Но разве можно иначе? Скарлетт прикладывает указательный палец к губам.

Нет, нельзя.

Крис внимательно смотрит под ноги, стараясь ни на что не наткнуться без фонаря. Приходится импровизировать, красться, словно вор, стараясь ни на что не наткнуться и не переломать себе еще и ноги. Крис не может включить свет, не может использовать экран мобильного, не может включить фонарик. Если он сделает это, то их с Себастианом соседи непременно заметят, как кто-то крадется в темноте, и вызовут копов. Крис не хочет загреметь в участок и объясняться потом перед Себастианом, какого черта он лазил по его дому ночью.

Шелли — единственное светлое пятно в темноте — задумчиво смотрит на него, сверкая огромными глазами. Крис наклоняется к ней и чешет за ухом, он не может пройти мимо этой красавицы даже в такое, казалось бы, совершенно неподходящее для нежностей время.

— Не осуждай меня, красотка, — шепчет он, открывая заднюю дверь ключом и плотно прикрывая ее. — Я просто должен проверить, понимаешь? Убедиться.

Шелли идет следом за ним, ведет его через всю кухню (Крис больно ударяется об угол стола) и направляется к мискам. Себастиан купил ей автокормушку, так что теперь Крису не приходится кормить Шелли, у него даже нет оправдания, почему он решил заглянуть в гости, пока хозяин в отъезде. У Криса, по сути, даже ключа от дома быть не должно, и это чертовски несправедливо. Ведь у Себастиана ключ от его дома есть.

— Верно, Крис, он так и не отдал его тебе. Ты пользуешься запасным, — щурится Скарлетт, осторожно переступая через разбросанные вещи. Крис с легкостью вскрывает замок в гостиную. Там — полный бардак: неубранная чашка на столе, брошенный плед, коробка из-под пиццы, пустая, конечно, но все еще отличная приманка для тараканов. Крис морщится, натыкаясь на брошенные прямо в центре гостиной тапки.

Свинство Себастиана, порой, выводит его из себя, пусть Крис и любит Стэна всей душой.

— Может, у него тоже есть секретики в подвале? — задорно подмигивает Скарлетт и кивает в сторону двери под лестницей на второй этаж. Она округляет глаза, а потом хлопает в ладоши. — Бьюсь об заклад, там парочка трупов есть.

— Ты в своем уме? — шипит Крис, бросаясь на нее и с запозданием вспоминая, что она всего лишь галлюцинация. — Себастиан — не такой.

— Бла, бла, бла, — Скарлетт корчит рожи, но Криса не смутить. Он непреклонен, он не поменяет свое мнение о Себастиане никогда.

Крис вертит замок, осматривает его со всех сторон. Он самый обычный, какой можно купить в товарах для дома по пять долларов за штуку. Такую дешевку даже трехлетка легким ударом лопатки сорвет, но Крис не собирается оставлять следов. Он просто проверит, убедится, что был не прав (что Скарлетт не права) и вернет все на место. Чтобы вскрыть замок хватает нескольких секунд ковыряния шпилькой. Он открывается с тихим щелчком, и повисает на проушине. Дверь распахивается с тихим скрипом, демонстрируя кромешную тьму подвала.

Тяжело вздохнув, Крис с сомнением смотрит на переключатель света. Если он не свалится вниз и не сломает себе шею, то это будет настоящим чудом.

— А помнишь, как я попыталась выколоть тебе такой шпилькой глаз? — предается воспоминаниям Скарлетт, пока они спускаются в подвал. Крис держится правой рукой за перила, стараясь нащупывать ступеньки аккуратно, со всей возможной осторожностью. Он даже собственных рук не видит, если в потолке и есть какая-нибудь ниша, то Крис вряд ли нащупает ее в таких условиях.

На что он вообще надеялся? Ничего из этой затеи не получится.

— Ставлю на ванную. Тебе стоило начать с нее.

— А сразу сказать нельзя было?

— Я всего лишь озвучиваю вслух то, о чем ты думаешь, дорогой, — ухмыляется Скарлетт. — Тебе придется включить фонарик.

— Это будет заметно. Соседи увидят отсвет.

— В подвале? — выгибает бровь Скарлетт. — В подвале, где нет окон, как и у тебя, потому что у вас одинаковые дома?

Крис хлопает себя ладонью по лицу. Какой же он кретин. Выудив из кармана спортивных штанов телефон, Крис включает режим фонарика, которым, вероятно, не пользовался ни разу даже на старом телефоне, и светит себе под ноги, благополучно спускаясь вниз. В подвале пусто, только стиралка в углу и стеллаж с инструментами. Если бы Себастиан сохранял такую чистоту во всем доме, то ему цены бы не было.

Конечно, ему и так цены нет, его важность неизмерима, но Крис хотел бы видеть меньше валяющихся по всему дому носков и немытых чашек.

— Да ты гений, Крис, — ухмыляется Скарлетт и задирает голову, осматривая потолок. Крис делает тоже самое, подсвечивает его, но не находит ничего, что могло бы сдвигаться в сторону. Никакой ниши, никакой плитки, никаких следов и царапин. Идеальная серая гладкость, потолок — сплошной бетон, как и пол. Он только зря рисковал своей шеей, спускаясь сюда.

— Тебе нравится издеваться надо мной? — пройдясь с фонариком по всему подвалу еще раз, Крис направляется к лестнице. Здесь они точно ничего не найдут.

— Единственное мое развлечение, на самом деле. Когда ты мертв, не так уж и много поводов для веселья.

— Снова начнешь винить во всем меня?

— Нет, — Скарлетт надувает огромный пузырь жвачки. — Ты сам начнешь. «Если у него есть совесть, он будет страдать из-за своей ошибки, это будет наказание — а также тюрьма».

— Не цитируй русских классиков, прошу.

— «Если души нет, значит, все возможно».

Крис замирает и с осуждением смотрит на Скарлетт.

— Может, определишься, какой я: психопат без души или совершивший ошибку человек? — предлагает Крис, не чувствуя, впрочем, за собой особой вины.

Его совесть почти спокойна, пусть и случаются иногда уколы острого сожаления о том, чего уже назад не вернуть. Как смерть Скарлетт, к примеру. Если бы она не повела себя, как дура, то осталась бы живой. Если бы Чейс сразу согласился записать признание и дал компромат на себя, то не нашел бы свою смерть в подвале от руки неизвестного (Крис все еще не желает признавать, что это мог быть Себастиан). Крис никогда и никому не желал (и не желает) зла, он не виноват, что ему попадаются люди, которые сами же этим злом себя и окружают, пропитываются им и гниют внутри и снаружи.

Кроме Себастиана, в том живет исключительно свет, от которого кормятся такие упыри, как Чейс, Марго и Пол.

Крис аккуратно прикрывает дверь в подвал и выключает свет фонарика. В окнах на первом этаже его могут заметить, так что приходится быть осторожным, словно кот, ловким, будто чертова обезьяна. Крис шипит, ударяясь коленом о край комода, и спотыкается, шлепаясь на пол с грациозностью камня. Что ж, возможно, ему никогда не стать ниндзя. Глаза постепенно привыкают к темноте, свет фонарей с улицы частично освещает гостиную, заглядывая в окно, будто суровый надсмотрщик в камеру заключенного.

— Проверим спальню или ванную?

— На твоей усмотрение, Скарлетт.

— Если бы я делала тайник, то он находился бы в моей спальне. Чтобы можно было быстро все перепрятать или уничтожить, если за мной придут.

Звучит чертовски разумно.

— Не знаю, — тянет Крис, самую малость поддразнивая. — Я бы не доверял в таких вопросах той, кто прятала деньги в единственной книге на полке.

Скарлетт поднимается за ним совершенно беззвучно, под ней не скрипят даже самые коварные половицы.

— О, не будь ко мне слишком строг. Я ведь всего лишь глупая блондинка, которую можно убить первой. Как во всех ужастиках, да?

— Я никогда о тебе такого не думал, — цокает Крис, тихо шагая по ступенькам. — Я считал тебя самой умной и красивой девушкой на свете.

— Ну, — Скарлетт кокетливо поправляет волосы. — Видимо, не такая уж я и умная, раз повелась на твою физиономию и бицепсы, а в итоге связалась с отбитым маньяком.

Крис закатывает глаза и страдальчески стонет, открывая дверь в спальню Себастиана. Скарлетт в своем репертуаре. Наломала дров, а винит во всем его. Крис осматривается в полумраке, вдыхает аромат Себастиана — здесь все пропитано им, это его обитель, его убежище. Крис хочет, чтобы этот аромат наполнил и его спальню тоже, но пока они не живут вместе полноценно, запах Себастиана быстро выветривается, исчезает с кожи Криса и его постельного белья.

Он осматривается, берет с туалетного столика парфюм и едва не брызгает на себя, вовремя останавливаясь. Вдруг останется слишком сильный шлейф? Себастиан может что-то заподозрить, когда вернется утром. Крис задергивает шторы, которые, как и всегда, распахнуты, будто Себастиану нечего стесняться. Крису нравилось наблюдать за ним, пока они не стали парой, но теперь его бесконечно злит, что он позволяет видеть себя всем случайным прохожим, которые могут замешкаться на тротуаре возле дома. Обнаженного, красивого, разметавшегося на простынях или уютного, домашнего, готовящего себе завтрак Себастиана может видеть только один человек. И это Крис, остальные не заслужили (и никогда не заслужат) этого прекрасного зрелища.

Убедившись, что шторы плотно прикрыты и не пропускают ни единого лучика света, Крис снова включает фонарик на телефоне и задирает голову к потолку. Навесной. В таком ничего не спрячешь, все сразу провиснет некрасивыми буграми. Да и как это сделать, не срезав ткань? Крис чертыхается, и как он не обратил на потолок внимание в те несколько раз, что ночевал здесь? Впрочем, у него есть серьезное оправдание: он был слишком поглощен Себастианом, чтобы разглядывать потолок.

Остается ванная. И если там ничего нет, то Крис раз и навсегда откажется от идеи, что Себастиан что-то скрывает. Господи, очевидно же, что он просто пошутил, когда сказал, что спрятал бы все улики под потолком. Или он имел ввиду чердак? Крис неуверенно кусает губы. Он проверит и чердак тоже, но после этого — никакого обмана — он станет верить Себастиану безоговорочно, без единой капли сомнений.

— О, такая мягкая кровать, — Скарлетт падает на живот, а затем переворачивается на спину. — Здесь можно неплохо порезвиться.

— Да, — Крис ухмыляется, вспоминая, как они с Себастианом трахались здесь в самый первый раз. — Можно.

Скарлетт подпирает голову кулаком и устраивается на боку.

— Вы вообще меняетесь?

— Разумеется, — фыркает Крис. Он не трясется над своей задницей, словно над сундуком золота. — Как и все однополые пары. Ну, или не все. Какая тебе вообще разница?

— Да вот пытаюсь представить тебя снизу, но ничего не выходит.

— Грязная извращенка.

— Ты же помнишь — еще какая, — подмигивает Скарлетт.

Крис широко ухмыляется и открывает дверь в ванную. В ней нет окна, так что он не выключает телефон. Потолок выложен плиткой, но это еще ничего не значит: у большинства людей вся ванная выложена какой-нибудь уродливой плиткой пастельных оттенков и — сюрприз — они при этом не являются убийцами. Тяжело вздохнув, Крис возвращается в спальню и берет стул, на который накиданы вещи, будто у Себастиана нет шкафа. Хочется сложить их, аккуратно рассортировать по комоду, а лучше погладить перед этим, но Крис сдерживает идиотский порыв. Уж это Себастиан точно заметит.

Поставив стул в центре, Крис кладет телефон на раковину вспышкой вверх и задирает руки, прощупывая потолочную плитку правой ладонью и с трудом удерживая равновесие. Плитка держится надежно, ничего не сдвигается, ничего не шатается; уверенность в том, что все его действия — лишь глупая паранойя, крепнет с каждым проверенным дюймом потолка. Крис надавливает на одну из плиток чуть сильнее и чертыхается, когда она втапливается внутрь.

— О, отлично. Может, он прячет наркотики? — спрашивает Скарлетт, прислонившись к дверному косяку.

Крис молчит, мысленно умоляя вселенную и мироздание, чтобы там была дурь или краденые трусы. С этим они смогут разобраться, если у Себастиана есть нездоровая зависимость (или странноватые наклонности), то они найдут выход вместе, запишут Себастиана к психологу или психотерапевту. Внутри тайника оказывается картонная коробка из-под обуви, старая и достаточно потрепанная. Крис достает ее дрожащей правой рукой и аккуратно слезает со стула.

Ему хочется вытряхнуть содержимое прямо здесь, на пол, но он держит себя в руках, он спокоен и не поддается панике. Хотя внутри все дрожит от боязливого предвкушения. На еще один секрет между ними меньше: страшно до жути, но настолько же и интересно, какую часть своей жизни прячет от него Себастиан.

Крис садится на кровать, снимает картонную крышку и светит внутрь коробки телефоном. Между бровей появляется обеспокоенная складка, а губы непонимающе сжимаются. Что за хрень? Внутри фотографии, не меньше пятидесяти. Разные, но на всех один человек — Крис. В обнимку со Скарлетт, на пробежке, с газонокосилкой, в кафе и любимом книжном, утром в окне кухни, полуобнаженный в кровати Себастиана. Если выложить по порядку, то получится целый год жизни.

Крис откидывает пачку фотографий на матрас, заторможено отмечая, что некоторые свалились на пол. Откуда они у Себастиана? Зачем он следил за ним? Крис устало трет лицо и качает головой. Да он же самый настоящий сталкер! Это жутковато… и мило, пожалуй. Когда это все началось? Стэн переехал в этот квартал не так уж и давно, они стали соседями несколько месяцев назад, Крис бы точно запомнил его. Он влюбился с первого взгляда и заметил бы такого восхитительного преследователя.

— Не заметил бы. Тогда ты был помешан на мне, — замечает Скарлетт, присаживаясь рядом и разглядывая фотографии. — Эта сделана за неделю до моей смерти.

Крис берет снимок в руку. Да, тогда все пошло под откос, Крису подсказали, донесли, что Скарлетт ему изменяет. Дружелюбный аноним. Птичка с дурными вестями на хвосте. Он и предположить не мог, кто именно открыл ему глаза на правду. 

— Твою мать, — шепчет Крис. Себастиан прислал ему фотографии Скарлетт. Ее мерзкого предательства.

— О, думаешь, мне стоит поблагодарить за мою смерть Себастиана? Вот же говнюк.

— Черт возьми, — хрипит Крис, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

Это странно, пугающе, непонятно. Ему совершенно точно не нравится быть жертвой жутковатого преследования, но ведь это Себастиан. Наверняка он сможет все объяснить. Крис достает из коробки носовой платок, вероятно, тоже его, он не помнит. И томик «Марсианских хроник» в мягкой обложке. И связку ключей, которые, как думал, он потерял. Крис узнает их по уродливому брелку, который подарила ему Скарлетт. Он сразу сменил замки, проявляя гражданскую сознательность и осторожность. А вот где его ключи, оказывается, были все это время. Крис бы трусам удивился меньше, серьезно. 

В давящей на уши тишине пронзительно скрипит половица. Крис замирает, чувствуя затылком чужой напряженный взгляд. Вдоль позвоночника бегут мурашки, это явно не Скарлетт. О ее присутствии он догадывается по тому, как начинает болеть голова — верный признак того, что он снова пропустил прием своих лекарств. Этот же взгляд холодит, вымораживает все внутри, словно жидкий азот.

Крис медленно поворачивает голову в бок и роняет фотографии, которые сжимал в руке. Не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает, Крис медленно поднимается на ноги.

— Это ищешь? — слегка хрипловато интересуется Себастиан, в одной руке сжимая чертовски, мать ее, знакомую флешку, а в другой удерживая пистолет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Хейзинг — ритуализированное жестокое, унизительное обращение в ходе инициации при вступлении в определенную группу.
> 
> [2] Dom Pérignon — марка шампанского премиум-класса крупного французского производителя Moët et Chandon. Цены начинаются примерно от $100. 
> 
> [3] Уи́льям Стэ́нли Ми́ллиган, известный как Би́лли Ми́ллиган — американский гражданин, один из самых известных людей с диагнозом «множественная личность» в истории психиатрии.


	10. Chapter 10

— Себастиан, — выдыхает Крис, медленно поднимая руки на уровень плеч и вытягивая ладони перед собой в защитном жесте. Загипсованную руку тут же простреливает болью, но он терпит, стараясь не делать лишних движений.

Себастиан, похоже, настоящий психопат. Еще и сталкер, к тому же. Крис не знает, что ему с этим делать. Он все еще чертовски влюблен, ничто не изменит этого, как он и говорил.

— Крис, — Себастиан склоняет голову на бок, но его настоящие эмоции Крис не видит. Слишком темно, заметны лишь общие очертания.

— Зачем ты сделал это? — Крис медленно выдыхает, стараясь не паниковать. Он уже и забыл, как это страшно, когда на тебя направляют пистолет. Годы спокойной жизни дали о себе знать.

— Сделал что, Крис? — глухо и раздраженно интересуется Себастиан. — И включи уже ночник, ни черта не видно.

Крис делает шаг назад, врезаясь в прикроватную тумбочку, и щелкает небольшой кнопкой, подсвечивающейся в темноте оранжевым. Спальню наполняет слабый свет, но теперь они хотя бы видят друг друга. На Себастиане его старая футболка, которую он дал ему в тот самый день, когда обнаружил его абсолютно пьяного на своем крыльце. На лице — спокойствие, будто то, что происходит здесь, совершенно нормально. Крис трет рот и подбородок раскрытой ладонью, задевает жесткую бороду и качает головой. Ему кажется, что все это — сон, что он вот-вот проснется, как от очередного кошмара.

Увы, этого не происходит.

— Убьешь меня?

— Господи, блядь, боже, не будь так драматичен! Что за выражение лица? — Себастиан ухмыляется знакомо, приподнимает уголок губ дерзко и задиристо, и Крис ничего не может с собой поделать. Он не может ненавидеть его, сердце кровью обливается от мыслей, что Себастиан кого-то убил, но одновременно с этим Крис чувствует облегчение. Зная точно, что происходит в его голове, он сможет защитить Себастиана от всего — и от его самого в том числе.

— Ты не ответил ни на один из вопросов, — Крис делает шаг вперед, и Себастиан поджимает губы.

— Прошу, не дергайся. Если я выстрелю, будет очень больно.

— А ты выстрелишь?

— Нет, не знаю, — Себастиан беззаботно пожимает плечами, будто это все какой-то пустяк. — Я слишком давно люблю тебя, Крис, чтобы убить.

Крис замирает, а потом переводит взгляд на фотографии.

— Как давно?

В груди разливается идиотское тепло из-за признания. Крис должен злиться, должен возненавидеть его, попытаться скрутить и выхватить пистолет, с которым он и управляться-то наверняка не умеет. Но, Бог ему свидетель, это попросту невозможно. Себастиана нельзя ненавидеть, Себастиана можно лишь любить. Он не сможет поднять на него руку всерьез, не сможет ударить, вырубая, заломить руку так, что он закричит от боли.

Крис абсолютно беспомощен перед ним. И это пугает больше всего.

— С самой первой встречи. Я увидел тебя в книжном с той коротышкой. С блондинкой. Эта твоя Скарлетт, — губы Себастиана кривятся в отвращении. — Ты смотрел только на нее. И улыбался только ей. И даже не заметил меня.

Крис не помнит эту их встречу, в голове — сплошной туман. Вероятно, он и правда никого и ничего вокруг не замечал, слишком ослепленный фальшивой привязанностью к Скарлетт. Она околдовала его, затуманила ему рассудок, впиталась в кровь, словно наркотик. К счастью, он смог вытравить ее, исцелиться, начать новые отношения. Но если Себастиан продолжит размахивать оружием, то ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

В конце концов, он может пораниться сам.

— Я не помню, — признается Крис.

— Я знаю, да. Мы потянулись к одной книжке.

— «Марсианские хроники»? Поэтому ты их хранишь здесь? Что это вообще, Себастиан? Что за странная коллекция? У вас с Чейсом какой-то общий фетиш? — спрашивает Крис, пиная фотографии. На самом деле, они нравятся ему. Он вышел идеально, словно модель нижнего белья. И если Себастиан мастурбировал, глядя на него такого, то он совсем не против.

Себастиан озадаченно хмурится.

— Общий?

Вероятно, он ничего не знает про увлечение Чейса.

— У Кроуфорда на ноутбуке снимки обнаженных девушек и парней. Спящих. Некоторые вряд ли совершеннолетние.

— Я не знал об этом, — Себастиан выглядит расстроенным, будто это его вина. Гладкий лоб морщится, а между бровей появляется страдальческая складка. Крису хочется разгладить ее подушечкой большого пальца, крепко обнять его и прижать к себе.

— Зато он знал кое-что про тебя, верно?

— Если знаешь ответы на все вопросы, то к чему их задавать? — разумно спрашивает Себастиан. — Записываешь все на диктофон?

Крис качает головой. Телефон с включенным фонариком мигает сообщением о разряженной батарее. Себастиан прослеживает его взгляд.

— Я бы не стал. Я люблю тебя, Себастиан. Я не хочу тебе навредить.

— Поэтому залез в мой дом, чтобы найти улики? Господи, — Себастиан посмеивается и недоверчиво фыркает. — Я ведь специально это сказал на вечеринке у Марго. Знал, что ты не устоишь. Осталось только уехать «к родителям». Долго же ты заставил меня ждать.

Крис запускает пальцы в волосы и тянет, не жалея себя. По затылку разливается боль, в висках стучит так, словно кто-то бьет изнутри молотком. Себастиан переминается с ноги на ногу, будто ждет его нападения.

— Когда ты был в последний раз у родителей на самом деле, а, Себастиан?

— Давно.

— Откуда же взялись фотографии? С отчимом, с коробками?

— Я скинул тебе старую. С прошлого переезда.

— Значит, решил обмануть меня? — кивает Крис, чувствуя обиду, оседающую внутри, как проглоченная жвачка.

— О, да пошел ты, Крис. Думаешь, я не знаю про всю твою ложь? О твоем прошлом? О том, что произошло со Скарлетт? Я слышал, как ты разговаривал сам с собой, обращаясь к ней. Я знаю, что ты на самом деле прячешь под беседкой. Я знаю, кого ты прятал в подвале. И знаю, что ты был в доме Чейса несколько раз. Про озеро, родительский контроль и то, как ты дрочил на мои фотки, я вообще молчу. И не смотри на меня так, будто я тут главный злодей, виноватый во всех твоих страданиях!

Между ними повисает вязкая, почти болезненная тишина. У Криса трясутся руки. Себастиан больной, на всю голову больной.

— Ты прислал мне фотографии с ее любовником?

— Не люблю, когда изменяют. Это всегда паршиво.

— Ты и сам терпел Чейса! — орет Крис. Эмоции переливаются через край, сил сдерживать себя больше нет. — Ты говоришь, что влюбился в меня, но сам трахался с Чейсом. Даже когда появилась возможность закрутить со мной. Что за хрень?

Себастиан поджимает губы и смотрит затравленно, словно Крис пнул его, как паршивую собаку. Крис тут же жалеет о своем срыве, ему хочется извиниться, обнимать его, шептать тысячу раз «прости», но он держит себя в руках. Нельзя демонстрировать слабость, иначе Себастиан и в дальнейшем решит, что им можно как угодно помыкать, стоит лишь состроить скорбную физиономию.

— Я не мог уйти от него. Из-за этого, — Себастиан смотрит на флешку в своей руке. — Он бы использовал мое признание против меня. Ты ведь знаешь, что на ней. Верно?

Крис кивает, не собираясь лгать. Значит, это правда. Чейс ничего не придумал, Себастиан действительно грохнул свою няньку в тринадцать, почти в четырнадцать. Образ милого пухлощекого пацана никак не вяжется с образом того, кто хладнокровно затащил свою няню в ванную, предварительно вырубив ее, и перерезал ей вены на запястье. Разве дети способны на подобное? Даже при сильном стрессе?

По плечам бегут мурашки, и Крис хмурится, отводя взгляд в сторону. Он чертовски устал стоять. А от боли в голове слезятся глаза.

— Я знаю, что там, но ты мог бы рассказать мне сам. Всю правду. Чтобы между нами не осталось тайн.

— А ты сможешь так? — вскидывает бровь Себастиан. — Сможешь рассказать мне всю правду?

— Если ты захочешь, — глядя ему прямо в глаза, говорит Крис, вкладывая в свои слова всю возможную искренность. — Я не хотел оттолкнуть тебя. Боялся, что из-за правды ты убежишь, отправишься прямиком к копам.

— Я… — Се6астиан хмурится и отводит взгляд, опускает пистолет так, чтобы он смотрел дулом вниз. — Я убил свою няньку. Ну, вернее, девицу, которая присматривала за мной, пока моих родителей не было дома. Они не хотели оставлять меня одного, думали, что я приведу друзей и устрою вечеринку или типа того. Но у меня, блядь, почти и не было друзей. Я бы сидел за книжками или провел весь день за компьютером.

— Они просто беспокоились за тебя, — мягко говорит Крис, делая едва заметный шаг вперед. Себастиан даже не обращает на него внимания, слишком поглощенный воспоминаниями.

— Лина была странной, не знаю, почему они наняли именно ее. Она «подшучивала» надо мной, как ей казалось, но на самом деле откровенно издевалась. Я говорил тебе, что был жирным.

— Ты был милым, — отрезает Крис. Он видел каждую его фотографию, начиная с младенческих. — Никто не имел права травить тебя за лишний вес.

— О, — Себастиан саркастично кивает головой. — Но травили. Я боялся рассказать родителям, уже не помню, почему. Хотя… Точно. Она говорила, что сфоткала меня, пока я намыливал свои мерзкие телеса, забыв закрыть дверь. И если я стукану — они отправятся прямиком к моим одноклассникам.

Криса буквально трясет из-за злости на эту девицу и одноклассников Себастиана, его выводит из себя безразличие взрослых, их полная слепота к буллингу [1] и фэтшеймингу [2]. Иногда он понимает подростков, что приносят с собой оружие в школу и устраивают перестрелки. Это дико и ужасно, страдают и виновные, и невиновные, но мотивы нападающих хотя бы ясны. Школы — то еще дерьмо, иногда Крис искренне рад, что посещал ее исключительно для галочки.

— А потом? — спрашивает Крис, хотя прекрасно знает ответ.

— Мои родители уехали на несколько дней, попросили ее приглядеть за мной. При них она была просто милашкой. Когда они уехали, она выкурила косяк и предложила мне тоже попробовать. Я согласился, — Себастиан тяжело сглатывает, флешка выпадает из рук, когда он нервным движением поправляет упавшую на глаза челку. — У меня не было выбора.

— Ты не должен оправдываться. Тебе было четырнадцать.

— Да, было, — Себастиан теребит низ футболки и усмехается. — Я не помню, что именно она сказала. Что-то про мое жирное пузо, за которым хуя не видно. И решила проверить, что там вообще среди этих мерзких складок.

Себастиана трясет, а Криса вместе с ним. От злости и беспомощности. Ему хочется выкопать ту девицу, оживить ее у какого-нибудь чокнутого некроманта и убить снова. Потому что это — ненормально. Сучка получила по заслугам.

— Она отдрочила мне, а потом ухватила за руку и попросила… Приказала, — Себастиан нервно смеется, — сделать это же для нее. И это ведь даже не изнасилование. Я кончил, верно?

— Это изнасилование, — тихо, но твердо говорит Крис, делая еще один шаг навстречу. — Это было против твоей воли. Ты этого не хотел.

Себастиан упрямо стискивает челюсти и дергает плечом.

— Плевать, называй, как хочешь. Потом она послала меня за пивом, все как в тумане было. Я взял мамино снотворное, добавил его прямо в бутылку. Она выпила и уснула, — он кривит губы и неприятно усмехается. — Самое трудное — дотащить до ванной было, все-таки мне только четырнадцать исполнилось, никаких мышц, только колышущиеся жиры.

— Ты защищал себя.

— Я мог не убивать ее, — лицо Себастиана принимает несчастное выражение. — Я мог просто рассказать об этом родителям. И все. Но я убил ее.

Крис делает шаг вперед и заключает его в объятия. Плевать на оружие, к тому же, он давно понял, что это всего лишь зажигалка, пусть и искусно имитирующая пистолет. Крис имел дело с огнестрельным оружием долгие годы, уж фальшивку-то он сможет распознать. Себастиан пихается, толкает его, пытается вырваться и мычит что-то неразборчивое, но Крис удерживает его, покачивая и утешая. Шею обжигает чужое горячее дыхание, яростное, почти злое, а потом Себастиан как-то резко обмякает и виснет на нем, прижимаясь, упираясь лбом в плечо.

Становится самую чуточку мокро от слез. Сердце разрывается от искреннего сочувствия, от ощущения причастности, будто Крис пережил все те события вместе с ним. Его бедный мальчик.

— Это не твоя вина, — шепчет Крис, касаясь губами чужого виска. — Ты не виноват.

Себастиан всхлипывает и молчит. Крис гладит его широкими ладонями по спине, пытаясь придумать слова утешения.

— Ты спрашивал про колледж как-то. Почему я его не закончил. Там было кое-что еще, — бормочет Себастиан, снова пытаясь отстраниться. Крис не позволяет, вжимая его в себя так, что ребрам больно. Рука в гипсе пульсирует, горит, но он игнорирует это, сосредотачиваясь на чужой душевной боли, а не на своей, физической.

— Что произошло?

В горле внезапно пересыхает от тревоги. Неужели он убил кого-то еще? Его светлый и добрый Себастиан? <i>Нет, нет, нет</i>.

— Один парень на вечеринке, — тихо говорит Себастиан. — Мы пили, танцевали, целовались и снова пили. Потом он повел меня на второй этаж, мы начали раздеваться. Когда он полез к моей заднице, я передумал, сказал, что не хочу <i>так</i>. Предложил помочь друг другу руками. Он меня не услышал. И завалил на кровать. Я ударил его по голове прикроватной лампой, он вырубился… И столько крови. Я думал, он умер. Я никому не сказал, просто сбежал оттуда. Он не стал писать заявление.

Себастиан шмыгает носом, его голос дрожит, а плечи трясутся. Крис хмурится и осторожно обнимает его за плечи, утягивая к кровати. Ноги и так гудят от напряжения, от стресса и вовсе трудно сохранять вертикальное положение. Они ложатся на матрас лицом к лицу. Крис гладит Себастиана по щеке пальцами, с трудом двигающимися из-за гипса. Себастиан жмурится, поддается к ласке, словно огромный кот; из уголков глаз снова текут слезы, веки выглядят опухшими, а нос — красный, словно от мороза.

В груди щемит от нежности и желания забрать все плохие воспоминания.

— Это самооборона. Ты не виноват, — словно попугай, повторяет Крис.

— Я уехал из колледжа, не знаю, чего я испугался. Наврал родителям, что это не мое. Просто, — Себастиан тяжело вздыхает и придвигается ближе, пряча лицо. — Я так запутался. У меня началась депрессия, я несколько раз пытался… Ну, ты понимаешь.

Крис чувствует настоящий ужас. А если бы Себастиан смог? Если бы они никогда не встретились?

— Никогда не хватало смелости довести все до конца, знаешь. Я — настоящий трус.

— Нет, — слишком резко говорит Крис, сжимая пальцы на подбородке Себастиана, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. — Теперь все будет иначе, понимаешь? Мы что-нибудь придумаем, уедем в Мексику, начнем жизнь с чистого листа. Никто не узнает.

— Не узнает что? Давай, скажи это, — сухо предлагает Себастиан, глядя на него красными и воспаленными глазами. Его лицо перекашивает от злости.

— Что ты убил Чейса, — шепчет Крис едва уловимо, словно, если произнести эти слова громко, то все вокруг взорвется. Голос дрожит и срывается. Вот, он, наконец, озвучил это вслух. Но лучше не стало. — Зачем ты сделал это? Он бы не пошел в полицию, я бы что-нибудь придумал.

— Он хотел навредить тебе. Нам. Я просто все исправил, — Себастиан хмурится, будто это — очевидно, словно это простая истина. — Он бы пошел к копам, даже если бы ты нашел на него компромат и заставил во всем признаться. Его родители бы отмазали его от чего угодно.

— Себастиан…

— Тш-ш, подожди. Дай я закончу. Я уже сказал, у меня началась жуткая депрессия, я был то в эйфории, то планировал, как убить себя так, чтобы это выглядело случайностью. Несчастным случаем. А потом я встретил Чейса, думал, все наладится. Он оказался последним говнюком, расстаться просто так мы тоже не могли. И когда я увидел тебя, — Себастиан мягко улыбается, вспоминая тот момент. — Я подумал, что мы могли бы быть вместе. Ты оказался занят этой Скарлетт, я хотел… Я думал…

Себастиан закусывает губу, явно жалея, что заговорил об этом. Крис поощрительно кивает.

— Я хотел столкнуть ее в метро, когда мы встретились там случайно. Я знал, что она тебя не заслуживает, — выпаливает он и приподнимается на локте, вглядываясь в непроницаемое лицо Криса, безрезультатно считывая его эмоции. — Я передумал, не смог. Не хотел ранить тебя <i>настолько</i> сильно. Я, блядь, я следил за ней каждый день, взял отгулы на работе. И увидел ее с тем мужиком. И понял — вот, вот он, мой шанс. Я сфотографировал их и положил снимки в твой почтовый ящик, надеялся, что ты бросишь ее, а я что-нибудь придумаю, смогу утешить тебя. И увидел, как ты закапываешь что-то в саду. Я сразу понял, Крис, я понял тебя, но не осуждал. Ни разу.

Себастиан прерывисто вздыхает, снова шмыгает носом и вытирает влагу под глазами подушечками пальцев. У Криса нет слов. На самом деле, они есть, их очень много, но он не уверен, какие из них стоит говорить вслух.

— Не молчи, пожалуйста, — Себастиан как-то разом сжимается, и Крис молча притискивает его к себе, прижимает щекой к груди, бормоча что-то утешающее. — Я так сильно тебя люблю. Ты умный, красивый, смешливый, ты готов был поддержать меня, даже на вечеринку эту идиотскую пошел, хотя я знаю, насколько тебе не нравится Марго. Пытался защитить меня от Чейса. А еще я сразу понял — в тебе есть немного тьмы, это и привлекло меня в самый первый раз. Я сразу понял — мы похожи. Ты ведь понимаешь это тоже, верно? Поэтому следил за мной? Смотрел в окно? Я специально распахивал все шторы, я чувствовал на себе твой взгляд. Я знаю, что ты видел меня с Чейсом. Ты представлял на его месте себя, да? Думал, как прижмешь к стенке меня?

Голос Себастиана срывается на шепот, его монолог сбивчатый и нервозный, и Крис целует его в макушку, задирает лицо и больно кусает за припухшие губы, успокаивая. Он рядом, все хорошо, все, что было — неважно.

— Да, — сдается он. — Ты прав.

Все это — правда, каждое слово Себастиана бьет точно в цель. Они же абсолютно одинаковые, два поехавших друг на друге кретина. Сколько же они всего наворотили, чего не исправить уже… Но если только так они могут быть вместе, то какая, к черту, разница? Крис ничего не поменял бы, зная, что в итоге Себастиан будет принадлежать только ему.

— Ты не злишься? — как-то робко спрашивает Себастиан, поглаживая его по плечу.

— Я просто не понимаю, что нам теперь делать, — вздыхает Крис устало. — Нас могут поймать. Скоро начнут искать Чейса, поймут, что он не улетал из страны, тебя начнут допрашивать в первую очередь…

— У меня есть план.

— И какой же?

Себастиан морщится и снова трет глаза.

— Я вернул машину Чейса в гараж, тщательно промыл ее и запер. В доме нашел кое-что из вещей Дэйва. Чейс иногда встречался с ним, чтобы нюхнуть и перепихнуться, — брезгливо скривив губы, он продолжает: — Его вещи найдут в первую очередь. Выйдут на него, в доме есть его отпечатки, на телефоне Чейса должны сохраниться фотографии. А на столе в прихожей я оставил буклет того мотеля, в который они периодически ездили. Там точно смогут подтвердить, что Дэйв много раз снимал от своего лица у них номер. И домработница наверняка видела его.

Крис стыдливо отводит взгляд и потирает лоб ладонью. О Дэйве он знает и так.

— Я видел их. Прости, что сразу не сказал.

— Ничего, на самом деле мне было плевать, — улыбается Себастиан, выходит немного кривовато, но уже лучше, чем та болезненная гримаса, что была у него десять минут назад. — Распечатаем фотографии, о которых ты говорил. Бросим в сейф. Я оставил несколько пакетов с кокаином, думаю, их тоже можно будет вернуть на место.

Крис качает головой. Себастиан все продумал, это не может не вызывать восхищение. Его ум, его мышление, его стойкость. В плане куча проплешин, но если дать копам нужную версию, они не станут слишком углубляться в детали. Достаточно нескольких улик против Дэйва, чтобы их оставили в покое.

Себастиан садится на кровати, он выглядит чертовски утомленным, но с его плеч будто тысячу фунтов сбросили. Они, наконец, распрямляются, а в уголках глаз появляются знакомые смешинки.

— Его телефон все еще у меня, — Крис подпирает голову кулаком. — Если мы изучим расписание Дэйва…

— Я уже, — перебивает Себастиан, открывая что-то в своем телефоне. — Завтра его не будет почти весь день, он снимает квартиру в Гринвич-Виллидж. Мы можем подкинуть ему телефон. Как ты избавился от тела?

— Расчленил, — смущенно выдыхает Крис. — Я запаниковал.

— Ничего, — Себастиан гладит его по волосам. — Нужно избавиться от клетки в твоем подвале. На всякий случай. Устроим там комнату отдыха, если вдруг копы придут с ордером на обыск. Что думаешь насчет бильярда? Мне нравится бильярд.

Себастиан говорит быстро, слишком много жестикулирует, но его можно понять. Не каждый день продумываешь, как спастись от тюрьмы.

— Это не быстро, — с сомнением тянет Крис.

— Думаю, Чейса тоже не сразу начнут искать. У нас в запасе много дней, главное, не вызвать подозрение.

Внутри разливается тепло, Крис так гордится им. Чертовски гордится. Мысль о том, что они замышляют нечто отвратительное, растворяется где-то на краю сознания. Плевать, плевать на Дэйва, на Чейса, на всех остальных. Важен только Себастиан. План неидеальный, но они справятся. Камеры, улики, подстава; никаких нервов, никакого вранья. Все пройдет, как по маслу, главное, не сбиться с намеченного курса.

Они разговаривают до самого рассвета. Крис рассказывает про свою семью, про Руссо, про Скотта, про Скарлетт, про жизнь (теперь-то он понимает, что это и не жизнь вовсе) до Себастиана. Больше никаких секретов друг от друга, как и у всех тех, кто бесконечно любит, кто предан своей половинке души больше, чем чему-либо другому на свете. Они не ломают друг друга, а дополняют, они нашли друг друга и больше никогда не потеряют, Крис верит в это, он чувствует, знает.

Теперь, когда он видит настоящего Себастиана, его любовь становится лишь сильнее, крепче, глубже и прозрачней. Потому что милый и добрый Себастиан покорил его сердце, но этот, темный и немного пугающий, захватил его всего, его душу, его плоть.

И Крис, и Себастиан делали ужасные вещи и, возможно, сделают еще не раз. Но так поступают все чувствительные, недолюбленные, полные тайн и душевных терзаний люди, оказавшись в плохих отношениях. С семьей, партнером, чужаком — не важно. То, что произошло, могло бы надломить их, превратить в монстров, но, обнимая Себастиана и просыпаясь рядом с ним, наслаждаясь его улыбкой и даже ругаясь из-за разбросанных носков, Крис не ощущает себя чудовищем.

Он — просто хороший парень, которому чертовски повезло.

**Эпилог**   
_8 месяцев спустя_

Марго, _сияющая_ в этот день больше, чем в какой-либо другой (если кто-то спросит Криса, то еще более _раздражающая_ , чем обычно) обнимает Се6астиана, звучно чмокает в щеку, а потом обвивает руками шею Криса, обволакивая его сладким ароматом духов. Том сдержанно пожимает им обоим руки, принимая поздравления. Крис старается улыбаться им, пусть и видел их всех в адском котле.

Но это свадьба, все-таки, он вынужден быть улыбчивым и милым. Марго и Том уходят к другим гостям, а Крис облегченно вздыхает. Он уже упоминал о том, что ненавидит толпу? Так вот: на этой свадьбе не меньше сотни гостей.

— Даже не верится, что они поженились, — вздыхает Себастиан, поправляя пиджак уже в сотый раз.

Крис его прекрасно понимает, ему тоже хочется раздеться, вывернуться из ужасной удавки, несправедливо именуемой галстуком, избавиться от не самого удобного пиджака, оставаясь в одной рубашке, но впереди их ждет фотосессия, о чем сто раз повторил фотограф, а до него — сама Марго. Приходится оставаться идеальным и сияющим, совсем как невеста с женихом.

— Думал, что никто не захочет взять ее в жены? — тихо уточняет Крис, но Себастиан все равно слышит и пихает его бедром в бедро.

— Заткнись, она нравится тебе на самом деле.

Настолько же, насколько Дэйву нравится в тюрьме.

— Может, совсем чуть-чуть, — нехотя признается Крис.

Иногда Марго не так уж и плоха, прекрасно понимает он. Она действительно поддерживала их на протяжении всех слушаний по делу Чейса Кроуфорда. Она посоветовала (и оплатила) Себастиану хорошего адвоката, когда прокурор попытался спихнуть всю вину на него, не желая поверить уликам, говорящим в «пользу» Дэйва. Себастиана таскали на допросы, обыскивали дом, следили за ним, проверяли телефон — и ничего. Крису тоже досталось, но к моменту прихода полиции он уже много месяцев как избавился от клетки и всего, что было в ней, оборудовав там прекрасную зону отдыха.

Себастиан просто обожает играть в бильярд, а потом загонять в «лузу» уже другие шары.

Крис улыбается, любуясь Себастианом. Он чертовски хорош в черном смокинге, оранжевая роба ему точно не подошла бы.

Для них все решилось еще до суда, на предварительном слушании. На участке Дэйва нашли окровавленную одежду Чейса, в которой он попал в подвал Криса. Дэйву дали пожизненное с правом на досрочное освобождение через много-много лет примерного поведения. Раскаивается ли Крис? Чувствует ли себя виноватым? Нисколько, нечего с чужими парнями крутить, изменник — только часть пазла, общую картинку составляют оба. И, глядя на улыбку Себастиана, он забывает обо всем на свете, даже о том, что кто-то сидит в тюрьме за то, чего не совершал. Таких много, Дэйв далеко не первый, чего теперь вздыхать-то? Об этом вообще не стоит вспоминать, особенно в такой солнечный день.

Они молоды, счастливы и влюблены — остальное не имеет значения.

— Эй, парни, обниметесь? — улыбается фотограф, направляя на них здоровенный фотоаппарат. Себастиан приобнимает Криса за талию и скалится во все тридцать два. Крис чуть щурится и ухмыляется уголком губ, зная, что выглядят они оба неотразимо, будто снизошедшие до папарацци селебрити.

Сделав несколько снимков с разных ракурсов, фотограф выпрямляется и отряхивает зеленые от ползания по газону колени.

— Ну как, мы самая красивая пара на свадьбе? — понизив голос и хитро прищурившись, спрашивает Себастиан.

Фотограф оглядывается и кивает.

— Главное не перепутать потом, чья все-таки это свадьба, — заговорщицки шепчет он.

— Скажем всем, что наша, — смеется Крис, уводя Себастиана подальше от чересчур дружелюбного фотографа. Знает он таких, не успеешь глазом моргнуть, как уже пытаются флиртовать с чужими парнями. Пошел ты, _Как-тебя-там_. Просто пошел.

— Эй, Эванс, — почти прижимаясь губами к его уху, бормочет Себастиан. — На этой вилле такие шикарные комнаты. Хочешь посмотреть?

Крис приподнимает бровь и окидывает Себастиана внимательным взглядом.

— Это такие свадебные традиции? Затащить своего парня наверх и освятить гостевые комнаты трахом?

— Нет. А жаль, — подмигивает Себастиан. Крис гладит его по щеке, скользит большим пальцем по нижней губе и подается вперед, чтобы поцеловать. Их тут же ослепляет вспышка, Крис хмурится и слегка отстраняется от Себастиана, чтобы высказать фотографу все, что думает.

— Извини, — тут же кается фотограф, Как-его-там-вообще-зовут. — Вы такие милые, я не удержался.

— Не бубни, Крис, сможем повесить классные фотки дома, — Себастиан разворачивается к фотографу лицом и откидывается Крису на грудь спиной. — Если не хочешь, чтобы тебя побили, то лучше тебе сделать лучшие снимки в своей жизни!

— Есть, сэр! — ухмыляется фотограф, надоедливый пацан, на вид не старше двадцати. И тут же щелкает их снова, уговаривая встать вот так, а еще так и так, и в эту сторону повернитесь, пожалуйста. Как же это утомительно. Но Крис не против, что в доме (их, наконец-то их доме) появятся профессиональные снимки. Это украсит обновленный интерьер, да. Себастиан взялся за совместное гнездышко со всем возможным размахом, а что Крис, Крис ему просто не мешал.

С Себастианом он готов жить хоть в шалаше на необитаемом острове. Их любовь бы не угасла, а разгорелась с большей страстью, все по заветам «Голубой лагуны».

Фотограф, наконец, уходит, вспомнив, что помимо них есть и другие гости, которые тоже хотят получить парочку приличных снимков, которые можно будет выложить в Инстаграм.

— Эй, хочешь, поймаю букет? — интересуется Себастиан, усаживаясь на качели, обильно украшенные цветами. Крис опускается рядом, прижимаясь к нему бедром.

— Зачем?

— Хочу посмотреть на лица тех, кто мечтает о нем.

Крис хмыкает и переводит взгляд на спокойный в этот день океан. Волны лениво шумят (скорее мягко мурлычат), облизывая светлую полоску берега, ветер не пытается снести шатер и гостей, погода теплая, но не настолько, чтобы все вокруг обливались потом. Красота.

— Если хочешь пожениться, то достаточно сказать об этом. И без попыток выбить цветы у анорексичных подружек Марго.

Себастиан смотрит на него с недовольным выражением лица. И делает глоток из бокала с шампанским, явно пойманный с поличным и абсолютно рассекреченный. Крис сжимает точно такой же бокал, только полностью опустевший.

— Ты такая задница, знаешь?

— Может… совсем чуть-чуть?

— Предложение вообще не так делают!

— Если я сейчас опущусь на колено и сделаю это романтично, то Марго наймет киллера. Это ее день. Я сделаю все иначе, ради тебя. Ради нас.

Это свадьба, здесь можно быть честным и сопливо-романтичным.

— Концепция сюрприза тебе неизвестна, да? — с подозрением спрашивает Себастиан, отталкиваясь ногой в начищенном до блеска ботинке и слегка раскачивая качели. На самом деле он не злится, не обижен даже. Когда Себастиан злится, летят тарелки, стоят крики и разгораются пожары.

— Нам сюрпризы ни к чему, — пожимает плечами Крис. — Я хочу быть уверен, что мы хотим этого оба. Что я не поставлю тебя в дурацкое положение, заставляя врать и выкручиваться, лишь бы не задеть мое эго. Мне нужна уверенность в том, что ты скажешь мне «да». Ты ведь скажешь?

Себастиан молчит, разглядывая свои колени. И Крису не нравится эта затянувшаяся пауза. Он начинает нервничать.

— Себастиан?

— Конечно, скажу «да», ты, задница, — ухмыляется Себастиан и прижимается виском к его плечу. — Потому что я люблю тебя. И все остальное в мире не имеет значения. Понимаешь? Нам не нужно кольцо, мы связаны крепче, чем миллионы пар во всем мире. Просто приятно знать, что ты не против.

Крис жмурится и целует его в макушку. В его груди разливается тепло.

Кольцо ждет Себастиана в маленькой коробочке дома. И он заслуживает его, как никто другой. Самый светлый, самый лучший, самый добрый парень на свете, достойный всего счастья мира. Крис пойдет на все ради него. Даже на страшные и ужасные вещи, от которых у нормальных людей кровь стынет в жилах.

Да. _Все верно_. На следующей неделе он познакомится с родителями Себастиана. Да поможет ему Бог.

_Конец_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Буллинг — задирание (травля, от англ. bully - задирать, запугивать) — агрессивное преследование одного члена сообщества другими (особенно среди школьников и студентов).
> 
> [2] Фэтше́йминг или фэтфо́бия — это действия или высказывания, которые унижают, высмеивают или оскорбляют человека или группу людей за полноту.


End file.
